


Finding Love

by WildRiverInTheSky



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 183,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRiverInTheSky/pseuds/WildRiverInTheSky
Summary: Will be a compilation of One Shots. All Beta'd Each chapter will be about our favorite couple, Darien and Serena, finding out the other one is in love with them. Romance, sexy, sweet, and steamy. I will be marking this complete because they are one shots and not an on going story. Make sure to follow if you want to get the updates as I add new chapters. *I will take requests if you have any, re: Darien & Serena*
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 50
Kudos: 41





	1. The Library

Grammarly beta'd

The Library

Darien sat in the back corner of the school library and worked on his history paper. The whole class was supposed to be using this time to write. He heard Serena laughing and shook his head. It didn't appear everyone had listened to their teacher. He turned back to his laptop and continued writing and checking the sources he was using.

"That is just so funny! I can't believe you actually got her to do that." he overheard Serena saying. He didn't hear the response.

He pulled up a new tab on his search engine and began searching for relevant information on the war he was studying when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He ignored it and kept typing. He then heard a noise to his left, and he turned his head to see Serena leaning against the end of the bookcase and slowly sliding down to sit on the floor. Darien watched as she rested her head on her knees, and he heard her sigh.

In a quiet voice, he asked, "You aren't over by all of your admires? What happened? Did you get bored of them fawning all over you?"

She lifted her head when he started speaking to her, and by the end, she had placed her head back on her knees. She replied with sarcasm, "Yes, I obviously would rather hang out with the one guy who hates me."

He rolled his eyes and went back to typing and said, "What's his name? He sounds like an idiot."

She raised her head to look at him and said, "His name is Darien, and he laughs at my grades and my… life. It's my whole life that you object to, right?"

"You think I hate you? That's ridiculous," he replied, far from it.

"Let me guess. What you want to add to that is that 'To hate you I would have to care at all'?" Serena countered.

He slid his chair back and turned to face her, and asked, "Where are you getting your faulty information from, and why are you hiding back here by someone that you believe hates you?"

She ignored the first question. She didn't have anything other than a feeling to back it up. As for the second, she said, "I am just exhausted, and I wanted a break. It isn't easy being happy all of the time."

"I thought that was a natural state for you," he said, puzzled about what she had expressed.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I am not sure why I am even telling you this… Maybe it's because you already judge me. I get tired of trying to be bubbly Serena all of the time. No one is naturally like that, but that's what they like to see. That's what made me popular, so that's what I constantly have to try to show them."

"That's dumb," he stated.

She shrugged and said, "Like me?"

"I don't think you're dumb, I don't dislike you, and I don't hate you. You're… Well, everyone likes you. What makes you think I'm the exception?" Darien asked.

She sighed and said, "Never mind, I don't really want to argue about this. Can I just hide out here for a while, please? I promise I will leave you alone and be quiet."

He said, "Go ahead," and he went back to typing. He did, however, keep darting looks at Serena while she sat on the floor with her head resting on her knees.

Through the bookshelves, he heard shuffling and some girl comment, "She thinks everyone just adores her, well I am getting sick of her, and I'm sure that I'm not the only one. Serena's so fake."

His head whipped over to look at her, and he noticed she hadn't moved or shown any physical reaction to what he just heard. He heard them move further away, and he whispered, "Please tell me you didn't hear that."

She looked at him and said, "Of course I heard what Cleo said about me. That's hardly new, and it was mild; she has said far worse about me."

"She's not your friend?" he asked.

Serena chuckled, "Oh, she only pretends to be my friend. I haven't ever been fooled, though. I am careful about what I say around her, and I only say things to her that I want to be repeated. The best way to get something out and around the school is to tell her a secret. I've used that a bunch."

He shook his head, "You shouldn't start rumors."

"You should first ask what ones I have started," she replied to him in an irritated tone. "Remember when Mathew embarrassed David just because he could?" Darien nodded. "I was the one to spread it around school that Mathew still slept with a night light on." She laughed, "Little did I know it was true!"

Darien chuckled, "That isn't a bad rumor, slightly embarrassing yes, but not a bad rumor."

Serena shrugged, "I have trouble actually being mean. It's my fatal flaw."

Darien shook his head and said, "It's technically only a fatal flaw if it is going to get you killed. Being kind isn't a weakness anyway."

"Sure it is. I know she says mean things about me, but I can't stand up for myself. I wouldn't call that a strength." she reasoned and rested her head back on her knees.

"Why do you put so much energy into being popular?" he asked, changing the subject. He didn't know what to say about Serena's pronouncement.

"I'm not like you. You get great grades and have this great carer as a doctor waiting for you. I have to enjoy this time and get the most out of it. I will go on to struggle in university just like I struggle in high school and probably get a job I hate." she replied.

He let out a short laugh and said, "You just aren't looking at your strengths. Go to university and major in political science. Trust me; you understand politics much more than you think you do. I think you can do well with that."

She lifted her head and looked at him and said, "You think I would be good at that?"

"You have spent your whole high school career navigating politics, study it and put some book knowledge behind what you seem to know intuitively. I bet if you major in something you like, studying won't be such a burden anymore," he told her and closed his laptop.

She stretched her legs straight out in front of her and looked up at him, "That sounds really interesting. I'll look into a political science major and see what courses I would need to take. Thanks."

Darien wished he had left his laptop open so he would have something to look at other than her long beautiful legs. He had fantasies about those legs, and tucked away in a quiet corner of the library alone with her was too close to one of them. He cleared his throat a little and said, "You're welcome. You should probably go pack up your things; the bell is about to ring."

She pulled her legs back and stood up, and said, "Thanks for the help with the idea about a major. It means a lot coming from you."

"Why is that?" he had furrowed his brow.

"Did you forget that you don't even like me?" she asked playfully.

He rolled his eyes and said, "You still believe that ridiculous idea?"

"You're always cold too, me. Why wouldn't I believe it?" she asked, puzzled.

"I am cold to everyone, and yet I am not cold to you now." he pointed out to her.

She walked over and sat down on the chair next to him and turned to him and said, "So if you don't hate me, why don't you talk to me more?"

"I'm not good with people," he replied.

She shook her head at him, "It just takes study and practice. You seem to have no problem applying yourself to hard work in other areas of your life."

"I am good at book knowledge, and it comes easy to me. People are another story." he reasoned.

"But I get along with everyone. It shouldn't be that hard to talk to me. You would think I would be the easiest to approach." she informed him.

He rubbed his face with his hands in frustration and said, "Can't we just drop this?"

"Nope. No can do." She leaned towards him and smiled at him. "You have to tell me why you can't bother to talk to me."

He placed his hands on his thighs and sighed, "Because you are beautiful and kind, and you make me nervous."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and said, "I have the highest IQ in this school. Yes, I think you're beautiful. I would have to be an absolute idiot to miss that fact."

She smiled and said, "You are sweet. Too bad for you that I now know your secret, and you can't avoid me."

Darien panicked a bit and asked, "You know my secret?"

"You don't hate me," she replied lightly and smiled at him.

He was relieved by her answer and nodded and said, "You're right. I don't hate you."

Just then, the bell rang, ending their class and the school day. Darien picked up his things and turned to Serena, "See you tomorrow in school." They both stood up.

She deflated and said, "Yea. I'll see you then."

"What's the matter? Even I can pick up on the fact that something is wrong," he said.

"I was having fun talking to you. I just realized that you probably won't talk to me again like this. You do seem to try to avoid me as much as possible, even though you don't hate me." she added.

"I won't avoid you anymore," he told her. He realized he would just have to keep a tight rein on his feelings for her. It had always been more comfortable from a distance.

"Don't worry, just because you are willing to talk to me now, I won't assume you are in love with me." she laughed. She winked at him and said, "Even though it's the secret hope of every girl in our school that you would fall madly in love with them."

"Every girl but you." he countered.

She shook her head, "I am hardly that original." She placed the back of her hand over her forehead in a dramatic gesture and said, "Alas, I am just like every other girl around." She laughed and smiled at him.

"It's not funny," he said.

She shrugged, "I wasn't joking."

He took a step towards her, "You're attracted to me?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded and looked up at him through her lashes, "I do have a pulse, so yes."

He ghosted his fingers down her arm and asked, "Truly?"

"Yes," she said as she pressed her body up against his.

He wrapped his arm around her and placed one hand on her waist, "If I asked you over to my place to study, would you come with me?"

"Yes," she said with a breathy voice. She pressed her body against him even more.

He felt her breasts press up against him, and he considered pushing her up against the bookshelf closest to them and kissing her. "Then let's get out of here." he managed to say.

They gathered their things, went to their lockers, and then met in front of the school. Serena told her friends she wouldn't make it to the Arcade and that she would explain later. They let it go at that for now.

Darien led the way to his apartment, and he couldn't believe that whatever was happening was real. All he was sure of was that he would have the woman of his desires in his apartment at least to study. Was she coming just to study?

By the time they made it into the elevator, they had exhausted the conversation they were able to keep up, and he stared at her, and she blushed. "I think you're more than just beautiful. You are the kindest person I have ever met." He reached over and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

She smiled up at him, took a deep breath, and asked, "Am I reading this wrong, or do you have real feelings for me?"

"You aren't wrong," he answered, taking a step closer to her. He ran the tips of his fingers down her neck and over her collarbone. The elevator let out a ding, and he stepped back and ushered her out and to his apartment door. He opened it and let her in. He then took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway to follow her.

She slipped off her shoes and put her bag down by the front door. Darien smiled to himself, good; she didn't come over to study. She looked up at him and blushed, and he burned with desire for her. He grabbed Serena's wrist, spinning her around, pressed her back up against the wall; he then molded his body up against hers and kissed her passionately. He desperately tried to express his need for her. His hands boxed her in against the wall, and his body almost melted into hers. He moved one hand to the back of her head and tilted her head a bit so he could deepen the kiss even further. She moaned into his kiss, and he just about lost any coherent thought he had left.

"I've wanted to kiss you like that for so long," he told her once he broke the kiss.

She was left out of breath and completely overwhelmed with his kiss. "Don't move. You are the only thing holding me up right now. My legs are too weak from that kiss."

He gave her a cock smile and asked, "So, you liked that, did you?"

She chuckled, "As if you couldn't tell. But since you want to hear it, yes. That was the sexiest thing that has ever happened to me in my life, real or fantasy."

He looked at her with smoldering eyes, "I am curious about your fantasies."

"I bet you are." she looked up at him through her lashes. "You do play the leading role in all of them, after all."

"I do?" he was shocked.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Do you think I act this way around just anyone?"

He shook his head and said, "No, I don't. You've even mostly stayed out of the locker room talk. One guy tried, but everyone knew he was lying. They gave him so much crap about it too." She raised one eyebrow at him, and he said, "Sorry, that is beside the point, no. I am ruining the mood, aren't I?"

"Kiss me again, and we'll get it back."

She got up on her tiptoes and initiated a kiss, and he soon took control. He wanted her so badly and for so long. She was perfect in every way in his eyes, and he wanted her in his life, desperately. He truly wanted to be everything she could want so that she would stay. Stay with him, remain in his life, stay kissing him like this. He nipped at her lower lip and gently pulled back and looked her in the eyes as they tried to catch their breath.

He rested his forehead against hers and asked, "I will do anything for you."

She kept her forehead against his and her eyes cast at the floor, "Anything?"

"Yes, tell me what it is that you want from me," he asked of her.

"I want to hear that this isn't just hormones, that you want me to be your girlfriend. That you want me in your life," she replied nervously.

He pulled his head back and lifted her chin to look him in the eye, "I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to be in my life; I have been crazy about you for years. I have sat back and watched you from afar, wanting to be by your side. I didn't talk to you because I didn't think I could hide my desire for you." He kissed along her jawline, and she leaned into his touch.

He slowly stepped away from her, took her hand, and pulled her over to the couch. She sat down, tucking her legs up underneath her. He sat next to her and was about to speak when she leaned forward, resting her breasts on his arm, and kissed him. That sent all of the rest of his blood south. He leaned forward and gently moved her onto her back with her legs stretched out on the couch. He hovered over her for a second before he lowered himself gently on top of her, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

His right hand worked its way over her side and up and grasped her breast. She let out a moan, and he rocked up against her. "Serena, you make such delicious sounds." He nipped and sucked his way down her neck and got her to make even more. He smiled into her collarbone and rocked against her again. And there was another moan.

He raised himself a bit, and, removing his hand from her breast, he brought it to the top button of her blouse and plucked at it. She nodded, and he started to undo them one by one revealing her ample breasts. The years had matured her body, and she had grown up quite a bit. As he undid the last button, he leaned forward and kissed the exposed mound of each breast. She broke out in goosebumps.

"You look incredibly sexy in that white lace bra," he said. She grabbed his butt and pressed him into her to create friction. He rocked his hard cock up against her core, kissing her with the desperation and desire that built up over the years.

He pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, and said, "Serena, I need to know where to stop here. I desperately want you right now." He pulled his head back a bit further and looked her in the eyes, "I love you. You need to know that now before we say or do anything more. You are everything good about the world, all wrapped up into one person. You amaze me."

She smiled brightly at him and said, "I love you too. In you, I see how everything should be. You are order and knowledge, and you take everything so seriously." She pressed her finger up against his lips to stop him from saying anything. "In you, I see a man that's incredibly sexy. I want a man who will take us seriously, who will treat me with care. I like that you can look at the future seriously and know what you want. It makes me see that your feelings would be reliable and to what you say you want from me. It makes me feel that I can trust you. I love you just the way you are."

He closed his eyes and let her words wash over him. She truly loved him for the way he is, and that floored him. He expected her to want to change something about himself. He had witnessed so many girls trying to change their boyfriends in high school that wouldn't be them.

She nibbled on her lip and said, "I'm a virgin."

Somehow he grew even more rigid. Just the reference to sex was driving him crazy. He said, "So am I. I don't have any condoms." He sighed.

Serena smirked, "Every time Mina catches me staring at you, she teases me by slipping a condom in my backpack and telling me to go for it." She chuckled and added, "That means there are two in there from today. The poor school nurse has no idea that she's the one who keeps taking them."

Darien decided Mina was his second favorite person right now. "I don't want to pressure you into anything; we don't have to have sex today." he didn't want her to regret it.

She pulled him down and whispered into his ear, "Make love to me, I want you."

He pulled her up onto her feet gently, and she walked over to her school bag and pulled out both condoms, and held them up to show him. He let out a growl, strode over, picked her up, patting her bottom and marching her to his bedroom, and placed her on his bed. "You look very sexy like that."

She removed her shirt the rest of the way and took off her skirt, revealing that her panties matched her bra. She pulled back his comforter and in her white lace bra and panties laid out on his black satin sheet.

He pulled his shirt off quickly, pulled off his pants and then his boxers, "I am going to strip you bare and make love to you." He began kissing her bare skin, nipping at it, and soothing each one with his lips and his tongue. They spent hours tangled up together in his bed making love. He reflected that the reality was far better than any fantasy that he had of her before. She was real, and she was his.


	2. Mina's Plan

Grammarly beta'd

Darien sat at the counter at the Arcade and tried to tune out Serena as she joked and laughed with her friends. He sighed and took another sip of coffee, and turned the page in his anatomy textbook. It was getting harder and harder for him to study while he visited with Andrew at the Arcade.

He almost visibly cringed when Serena popped up next to him and smiled at him. "I don't know why you're always studying here."

"Unlike you, I get good grades." he huffed and flipped the page he hadn't even finished reading. He was distracted by how close she was to him. He desperately wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around her.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Hey, ever since I started studying political science in University, I have been getting better grades. I even got a B on my last test."

Darien had been incredibly impressed with her; lately, she had applied herself to her education, and she was doing well. The B didn't surprise him at all. He looked at her though and said, "Well, there is no point in me studying then. You getting a B means the world is coming to an end for sure. Think I can make it out of here before the firestorm starts?"

She scrunched up her face and stomped her foot at him, "Oooh, you are just so mean! You won't ever be nice to me, will you?" She spun around and stomped out of the Arcade, forgetting her purse. Amy ran after her to take it to her.

Mina watched Darien laugh at Serena as Amy went running out. She was tired of Darien being mean to Serena, and she knew she needed to come up with a plan. She was fully aware that Serena was hiding feelings for him, although she would never admit to anyone. Not even to her best friends. Mina wanted to make Darien feel what Serena had been going through. She was tired of Serena leaving in a huff with tears in her eyes.

Now she just needed a plan.

Two days later, Mina joined the girls at the Arcade and was chuckling to herself. She knew her plan was perfect. Venus was indeed looking down on her and smiling. She sat next to Serena and stealthily got a piece of her long golden hair and stuffed it into the vial she had hidden in her hands under the table.

She continued to talk for a while and then acted like she needed to ask Andrew something. She walked up to the counter and noticed Darien turned his head towards the table. His focus was on Serena. Mina rolled her eyes as he said something cutting to Serena and, while his back was turned, she poured the contents of the vial into his cup. She smiled, slipped it into her pocket, and asked Andrew for a soda when he returned. Mission accomplished.

She went back to her spot at the booth, watched him drink his coffee, and silently congratulated herself. She was so pleased that she had managed to get it in his drink without anyone stopping her. Now she just needed to wait five minutes for it to start working. She smiled to herself.

Ten minutes passed, and nothing happened. Mina was growing angry. She spent a lot of money on that love potion that she had slipped into his coffee, and it wasn't working. She grit her teeth and decided she would march over to the woman she bought it from and demand her money back. What a waste all of that was!

She made her excuses to the girls and walked out of the Arcade and turned in the direction of Madame Estee's shop. After a few minutes, she heard grumbling behind her. Some guy was saying, "Just get yourself together. You have managed to not act like a fool for months. What is your problem today?!"

She spun around and saw Darien talking to himself. He came up short once he realized Mina was looking at him. He said, "You didn't hear that, right?"

She raised one eyebrow and smiled at him, "What makes you think that?"

"Wishful thinking," he replied.

"No such luck," she informed him.

He groaned. "Can you forget that you heard anything?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head and said, "No can do. Spill."

"No, no way," he said with conviction.

She hoped her instincts were right, and she actually did understand what was going on. She decided to go for it and see what happened, "I bought a love potion and slipped it into your coffee. I was incredibly disappointed when I saw that it didn't work."

His eyes grew huge, and he said, "That's why today was harder!"

She smirked and nodded, "It worked, didn't it? I thought your lack of reaction to Serena meant that it failed. That isn't it at all, is it?"

"Dammit, Mina, why did you have to do that to me!" he countered. He was angry.

Mina replied, "Because I am tired of Serena leaving with tears in her eyes after talking to you."

Darien's anger deflated; he grew pale and said, "Tell me you are joking. That's not funny. There is no way that she's crying. Going back and forth like that is our thing."

Mina rolled her eyes, "It's your thing, and she wants to change your opinion of her. You can't even be proud of her for getting a B on her test."

"I am incredibly proud of her. She has really started to study and is doing so well in university; she amazes me." Darien sighed. "I just…"

"You just keep your feelings bottled up and hidden under an exterior of being an asshole." she finished for him.

He nodded and said, "You don't pull your punches, do you?"

"When it comes to Serena? No. She has accepted me in with warmth and care. She has given me the family love I have lacked my whole life. She has done that for all of us, and she would do anything to protect us. We don't take her happiness lightly." she informed him.

"I have noticed you protect her."

"We all do." she crossed her arms and glared at him. "So what is your problem? Why do you insist on hurting the one girl who is kind to everyone?"

"I don't hurt her!" he deflated and added, "At least I don't mean to hurt her."

"What I don't get is how you can get over the uncontrollable urge to be near her. That love potion is supposed to be incredibly strong." Mina told him.

He laughed at her, "I had control over my overwhelming desires today because I resist them every single day. Your love potion only caused me to struggle a little bit more. I have so much practice holding back and staying away from her. I just walked away."

Her jaw dropped, "Then why don't you ask her out? If you have feelings that strong for her, just be with her."

"Fear." was his only reply.

She was baffled.

"Fear of what? I think you should tell me that right now." Serena demanded.

They both turned to look at her. Mina wondered how she snuck up on them. She then turned and walked away; she would ask what happened later. They didn't need her help right now.

"Fear of what?" Serena repeated when Darien made no move to answer.

Darien rubbed his face with his hands and answered, "Fear of rejection." His shoulders dropped, and he looked dejected.

"You don't ask me out because you believe that I will reject you? Did I hear that all correctly earlier?" she asked.

He nodded and decided it was time to be a man and admit it, "I am in love with you, Serena. I have been for a while."

She smiled at him and took a step towards him, "And you want to date me?"

He nodded.

She asked, "Will you stop being mean to me and be kinder?"

"Yes," he said.

She smiled up at him and said, "Well then, I will be your girlfriend. Why don't we go for a walk together in the park?" She took his hand and started walking.

Darien gave very little resistance to her when she tugged his hand to start moving. He wasn't going to question anything she said. He had gotten what he wanted. She was his girlfriend. He liked the sound of that. Now he just had to figure out how to be a good boyfriend. He knew he couldn't keep up teasing her.

After they crossed at the crosswalk, she said, "You have to say two nice things to me. You have said so many awful things that I need to hear what you like about me. It's hard for me to believe you find anything about me to your liking."

He sighed and realized he would have to say a lot more than two nice things to her over the coming days. He didn't want her doubting his feelings, and he noticed that she didn't tell him that she loved him back. He would have to earn her love in return.

He pulled her to a stop, looked her in the eye, and said, "You are the kindest person I have ever met. I haven't seen you dislike anyone, even if they deserved it. Also, I lied about your B on your test. I have been incredibly impressed and proud of your grades at University. I wasn't surprised in the least that you got such a good grade. I think political science is something that you will excel at."

"That's two," she commented and started to turn to head to the park.

He pulled her to face him and said, "There are so many more than two. How do I express how much I love you?"

She shrugged, "I just realized I don't know how to take a compliment from you. You haven't ever given me one before." She looked down at her feet, "I don't really know what you even see in me. You have pointed out all of my flaws for so long that I don't even know what you could possibly like about me. Well, other than those two things."

He tugged her in the opposite direction of the way they were walking, "We are going to my apartment so that we can have some privacy and I can tell you the truth. I want you to know what I think of you."

She let him lead her to his place, and when they arrived, she sat on his couch.

Darien paced in front of her and said, "I said all of those things because I was trying to hide my feelings from you. I am just so in love with you!" He stopped pacing and decided to use what Mina had given him. He let the love potion take over, and he prepared to spill all of his feelings.

He took a seat next to her on the couch, took a breath, and then said, "I have watched you for years interacting with everyone around you. You are kind and fierce at the same time. You always stand up for your friends. That's so rare. You welcome in everyone, and you find things to love about people that others have overlooked. All of your friends have been overlooked, teased, ignored, and then you came along. You saw who they were and gave them something they desperately wanted, acceptance and friendship. You love with your whole heart, and you radiate joy. You have worked so hard at University, and it has been an absolute joy to watch you find a major that you love and that you are good at." He paused and sighed. "I am overwhelmed by you every time I look at you. You are absolutely perfect in my eyes. I say those things to you because I desperately want your attention, and you are so sexy when you are angry."

She knew she could argue with him, he had made her feel insignificant for years, but she didn't want to. He had no reason to lie right now, and she realized that they were utterly alone in his apartment. She had been in love with him for so long, and now he was hers. He thought she looked sexy when she was angry, ha, she'd show him sexy. She'd make him realize that he was missing out by picking on her.

She moved to sit on her knees and faced him on the couch. "You really think all of those things about me?" He nodded at her. She traced one finger down his arm and gave him a seductive look. "You should have just told me. There are far better ways to get my attention than to pick on me. For example, you could just kiss me."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips. He quickly pulled her into his lap and deepened the kiss. She moved to straddle his lap, and she unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her lacy bra to him. She rocked up against him. She raised one eyebrow and said, "You think I am sexy when I'm mad?"

Darien tried to speak, but no words came out. He took a deep breath, shook his head, and said, "Yea, but this is definitely sexier." He brought his hands to her breasts and massaged them and bent down, and kissed the exposed swell of her breasts.

She rocked herself against him and said, "Let's skip making me angry and stick to this."

He nodded adamantly and said, "I like this so much better." He then spent the rest of the afternoon exploring her body and making sure she felt his love.

The next day when Serena and Darien walked into the Arcade hand in hand, Mina was the one cheering the loudest and silently congratulating herself.


	3. Dream Girl

Beta'd by Grammarly.

Jadeite chuckled and asked, "So Darien did you have any new fun dreams last night?"

Darien rolled his eyes, he made the mistake of telling him about his dreams one day and now Jadeite always asked for updates. He didn't want to tell him about them. They were intensely personal to him, and Darien felt they must expose his desires. There was something about putting your fantasies out there for someone else to judge that he deeply hated.

"Shut up, Jadeite, he isn't going to tell you." Nephrite pointed out.

Jadeite sighed, "I'd tell you."

"Ugh! We know, and we would prefer you kept your personal brand of kink to yourself." Zoisite said.

They all chuckled; it was true. Jadeite definitely over shared. Darien had heard way too many fantasies that Jadeite had of the priestess at the local shrine. If only he were as bold in real life as he was in his sexual fantasies, then maybe he would have asked her out by now.

,

"Ha, ha. The good news is that I managed to get a job at the shrine. I will be staying in a room there and helping out. Maybe she won't be able to resist me and sneak into my room one night." Jadeite announced.

"Great. Jadeite got a job so she can sexually harass a priestess. I don't see this going well." Nephrite said and leaned back in his chair. "Doesn't she see visions in the fire? Maybe she will see what a pervert you are and push you in it."

"At least that would mean she was touching me." Jadeite countered. "Not all of us can have a girl like Mina. Kunzite was all set to come here and she called. I don't even blame him. She probably has him tied to her bed by now." Jadeite then paused after hearing yet another text notification, turned to Andrew, and said, "And who in the world keeps texting you? I keep hearing your notifications go off. Everyone you know is here. Did you get some girlfriend we don't know about?"

Andrew rolled his eyes and said, "If I did get a girlfriend, I wouldn't tell you. I don't need your speculations about my sex life." He shook his head and said, "It's Bunny texting me. She's telling me about this guy who just hit on her. He used the stupidest line."

"Ah Bunny, how is she?" Zoisite asked.

Andrew replied, "She's acting weird, but she's doing well. She is evasive lately when I ask how her classes are going. I don't know what to make of it."

Nephrite nodded and said, "With a name like Bunny, she can't be that popular. I am sure school can be very hard."

"That's not her name," Andrew replied. "I've called her that since she was about four. She used to carry a stuffed bunny around with her all of the time. She's really popular."

Jadite said, "To be honest, I would have guessed that wrong too. You always talk about how sweet she is. That isn't a way guys usually talk about popular girls."

"Because the popular girls are usually bitches," Zoisite stated matter of factly. "Like at our school."

Darien nodded, "He has a point there."

Ding.

"If you aren't dating Bunny, maybe you should. She sure texts you enough to be your girlfriend." Nephrite commented to Andrew.

Andrew shook his head and said, "She is texting me about how a guy just used a pick-up line and claimed she was his soulmate. She said she actually laughed in his face." Andrew shook his head and texted her back.

"Girls eat that stuff up. Not the bad pick up lines, but the soulmate thing." Jadeite clarified.

Andrew shook his head, "Not this girl. She stopped believing in soulmates a while ago. Some fortune-teller told her she had a soulmate when she was in middle school. She was so excited. She later went back and found out details about him. She was pissed. She never told me what the woman said, only that he couldn't possibly exist. That's when she stopped believing in them."

Zoisite shrugged, "It's probably good for her in the long run. It will keep her from falling for some guy who feeds her a line. It's not like any of us believe in soulmates."

Andrew stayed quiet; he knew for a fact that Darien did. He believed the woman from his dreams was the perfect woman. He shunned every other girl he ever met because she wasn't her. Andrew fully expected Darien to stay single his whole life because of it. No one dreamed of the perfect woman and found her.

Ding.

Andrew looked down at his text messages and started laughing, "Listen to this! A guy really asked if she believed in love at first sight. She said no, and he told her he could walk by again." Another text notification came in, and he smiled and read it out loud, "Her reply to that was to say she wanted to see what sex was like after her sex-change. That got him to leave."

Everyone was laughing at that.

Zoisite said, "You should tell her to move to Tokyo. She sounds like she would get along with us all really well."

"We could have a mascot!" Nephrite said.

Darien rolled his eyes, "Is that a joke based on her name being Bunny?"

"It was funny. It's not my fault you have no sense of humor. Hey, we could kick Darien out of the group and invite her in. She can be one of the guys!" Nephrite said.

Andrew just chuckled; there was a reason why he hadn't shown any of his friends a picture of Serena. She was like a little sister to him, and he didn't want to hear their reactions to her. Objectively he knew she was incredibly sexy.

Ding.

Andrew barked out a laugh and said, "All the text says is, 'Can I follow you where you're going right now? Cause my parents always told me to follow my dreams!'" He shook his head.

"Why does she stay at the disco? I would think she would leave if they were on her nerves." Darien said.

Andrew chuckled and said, "You would think that she would be somewhere like that, wouldn't you. She is at the bookstore, buying manga."

Ding.

Andrew burst out laughing and said, "She really just hit that guy with one of the books she just bought. She's ticked that she cracked the binding." He read the next text and said, "Ha! She's making him buy her a new one."

"I have five dollars on the fact that he will write his phone number inside the cover of the book," Zoisite stated. "It's the best way to hit on a girl at a bookstore."

Jadeite shook his head, "And you are the only one here who has ever done that. Nerd."

"Nerd, with a date next week." He countered.

Jadeite's eyes grew large, "Wait, you have a date?!"

"Yup." Zoisite said, "She is smart, cute, her name is Amy, and I won't introduce you to her."

"Smart man," Darien said.

Zoisite smiled at him in acknowledgment and said, "Okay, who's taking my bet?"

Jadeite sat up straighter, "I'll take it."

Eight minutes later, Jadeite was handing Zoisite five dollars.

"Weird, Serena is asking where I am right now. Mind if I give her your address, Darien? She said she was trying to picture where all of my friends live." Andrew said.

Darien shrugged and told him to go right ahead. What did he care if Bunny had his address?

Ding.

Andrew furrowed his brows and stood and walked to the door. "She said to open your door."

They all listened as he made some strange, happy noise and said, "Bunny, what are you doing here?"

"I moved here," was the reply from the yet to be seen, girl. "Remember when I told you there was that great manga you should read? Well, I just bought the first few for you. Jokes, on that Chad guy, I made replace one. You are going to be the one with his number. I wonder if you're his type. You should call and find out." She paused and said, "Am I not invited inside? Maybe I shouldn't have come. Is this an orgy?"

Darien chuckled to himself; this girl sounded really witty.

They heard Andrew laugh and reply, "No, I guess you can come in. There was just a reason I haven't introduced you to my friends."

"Are they imaginary?" The faceless voice said.

Jadeite yelled, "Come in, we already see you as one of the guys."

Andrew stepped into the living room and said to Jadeite, "You will regret those words." He was shaking his head.

Serena stepped in, and everyone's jaw dropped. The girl they had known as Bunny for years turned out to be a blond-haired, blue eyed goddess with long legs.

Darien's whole world came to a slamming halt, and he could no longer hear his friends that were in the room with him. All he could focus on was her entering the room with a sweet smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. She looked perfect. She was his dream woman. This was Bunny?

She turned, smiling at the whole room, and her smile faltered just the slightest bit when her eyes met his. He didn't know what to make of her reaction. This beautiful woman was now in his apartment, for real this time.

Jadeite said, "So, you're hot, and you don't believe in soulmates. I think we are perfect for each other."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, that isn't the worst pick up line I've ever heard. You get points for creativity. Sadly, I don't go out on dates based on partial credit."

Nephrite burst out laughing and said, "You are great. We already wanted to make you part of our little group here. We'll be great friends."

Serena walked over and sat on the couch and looked at Zoisite, and said, "I recognize you." She held up her hand and closed her eyes. "Yes! That's it. You are the one who is going on a date with Amy. You hit on her at a bookstore. You look even cuter than the photo she snuck of you."

"You know her?" Zoisite asked, surprised.

"Yea, we were friends when I was younger, and when I moved away, we stayed close. We talk all of the time." Serena said.

Darien realized he had yet to say anything. He was half-paralyzed out of despair. She didn't believe in soulmates, and she had heard every dumb pick-up line. How was he supposed to get her attention if she was opposed to it? Crap. He was already floundering.

They all joked and laughed for a couple of hours after that. Periodically Darien noticed her glancing at him and looking more and more nervous. He realized that it was his apartment and he barely spoke to her. Maybe she felt unwelcome.

He just couldn't talk to her when the last thing he remembered from the night before was her lips on his cock, sucking him off. And that was not the thing to think about right now. He had to shift to hide his boner. He didn't know how to look her in the eye. And if he did, would she be able to tell he wanted her, desperately.

A bit later, Zoisite commented that it was getting late. Everyone got ready to head out. Darien noticed Serena messing with her phone, and she looked up and said, "Darien, do you mind if I wait here? I am getting a ride back to my place since it's dark. They are going to be here in ten minutes."

He tried to look casual when he told her it was okay. He was feeling fortunate at the moment. He would be spending time alone with her in his apartment. Maybe he could flirt with her when the guys weren't there to watch, especially Andrew and his brotherly feelings. Now he had to try not to shove the guys all out the door so he could have extra alone time with her.

Darien closed the door and quietly locked it after his last friend left. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He had to get himself together. He silently commanded himself to go in there and be charming. Easier said than done.

He walked in, and she was leaning back on the couch with her legs crossed in front of her with a sexy smirk on her face. He realized he was toast. He couldn't get any intelligible words out, not now. Her shorts were riding up and giving him an even better view of her legs. Her breasts were perky, and he just wanted to touch them. He shook his head, continued the rest of the way into the room, and sat on a chair near her.

"So, after all of this time, you actually exist," she said, startling him. He didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. She sat there as if waiting for something for a while. She then sighed and said, "Nevermind. I assumed… Forget it." She stood and picked up her purse, "I'm going to head out."

"What about your ride home?" he finally managed to speak. Oh, shit. He needed her to stay. He wanted more time with her.

He watched despair fill her eyes and said, "I thought I recognized you, but I guess I was wrong. I can wait downstairs."

He heard her mutter to herself, "Foolish, foolish girl. You knew the truth already. He's not yours."

Damnit if that wasn't exactly what he needed to hear to get him to speak up. "Wait! Please wait. I know you. I dream of you. Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels that there is something between us."

She paused and turned around, "You dream of me?"

Screw pride right now, he thought. "Yes, every night since I was little. As I got older, my dreams became… more mature. But it has always been you, every night of my life."

She closed her eyes and said, "She meant Andrew when she said, brother."

"What?" he asked.

She looked at him and said, "The fortune teller said that my soulmate would be my brother's best friend. My blood brother died three years ago." she replied. "It's why we moved out of Tokyo, to get away from all of that pain."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I don't know what to say. My parents died when I was six, and I don't remember them." he replied.

"Seems like we both have some deep sadness in our past. Why don't we put that aside for now and focus on being happy for tonight," she said as she walked towards him.

Darien shook his head at her and stepped back. "There isn't any 'for tonight' in this for me."

She looked puzzled at him and nodded, "I… okay. I'll go."

She turned to leave, and he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him again, "This is all or nothing for me. I want you to stay, but you would leave here my girlfriend, which would be it for me. You are it for me. The dreams of you have been happening as far back as I can remember. I won't let you go once you are mine. If you want out, leave now."

"And if I want it all, if I want you?" she asked.

He took two steps towards her and closed the gap between them. He ghosted his fingers down her cheek. Whispering in her ear, "Then stay and be mine, and I'll be yours."

She dropped her purse on the coffee table and smiled up at him. "Then I stay."

"When does your ride pick you up?" he asked her. A feeling of dread crept over him; he didn't want her to leave. He wanted more time with her.

She gave a sassy smile and said, "I lied about a ride so I could hang back here and talk to you."

He smiled at that and then asked, "When do you have to go home?"

She shrugged and said, "I live by myself. I wanted to come back to Tokyo, and my parents weren't ready yet. They knew Andy would watch after me."

"Andy?" Darien smirked.

"Hey, he calls me Bunny." was her reply.

"So, we're soulmates," he stated. "What does that mean for us?"

She answered with, "So what kind of 'mature' dreams were you having?"

"They aren't really something you lead a conversation with," he said.

She smirked and replied, "So they were that sexy, hun?"

"Yes."

"What if I asked nicely?" she asked in a seductive tone.

He ran his fingers nervously through his hair and said, "Last night's involved a blow job, okay?"

He expected her to be shocked and grow quiet. He knew from Andrew that she was sweet and kind. This vixen looking at him at the moment was not at all what he thought would walk through his door. He was quickly learning to change his expectations of her; the look in her eyes sent his blood south.

Her smile slipped off her face suddenly, and she said, "Is finding out you are my soulmate enough. You've been dreaming of me for years, but" she looked down and sighed.

He lifted her chin and said, "It's enough. I waited for you." He paused, and he didn't think that was sinking in. "I haven't been with or even dated anyone else. I was okay waiting my whole life for you to come along."

She smiled up at him with a sparkle in her eye and said, "Part of me really never gave up hope that you existed. I felt so silly for believing in soulmates even a little bit, especially after…" She took a deep breath and said, "I have dated, but I haven't had anything more than a kiss from a guy."

Darien bent down and whispered in her ear, "I'll just have to make you forget them all." He then leaned in and kissed her with all of the pent up passion he had been holding onto for years. The benefit of dreaming of her every night was that in them, he knew what she liked. He hoped that since she was real, her likes were too. He wanted to be able to please her.

"Are you sure you haven't been kissing a lot of women? That was amazing," she said with a breathy voice.

"I have been kissing you every night for years. Apparently, I have learned a bit about what you like," he replied.

"What else do I like?" she asked playfully.

He froze and grew nervous, "I… I mean, I guess I'm not sure in real life. I was just saying that I have been dreaming of kissing you." He didn't want her to have expectations that he failed to fulfill.

Serena rolled her eyes at him and smirked, "I think you need to relax a bit. I have a sexy man telling me that he wants me, and only me. I think you can expect this to not end up PG-13 by the end of the night."

Darien's eyes dilated, and he stared at her. He then pinched himself and smiled when it hurt. "Literal girl of my dreams standing in my apartment at night saying things like that. Yea, I had to make sure I'm not dreaming. Again. Waking up, turned on every day is a bitch."

He narrowed his eyes and said, "What else makes you so sure that I am your soulmate? I believe it, but why do you?"

"Hot guy with a really nice apartment, who am I to argue with the red string of fate?" she smirked at him. He looked at her so earnestly she said, "Fine. The real reason I was able to believe it was because the fortune-teller told me he would be the only man who could take my breath away. I haven't ever had it happen before you. I dated, and they were objectively handsome, but I was never attracted to them. When I saw you, it was like I had been waiting for you my whole life. Cheesy, I know."

"I don't find it cheesy at all. I felt my whole world narrow to just you the moment I saw you," he replied.

"I don't have to be anywhere in the morning. No one is expecting me." was her reply to that statement.

He smirked, "Would you like to stay the night?"

She nodded, and he took her hand and gently pulled her towards his bedroom. He said, "Tell me if you want to stop at any point. I want you so much right now, but I don't want to do anything that you aren't willing to do."

"What if there are things that I do want you to do," she asked him playfully.

His eyes grew darker. "By all means, tell me them then. I want you to feel free to tell me what you like and don't like. I want to be able to please you." he said as they reached his bedroom.

She stopped in the doorway and said, "Wow, your bedroom is amazing!"

He pulled her in gently and sat her down on his bed, and said, "Now my bedroom looks perfect."

She raised one eyebrow at him and said, "Then just you wait until you see me in it naked."

"I meant what I said before. I don't have any condoms," he admitted timidly. He never had reason to buy any.

"Then let me go get my purse. My friend insists I carry some at all times just in case I need them. I will have to remember to thank her later." she said.

Darien smiled and went and got her purse for her. He came back and said, "I already like this friend of yours."

"Good because she is going out on a date with Zoisite soon. Her mom is a doctor, and she stresses the importance of protection," she explained. She pulled out the condoms, put them on his nightstand, and placed her purse down too.

Darien hesitated; he was nervous. She was this perfect girl, and he had her standing there staring at him.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Stop whatever you are thinking. I am flesh and blood, and I want you to touch me. Touch me." She insisted.

He swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around her.

She gave him a sexy smile and said, "Close, but not quite what I meant."

She removed his arms and placed his hands on her breasts, and arched into the touch. She then reached down and pulled off her shirt, and his hands went back to her breasts. He rolled her nipples in between his fingers, and something inside of him just snapped. This was how his dreams went. This he remembered. Her moaning in pleasure from his touch always came next. He wanted that, wanted her.

He let out a low growl and locked eyes with her. The more animalistic side of him from his dreams was asserting himself. Her nipples pebbled, and her arching her back in pleasure was the stimulus he needed. She stared back, almost in a trance. He teased her nipples until he heard her make an incredible sound of pleasure.

He whispered, "I am going to strip every piece of clothing off of you tonight and taste your creamy skin. I want you to let me know what you like. A moan of pleasure will be more than enough to let me know. If you want me to try or do anything, tell me. I want you to teach me how to wring every last bit of pleasure out that you can experience."

This he remembered from his dreams; he could be this man. He wanted to be this man. The one who would desperately chase after her pleasure. The one who could be everything to her. Tonight, he was indeed her lover.

So he stripped off her clothing and touched, kissed, and licked her skin. He held himself back; he wanted it to be about her. He wanted her to feel special. He needed her to feel adored.

She pulled back his comforter and smirked at him, "Black satin sheets. That doesn't sound like the sheets of a man who has refrained from sex."

"In every dream I have about making love to you. It was on black sheets. I wanted them so I would feel a little closer to you." he replied.

"And there you go making it sweet." She laid down on the sheets and smiled up at him. "They do feel wonderful on my bare skin."

"I don't know how sweet it is to want black sheets to fantasize about you in," he replied. "But I'll take it."

"So these fantasies, what did they include?" she asked.

He stripped off his clothes and said, "Why don't I show you?" He crawled in bed next to her.

She looked at him through her eyelashes and breathed out, "Please, show me."

She then slid her hand down her body, and he stopped her before she could reach her clit. "Let me." He lowered his head and used his tongue and his teeth on her. "You're incredibly wet." He almost purred into her pussy. The vibration from his voice drew more pleasure out of her. She grew even wetter.

That night he learned that his dreams had helped teach him her body and what she liked. He was thrilled that he was able to bring her so much pleasure. He almost preened when she spoke to him after sex, and her voice was rough from screaming. He did that. His inner animal was proud.

She felt like she had collapsed in his arms after sex. She was so wrung out, and every bit of her felt amazing. She didn't even lift her head when she asked, "Tell me that was even half as good for you as it was for me, and I will know you enjoyed that."

He chuckled deep in his chest and said, "Oh, I more than enjoyed that. Even with all of those dreams, I never knew it could be that good." He kissed her damp forehead. "You did agree to stay, right? I know you don't have a change of clothes, but I want you here if you are willing."

"I'm staying." She shifted a bit and settled in his arms. "I don't want to leave right now."

"Good." He paused and said, "What if I gave you some space for your things at my apartment?"

"Already?" she asked.

"Soulmates," he replied, simply. "I have been waiting for you my whole life. Tell me if I am wrong, but you wouldn't have done this or be here if you didn't believe that we are meant to be together for the rest of our lives."

"True," she replied. "I just don't want you to think I am needy."

"No, this is what I need. I need you here," he stated. He pulled her even closer.

"Then I am here, and I will bring some of my things over," she told him. She kissed his shoulder and closed her eyes.

As he fell asleep, his reality was better than his dreams, for the first time in his life.


	4. High School Romance

Grammarly Beta'd

Rita plopped down next to Andrew at the lunch table, leaned over, and, kiss him on the cheek. "Hey, how was your math quiz?"

"I survived; I'm glad Darien was willing to study with me. I think I did well on it." He smiled at her and picked up one of his french fries. "How was bio?" He then stuck the french fry in his mouth and ate it while he listened.

"It was great! Mr. Timms put us all in new groups, and I have Serena in mine now." She started eating her sandwich.

"That must be awful! Does she even do any work?" Darien scoffed and went back to eating.

Rita shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Everyone was so pissed that I got her in my group. I think it helps that I'm the teacher's favorite. Without fail, any group she gets in manages to work well together and get along. Sheesh, she was in Misty's group last time, and everyone was able to tolerate her."

Nephrite's chimed in, "Think you can invite her along to lunch next time?"

Rita laughed at him, "You just want her here so that Lita will come along too. You can invite her yourself so that you can stare at her. Or you could just actually ask Lita on a date."

Nephrite grumbled and went back to eating his lunch. He didn't like being called out on his inability to speak to Lita. She was strong, amazing, and beautiful, and he was utterly intimidated by her and couldn't get himself to go up to her and ask her out. Instead, he sat back in class and watched her smile and laugh with her friends. He felt creepy, and yet he couldn't turn away from her.

Kunzite observed Nephrite and turned the conversation onto something else. As much as they all enjoyed giving each other a hard time, not one of the guys went after each other over something that mattered. It was an unspoken agreement among them, and they all stuck to it. "I am glad you have Serena in your group. You really will like having her around. I have her in my group for political science, and it's great."

Darien's head shot up, "Since when was she in your group?"

"Remember how I almost punched out Mike?" Darien nodded. Kunzite continued, "Well, no one else got along with him either, so instead of moving him out of the group, our teacher moved Serena in."

"How did that help?" Jadeite asked. "He's still a misogynist and an ass."

Kunzite shrugged and said, "Apparently, he is crazy about her, and one cross look from her shuts him right up." He laughed and shook his head. "It's great to see him put in his place by such a tiny woman. I watched him stop speaking mid-sentence once! Some of us in the group have a running tally for every time she shuts him up." He pulled out his political science notebook and flipped to the back. "See, here is where I keep the tallies. As of the second hour today, the count was at seventeen, and that was just in three weeks."

Zoisite said, "Does he even stand a chance with her? Most of the guys in school are interested in her, and she hasn't dated anyone."

Kunzite shook his head, "No, she isn't interested in him at all. She seems too happy with hanging out with her friends and having a good time. Why date one guy when she has them tripping all over themselves to help her with anything she needs?"

"She hardly asks for it. You make her sound manipulative." Rita shook her head.

Kunzite looked chastened, "You are right. I am not fair to her. She never actually seems to take advantage of the interest guys have in her. I guess I just never really thought about it before."

Rita nodded, "The bizarre thing about it all is that she doesn't see it. I have heard her friends tell her a guy is interested in her, and she laughs at them and tells them they are crazy. I don't think she even notices the effect she has on guys or how pretty she is."

Jadeite said, "That is ridiculous; I mean, look at her, she's hot!"

Andrew gave him a sharp look, "Watch it and don't go any further. I have known her…"

"I have known her since she was four, and we played in the sandbox together. She is like a sister to me." Jadeite recited from memory. "You have told us all thousands of times. We get it. I am just saying she's hot. I am one of the few guys not interested in getting into her pants. You don't have to remind me. Raye, on the other hand, if she is like a sister to you, then you might want to kick my ass." He took a bite of his sandwich and gave Andrew a smug smile.

Rita sighed, "At least one of you needs to get a girlfriend. It would be nice not to be the only woman here." She shook her head and finished her lunch up.

Andrew shrugged, "I'm sorry they aren't as charming and as lucky as I am. I love you, darling." He kissed Rita on the cheek.

"You are lucky she even puts up with you, Andrew." Nephrite pointed out. "It gave the rest of us hope when you managed to get such a great woman to date you."

"Hey!" Andrew interjected. He knew he had just been insulted. "You are just jealous that I have bigger balls than you, and I was able to ask Rita out."

Darien chuckled, "He has you there."

Nephrite turned and moved his whole focus to Darien, "Sorry if we can't all be so focused on our studies that we don't even notice girls exist, like you. You have all of these girls chasing after you, and you don't even give them the time of day."

"That isn't fair; I notice they are interested in me. It's just that none of those women interest me in the least bit. I don't want to be chased by girls who look at my grades or my money and supposedly fall for me." Darien finished his lunch and stood to throw away his trash. "The bell is about to ring to end lunch." He grabbed his bag and walked away.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "You are an idiot. You haven't noticed he likes someone already?"

They all looked at Andrew in shock. Rita finally spoke up, "Wait, who does he like? How did I miss this?"

Andrew kissed Rita and said, "I'll tell you later, darling, just not in front of these guys."

Jadeite objected, "Hey, I want to know too, but no way am I letting you kiss me!"

"Figure it out yourself," Andrew replied. "If you watch him, it's undeniable."

"He doesn't give anything away. How can you possibly say it's undeniable? Are you nuts?" Zoisite shook his head and scoffed.

Andrew just shrugged and didn't answer. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and they all went their separate ways to class.

Andrew grabbed Rita's hand and squeezed it. Before she left to go to class, she pulled him aside and asked him, "Serena?"

He gave her a big smile and said, "Got it in one. How did you figure it out?"

"I'm sure she's the only girl whose name he has bothered to remember. Who else could it be once you said he liked someone." she pointed out.

Andrew smiled at her and said, "You are brilliant, and that is one of the many things that I find so sexy about you." They each then headed off to class.

Darien sat there on his couch that evening and flipped through his history book. He was all ready for the test tomorrow. He was now just using it to pass the time. He had this growing ache in him, and he didn't know how to fill it, well, without calling her. And he knew that was a call he couldn't make. He sighed and tossed his book to the side.

He leaned back and looked up at his ceiling and then closed his eyes. He rubbed them and tried to think of something else. He began working his way through the periodic table of elements in alphabetical order. He recited Actinium, aluminum, americium, antimony, argon, arsenic, and astatine. He started the Bs, barium…

There was a knock at the door. And he opened his eyes. He hopped up and went to answer it.

"Serena," he breathed out. A smile lit up his face, and he quickly moved to let her in his apartment.

"Sorry that I didn't call. I wanted to surprise you," she told him.

"You know you don't ever need to apologize for coming over here." He pulled her into his arms. "I am so glad you came. I was going crazy here without you."

She smiled up at him, "You always have studying to do. I am sure you were just fine."

"I finished studying for my history test. I won't even tell you what I was doing to try and pass the time," he said.

"I'm sure it was something incredibly nerdy." she teased him as she walked over and sat on his couch.

He blushed, and that was all the answer she needed.

"Good," she said.

He was perplexed, "Good? You want me to be doing nerdy things?"

She crawled up onto his lap and kissed him on the lips, and said, "I find you incredibly sexy when you are doing nerdy things." She then ground herself into him.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He placed his hands around her waist, loving the feeling of her there. "I think there is something I should be telling you."

She looked into his eyes; they held desire and... Love? She hoped she was reading him right. She needed this not to be anything other than them falling deeper into this together. She needed him.

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said, "I love you. I need you to know that. I know we can't be truly official until your father lets you date, but… I love you no matter what we are to each other."

She kissed down his jaw and said, "I," kiss "love," kiss "you," kiss "too." She moved to his lips, and they kissed passionately. His hands slipped to her butt and cupped it as he deepened the kiss, and she ground against him.

She sat back while pressing herself down against him, and he moaned. She gave him a smirk and said, "So the reason I came over today was to tell you that my father said I could date you."

"Wait... what?" He looked perplexed. "I thought he said if you dated anyone, he would chase them with an ax."

Serena sighed and looked frustrated, "Apparently, he said that having a low opinion of my taste in men. Seriously! I am way pickier than he thought I was. I started mentioning that I know you. I wanted to ease him into our dating, eventually. I mentioned your name one time, and he told me that if I dated you, I could start dating right away. Apparently, you have an excellent reputation with all of the parents. They all want their sons to be just like you." She huffed. "All of this time, sneaking around, and I could have been with you out in the open." She pouted at him.

Darien gave her a sexy smile, "Sneaking around hasn't been all bad."

She blushed, "Yea, parts of it have been a lot of fun." She rested her head against his forehead. "But we could have been calling each other and holding hands. You could tell your friends about me…" She sat up and looked upset, "Wait, we are going to tell your friends, right? I mean, I guess I could stay a secret if…"

"No! I don't want you to stay a secret! I want everyone to know we are together. I would do anything to be with you, even date quietly and wait for your father to let us be together. I am thrilled that we don't have to hide anymore. Don't you doubt for a second the fact that I love you, and I am proud to have you as my girlfriend." Darien held her gaze after he finished. He wanted to see in her eyes that she believed him.

She smiled at him and said, "I can't wait to tell all of my friends too."

"Can I hit Mike the next time that I hear that he flirts with you?" Darien asked out of the blue.

Serena laughed, "You don't have anything to worry about there. But if I need him punched, I'll let you know."

"I would do it happily, any time that you want," Darien growled.

Serena shook her head, "How did that come up just now?"

"I had the lunch from hell today. It consisted of story after story of how 'Serena is amazing.' Kunzite told me about being in a group with you and Mike in class." Darien scowled, "He was really entertained by how much of a crush Mike has on you."

"You're jealous," she said, smiling.

He shrugged, "A little."

"That's so cute." She kissed his nose. "What no one else knows is that our teacher can't stand him at all. She thinks he's a total ass. Every time I shut him up, and she hears me do it, I get bonus points in class. Political science is my highest grade right now." she smiled down at him.

She then leaned forward and nibbled his earlobe, and whispered, "Why don't you take me into your room to celebrate the fact that we can be together officially."

He stood up with her still wrapped around him and took giant strides towards his bedroom, and set her on the bed. "I like the way you think."

She pulled off her shirt and bra and then wiggled out of her skirt and panties. "You're overdressed right now. All you should be wearing is a condom."

"Fuck Serena, I love it when you talk like that." he removed his clothing and got a condom out of his nightstand drawer. He rolled it on and crawled into the bed.

"I am already wet for you. You had me turned on at you mentioning your nerdy thoughts," she said.

He reached down and slid his fingers along her pussy and said, "You are wet. Fuck, you are so sexy." He gently pinched her clit and got even harder as she moaned. He did that. He made her feel like that. It made him feel almost wild with desire.

She looked up into his eyes and noticed they were dilated and so dark they were almost black. She spread her legs for him, and he took the hint.

He slowly entered her, and he gave out an animalist growl as he felt her tight wet pussy stretched as he entered her. He picked up the pace and played with her clit. She mewled for him, and he took her even harder.

"Rollover," she demanded, and he complied immediately.

She rode him hard, chasing their mutual release, and when they found it, she collapsed on him.

"So, do you want to go on our first official date tomorrow night?" Darien asked her, smirking.

She rolled her eyes and asked, "Are you hoping to get lucky on the first date?"

"And if I am?" he replied.

She laid in his arms and put her head on his shoulder, "Then you better plan on us ending up back at your place." She was chuckling.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Darien was incredibly proud when he opened his car's passenger door the next morning at school, and Serena got out. Everyone stared as she ran her hand down his arm and laced their fingers together. They then walked into school hand in hand.


	5. My Best Friend's Sister

blueeyedevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Andrew had asked him to come over and stay the weekend at his place. Darien was disappointed that he wasn't able to come up with a good enough excuse why he couldn't on the fly. He was regretting that. Andrew's place was the last spot in the world he wanted to be headed to right now. He lamented that his friend's house was no longer a haven for him. Now that she lived there, he had tried to stay away.

As he drove towards Andrew's home, he reflected that there was a time when "Serena" was just any other name. Andrew had told him quite a bit about her. Darien was even excited for Andrew when he told Darien that his sister was moving in with him. Oh, if he only knew then what he knew now.

He knocked on the door and prepared to spend the weekend pretending that she didn't affect him in the slightest. He was determined to hide his desire from her like he always did.

Andrew opened the door and welcomed him in. He said, "I am so glad you could come! You have been so busy lately, and we don't get to spend nearly enough time together."

Darien felt a little guilty. He didn't relish hurting his only friend.

"I have missed spending time with you." He replied. He was about to say more when Serena came into the room.

"Darien, it's great to see you! It has been a while." Without waiting for any response she looked at Andrew and said, "I am going to get ready. I am getting together with the girls tonight."

Darien breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He would be able to relax without her around the house, popping up and putting his body on edge.

Forty-five minutes later, she popped into the room to tell Andrew goodbye. He regretted his relief. She was dressed in a tight blue dress. It was incredibly short and low cut showing off her gorgeous breasts. She had on silver heels that made her long legs look even longer. Desire flared inside of his gut. Desire and horror. She was going out like that, and he knew she would draw attention. Who wouldn't be drawn to her? He wanted every man to stay away from her. He had to remind himself that she wasn't his. He had no justification to be getting upset.

Andrew scoffed and said, "Serena, you can't be going out like that." Darien mentally cheered his best friend on.

Serena rolled her eyes and said, "You aren't our father. When I moved in, you agreed that you wouldn't try to be."

"Yes, but I know how guys think. You can't wear that out." Andrew insisted. Darien knew he was making great sense. She should stay home wearing that dress. Wait, no. That would be bad.

"I am heading out with the girls. You know Raye can beat up any man. I am always careful too." she pointed out. "Plus, this dress gets me free drinks."

"You should never accept a drink from a guy!" Andrew yelled.

She scoffed, "I'm not stupid. They have the bartender make it for me, and I accept it directly from him or a waiter."

Darien chanced to speak, "You aren't even old enough to be drinking."

"In this dress, you can't tell that." she winked at him.

Darien's breath caught. He tried to help his friend. Well, he also didn't want to picture her dancing with other guys. "What kind of friends take you out drinking?"

"The fun kind. Not everyone wants to stay home and play video games like you two. Have fun being boring." she wiggled her fingers at them in goodbye.

Andrew sighed audibly, "Is this because of him?"

Serena froze, "Him?"

"The mystery guy that you are interested in. I didn't mean to overhear you the other day talking to one of your friends. You said he never sees you. Is this to get him to look at you?" Andrew asked.

She looked him straight in the eye and didn't deny that there was a guy. What she said was, "I guarantee you this outfit wouldn't make him see me. You don't have to worry about him."

When Serena got to the base of the temple stairs, she took off her heels and carried them up as she ascended. When she got to Raye's room, she tossed her shoes in the corner and collapsed on the bed.

Mina looked at her, "Well?"

"Unimpressed. He didn't even check me out." Serena sighed and tossed her clutch in the corner to join her shoes. "Raye, can I borrow something to wear? This dress really won't work for our movie night."

As Raye got her some pajamas, Mina voiced her anger, "What a jerk! You are objectively hot! I mean he doesn't have to even be interested to look. You are sexy in that dress."

Serena shrugged and tried not to let them know how much it bothered her. She failed. They knew her too well.

By the end of the evening. Serena was in better spirits. She was with her two closest friends, and they had her laughing by the end.

When it was time to go, she put her dress back on and ruffled her hair. "There. Does it look like I had fun?"

Raye laughed and Mina said, "I could give you a hickey. That would be more convincing."

Serena burst out laughing and shook her head at her friend. "Thank you for the laugh."

She carried her shoes down the steps of the temple. She had gotten less clumsy as she grew into her body over the years, but she still didn't trust her balance that much.

She unlocked and opened the door to her brother's place and came up short. Sitting on the couch, in the dark, was Darien. In the low light from the street lamp, she could tell his arms were crossed. She couldn't make out his expression.

"Are you drunk?" was the gruff question that greeted her.

She rolled her eyes, but he couldn't see it. "No, I'm not. Not that it's any of your business."

"Your brother deserves better than this." he said.

She kicked off her heels and walked towards him, "My brother told you he was upset?"

"No, but how could he not be?!" Darien huffed.

"So, you have decided he should be upset, even though he hasn't told you he is. And, you waited up for me to berate me about it? Did I get that right?" she was pissed. Since when did he give a damn? That was when she realized that must be the problem. He didn't look at her because he disliked her. There was something about her he strongly disapproved of. She deflated.

Darien hadn't sensed her mood change and responded to her anger. "If you were my sister, I wouldn't let you go out dressed like that. Guys can't be trusted!"

"I'm tired." she responded. Meaning it from the very depth of her heart. She was feeling exhausted and worn down.

She bent over to pick up her shoes. She didn't notice Darien's eyes on her breasts as she did it, but she did hear him suck in a breath. "What?"

He rubbed his hand through his hair and said, "Nothing."

She shrugged and turned to leave, stopping at the last moment and saying, "You should go to bed too. I don't know why you waited up for me." She then walked up to her room, shutting the door and dropping her shoes. She buried her face in her hands and sighed.

After that, she quickly came to a decision. She changed into a pair of shorts and a blouse and packed a weekend bag. She would call Raye on her way to her place. She would let Serena stay the weekend. She couldn't stay under the same roof as him.

She grabbed her bag, opened her door, and walked downstairs. As she opened the front door, she heard, "Where are you going?"

Serena jumped, startled and said, "I thought you went to bed. I am going to Raye's. I will text my brother that I'm there."

"I thought you just got home. Why leave again?" he asked.

She shut the door and turned to face him. She dropped her bag and hissed, "Because you can't stand me. I want Andrew to have a nice weekend with his friend, and it doesn't seem like that can happen with me here! I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but I am dealing with it the best way I know how."

Darien's eyes grew wide and he said, "I don't hate you. That's just ridiculous!"

"Bullshit! You have criticized everything I have done since you have gotten here." she said.

Darien's lips thinned and he said, "I didn't mean to come off that way. I just didn't want to think of other guys seeing you in that dress."

She stomped her foot and said, "You fussed about that dress, but you didn't even like it!"

"You looked so fucking sexy in that dress. What in the hell are you talking about?!" he demanded to know.

"No, you said I looked inappropriate in that dress." she countered. Her heart couldn't take the word sexy coming from him.

"No, I never said anything about that dress. I said you shouldn't be drinking." he insisted.

She bent down to pick up her bag again and said, "I just can't do this anymore. I need to get out of here." She looked at him while she held her bag.

Darien raked both hands through his hair and said, "Shit! And, this was why I didn't want to come. I knew I was going to make everything awkward."

"Wait, you didn't want to come and see my brother?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes, "No, I didn't want to come and see you!" Her hand tightened on her bag, and she turned to leave. "I didn't mean it that way! Dammit, I am in love with you!"

Serena felt like the whole world screeched to a halt. The bag fell from her limp hand and she turned to look at him. Her face perfectly showed her shock. "You're in love with me?"

He dropped his hands to his sides and just nodded.

She swiftly moved across the room to him and into his arms. He wrapped her in his arms as soon as she made contact with him. It was like his body reacted all on it's own. He just clung to her. He looked down at her in shock, and he saw her perfect lip. He slowly leaned down to kiss her. He wanted to give her time to say no. His whole body desperately wanted her to accept his kiss.

When their lips met, he moved to deepen the kiss. He tried to show her his passion for her. He wanted her to accept him, to give him a chance. He heard her moan into his mouth, and it filled him with pride.

When they broke the kiss, both panting for breath, he quickly moved to kissing her neck. He spoke in between his kisses, "You looked so good in that dress. I am jealous of every guy who danced with you tonight. Each one who held you. I want that, I want you."

She pressed herself against his body and relished the feeling of being in his arms. She admitted, "I put on that dress for you."

He pulled back just enough to look her in the eye. "You tortured me, for me?"

She chuckled and said, "I put that dress on in an attempt to get your attention. I thought I failed miserably. I did have someone offer to give me a hickey, but it was Mina."

Now he was even more turned on and confused, "Mina?"

Serena nodded and said, "I didn't go out dancing tonight. I put the dress on to try to finally get your attention. Even a little bit. I went to Raye's and hung out with her and Mina. I borrowed some clothes, we watched movies and joked around."

"You have had my attention ever since I met you. I almost combusted when you walked in wearing that dress." He ran his hands down her body and continued, "I definitely desire you."

"You also said you love me. Did you mean it?" She looked up at him with such an open expression. He could tell that she wanted the answer to be yes. That gave him hope.

"Yes, I am in love with you." he whispered into her ear. "I am in love with everything about you."

"I love you too." she responded.

Darien felt like he had just been given the world. "Please, be my girlfriend. I want that more than anything."

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend. I am hoping you want a bit more than that though." She ran her hands down his back and grasped his butt. "I was hoping for a little relief. I have been so turned on by you for so long. I was hoping you could help me with that." She ground against him.

Darien prided himself on his intelligence. The moment she said that, it felt like all of his brain cells melted out of his ears. The only ones left were shouting at him to touch her. Touch her everywhere, and make her moan. He didn't care that he was in his best friends house, and that this was his best friend's sister. He was going to give her everything she wanted.

She tugged his hand and had him follow her to her room. He gulped and stepped over the threshold.

That night, he finally made love to the woman of his dreams. It had been better than any fantasy he had ever had.


	6. I Will Follow You Anywhere

blueeyedevil06 thank you for being my beta

It looked like Hell was reigning down on the Moon. Everywhere Princess Serenity looked, her people were dying. She watched as Beryl's infected minions came after her people and slaughtered them. Despair washed over her. She then screamed as Sailor Mercury was stabbed through the heart and fell dead.

Endymion pulled her close, "Darling, Serenity, don't fear. I will protect you."

"Everyone is dying. It isn't me that I am afraid for. I don't know what to do!" she began to cry.

He lifted her chin and kissed away her tears. "I am with you. Stay with me, and don't give up hope."

She nodded and clung to him. She believed him when he said he would help her through this. He was always there for her. She trusted him.

He started to lead her away from the fighting in the courtyard when she saw Sailor Venus. She smiled and was about to shout for her when, to her horror, more minions showed up. She missed what happened in the chaos, but when it was done, Sailor Venus laid on the cold stone, dead. Serena ran to her, only to find her head at an odd angle and a vacant look in her eyes. She wept over her fallen friend.

Endymion caught up to her and pulled her into his embrace. "I am so sorry. You know she was a dear friend to me too. I know you were even closer with her. We need to get you away from here. She would want you safe."

Princess Serenity nodded and took his hand as they started running. He held onto her tightly, and she found strength from his firm grip.

Then, to her horror, Beryl, dripping with evil energy, loomed up in front of them. She sneered at Serenity. She said, "I am going to kill your Moon-whore, and then you will be mine, Endymion!"

"Never!" he shouted. "I will never marry anyone, but her."

"You won't have a choice!" she suddenly blasted evil energy at Serenity. She cackled as she anticipated her death.

Serenity was devastated when she watched Endymion jump in front of her and take the full blast of Beryl's attack. She dropped to her knees and looked for signs of life. Nothing. There was nothing. What she found was a gaping whole in his chest where his heart used to be.

She wept, completely ignorant of Beryl's screams.

She looked around and the noise and horror of battle overwhelmed her. She reached and picked up Endymion's fallen sword. She kissed his lips and said, "I will follow you anywhere." She then plunged the sword in her chest and breathed her last.

All of a sudden, there was a beautiful woman standing in front of her. She said, "My beloved daughter, I give you a second chance at life, and love, in a time of peace."

Serena woke up weeping that morning.

As she got ready for class, the whole experience haunted her. She couldn't figure out why she felt like it was more than a dream. She was sure it was though. Something about it just felt true. She looked at herself in the mirror, and to her shock, her hair lightened to silver. She startled and looked again. It was back to its normal golden blonde.

She huffed as she looked at her class schedule. Her second year of University meant taking classes that pertained to her political science major. She had to take English, and she was not looking forward to it. At all.

She walked into class and stopped dead in her tracks. There, talking to some other classmate was him, it was Endymion. How was that possible? As if she had called out to him, he turned to look at her instantly. His face transformed to one of shock.

That morning had already been a long one for Darien. He had woken to the usual dreams, or not dreams. He was sure that they were memories of a past life. As ridiculous as that sounded, he admitted that there was something in them that rang true.

He huffed and admitted he wanted them to be true. He dreamed of a beautiful Princess that adored him. Who wouldn't want that?

Something in his gut gnawed at him. He grew more and more desperate to find her. He only hoped when he did, that she would remember him too. He couldn't stomach the idea that she wouldn't already be in love with him too. He craved that kind of love. As an orphan, he hadn't ever been loved, and now he remembered the love of a soulmate. He desperately wanted that in his life.

He smiled as he looked at his first class that day. He was going to be taking English. He was excited to learn more so that he could read medical research papers in his career. They were predominantly written in English now.

He walked to class with his friend Zoisite. The both managed to take the same class together. It was hard working that out with both of their busy class loads. Darien was glad he would have someone equally proficient to study with.

He stood in the classroom speaking to him when he felt an intense need to turn around. When he did, it felt like all of the air left his lungs. He was shocked. It was her.

On the bad nights, when he slept, he had fought for her night after night. On the good ones, he held her in his arms and kissed her. And now here she was, flesh and blood, staring at him. He didn't even excuse himself. He just walked away from his friend and up to her.

She said in a breathy tone, "This time my name is Serena."

"Darien." he replied. He then swept her into his arms and kissed her.

Please review: It lets me know what you like. It really does help me to figure out what to write next.


	7. Residency

Grammarly Beta'd

Darien had loved his residency. He enjoyed the hard work and quickly gained the respect of his peers and the attending physicians. There was something about working in the fast pace of the ER that he enjoyed too. He could sweep in and save people; it felt good.

He had just finished up with one ER patient who had come in with a broken leg from a fall down the stairs. The doctor assigned to his training pulled him aside and said, "I am giving you this next case. I'm trusting you to be professional about this."

Darien was puzzled over the way he was presented with his next patient, "Of course. What is the problem?"

Dr. Billings rolled his eyes and replied, "The problem is that you are the only one mature enough that's working tonight." He paused and held up his hand, "I know what you meant, though. The patient cut herself, and it needs to be sutured."

Darien furrowed his brows, "That sounds easy enough."

Dr. Billings signed, rolled his eyes, and said, "You would think so."

"What's the issue exactly?" Darien asked.

"She is objectively good looking, and the cut is on her inner thigh. Apparently, she dropped a knife while cooking," Dr. Billings said, sighing. "I can't trust the other guys not to get a sexual harassment suit leveled against them."

"Objectively good looking?" Darien asked, puzzled.

The doctor sighed and said, "I am trying not to come off as a misogynist right now. She is fucking sexy as hell. Since everyone knows my type is blond hair, blue eyes, and long legs, I thought I should recuse myself in this case. So good luck. Try not to get a lawsuit."

Darien rolled his eyes and said, "She can't be THAT hot."

Dr. Billings replied with a laugh and said, "Oh, yes, she can be." He then patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

Darien opened the door to the small waiting room where the "hot" patient was, and he instantly came to a full stop. "Serena?" he asked.

She closed her magazine as her head whipped up and looked startled. "Oh my gosh, it's you! Of course, I look like an idiot with this cut, and now you are the one who is going to stitch it up." She sighed, "Of all the luck! I get to look like an idiot in front of someone who enjoys making fun of me."

She huffed and crossed her arms. She then winced. "Dammit! That HURTS!"

Darien moved to sit in front of her so he could stitch her cut and swallowed hard. Of all of the times he fantasized about touching her, this wasn't how he pictured it. He told her, "I will give you another shot to numb the area more before I sew you up."

She sighed and nodded and spread her legs wider for him. The hospital gown rode up on her legs, exposing more skin to him. THAT was a little closer to his fantasies.

"I don't enjoy making fun of you." He replied and winced. He realized that statement sounded lame.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Whatever. Just give me the shot. It does still sting."

He got the shot ready and moved to administer it and noticed just how high up on her leg the cut was. Damn. Dr. Billings was right. He was going to have to pretend not to enjoy some of this. He raised her gown, trying not to notice the baby blue lace panties that she wore. He failed miserably. He then located the cut and gave her the shot, lowering her gown.

"You do enjoy picking on me," she announced.

Darien shrugged and readied his supplies to stitch her up.

She huffed and said, "So you are going to ignore me?"

"No, I'm just working here," he replied gruffly. He winced at how that sounded.

She crossed her arms and tried to look menacing. In her short hospital gown, it didn't work. She then said, "It appears you are still just as rude to me as you used to be. I thought you would have grown up a bit and be able to be civil with me."

"I am civil. I am also working," he said.

Serena grew angry, "Fine! Be that way. You know, I used to have a huge crush on you. Thank goodness you are an ass. I will be cured of any lingering feelings I might still have."

Darien set down his tools and clenched both fists. He then hissed at her, "Shut up, please. I can't make small talk with you right now while I sew up your inner thigh. I am trying not to get myself fired before I even fully become a doctor. Dr. Billings chose me because he thought I could be professional around a hot woman. Of course, it had to end up being you of all people. Why did it have to be the one woman who I can't get out of my head?!"

Serena shut her mouth with an audible snap. She then whispered, "I'll be quiet."

Darien ran his fingers nervously through his hair and said, "Can you forget that I just sexually harassed you? I'm not this way with ANY of my patients."

Serena shook her head, "No, I can't forget that. Just stitch me up. You have nothing to fear from me, though."

He stitched her leg, feeling like an ass. When he finished, he apologized and said, "I am sorry. I will give you instructions on how to care for that. I hope your day gets better."

Serena left, smirking. She was glad that Amy's mother was the Chief Resident at the Hospital where Darien worked. She didn't mind bending the rules for Serena, and that included telling her his work schedule.

Darien reflected on how his day had started so well. And then he had to have her as a patient. He winced when he thought of how he was a complete jerk to her. He yelled at her to shut up. He groaned at that. Now she must really hate him.

He walked into the parking lot after his shift he saw Serena leaning against his sports car waiting for him. He looked at her curiously and unlocked the car as he grew closer. She then got in his passenger seat. Okay, now he was thoroughly confused.

He got in and faced her. She looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes, and he froze. She said, "I'm not your patient anymore, right?"

He nodded. He didn't get the question, but he realized his brain had short-circuited the moment he saw her leaning up against his car.

"So what were you saying about not being able to get me out of your head?" she asked him.

She leaned forward a bit to listen for his answer, and he realized he could see down her shirt. He shifted to make more room in his pants. It turned out that her bra matched her panties. He had to remind himself she asked him a question.

"I said that?" he asked her to stall for time.

She sighed and opened the door, and moved to get out. She turned back to him and said, "Nevermind. I don't have the patience for games." She then quickly got out and shut the door.

Darien panicked and jumped out of his car. He knew he had to stop her. He screamed out, "Wait! Don't go. I have been crazy about you for years!"

She stopped and faced him. "No more games?"

"No more games," he promised her.

"Fine. Can I get back in your car?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes, please."

They both got back in his car. She turned to face him again. He really tried not to look down her shirt again. He failed. He did, however, notice her nipples were hard. He swallowed hard and grew warm.

She smirked and looked him in the eyes. She had noticed his attention shifting down her shirt. "You have been crazy about me for years?"

He hesitated to answer and watched her shift towards the door. He put his head on the steering wheel and sighed, "Yes. You have always been the one who got away."

She looked at him. "How did I get away?"

"I should have asked you out. I hate that I never dared to stop acting like I was a child on the playground and just ask you," he admitted. He lifted his head back up and looked at her. "Even if you said no, I would have known; it would have been better. I would have at least taken the chance."

"I would have said yes," she said.

His shoulders slumped. "Shit, I wish I had asked you." he was frustrated.

She gave him a heated look and said, "So that's all you want to say?"

"No." He paused and then asked, "Why am I being grilled?"

"Because you aren't asking many questions. I have answered everyone you did ask me, though. Even the theoretical one." she countered.

He decided to ask her his own question, "Why would you have said yes?"

"Because the times when you weren't picking on me, you were sweet. I knew I could count on you when I needed you," she answered.

He sighed and said, "You need to lean back. I don't want to sound like a creep, but I can't stop myself from looking down your shirt."

She smirked, "I know."

His head whipped up to look at her. "You know?"

She nodded, "Why do you think I leaned forward wearing a low cut blouse?" His jaw dropped comically.

He rubbed his hands over his face and said, "Where do you want this to go?"

"I was hoping I would tempt you to touch me. My breasts are pretty exposed right now," she answered him seductively.

His hand slipped and hit the horn on his car, honking it. "Smooth," he hissed out.

She smirked and said, "I think it's cute that you are flustered."

"That's what I want to be, cute," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want to be?" she asked. She had leaned a bit further forward.

He looked at her and said, "I want to be a man around you." He raised his hand and ran the back of his index finger along her collarbone and down, brushing against her plump breast.

She let out a heady moan. "That's what I want too."

"Can we take this back to my place?" he asked. He hoped desperately that she would say yes.

She nodded and put on her seat belt. He lowered the top on the convertible and put the car in drive, and headed home.

She smiled as the wind blew her streamers of hair back. She then lifted her arms and felt the breeze whip by for a while. Then, all of a sudden, she pulled her arms down quickly and grew serious.

Darien was confused, "What happened there? You were having so much fun."

"I realized I must look childish to you. Things like that used to annoy you, remember?" she asked.

He shook his head and said, "I loved that about you. I was always jealous that you could be so carefree. It was like pulling a girl's pigtails on the playground. It got your attention."

She rolled her eyes, "Yea, your sexy body didn't get my attention at all."

He shrugged, "I guess I'm emotionally stunted."

They arrived at his building, he parked the car, and they went to his apartment. He was nervous the whole way up.

Darien went in and walked directly to the sideboard, pouring himself a drink. He sighed and took a big sip.

Serena raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you going to offer me one?"

"Are you going to let me touch you?" he asked.

"Yes."

He shook his head, "then no. I don't want to worry in the least bit that you went further than you wanted to."

She raised an eyebrow at him again while he took another big sip, "But you need a drink?"

"I am trying to take the edge off of my desire for you. I have been keyed up since you slid your legs wider for me to stitch you up today," he answered her.

She smirked at his answer. "Exactly how far are you hoping this will go?"

He made a snorting sound, took another big sip, and then put his glass down. "As far as you will let me take this." He walked up to her and slid his hands down her arms. "I am hoping that this isn't a one-time thing too."

"What are you asking?" she pushed.

"I am asking you to be my girlfriend. If it's not too late."

She smiled up at him and said, "The answer is still yes."

He pulled her to him and claimed her mouth, quickly deepening the kiss. He felt her press her body up against him. He grabbed her ass and pulled her flush up against him, and ground against her. He brought his other hand to her breast and pinched her nipple.

She pulled back a moment and said, "If you don't take me to your bedroom soon, I am going to combust." She paused and bit her lip and then said, "I'm a virgin."

That night he lost his virginity to the most perfect girl he had ever met. He paid attention to her body and her needs and wants. He loved watching her come undone underneath him. He held her close while they basked in their post-orgasm haze, and he asked, "Will you stay the night?"

She moved in the next day.


	8. At My Doorstep

Blueeyeddevil06 thanks for editing this and helping me with reworking it. Reposted 11/30/2020

For Darien, the morning had started like any other. He got up at his normal time, at five thirty, and drank a cup of coffee while eating breakfast. He read the news for an hour. He then showered, brushed his teeth, and dressed in clothes he had picked out the day before. He grabbed his wallet and his keys. Darien was ready to go by seven thirty to go and have coffee at the Arcade. It was his Saturday routine. He sat at the counter drinking his second cup of coffee of the day while his friend worked.

He opened his front door, and that was when his whole day went off the rails. Right in front of his door was an unconscious girl. He looked around to see if anyone was with her and noticed the hall was completely silent. He checked her pulse, and it was fine. He then checked for any obvious injuries. He didn't want to move her if it would only end up making it worse. He determined that he couldn't find any sign of physical trauma. He then sniffed her breath, no alcohol.

He bent down to pick her up. He remembered to lift with his legs, so he wouldn't hurt his back. He carried her through his front door and kicked it shut. He walked over to the couch, gently setting her down. He made sure to place her head on the pillow, and then he went on to situate her. He took off her shoes and placed a blanket over her. He then moved her considerable amount of blond hair out of her face.

That was when the, now strange, day got even stranger. He knew her. Well, he didn't really know her, but he had dreamed of her before. She was the exact copy of the beautiful woman from his dreams that cried out for him every night to save her.

Now he didn't know what to do. He felt compelled to keep her with him. And really, what was he going to say? He couldn't say he found her on his doorstep, and she was unconscious. Well, actually that is exactly what he could do. Why didn't he want to? He picked up his phone to call Andrew. He didn't make the call.

She shifted slightly, and it looked like she was sleeping. She was stunning. He knew when she opened her eyes, they would be a beautiful blue.

He jumped when his phone rang in his hand.

Andrew said, "Oh, good. You aren't dead. When you didn't show up at the usual time, I got worried."

"Um… Any chance you could come over to my place? I have something unusual here." Darien said.

"We aren't really busy this morning. My sister can cover for me."

Darien was startled that it was that easy, "No questions asked?"

"You're the most level headed person I know. If you need me for something, it's serious, and I'm coming." He hung up the phone.

Not long later, Andrew was staring at the girl. He asked, "So you found her on your doorstep?"

"Yup."

"And THAT is exactly what your dream girl looks like?"

"Down to the freckle."

Andrew looked at him in alarm.

Darien rolled his eyes, "That one on her hand."

"So, what are you going to do?" Andrew asked in amazement.

Just then, the woman woke up and stared at them both. She smiled up at them and rolled to her back. She yawned and said, "Endymion, who is that with you?"

They stared at her. Darien finally asked, "Who is Endymion?"

She looked at him funny and said, "You are." She then pointed at Andrew, "But, who is that?"

Andrew looked nervous and said, "Um… I'm his best friend Andrew." He was happy he didn't slip and say Darien.

"I don't remember you, but you're cute." She smiled up at him.

Darien fidgeted. He didn't like her assessment of his friend.

She rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Don't worry, Endymion. I haven't forgotten that I'm your wife."

"Wife?!" Darien squeaked out.

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Wait, where am I, and why are you dressed funny?"

"You're in my apartment, and this is how I normally dress." He replied. He was getting a sinking feeling. This beautiful woman was crazy.

"No, that horrible woman! She did this!" She grew agitated.

"Who?"

"Beryl. She tried to banish me to a future without you. I was worried she succeeded. I'm glad you got here too." She stood and kissed his cheek.

He liked it, he really did. It made guilt settle low in his gut. She wasn't really his, and he needed to tell her. "My name isn't Endymion. I'm Darien. You have me confused for someone else."

She shook her head, and her hair bounced with her. "No, I would know you anywhere. You're my soulmate. I can't mistake anyone else for you."

He desperately wanted that to be true. He wanted to be loved that much.

Andrew decided to help him out, "What's your name? I never learned it."

"Serenity," she replied.

"It's nice to meet you Serenity. I'm afraid my friend is telling the truth. His name is Darien, not Endymion." He said, trying to be helpful.

Her eyes welled up with tears, and she looked up at Darien. "She made you forget me?" A few tears spilled out and ran down her face. She swiped at them and straightened her back. She then stood and raised her chin. "I'm sorry to bother you then. I'll just go and… I'll figure it out when I get there."

She tried to step around Darien, but he stepped in her path, "You can only go if you tell me where you are headed. You said you're from the past. You can't just wander around." He worried she had a head injury he had missed. She was obviously confused.

She shook her head, "I'm quite capable of figuring this out on my own. I'm not some damsel in need of rescuing." She walked past them.

Andrew called out. "You can't go."

"Are you detaining me? If you aren't, then you can't stop me." She marched out of the apartment door and shut it.

Andrew looked panicked, "You can't let her go!"

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Play along with her delusion. She won't be safe on her own. You can take her to the hospital, or the police station." He replied worriedly.

Darien nodded, ran out the door, and took the elevator down to the lobby to look for her.

Meanwhile, she was huddled up in the stairwell, crying. She didn't know how to work a lot of things in the building, but she could handle the stairs. What she couldn't handle was every step she took away from Endymion. He didn't remember their love or even her. It devastated her to see the complete lack of recognition in his eyes.

As she wept, she heard Andrew open the door and then say to no one, "I found her. She's in the stairwell. One floor down from yours."

She heard a response out of nowhere. "I'll be right there."

Then she saw Endymion, no Darien, running up to her. He said, "Please come back to my apartment. You shouldn't be sitting in the stairwell, crying."

She looked up into his perfect eyes and said, "No." She stood and discovered that even though each step away from him hurt, she was strong enough to do it. She walked away from him with her head held high and tears running down her cheeks. She was glad that her back was to him so that he couldn't see her cry.

He ran down the stairs after her and pulled her arm for her to face him. His face crumpled when he saw her tears. "I dream of you at night. I didn't know your name. You call out to me to save you."

She dried her tears and looked up at him. "But, you don't remember me."

"I would like to. Help me." He admitted. He felt guilty that Andrew believed he was just playing along with her delusions. He had found himself hoping she was right, and that he was crazy. "Please, come up to my apartment. We can talk there."

She nodded and took a step back up the stairs. It had gotten a lot easier once she was walking beside him.

Once he got her up to his place, he considered telling Andrew to leave. He had invited him though and didn't want to be rude. He didn't want Andrew witnessing him fall more and more for this girl.

Andrew asked her if she would like a drink of water. He knew she must be thirsty. She nodded, and he went to get her a glass of water. He mused that he was always trying to serve people.

When he was out of the room, Darien took advantage of his absence and looked into her beautiful eyes. He felt drawn to her. "I don't know what this hold you have over me is." He admitted.

"We are soulmates, married at a time when you could bond two souls together for eternity." She whispered. "At least, it's supposed to work that way."

"I meant it when I said I dream of you every night." He told her, trying to give her something that she wanted. Something to hold onto.

"Is that enough for you? I want your whole heart. I adore you with everything in me. I'm part of the same being that you are. We are one. I want more than your dreams. I need your love. If you can't give me that, you have to let me go."

She stepped back away from him, and he snapped. He grabbed her and pulled her to his lips, kissing her. Two seconds after the kiss, he fell to his knees, screaming. Andrew rushed in the room and ran to his side. Serenity was already down and supporting him.

When his screams stopped, he looked up into her eyes and said, "Serenity, it's you!" He stood up and swept her into his arms. "My memories were locked away inside of my head. The kiss broke Beryl's spell."

This time, she was crying tears of joy. "Endymion, I love you!"

He kissed her again. "I love you too, my dearest Serenity."

Andrew was completely confused. "Anyone want to explain to me what just happened?"

Darien looked him in the eyes, "An evil woman tried to tear us apart. She captured Serenity, and I died trying to save her. I'm guessing I was reincarnated into this time." He looked at Serenity, "What spell did Beryl use on you?"

"One to send me forward to a future without you." She smiled up at him, "Apparently, it didn't work. She was messing with power she didn't understand. I'm glad it failed."

Darien kissed her passionately and Andrew shifted. "Um, I'm going to show myself out. I'm still not sure what really happened here. Well, I get that you are pleased."

Darien chuckled, "Very pleased."

Andrew left and Darien fixed his gaze on Serenity. "Wife, it's so good to have you back." He pulled her close. He then kissed down her neck and grabbed her ass. "I want you so much."

She pulled back and smiled at him, "Show me the way to our bedroom. I want you too." She smirked, "Which name do you want to hear me scream out in passion?"

"Darien. I want to hear you say Darien. I've spent so many lonely years here. I want to hear my name used in passion. Something was always missing in my life. I felt empty, and I didn't even know it was because I was missing you."

"Darien, I love you." She slid her dress off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. "You're all I've ever wanted."

He picked her up and carried her to their bed. He then slid off her panties, bra, and smiled. "I plan on driving you wild."

She smirked, "That's something you have always been good at. The things you do to me. I need you so much."

He closed his eyes, "Serenity, you have no idea what my life has been like here. To hear that you love me and need me, it's everything to me."

"Let's erase all of that loneliness. You won't ever be lonely again. I won't ever let you go."

Darien stripped off his clothes and laid on top of her being careful not to crush her. "I love the feeling of your body pressed to mine. I love you so damn much." He kissed her and rubbed himself up against her. "You have no idea what it means to have you here."

She smiled up at him, "Of course I do. You're everything to me too. We're not whole when we're apart." She gave him a sultry smile. "So, come together with me already."

Darien's hand shook as he reached down to run his hand through the folds of her pussy. His adrenaline was coursing through him. His wife was laying under him. He wanted her so desperately. "You're so wet already."

"Of course I am. I'm always wet when you touch me. My body reacts to you all on its own. It knows I am going to be washed in pleasure. You always make it incredible for me."

He thrust into her. He would take his time later. Now, he needed to be inside of her. He had been waiting for her for so long. He looked in her eyes and realized that her desires matched with his. They needed to feel the same connection.

He began thrusting into her and loved the feeling of how tight and wet she was. He concentrated on remembering what she liked. It was helping him last longer. He changed angles, and she called out his name, Darien. He lost it. He was right. He needed to hear her call out that name in pleasure. He began thrusting harder. He couldn't hold himself back. He snapped his hips harder and drove himself into her harder and harder. He felt himself getting close. He frantically reached down and played with her clit. He just managed to make her orgasm as his release hit him. He emptied himself deep into her and felt her milk him dry. He rode out their orgasms and collapsed next to her on the bed.

Serenity smiled at him and said, "That was amazing. I love it when you lose control. It makes me feel irresistible." She kissed his sweaty brow. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He couldn't believe how she was still so perfect for him. She was exactly what he needed.

Later, Andrew came back. He was trying to wrap his head around what happened with Serenity. The moment he walked into the apartment, he realized it didn't matter if it sounded probable. Darien wasn't just smiling. He looked relaxed and genuinely happy for the first time. Andrew turned to Serenity and said, "I'm so happy to know you. I have a feeling we'll be great friends."


	9. Tutoring

blueeyedevil06 thank you for being my beta for this story

Andrew smirked at Darien as Serena strode into the Crown Arcade. The whooshing of the door and then her loud greeting alerting them to her arrival. She waived to Andrew and Darien and then went to join her friends at their table. Her chocolate milkshake was already waiting for her there.

Darien scowled at Andrew and hissed at him, "It's not funny!"

"To you!" was Andrew's reply, as he picked up his notebook and went to take a customer's order.

Darien muttered to himself. All of a sudden, Serena was next to him smirking. He was startled and had to grab his coffee cup before it spilled.

He watched as Serena laughed with her whole being and smiled at him. "Well, aren't you jumpy today, baka."

He couldn't keep himself from smiling back at her, "Did you need something, Dumpling Head?"

She nodded and bounced on the balls of her feet. She then pulled a piece of paper from behind her back that she had hidden. She held it in front of his face and said, "What do ya think?"

He pulled his head further away from her paper so he could actually focus on what it was. It was a B- on the math test that he had helped her study for. He was incredibly impressed. She had actually focused and listened as he explained how to work the problems. He was still shocked it was such a good grade for her. She had failed all of her quizzes on that same material.

"Good job. It just proves I was right."

She gave him a curious look and said, "How did this become about you?"

"I told you that you were just lazy." he said, smirking.

"Hey!" She wacked him in the arm with her free hand.

"I said you're lazy, not stupid. You should have let me finish."

"I did. You just wanted to insult me, baka!" She crossed her arms and huffed in anger. She then realized she wrinkled her test, and she set it on the counter to smooth it out. "I want to preserve this. I am going to give it to my mother so she'll let me go to a party this weekend."

He rolled his eyes, "You parents would never let you go to a party."

"No, my parents would never let me go because of my grades." she pointed out.

He scoffed and said, "Didn't you just fail your history test yesterday?"

She deflated and said, "You're right. This isn't enough."

"I could help you study from now on. I remember all of this stuff from last year. You could get all of your grades up that way." He really hoped he sounded casual.

He was surprised when she actually considered it and nodded, "What time do you want to study today. I have a quiz tomorrow in English. I suck at English."

Darien hadn't noticed that Andrew was back until he heard him chuckling. He shot Andrew a glare and then said, "You can come over here when you are finished with your friend, and we can study here when you are ready."

She shook her head and said, "No can do. I can't concentrate here when the Sailor V game is calling out to me to beat the new high score." She looked at Andrew and glared, "I told you not to let Cindy on that machine! She beat me. Again!" She huffed at him angrily.

Andrew laughed and said, "You know I can't keep her off of it. She paid for her games after all." He pulled some change out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Your next two games are on me."

She brightened and smiled, "You're forgiven!" she looked at Darien and said, "I will let you know when I am ready to head back to your apartment to study with you!" She then bound off to go try and get the new high score.

They then heard her shout, "Amy! If I am not on my A game today, you're up next. I would rather it were you with the top score over Cindy any day!"

Darien turned back to see Andrew laughing uncontrollably. "She is going to be at your apartment. Alone. With you!" He laughed again and said, "You just let slip to me that you are in love with her, and you are going to be alone with her. Watch what you say."

Darien scowled and said, "Shit!" He slouched on his stool and gave Andrew a desperate look. "What should I do?"

"Tell her how you feel about her?"

"No!"

"Then I got nothin'." Andrew said and went to refill drinks for the customers.

Darien went back to studying, which was interrupted by cheering. What followed was Serena yelling, "Ha! Take that Cindy."

He smiled, shook his head and went back to studying. He really did love that girl.

Thirty minutes later, Serena materialized by his elbow and peaked over his shoulder. "What are you studying?"

"Chemistry."

She sighed dramatically and sat on the stool next to him. "I bet you just love that subject."

He nodded, "I do, how did you know?"

"It's hard and booooring."

He smiled fondly at her and shook his head, "And, it is important to learn. I am going to be a doctor after all."

"Aren't freshmen supposed to take the easy classes?" she asked.

"This is. I have an even harder chemistry class I have to take next semester."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, purposely misunderstand me."

"I don't get to take the easy classes, I'm pre-med." he pointed out.

"I am ready to go study if you can tear yourself away from your boring book and teach me history."

Darien was puzzled, "I thought you said your quiz was in English."

She visibly deflated and said, "Yea, that's what I meant. I blocked it out because I hate that class."

He began to pack up his books reminding himself that he was a mature, responsible adult in control of his emotions. He was not just some horny teenager. Part of his brain supplied that he was, in fact, technically still a teenager. One that was about to have a very sexy girl in his apartment. One he was completely in love with. And they would be totally alone.

They made it to his apartment, and that was when his own personal torture started. She sat on his couch, pulled out her book and put her long sexy legs up on his coffee table. He noticed that her toenails were painted pink. He then sat down next to her and she leaned against him. That got him to look down at her and he instantly regretted it. He could see straight down her shirt. He had to shift to hide his erection. She had amazing breasts.

A few minutes into studying, and it just got worse. She placed her hand on his leg to get his attention after she finished translating a sentence into English. His whole body grew warm.

She sensed him tense and grew concerned, "Okay, what did I do to upset you?"

He wanted to reassure her that she hadn't done anything wrong. He made the mistake of looking down at her, and he saw directly down her shirt again. He sighed and closed his eyes.

She made a move to stand and said, "I'm sorry. If I am bothering you, I can go."

"No, don't. That isn't it. You haven't done anything wrong. It's me"

"We aren't even dating, and you are using the 'It's not you, it's me.' line on me?" she asked, incredulous.

"Serena, I am an ass. I need you to just move a bit away from me. When I look down at you, I can see down your shirt." he admitted. He really needed her to stay with him. That and move a bit further away.

"Good," was her reply.

"Wait, wha..?"

"Good."

"You are going to have to say a little more than that. I don't understand." he ran his fingers through his hair. He was trying not to fidget.

She looked up at him seductively, and said, "I am glad you are an ass."

He sighed, "That isn't what I meant."

She gave him a coy smile and said, "It's not?"

"Serena, you need to tell me why it is good that I was looking at your breasts." His look turned horrified when it dawned on him that he was so blunt. He couldn't believe that was a sentence that actually came out of his mouth.

She placed her hand back on his leg and said, "I might have been hoping you would be tempted by me. Even a little."

"There's no little about it." was his rushed reply.

She glanced down at his pants and then looked up at him again, "You're right."

His brain just about short circuited. Did she just make a reference to his penis? A rather approving one. He did like that part. Sweet Serena, sweet sexy Serena.

She asked, "So, just how tempted by me are you?"

"Why? Why do you want to know?" he asked. He was terrified of telling her his feelings.

She pretended to pout and said, "Because, I asked nicely."

"Serena, I don't know what to say here. All I know is that we're friends, and I can't ruin that. I would rather have you in my life as my friend than scare you away." He hoped that would be enough to warn her off the subject. She should get the hint and scoot a bit further away. Right? She had to. This wasn't a game to him. He couldn't lose her in his life.

"Darien, is it actually true that you have feelings for me?" she looked up at him with happiness shining in her eyes.

"That makes you happy?"

She nodded. "It makes me very happy."

He looked at her plump lips and was drawn to them. He kissed her, claiming her mouth and deepening the kiss. When he felt her kiss him back and press herself up against him, he grasped her breast. He grew even harder.

When he pulled away, he fought to get his breath back under control. He said, "Serena, I have fallen in love with you. Please be my girlfriend."

She smiled back at him and straddled his lap. "Yes."

He grabbed her ass and kissed her again. He let out a growl when she ground herself into him.

She pulled back, smiled and said, "I love you too, baka."

He leaned his forehead against hers and groaned, "We should probably get back to studying for your test."

"What test?"

"Your English test." He laughed that she had forgotten.

She rolled her eyes, "There isn't a test. I just said that to get you alone. Let's go back to kissing." She pressed herself up against him, and he kissed her again.


	10. Love Poetry

Thank you blueeyedevil06 for being my beta!

Darien knew what the others did not. Love wasn't necessary. He was one of the top ranked high school students in the nation, and he was already accepted into the best pre-med program in all of Japan. He did that all without help. Without parents. Without love.

His best friend Andrew was extremely aware of his feelings on love which was why, when they arrived at the Ancient Japanese Love Poetry section in their literature class, he began laughing. He knew what Darien's reaction would be before he even heard it.

Darien did startle him a little. His opinion on having to read the poems was that, "It will be interesting to see why people feel that love is important." Andrew chuckled, of course he should have realized that Darien would look at it as a social experiment.

After school, he sat at the counter of the Arcade and studied as Andrew worked. Never once did it dawn on him that he liked studying there, because it was one of the few places where he never felt alone.

Darien studied in peace, until Serena walked in. She marched up to the counter, and told Darien, "You owe me a milkshake!"

He rolled his eyes, and said, "What gave you that idea, Dumpling Head?"

She stomped her foot, and scrunched up her face, "You are a jerk, baka!" She huffed and added, "A month ago, you said you would buy me a milkshake, if I could make it to school, on time, three days in a row.

"It took you this long?!" he laughed at her.

"Baka! Yes, now buy me the milkshake, and I can go back to being popular over there, away from you." she gave him a fake smile.

"There is more to life than just being popular." he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes dramatically at him and said, "Not everyone can be like you!"

"Like me?"

She shot him an annoyed look, "Yea. Smart, good looking, and popular."

He didn't understand why his insides grew warm. "Aww, does Dumpling Head have a crush on me?"

With as much sarcasm as she could muster, she leaned forward and said, "Oh yea, baby. I want you so badly. My body gets tingly everytime you walk by. Now, send my milkshake over to the table. Andrew, knows what I like."

She stomped off, and he went back to his homework. He rolled his eyes as he opened up the Ancient Japanese Poetry book. He read:

How desolate my former life,

Those dismal years, era yet

I chanced to see thee face to face;

'Twere better to forget

Those days before we met

By Atsutada

He couldn't figure out why that poem made him so uncomfortable. He fidgeted in his seat a bit. He then slammed his book shut, ordered Serena a milkshake, paid for it, and went home.

It was two horrible weeks later that he finally couldn't fight it any more. He, Darien Shields, had actually fallen in love. And, he was completely distraught. He didn't have time for love, not with his goals. And there were times when he believed that was the real reason for not confronting the fact that he was in love with Serena. In the moments when the truth seeped in, and he was honest with how he felt, he knew that it was that he was scared.

He was scared that, in his life, love didn't last. It wasn't like it faded. It literally died. Leaving him alone. He was also scared that he had fallen in love with the one girl at school that wasn't interested in him. He had received enough love letters to know what a girl acted like when they were thinking of confessing to him. That was when he usually made it a point to let them know that he couldn't remember their name. The love letters had really tapered off after employing that tactic.

He sat at the Arcade and worked through his math problems as he listened to Serena entertaining her friends. As always, she had them howling with laughter. He even quietly chuckled along from time to time.

Andrew refilled his coffee cup and asked, "Okay, what's up with you lately? You seem off. I am starting to get concerned."

Darien sighed and calculated the risk of telling Andrew. He knew Andrew would never tell his secret. He just didn't like the feeling of being vulnerable, even with his best friend. He thought about facing his feelings alone, without any support, and he sighed. He didn't like that feeling either.

He looked around to make sure that no one was near and motioned to Andrew to listen carefully. "I have come to realize that I have feelings for someone."

Shock briefly flashed past Andrew's face before he schooled his features. "Who? If you don't mind telling me. You know I would never say anything."

Darien nodded, "I know." He then paused. He didn't want Andrew to confirm his worst fears. He looked around to make sure they were still alone and pushed on. "Serena."

Andrew had better control of his emotions this time. Truthfully, the biggest shock of it all was that Darien was admitting to any feelings. After that, it was hard to surprise him. He decided to give Darien his honest opinion, "Well, leave it to you to pick the kindest girl. Of course, when you have a crush on someone, it would be her. You have a knack for going after the best of everything with your apartment, pre-med program, car. Now, if you ask her out, people are really going to be even more jealous of you."

Darien snorted, "As if I stand a chance with her."

"Wait, you want to ask her out?" Andrew failed to mask his surprise.

Darien looked up at him in confusion, "Want to? Yes. Will? No way. There is no way she would consider dating me."

Andrew stood there and thought about all of the things that Darien had said to her in this very spot.

"You really think that much of her?" Darien asked.

Andrew nodded in response and said, "Maybe you should be nicer to her."

The next day, while Darien was studying, Serena walked in and skipped up to the counter. She took one look at Darien and said, "I need your help."

"And, what makes you think I would help you, Dumpling Head?" Darien immediately cringed and thought, Shit! That wasn't being nicer. He could almost feel Andrew rolling his eyes behind him.

He did see Serena roll her eyes. She said, "Because, baka, you just pretend to be a jerk to me. I actually need help and you haven't ever said 'no' when I really needed it."

Darien heard Andrew drop a glass, and it shattered. Then he heard him muttering to himself about being clumsy. He understood what led to him dropping the glass. She shocked him too.

"Oh, yea?" was his admittedly lame reply.

"Yes, and it's a big favor. I need you to be my plus one to a formal dinner Friday. My father is receiving an award for one of the photos he took last year for the paper. It is a big deal for him and his career. His boss's, boss's, boss will be sitting at our table for the banquet. I get a plus one and I need to bring someone who's impressive. You wouldn't even have to pretend like it was a date. You would just have to be nice to me for one evening." she looked up at him expectantly.

"So, you want me to dress up for a not-date on Friday?"

She nodded, "And, really, you wouldn't have to act like we are together. My father will introduce you as my friend, and everyone will expect him to do that. No one would expect you to even come close to touching me in front of my father."

"Wait, so everyone will assume I am your boyfriend, but I won't have to act like it?" he asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "We will tell them you aren't my boyfriend, and they might assume otherwise."

Well, that sucked. He wondered when he was friend-zoned so badly. "So, I am there to make you seem smart?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically and said, "No, you are there to keep the son of my father's boss's, boss's, boss from hitting on me all night. Again."

Now he was a heck of a lot more on board with going. "Wait, he hits on you?"

"Believe it or not, some men find me attractive." she harrumphed. "I just am not the type who falls all over themselves for a rich, attractive man."

Andrew scoffed, "Yea, because those are awful."

She smiled at him and laughed, "Okay, so he has other qualities I don't like. I am just saying that I won't overlook them because of the money or his face."

Darien pried, "It isn't really his money though, is it? It would be his father's."

"Actually, it is. Right after graduating college, he got a job at a company that deals in logistics and transportation. Apparently he made such a good name for himself, he made VP in six months. I am sure having a wealthy daddy helped." she informed them.

Andrew's brows furrowed, "How much older than you is he?"

"Six years. That, being one of the reasons I don't want to date him. What successful guy goes for a girl that is a senior in high school? I didn't like his answer, either."

Darien wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he asked anyway, "What was his answer?"

"It was insulting, actually. He said, if I am this beautiful now, I will grow up to be even prettier. He then said he got to VP so young because he could see raw potential. He said we could go far together." she said in a melancholy tone. "I am not, and will never be, a trophy wife."

She huffed and stared at him when he didn't say anything to that. She said, "This is where you say, 'You wouldn't make much of a trophy, Dumpling Head.' I will call you 'baka' and then you agree to help me after I plead some more. Do I need to actually do the pleading part? Or, can we skip that, and pretend it happened?"

One of the reasons Andrew was Darien's best friend was because he had an ability to know when Darien wanted to be left alone. He proved that again when he said, "I have some re-stocking to do." Then he walked away, leaving them to talk.

Darien had to admit that the guy was right. She would grow up to be even more beautiful and make the perfect wife. Not only would she be lovely, but she would also be kind, gentle, caring, loving. The list went on. Andrew assumed he had a crush. His feelings were no mere crush.

"So, you are asking me because I am rich and good looking? You admitted as much before."

"No."

"Just, no? You are asking me for my help."

"You are also fun to be around. I would like having you there." she admitted.

His shock showed on his face when he said, "Fun? No one has ever accused me of that."

"You don't have fun when we banter? I assumed you did. I am the only girl you talk to after all. You would have to be getting something out of it."

"I talk to other girls."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "I will amend my statement. I am the only girl you talk to when it isn't school work related or going to end up with someone crying in the girls' bathroom." He went to speak, and she held up her hand. "I know you aren't interested in girls." There was an awkward pause and she said, "I will amend that statement too. You aren't interested in dating right now. You are focused on your grades and your goals."

"Who said I am not interested in dating?" His brows knit together, and his fingers twitched.

"Your actions. I get that these girls that ask you out don't really know you, and you have no reason to say 'yes.' I mean, just because you help them with a question they have on their homework doesn't mean you are falling for them. But, you are more than capable of asking someone out, and you haven't. What else should I assume other than the fact that, if you haven't bothered to, you don't want to."

He snorted, "I do like someone. There's just no way that, if I asked her out, she would say 'yes.'"

Serena dissolved into hysterics. She started laughing so hard that she was struggling to breathe. When she calmed down enough, she said, "You are way too funny."

"I'm serious." He didn't really like his heartbreak being taken so lightly. Especially from the very one his heart was set on. Some of that showed on his face.

She looked him in the eye, and paled. "You're serious. You really are interested in someone." She took a step back and pulled at the hem of her shirt. "Forget I asked you anything. I will leave you alone."

She walked away, found a booth to sit at, and set her bag down next to her. He followed her over and sat across from her. "What just happened there?"

"We can't give whoever it is the wrong idea with you taking me to the awards dinner." she mumbled.

"So, this is because I am interested in someone? What if I told you I was kidding?" He wanted to make this right.

"You weren't. I saw it in your eyes. You wanted me to take you seriously. I do."

"What if going with you to this dinner didn't bother her? It won't." he was absolutely sure of that in fact.

Her eyes teared up, and she said, "Oh. Um…" A few tears had started falling down her cheeks.

"Why are you starting to cry?"

Raye was behind him and hit him in the head. "You get the hell away from her, right now. You can't ask her why she is crying after you said THAT to her! Baka, is right!"

His eyes grew huge, "What did I say?"

Raye yanked him out of the chair and made him follow her. She hissed at him saying, "You just said that she is so unthreatening to this other girl that she wouldn't mind if you went to this dinner with Serena. Is she really that insignificant to you?"

He hissed back, "Well, she is only asking me to keep someone else from flirting with her."

"So, she is asking you because you are impressive. You would say yes because she is insignificant?" Ray countered, glaring at him.

He sighed, and looked over at Serena noticing the booth was empty. He panicked, and then yelled to Andrew, "Please watch my things!" He then raced out after her.

He saw her on the sidewalk and yelled for her to stop. She did, and when she turned around, there were still tears in her eyes.

He let out all of the air in his lungs in a big woosh. He then said, "I can't do this to you of all people. Please stop crying. You've misunderstood everything, and I promise you that you assumed wrong. You are amazing."

She stopped crying and looked up at him with curiosity.

He rubbed his hands through his hair, and said, "I am going to tell you something that you have to promise to forget. I am also going to say 'yes' to this Friday, right now." He sighed, and didn't ask her for the actual promise. He knew she wouldn't be able to keep it. "I really don't want to tell you who I am interested in but, it is more important to me that I don't hurt you than it is for me to keep the secret. We have been friends for a while, and you are right. You are the only girl I enjoy talking to. Serena, the girl I am interested in wouldn't mind, because she's you."

His stomach instantly tied in knots. His feelings were out there, and he couldn't take them back. He pivoted on his right foot and walked back to the Arcade to collect his things including what was left of his dignity.

He felt a strong grip on his arm and turned. He was surprised that it was Serena with all of that strength. She rolled her eyes, stomped her foot, and said, "Baka, you can't say that and just walk away. You didn't wait to hear how I feel. Of course, the way we start dating will be with you thinking that you already know everything! Typical!" she huffed.

"Start dating?"

"You said you would go to the awards dinner with me Friday, right?" He nodded. "You implied that you wanted to date me, right?" He nodded again. "So, since I would say 'yes.' That would mean that we have started dating. Or, does that logic not work out? You are supposed to be smarter than me."

"Wait… wha…? You want to date me?"

She sighed, "Do you only speak in the form of a question now?"

He shook his head as if to clear it. "Sorry… I just convinced myself that there was no way you would be interested in me."

"Kind guy, always willing to help me, enjoys banter. Yea, there is nothing to like there." she said, dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, and wear a tuxedo. It would look good on you."

"Um… okay. Really?"

She laughed, "Are you back to speaking in questions?"

"Sorry, no. I am just a little shocked." he admitted.

She smiled, and it lit her whole face. "You really thought that you didn't stand a chance with me?"

He nodded, "You are perfect and everything that is good and kind in this world."

Her eyes misted up this time with happy tears.

He leaned down and kissed her, making her toes curl.

He then laced their fingers together, and said, "So, where should we go on our second date then?"

How desolate my former life,

Those dismal years, era yet

I chanced to see thee face to face;

'Twere better to forget

Those days before we met

By Atsutada


	11. Love Poetry - Awards Dinner

Phillynz sent me a request (thank you it was a lot of fun) to write what happened at the Awards Dinner, the one that Serena asked Darien to in Love Poetry. Here it is.

Blueeyedevil06 thank you for being my beta and making this story even better.

I have her to thank for coming up with the name Richard. It really is perfect.

Awards Dinner

Darien thought about how, in all of his life, he had never hated anyone. He had been in the orphanage at such a young age and kids there could be terrible, yet he understood that they were just like him. They were angry too. He understood that intellectually. That didn't apply to Richard, Dick, Darien's brain supplied. He, of course, had introduced himself as Rich. Darien instantly hated him.

The night had started out so perfectly. He brought Serena and her mother flowers and was, of course, respectful to her parents. Even her father was impressed. Serena had been so worried over her very protective father's reaction. She hadn't needed to be.

She was stunning. Even modestly dressed to go to an event where her father would be honored, she took his breath away. He was so proud when he showed her his sports car and she gasped. He opened the door and noticed how good she looked in his car, not to mention in his life.

Once they pulled away from her house, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He told her he had been nervous meeting her father and she laughed. She told him how glad her father was that they were dating. Everyone her parents knew had the highest respect for Darien and he was happy that his daughter was dating someone with such a great character.

They met up with her parents at the Awards dinner, and her father even patted him on the back. He beamed. Having her father's approval meant she would have more leeway to date him. He was thrilled.

They were all shown to their table, and he made sure to pull out her chair for her. He internally chuckled when he watched her father copy him. She sat and when he did too, he noticed she was smiling and blushing. Under the table, she reached for his hand, and they intertwined their fingers. It started so well.

Darien almost didn't catch the name of her father's boss's, boss's, boss. Just as he was being introduced to him and his son, Darien noticed the son obviously checking out Serena. He wanted to punch him. What upset him the most about it, was that it made Serena uncomfortable.

Darien shook Mr. Watanabe's hand and reluctantly shook hands with his son Rich. Darien knew he would have to bite his tongue through a lot of this. This event was important for Serena's father. Since he had been emancipated and had his own apartment, he hadn't felt at a disadvantage. He hated having that feeling now. This guy was more successful than him, at the moment. And had power for the time being because of who his father was.

Dick barely acknowledged Darien. When Serena shook his hand, he pulled her a step towards him and kissed her knuckles. Still holding her hand, he looked into her eyes and told her that she looked lovely. Darien just barely heard him whisper to Serena that he would be ready for her when she wanted a "real man."

The silver lining on the dark cloud that was looming over him was Serena. When they all sat down, she gripped his hand even tighter. He reveled in the idea that she clung to him for comfort. It also annoyed him that she was forced to be in this situation. He didn't like Dick feeling like he could pursue her because of who his father was in relation to hers.

Another couple joined their table, and he was confused when Serena visibly relaxed. He looked over to her and she whispered, "He is VP of marketing for the paper, but his wife works for the school board." That didn't clear it up for him at all.

At least it didn't until they were introduced, and her eyes lit up with recognition.

She said, "The Darien Sheilds? The one who was ranked at number three in the nation for the seniors?"

Darien looked panicked, "Was? I thought that was my ranking."

She smiled conspiratorially and said, "The new rankings come out Monday. You scored the top on the latest standardized test. You are now ranked number two."

Serena's joy at learning that he was now the second ranked student made the news even better. He reflected that it was nice to have someone else you care for rooting for you too. He then noticed Dick's scowl, and he lifted Serena's hand and kissed her fingers. He loved his girl. She knew that Mrs. Tanaka would have heard of him.

"Thank you for telling me. I was going to be worried about that all weekend."

Serena beamed and said, "We will have to go out and celebrate tomorrow! Oh! Where do you want to go? This is huge. I am so proud of you, future Dr. Shields."

Serena's father coughed and gained their attention. Darien had noticed him fume over Dick's treatment of his daughter also. He said, "Surely you should come over and have dinner at our place."

Mrs. Tsukino nodded, "I would love to cook you your favorite meal. Then if you want, you can take Serena out for desserts somewhere."

Darien was grateful they were aligning with him in their support. He nodded and said, "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Dick spoke up, "You aren't going to celebrate with your parents? Or do they have a problem with you dating Serena?"

Darien bristled at what he had asked, "Actually, they died when I was six. Thanks for bringing that up when I just got such great news."

"Yes, it is incredible to watch Darien since he doesn't have any parents to help him along in his career or pull any strings. He has to work so hard for everything and earn it all without help. I admire him so much for that." Serena looked so guileless and kind hearted that he wondered if she got away with insulting Dick to his face so openly.

By the time dinner was over, Darien was fuming. He had worked very hard to keep from verbally or physically assaulting Dick. He watched him keep looking at Serena and making her nervous. Why his father didn't stop him, he would never know. She was obviously uncomfortable.

He excused himself to the restroom since it was getting to be time for the awards presentations and he didn't want to miss them. He needed some time to cool down and curse out Dick in private, which he did the whole time he was gone.

When he returned, he noticed Serena and Dick were missing. He looked in panic at her father who returned his look. Darien went over to him. Her father instantly said. "Serena left to use the restroom and Rich just left now too. Please go look for her. Only step in if she needs help. She needs to be the one to tell Rich to leave her alone."

Darien nodded and told the table that he would go find her to escort her back. He hoped that seemed like a plausible excuse.

What he found when he located her made his skin crawl.

Dick had her literally cornered and was saying, "Don't be ridiculous. You aren't going to wait though all of that schooling of his to eventually become a Doctor's wife. That's if he sticks with you for that long. He just said he was a loner. What makes you think he would stay with you?"

His gut clenched as he heard Serena say, "This isn't about him. I don't know how he feels about me. We just started dating. I don't have to know if he will marry me. I do know that I don't want to marry you."

"That's ridiculous. You are meant for great things…"

Darien was reeling. She didn't know how he felt about her? Granted they had just started dating, but he was in love with her. How didn't she know that already? He thought back to all of the times he told her that he loved her. That brought him up short. He realized he hadn't said it once to her. He had been too worried about how she felt in return.

He listened back to the conversation and she was saying, "Yes, of course I am in love with him."

"And what happens when you realize that he doesn't love you?" Dick asked.

"Ha! It isn't like you love me either. You just want a trophy wife. At least I want to be with him." she said.

Darien couldn't believe he was lumped in the same group as Dick. Of course he was different from him. He loved her back.

"So my mistake was not making you fall for me? I could have lied to you too and made you fall in love. At least I was honest about what I want from you. You are going to end up brokenhearted when he is through with you."

She hissed, "How do you know? He could fall in love with me... eventually."

Dick laughed in her face, "He's hardly the type."

Darien wanted to rush over to her and punch him in the face. How dare he imply that Darien couldn't fall in love with her.

Serena said, "He likes me."

"So?" Dick countered. "I like you too."

Darien waited for her comeback. Waited for her to tell Dick that he was smart enough to fall in love with her. That he was in love with her, but just scared to tell her. Scared of rejection.

She said, "Then I end up brokenhearted. It isn't you or him for me. It just isn't you. Thank you for the warning though. I will try and be more careful with my heart."

Darien felt like he had been punched in the gut. She believed Dick when he told her that Darien wouldn't ever come to love her. He had protected himself by not telling her, but left her in doubt as to his feelings. What had he done? He was angry at Dick for making her doubt him and angry at himself for making it possible.

Then Dick made a move to press up against Serena and Darien was partially relieved. He could take out some of his anger on him.

Serena tried to push him away and said, "No, please get away."

Darien grabbed Dick's arm and yanked him around. He noticed that he was a lot stronger than Dick and that gave him a sense of satisfaction.

Dick took a swing at Darien immediately, Darien ducked and then shoved him up against the wall, holding him to it with his forearm, and leaning into it. He held his other hand in a fist in preparation. Just in case he needed to hit him. He hoped he could get a really good excuse to hit him.

"What the hell?" Dick asked.

Darien scowled and said, "The lady said 'No'. That means you don't try to touch her."

"Let me go!"

"No, not until you understand that 'no' means 'no'. Got that?" Darien released him, but stayed ready to act again if he needed to.

Dick nodded at Darien and looked to Serena, "I'll still be waiting for you."

"She doesn't want you." Darien said.

Dick just smirked at him and said, "When you break her heart, she will come running to me. I will take her in with open arms." He leaned towards Darien and whispered, "And, into my bed. I bet she is wild in the bedroom."

Darien pushed him back against the wall and said, "If you try to convince her again that I am not already in love with her, I will hit you. She has become everything to me already." He released him and shoved him away.

He looked to check on Serena and she looked stunned. He said, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, still looking shocked. "You love me?"

"Serena, the only reason I haven't said that I was in love with you from the very first day was because I was scared that you wouldn't love me back." Daried admitted. "I haven't been loved since I was six."

She shook her head, "That's not true. I am in love with you now." She stepped into his embrace.

He held her and kissed the top of her head. "I won't be afraid to tell you anymore. I love you."

She looked up into his eyes and said, "I love you too."

He stepped back, ran his hand down her arm, and laced their fingers together. He gently tugged her to his side and led her towards the dining room. "Let's go back so we can see your father get his Award, my love."


	12. Age Difference

oastiewife465, thank you for the prompt you sent me to write this story. It was so much fun to write. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Thank you to my amazing beta, blueeyedevil06 who made this story even better!

Age Difference

It was the little things that caught Darien off guard and made him wish that Serena was a bit older than she was. Today, it was the chocolate milkshake stain in his biology notes. He had been studying last night at the counter in the Arcade when Serena popped up with her milkshake in hand. She proceeded to tell him that she had actually studied for her political science class and gotten a B on a test. He was incredibly proud of her but hid it well. He asked if she cheated, and she went to slam down her milkshake. Of course, she managed to spill it all over the counter and onto his notes. He had rolled his eyes at her and cleaned up his notebook.

Now, he sighed. He needed to get her out of his head. She was too young for him. She was a Freshman in college, and he was in his second year of med school. Having a crush on her was just creepy, right? He had known her since she was in a training bra. His male mind supplied that she definitely wasn't in a training bra now. She had grown up quite a bit since he had met her.

He flipped to the blank page in his notebook to take notes in class. He didn't want to analyze why, when he could have ripped out the blank pages that had dried chocolate all over them, that he didn't and took notes on them instead. He reflected that she had been so embarrassed, apologized and tried to clean it up for him. Of course, she almost spilled his coffee in the process. She looked so beautiful when she blushed over that.

His body tingled as he thought about her brushing up against him as she cleaned up the spill. She had been so close, and he had been so tempted to reach out and set his hand on her back to reassure her. His rational mind knew that would be a bad idea. Once he allowed himself to touch her, he would have crossed a barrier that would make it harder for him to keep his feelings contained and to himself.

And, he knew his feelings must remain a secret. She was so much younger than him. He still saw parts of that fourteen year old girl in her from when they first met. Granted, it was the part of her that was so carefree and loved everyone. He always thought she would lose her innate trust and love for people. He was surprised when that hadn't been tempered as she grew older. Truthfully, he was impressed that she could stay the way she had been even while navigating high school and mean girls. He knew for a fact that she had been confronted with at least one.

Class started and he took notes on his chocolate stained page. It was a private indulgence that he allowed himself. He had quite a few of those, and he would have noticed if he was counting. Two of them were connected to the fact that he had purchased her a new milkshake after she had spilled hers yesterday. He liked to take care of her, and he loved to see her smile at him.

Once class was over, he met some of his classmates for coffee at the coffee house on campus. When he arrived Rick, David, and Stephen were already there. They were the closest things to friends he had in the med program. Mainly, it meant that they could come close to keeping up with him academically, and that they didn't annoy him.

He joined them, and they began discussing their research papers they were working on for one of their classes when Darien sensed Serena entering the room. He didn't know when he began to be able to just know she was there, but he was never wrong.

He saw her go and get some drink from the barista that he knew was more sugar than actually coffee. He had laughed when she first told him she was drinking coffee now. He had pointed out that when coffee is the smallest ingredient in the drink, it doesn't count. She huffed and stomped her foot. He hid his smile.

As she turned to go, he saw her locate him and make her way over to them. She weaved through the tables and left staring guys in her wake. He wanted to punch everyone for looking at her. Not that he blamed them.

She sauntered up and said, "Darien! How great that I ran into you. I was just talking to Rita and she wants to throw a surprise party for Andrew in two weeks. Of course you have to be there. Will Saturday at seven o'clock work for you?"

He pulled out his calendar on his phone and entered the party into it. "I have it on my calendar. I will be there."

She smiled at him and his insides melted. "That's great! Now, I just need to plan the decorations. Lita is making the cake, of course."

"Should I bring anything?"

Serena shook her head, "Just bring yourself and that will be perfect."

He heard one of the guys make a coughing sound behind him and he cringed. He didn't want to introduce her to them. He sighed and decided he couldn't avoid it. "Serena, I would like you to meet some of my classmates. This is David, Rick, and Stephen."

Serena smiled brightly at them, and Darien's insides clenched. He knew what that smile could do to people. She waived and said, "Oh my gosh! It's so great to meet you all. How long have you all been friends with Darien?"

Darien chucked to himself. Of course, she would change classmates to friends in an instant.

After they all chatted a bit, Serena noticed the time and started laughing. "I may be in college, but I am still running late to my classes. I have to go now, or I am going to be late!" She waived and took off running. Just like he had said, some things never changed from when she was fourteen.

He turned to look at a very shocked Rick who said, "You know Serena Tsukino! How long have you been hiding that from us? I thought we were friends." He said in mock offence.

Darien was confused, "What are you talking about? You know her?"

All three looked at him like he was insane. David spoke slowly like he was speaking to a child, "Yes, we all know of the hottest girl on campus."

"She's five years younger than us, six years younger than Stephen." Darien pointed out with conviction.

"So?" Stephen asked.

"So, she's way too young." Darien stated matter of factly.

David let out a snorting laugh at that. "That's just stupid."

Darien was reeling. No, it wasn't stupid. It was what bracketed all of his interactions with her. He was in love. She was too young. That was it. He would wait for her to grow up, and get older. The age difference would still exist, but she wouldn't be just out of high school. She needed to be older than she was before he allowed his feelings to take over and ask her out.

After studying for a while, all of a sudden, David stood and started putting his things away. "Well, now that I have an introduction to Serena, I am going to go stalk the political science building."

"Wha..?" Darien said, stunned.

David looked at him and said, "I am not going to let my chance with her pass me by because she is younger than me. Who even cares? I am going to ask her out on a date for Friday." He finished packing his things and put his bag on his shoulder. "Wish me luck!"

Darien watched in horror as he walked away, and the other guys did, in fact, wish him luck. He couldn't believe it. How could David go after someone so much younger than him? She was a Freshman! What was he thinking?

His mind provided the answers to that. He was thinking that she was beautiful, and he didn't care about her age.

That upset Darien though. She was so much more than beautiful. She was kind, loving, accepted everyone just as they were, encouraged people, helped develop their confidence, and she was just perfect. Even her clutz attacks were endearing. She was perfect in every way except her age.

It suddenly dawned on him that her age wouldn't matter to him when he watched her go on a date with David. All that would matter was that he was in love with her, and she was sharing her smiles with someone else. The age difference would disappear, and all that would be left would be his broken heart. What if she fell in love with David? What if he asked her out, and Darien never got the chance with her once she was older?

Darien hastily gathered up his things and packed them away. He grabbed up his bag and threw it on his shoulder. He looked up at Rick and Stephen and said, "See you in class." He then ran out of the coffee house.

He was glad that he knew which classroom Serena was in. While David was stalking the exits, he would be able to go right to her. He arrived at her classroom right after it had released. David was nowhere in sight. That made him smile.

As he walked up to her, he noticed she was in deep conversation with some guy. That raised his hackles. The guy was smiling way too much at her. All of a sudden, his age difference seemed like a benefit. He looked at the boy and knew that he had more to offer her. How quickly that opinion had changed.

She stopped short when she saw him, "Darien, what are you doing here? Did you have a question about the party?

The boy next to her tried to draw her attention away from him. He said, "Serena, can we go and get a coffee together? My treat."

She smiled at the boy and Darien wanted to hit him. Darien tried to look every bit his age to intimidate the kid. It wasn't working.

Darien decided to use a bit of subterfuge. He hoped it wasn't beneath him. He said, "I had a concern about the party, and I was hoping we could go over it now."

Serena looked pensive and nodded, "What did I miss?"

Now, he just needed to figure out how to draw her away from the boy, and not towards David.

Darien said, "Can we step out of the way and discuss it?" He drew her away and shot the boy a glare. He almost audibly sighed when it worked, and he walked away.

Serena looked up at him with her beautiful eyes and said, "So, what's the problem?"

And here it was. He knew he had to tell her. How could he have thought her age mattered when he was in love with her. No one else would treasure her and protect her the way he would. He wanted to be the one who was there for her when she needed someone. He knew he wouldn't fail her. He wouldn't let himself.

"Serena," he breathed out. "You have no idea how hard I fought against my feelings. I can't anymore. I have been in love with you for so long I don't remember when it started. I've tried in vain to fight them. To give you time to go to college, grow up, have fun. I don't know how to have fun, but I will try, for you. I want you to experience everything college has to offer. I just can't sit by and watch you anymore. I have to ask you if I can experience it with you. I am too selfish to stand by and watch you date other guys your age, or older. I can't when I am in love with you. Please, be my girlfriend."

She looked up at him and her mouth formed a perfect "o." She was stunned by his confession. He hoped she would give him a chance anyway.

A single tear leaked out of her eye and he panicked. He didn't want to make her cry. She then smiled, and said, "Yes, I love you too." She took a breath. "I never imagined you could love me back."

He brushed his hand over her face and pulled her close. "I will never leave you in doubt of my feelings again." He sealed his promise with a kiss.

David, Rick and Stephen all watched as Darien kissed Serena. Not one of them had been fooled by him.


	13. Revealed

I received this reveal fic prompt from my beta. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you, blueeyeddevil06, for the idea and for being beta for your own prompt. You are awesome, and you know how much I love you!

I also got a prompt from coastiewife465 to put in a moment of Darien taking off his glasses. I had reposted a beautiful gif on Tumblr of him doing just that and she asked for me to put it in a story.

Revealed

Darien was disgusted with himself. He managed to go through much of life without any romantic entanglements. He was never attracted to anyone who had asked him out, and he never had the desire to ask anyone out himself. So, why now that he started having deep feelings for one girl, did he have to develop feelings for a second? What was wrong with him? He wondered to himself as he sat there in his apartment.

He decided to think about it logically. He had gone through years of therapy after the accident to do just that. So many therapists tried to help him unlock the memories of his parents. Each one had approached it from a different angle which made him fully versed in the psychology of feelings and thoughts.

Serena was everything he had wanted in his own life. She was lively, accepting, loving, beautiful, and caring. She had so many things that he knew he was lacking in his own life. It didn't surprise him that he was attracted to her. She really was amazing.

Sailor Moon, the mysterious woman who fought youma and drew him to her. He also realized the irony that his feelings for her were safe. She was unattainable. He didn't know how to find her unless she was in a fight, and he was drawn to helping her. He sighed as he realized that, psychologically, his feelings for her were a way to keep his heart closed off. He could go on loving her for years and never know who she truly was. He could even invent the perfect motives and the perfect woman in his mind. All without any of it really being true.

So, what did he want? He had always taken the safest route. That would be to go on loving Sailor Moon in private, locking that feeling away in his heart. To remain single and to one day fall in love with a woman that he won't have. But also, to love a woman who would never let him down or break his heart. Safety.

Or, did he want to pursue Serena? It would mean actually risking his heart. Leaving it bare to someone who could hurt him in the end. It would also mean the chance to find love and receive love in return. It would mean a disruption to his quiet life. He smiled. He liked that idea. The silence in his apartment had grown more and more cloying as the time had passed. She could bring light, joy, happiness, sound, and love into his life. He knew that was worth the risk. He had to discover if she could care for him in return.

So, that night, in the quiet of his apartment, he set his feelings for Sailor Moon aside. He knew he would continue to be drawn to helping her. But, he knew that love could be a choice, and he knew he wouldn't regret choosing Serena. He knew deep down that if she was his girlfriend he wouldn't come to lament his decision. Just the idea of being with her gave him a feeling of peace.

The next day at the Crown Arcade, Darien was sitting at the counter when Serena walked in. His palms instantly started sweating. Now it was time to act on his plan, and he grew nervous. He watched her go and join her friends.

He nodded to Andrew who smirked at him. They had discussed the plan before she arrived, and after Andrew's initial shock, he quickly grew to like the idea of them together. Andrew finished up a milkshake for Serena, went over to her and said, "This is from the guy over at the counter."

Serena's head whipped over and looked at Darien, who was the only one sitting there. She asked Andrew, "Did he spit in it?"

Andrew shook his head and replied, "No, he just wanted you to have it."

Serena slammed her hands down on the table, grabbed up the milkshake, and marched over to Darien, "Are you picking on me? Is that it?"

He was confused, "Why would I be picking on you?" He removed his reading glasses and looked at her.

Her insides melted a little bit more. She wondered why it was so sexy when he removed his glasses like that. She brought her mind back to the conversation. "It was Cleo, wasn't it? That absolute witch! I knew she couldn't keep her fat mouth shut after I slipped!" she stomped her foot.

"What are you talking about, Dumpling Head?"

She deflated, "See? I knew it was too good to be true." She set the milkshake on the counter near him and started to back away. "I don't want it at the cost of my dignity."

Now, Darien was completely confused, "What are you talking about? I wanted you to have that milkshake. It's your favorite."

She stared at her feet and spoke quietly, he could only just hear her, "Please don't tease me about my feelings. I can't take it. Not from you."

"What are you talking about? I need you to tell me what I did wrong. Somehow I missed how buying the girl I like a milkshake was hurtful."

Serena's head popped up to look him in the eyes, "Wait, you like me? You didn't hear that I let it slip that I have feelings for you?"

That got him up and out of his seat. He stood before her and said, "Serena, I was going to send you that milkshake and then ask you out. I like you very much."

She smiled up at him and blushed. "So, ask me out."

He took her hands in his own and lifted them each up to his lips to kiss them. He then asked, "Serena, will you be my girlfriend?"

She beamed at him and nodded, "Yes. Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

He leaned down and kissed her lips. He knew that he was completely right. She was the one he could give his heart to.

What followed was a week of bliss for Darien. Serena's touches and kisses made his world expand. So did her laughter and her smile. He discovered that when he had her over to his place to study, interruptions weren't a bad thing. She would quickly get bored of studying and then begin kissing his jawline and his neck. It wasn't long before he was pulling her close, and they were kissing passionately. Her soft curves felt so good pressed up against his body. There were nights he would lay awake for a long time thinking about her.

Then a week and one day after they started dating, it happened. One night, as he lay in bed, he felt the pull to Sailor Moon. He knew he had to go protect her, but he hardened his heart against the feeling of tenderness he had felt for her. It had taken him three days of dating to fall completely in love with Serena. He wouldn't betray her, even in a quiet corner of his heart.

He was up and over the rooftops on the way to help Sailor Moon. He felt the pull of the danger she was in and panicked as he watched the youma attack her when he arrived. It was throwing metal trays at her. It had morphed into a food court monster. It looked like a giant food fight had erupted in the shopping district.

He watched as the Sailor Scouts launched their attacks and noticed Sailor Moon was slow to get up. He rushed to her, lifted her and drew her out of the way of another attack. Sailor Mars weakened the monster and Sailor Mercury shouted out that its weak spot was on its stomach. Sailor Moon then dusted the youma with her tiara.

He was glad to see that the fight was over and disappeared into the shadows. As he turned to leave the shopping district, he noticed that Sailor Moon wasn't herself. He noticed her limping. He stood back and watched her. He felt drawn to her, but he knew it was something he needed to fight. He loved Serena.

He stood back as she leapt onto a roof, and he breathed a sigh of relief. She would be okay. He turned to go back to his apartment, and then he felt an immediate pull in the direction that Sailor Moon had gone. He tried to fight it, and when he did, the result was almost crippling. He gave in and leapt onto the roof only to stop short when he noticed she was laying there bleeding and in obvious pain.

He bent down to check on her and noticed she had passed out from whatever had happened. He looked at her bloody stomach and saw a chunk of metal sticking out. He sighed and lifted her. He really tried not to enjoy the feeling of her in his arms. He forced the thought of Serena into his head and concentrated on his love for her.

He brought Sailor Moon back to his apartment and laid her down on the tiled floor of his bathroom on towels that he knew would be ruined from all the blood. He then leaned over her and pulled out the shard of metal, immediately putting pressure on the wound. He knew her super healing ability would stitch the wound together better if he just applied gauze and tape to the wound.

He wished he knew where she lived so he could take her home and leave her safe in her bed. He didn't want her getting the wrong idea about him. He turned off all of the lights in his apartment not only to protect her eyes when she woke up but also to hide his identity from her.

It was an hour before she woke up in the dark and panicked. She yelled out, and he came running to her from the living room. "You're safe," he told her. "I patched you up after you were wounded."

He hadn't dropped his transformation. He didn't want her to be able to identify him later.

He was shocked when he heard Sailor Moon say, "Thank you for taking care of me. I need to leave though. I assume you want to blindfold me before I do, so I can't find your place again."

He placed a blindfold in her hand, "Yes, you are right. I need to protect my identity. I am going to have to carry you. I am sorry that I will need to touch you again."

"You're sorry?" she sounded confused.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea. There is someone I love." he told her.

"There is someone I love too." she smiled into the darkness. "He is amazing. I think you would like him. He is a bit like you."

"Like me?"

She nodded, "He likes to protect me. I hope one day it will be out of love. I fell in love with him very quickly."

Darien had never regretted choosing Serena. This only went to cement the fact that he had chosen correctly. Sailor Moon was in love with someone else already.

Sailor Moon stood and unconsciously reached out, flipping on the light switch in the bathroom. He watched as her face grew really pale, and he worried that she was about to pass out. She must have stood up too quickly.

Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped open. When she was able to speak, she shocked him, "Darien?!"

"How do you know me?!" he panicked. His secret was out.

"You are in love with Serena?"

In his shock, all he could do was nod his head.

To his utter astonishment, Sailor Moon dropped her transformation and there was Serena standing in his bathroom in her bunny pajamas. She looked at him with a soft smile and said, "I love you too."

He dropped his transformation, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. He deepened it in his desperate desire and made her toes curl.

Later, as he held Serena in his arms, he reflected on how he had the best of both worlds. He had the woman he loved and the superhero he was drawn to.


	14. Locked Up

Blueeyeddevil06, thank you for being my beta and such an amazing friend!

Locked Up

Mina stormed into the Arcade and straight up to Andrew. She slammed both of her hands down on the counter, and that drew his attention. She scowled and said, "I am tired of that friend of yours always picking on Serena! She keeps saying not to worry about it, and that it doesn't bother her, but I think she is lying!"

Andrew sighed, "I hate to say it, but I agree with you. He needs to stop picking on her. It's gotten uncomfortable for me too. Even I wince at some of the things he says, and they aren't directed at me."

She nodded and said, "Sorry, I yelled at you. I am just really frustrated. She just won't admit to me that it bothers her."

"You are forgiven. You are just watching out for your friend." he replied. "I don't know how to stop him though."

Mina sighed, and said, "What if we locked them in the breakroom for half an hour? He needs to see how his words affect her."

Andrew laughed, "Like that would work. That would accomplish nothing but piss them both off."

"Hear me out," she said. "I think she is walking away and crying afterwards. This would force her to show him how his words affect her. You know he doesn't really want to make her cry."

"I do know that for sure. I just don't know about locking them up. I think they would get really angry. Darien is good at holding a grudge too."

Mina shrugged, "I think once he sees that he is making her cry he will get over it. Please? He needs to stop picking on her."

"I'll think about it." was all he promised her.

Five minutes later, Darien walked in and sat at the counter. Mina had already gone to sit at the normal table.

Serena walked in, and Darien immediately noticed her. He smiled, swiveled on his stool, and said, "So, no detention today? That has to be a record for you."

She huffed and marched up to him with her arms crossed, "Sitting all by yourself again? It's shocking how you don't have more friends with that charming personality of yours." She said dripping sarcasm.

"I am studying by myself. Do you even know what the word "studying" means?" he leaned back on his elbows against the counter and smirked.

"Yes, and it's boring, just like you." she quipped.

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should try it sometime. It might be a nice change of pace for you to take something seriously. Well, other than sleeping in and failing grades. By the looks of it, you take those very seriously."

Andrew balled his hands and tightened his fists. That pushed it too far for him. He looked over at Mina and gave a slight nod. He then said, "Darien, Serena, stop arguing and help me out! I need two boxes from the break room. One is labeled napkins and the other is straws."

Darien rubbed his hands over his face and nodded. He was always willing to help out his friend.

Serena just smiled over at Andrew and said, "Of course, I would be happy to help you."

When the door to the breakroom shut and locked behind them, they were both startled. They then heard Mina announce, "I will unlock this door in half an hour. You two really have to work out how to be civil to each other. Darien, try to be nice!"

Darien looked at Serena in shock and rolled his eyes, "They have to be joking, right?"

"I don't think they are." she replied. "It sounds like we have half an hour in here."

"Or, I could take the hinges off the door. We would be out of here in three minutes, tops." he replied.

She nodded at him, "Yes, you could. Or," she smirked at him, "We could take full advantage of the time we have to spend together."

He smiled at her and said, "You are brilliant. They did say we had half an hour, right?"

"That they did. What could we do with a whole thirty minutes to ourselves?" she asked, tapping her index finger on her lips.

Darien stepped towards her and brushed her face with the back of his hand. "I have so many ideas."

Serena's body heated up and she said, "Oh really? Do tell." She ran her hand over his bicep.

He pulled her flush against him and kissed her. She rubbed her body up against him, molding hers to him and he deepened the kiss. When he pulled back panting for breath, he said, "Apparently, we have taken our bickering too far."

Serena laughed at that, "I really did try to convince Mina that it wasn't bothering me. I guess I failed."

"I guess you couldn't tell her it's a form of verbal foreplay."

She shook her head, "Although, if any of my friends were going to understand how hot it gets me, it would be her."

"Not to mention how sexy you are when you get mad. Damn, it's hot." he ghosted his hand down her body.

"We're going to have to tell them all that we're together, aren't we?" she pouted. "It has been fun sneaking around, but it seems that they really are worried about us."

Darien kissed her forehead, "I am all for telling them. I am in love with you after all."

Serena pulled back quickly and looked up into his eyes, "You love me?"

He nodded, "Yes, I do." He held his breath. He hoped he didn't just confess his feelings too soon.

She smiled and a tear leaked down her cheek, "I love you too. I was afraid to say it. I didn't want you to feel like you had to say it back."

Darien lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes, "I adore you. Remember that from now on, and don't you ever doubt that I love you. I will make sure you never have reason to again."

He kissed her, and it grew heated.

"Damn, I want you right now. Think we can make use of the break room couch?" Without waiting for a reply, she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She then shoved him down into the sitting position. He leaned back letting her take charge. He found it so sexy when she did that. She removed her panties, pulled his hard cock out of his boxers, and straddled him. "It's a good thing I'm on the pill."

That got him to take action. He nodded and grabbed her breasts. "You are so fucking sexy."

She slid down onto his long hard cock and rode him. Her skirt was fanned out around her waist. He pinched her nipples and then frantically whipped off her shirt. He loved seeing her breasts bounce as she rode him. He placed his hands on her hips and watched her whole body as she continued to take charge.

She arched her back and tightened her inner walls. She began moaning, and curses were falling from her lips. He couldn't help himself. He rutted up into her and came hard deep inside of her. She came too and collapsed onto him.

"I love you so much." he said, holding her.

"I love you too."

Darien zipped back up and helped her locate her panties and her shirt. She smirked, put the shirt on and slipped her panties into his pants pocket. "It seems like you should get a memory to take away from this today."

He growled and pulled her up against him. "I'll keep the panties, but I am keeping you too."

"I'm yours."

He nodded, "And don't you forget it."

"Never. And you're mine too." she paused. "Oh, and I got a B on that math test you helped me study for two nights ago. Your study method worked after all."

"The one where you get a reward for every right answer?" he asked her cheekily.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "The one where you get rewarded for being such a great teacher. You did, after all, say you enjoyed every minute of it."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"Oh, no. That sure wasn't complaining you heard coming from my mouth." she replied, and squeezed his ass.

He walked her back and pressed her against the wall. "What you're saying is that it's a win-win."

She nodded, "I am also saying I would love to study with you again, soon. I am highly motivated, in fact."

He pressed kisses down her throat and grabbed her breast while his other hand and body boxed her in against the wall. "You only have to ask and I will do anything for you."

Serena smiled up at him and then heard the key turn in the lock. She grabbed him and stopped him from pulling away. "We might as well let them figure it out now."

He smirked, leaned down and gave her a searing kiss.

Mina and Andrew opened the door and Mina yelled, "No fucking way! It worked!"


	15. Dreaming

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta

Dreaming

Darien knew he was dreaming. Every night for two months, he went to sleep and slipped into his own personal paradise. It had gotten to the point where he looked forward to falling asleep from the moment he woke up. Deep down, he knew it wasn't healthy. He couldn't bring himself to care.

He smiled, walked up to Serena and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her temple and held her tightly. "You look lovely."

He felt her relax into his hold. She said, "I was hoping you would like this dress."

"It looks stunning with your eyes. It would look even better on the floor though." He was bold in his dreams, speaking things that he would never dare say in real life.

She smiled up at him, moaned and said, "You know talking like that gets me wet."

He slid his hand up her bare leg and under her short dress. "Naughty girl, you aren't wearing panties." He slid his fingers along the folds of her pussy. "You are so wet for me."

He was free to be a whole different man in his dreams. One that was allowed to want her desperately and speak his deepest desires.

She rubbed against his fingers to create friction. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

He spun her facing away from him and pressed his cock up against her ass. "I'll show you what I am going to do about it."

He walked her over to the dresser in the room and bent her forward so she was resting on it with her forearms. The mirror over the dresser gave him a fantastic view as her breasts almost spilled out of her dress.

He lifted up the bottom of her dress exposing her naked ass, "Move your arms a second." She did and he pulled off her dress, tossing it to the side. "I was right. It does look better there." Then he unzipped his pants, pulling them down just enough to pull out his cock. He then buried himself in her tight pussy and watched them as he took her from behind. He rutted into her, grabbing her ass and playing with her clit as she moaned and then screamed his name.

In his dreams, he always felt like a King. Everytime, he got her to come first, and she told him how amazing it felt. How much she wanted him. How much pleasure he brought her. Even in his fantasies, he worried about her pleasure first.

It was paradise for him every night.

In the mornings, he always woke up alone in his apartment. He would make breakfast, brew coffee and have that while he read the news. Then he would shower. Some mornings like today, it was a very cold shower. He would then brush his teeth and dress for the day.

He grabbed his school bag and headed out the door that morning, only to end up at a school where he would see the girl of his very vivid fantasies. The girl he couldn't touch in the daylight. It always left him feeling empty.

His dreams hadn't just been about sex, by any means. They were richer and more full than that. Sometimes, he held her, and they talked about anything and everything. He found himself listening in on bits of her conversations during the day, so he would know what to talk to her about at night. He knew it was silly, but he really wanted to feel like he was truly talking to her.

He had fallen in love with her. He hadn't told his dream Serena though. He felt silly falling in love with a construct of his imagination. How narcissistic to fall in love with a girl you created in your head, right? Of course she was perfect, his head created her to be that way.

He buried his head in his hands. He couldn't go on like this. He was lonely and aching for her. What he wanted the most was her smiles and her tenderness. He wanted to protect her. To be her safe haven.

The bell rang to start the first hour, and it snapped him out of his thoughts. He prepared for the lecture and pulled out his notes.

That was when he glanced over and saw the expression on Serena's face. He couldn't ignore it. That was the expression his dream Serena wore when she was hurting. He decided to screw his stoicism and pride. He had to check on her.

After class was over, he packed up his things and followed her out of class. "Serena, can we talk a minute?"

She looked completely startled, but she nodded and followed him to a quiet corner.

He asked, "It looks like something is bothering you. What is it?"

She fidgeted and looked really nervous. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. I didn't even know you would talk to me."

Ouch. He took a step back. "I…" He gave her a curt nod and tried to harden his heart. "Forget that I even asked."

"No! Wait. I'm sorry. I am upset over something, and I took it out on you. Please forgive me."

She looked up into his eyes with a vulnerable expression on her face. He nodded, "Of course. I had no right to ask you to open up to me anyway." He backed up and walked away. He felt broken.

Serena grabbed his arm and pulled him around, "I really am sorry. You were being nice. I just can't take that right now. I am sorry."

"You can't take someone being nice to you?"

She looked at her feet, shaking her head, "I can't take you being nice to me."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it. I just… please forgive me." Her eyes misted up and she walked away.

Darien couldn't figure out what he said to make her cry. He was clueless. He wanted to fix it like he did in his dreams. He would have pulled her close and kissed her temple, telling her they would take on the world together.

He turned and punched the locker near him. "Shit!" He was in love with a girl that couldn't even talk to him.

He turned, flexing his fingers on his right hand to check if he had injured it punching the locker. When he turned to go to his next class, he saw her staring at him.

He blushed, "Sorry, I didn't know you were there."

A single tear slid down her cheek. "I can't walk away even though I should. I have to take a chance, and say something. As bad as this might turn out, I can't handle how it is right now. I… I have feelings for you."

He instantly smiled, "You do?" She nodded. He said, "Oh, thank goodness! I have feelings for you, too." He stepped towards her, and took her hand.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the tardy bell rang. She smirked, and said, "See you at lunch?"

He nodded, "I will be looking forward to it." They both took off running.

When lunch came, he pulled her over to a quiet corner. He hoped her friends wouldn't mind him monopolizing her time for one day. He wanted the chance to talk to her, in the daylight.

She blushed under his unabashed stare. "What does it mean that you have feelings for me? What does that mean for us?" she asked.

"Please be my girlfriend. I want you in my life. I dream of you."

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend. I dream of you too." She blushed all the way to the tips of her ears.

He smiled at her embarrassment. It was endearing. "I highly doubt your dreams are like mine." He admitted to her.

She looked up at him through her lashes, "What were yours like?"

Now it was Darien's turn to blush. "I will tell you once we've been dating for a while."

"They were that sexy, huh?" she asked. He just nodded.

He watched her straighten her spine. It was as if he could hear her internal monologue telling herself to be bold. She blushed and said, "My dreams of you last night were really hot. You…" She cleared her throat and said, "You really liked the dress I was wearing. It was blue, and you… showed me how sexy you thought it..." She trailed off. He had a look of utter shock on his face.

He rubbed his hands over his face and said, "I told you the dress would look better on the floor and then I… we had..." He looked around to make sure no one could hear him. "We had sex, with you…" He whispered, "bent over my dresser."

Her jaw dropped. She was speechless. All she could do was nod.

He said, "I have been having various dreams about you for two months. You have a birthmark on your lower back, right above your left buttock."

"Yes… two months. Your birthmark is on your right hip." she looked stunned.

He nodded.

They stared at each other. "I love you." managed to slip from his mouth.

"I love you too." She gave him a shy smile.

He closed his eyes as her words washed over him. "You have no idea how empty my life was, every day, when I woke up."

"I beg to differ. I know exactly how it felt to wake up without you in my life. That was what was bothering me so much today. When you came to ask how I was doing… All I wanted was to be in your arms." she admitted. "That was why I couldn't tell you."

"That won't be a problem, anymore." he promised. He leaned in, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her in the daylight. Finally.


	16. Foretold

The prompt for this story was from 87WW. I hope you like the story. Thank you for the idea. It was fun to write.

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my amazing beta!

Serena stepped into a beautiful rose garden and felt the breeze across her face. She smiled and put out her hand, trailing it lightly over the silky buds. It was stunning. She then closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sky. She felt the warm sun on her face as she inhaled the sweet fragrance of the flowers around her.

She hadn't ever seen a place so beautiful in her lifetime. She marveled at the spot her dream had brought her to. How she came up with such a wonderful garden, she couldn't figure out. She didn't have any memory that she felt this place had drawn on.

She heard footsteps on the gravel path to her right. She turned her head and saw the sexiest man she had ever seen in her life. She knew that he had to be a complete construct of her brain. She would have remembered him if she had ever seen him before. She felt her whole body grow warm.

He walked up to her and stopped five steps away. She was slightly confused why her sexy dream man wasn't kissing her already. That was really how this dream should work, right? That, and why was he wearing a shirt? It seemed a waste to have such a sexy man in her dream and to have him fully clothed.

She felt the wind ruffle her hair and her skirt and saw him suck in a breath. "You're beautiful." he whispered to her.

She smiled, and she thought that was more like it. She gave him a sultry look and said, "And you, you look incredibly sexy." He blushed and swallowed hard.

She stepped closer to him and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Don't you think you should be kissing me right now?"

He gave a short nod, placed his hand behind her head, leaned down and kissed her. It felt like fire and ice raced through her veins. He deepened the kiss, claiming her mouth and tasting her. The passion with which he kissed her made her toes curl.

He pulled back, and they both struggled to regain their breath. She noticed he was watching her chest rise and fall as she fought for air.

"See something you like?" she asked him.

His eyes snapped higher to look her in the eyes. He seemed to be struggling with his next words. He said, "I'm not usually like this. I haven't even kissed a woman before. Apparently I am acting out in my dreams."

She rolled her eyes, "You mean my dreams. And, since this is my dream, you are supposed to be touching me already."

"Your dream?" he asked.

She nodded and grabbed his hand, placing it on her breast. "Yes, my dream. Sexy guy in a beautiful rose garden. One who looks at me like you are right now. Yea, like I said, my dream."

He chuckled, played with her breast and pulled her close with the other hand. He then ran that one down to her ass and grabbed it. "No, this is my dream. Sexy woman, with an amazing body, and one who wants me to touch her. One, who kisses like that." He teased her nipple and she moaned. "Yea, definitely my dream, or maybe my fantasy. You feel amazing."

She reached up and undid a few of the top buttons on her blouse, exposing her breasts and much of her lacy bra. She watched his eyes dilate and grow dark with desire. He kissed down her neck and reached the mounds of her breasts. He nipped and sucked on them, leaving a love bite behind. He grew even harder when he saw the mark that he left on her.

"Yes, definitely a fantasy." he said.

He then claimed her mouth, kissing her with so much passion that she moaned and arched into him. He pulled her close. One hand was on her ass, holding her firmly against him, and the other supported her back. He loved the feel of her breasts pressed against his stomach.

Darien woke up with a raging hard on that morning. He thought that it must be a trick of his imagination that he could still taste her on his lips. He sighed and got out of bed. He was going to need a very cold shower that morning. He stopped and smirked. Or, he was just going to need a warm shower and thoughts of his dream woman.

Serena woke up with her whole body tingling and incredibly turned on. She moaned and rolled out of bed. She really wanted a man like that in her life. Granted, they really didn't talk much, but he was so sexy.

She walked into the bathroom and showered. She was bleary eyed. She hated mornings. As she dried off and went to wrap her towel around her, she noticed a bruise. She looked at it in the mirror and realized it looked like a love bite. Her eyes popped open wide. It was exactly where her dream man had given her one. Her mind reeled, trying to figure out how that was even possible.

That night, she found herself in the garden again. She waited for Mr. Sexy to show up. If he was leaving real life bruises, she didn't think she could call him Dream Guy. She paced the path until he arrived.

Once she saw him, she marched up to him and pulled down her shirt exposing her breast. "What do you have to say about this?" she demanded.

He looked turned on and confused, "You have nice breasts."

She rolled her eyes, "I mean the love bite!" She sighed, "I woke up and I had the love bite you gave me. See?"

He looked and saw a bruise. He was definitely confused, "Wait, you woke up?"

"Yes, how is the sexy man from my dreams leaving a bruise on me? An admittedly hot one, but still how?"

"This isn't your dream. I meant that yesterday. I am not a figment of your imagination. I thought you were a dream. You are the sexiest woman I could ever imagine. Didn't I make you up?" he asked.

She blushed and shook her head. "No, I am real, and my name is Serena."

"Darien," he breathed out. "How are we both in this dream together?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea." She then blushed to her ears and quickly fixed her shirt. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I acted like that. I… I thought this was just a dream. I thought I could behave differently than I normally would. Sorry."

He looked her in the eye and said, "Are you really sorry for that kiss? For that desire we brought out of each other? I would never act like that if I didn't think it was a dream either, but neither of us seemed coerced into acting that way. Or, am I wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, that was with my own free will."

"Mine, too." He rubbed his hand through his hair. "I… I don't know how to proceed. To be honest, and it probably helps that I won't have to look you in the face tomorrow if you don't feel the same way, I liked that, and I want to kiss you and touch you again.

"You won't have to look me in the face?"

"It would be embarrassing to see you tomorrow, if I confessed I wanted to continue the way we were, if you didn't feel the same way. I really am more of a loner."

"And, if I want to continue?" she asked. She gave him a sultry look.

He growled and kissed her again.

When he pulled back and they caught their breath, he said, "So, Serena, I think we should find out more about each other."

She nodded, led him over to a soft patch of grass and they sat. She instantly leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around her. She said, "I am a senior in high school." She looked up at him.

He smirked and said, "So, I have a thing for younger women. I am a sophomore in college. I'm pre-med."

"Younger women?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Okay, I have a thing for a younger woman." He ran his hands over her body. "Although, you don't look young to me." He paused. Then asked, "Are you seeing anyone?"

She shook her head, "No, I am completely single. Are you seeing anyone?"

He let out a short barking laugh. "No, I haven't met a woman that even slightly intrigued me until you."

"It is easy to intrigue a man when you show up in his dream."

"No," he said. "That isn't it at all. The moment I saw you, I felt whole. It kind of sucked since I believed you were a figment of my imagination. Now, now I feel incredible."

She blushed, "The moment I saw you, I thought you were hot, and then I thought it was a waste that you were wearing a shirt." She chuckled. "But the moment you kissed me, my whole body felt like fire and ice. You ignited something in me I didn't even know existed. I have never felt that exhilarated before." She sighed, "You really should be touching me more while we talk."

He kissed the top of her head and then grabbed her breasts in his hands. She arched her back and moaned. "I love the way you touch me."

He smirked, "Your body feels incredible. I am going to wake up so turned on again tomorrow morning." he sighed.

"That's a problem?"

"It is when you aren't there."

"Did you think of me while you took care of it?"

He blushed and nodded.

"Good." she said.

He pinched her nipples and made her moan, "That moan right there. I played that over and over in my head."

She moved until she was straddling him. "You do seem to get me to moan." She rubbed her core up against his hard cock. He made a strangled moaning sound. "You make great noises too."

He leaned his head against hers. "Don't you think we should get to know each other better, first?"

She sighed and nodded, "Yes, that sounds like less fun though. It also sounds right. There will be lots of kissing though."

For the next week, they filled each other in on their lives, dreams, fears, and hopes. He had never opened up even a fraction as much to anyone as he did to her. She told him all of the private worries she held onto. They became each other's safe haven every night. There were also a lot of passionate kisses.

Then, one morning after that, Darien woke up. He was not only turned on, but also desperate to find her. Why he didn't think of that earlier, he didn't know. He wanted to kick himself for not asking her last name. The best part of his day was when he was asleep. He needed her in the daytime too.

That next night, he waited impatiently for her in the garden. Once he saw her, he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What's your last name?"

"Tsukino. Yours?"

"Shields." He breathed a sigh of relief. He had a way to find her. "Thank you. I have to be able to find you in the daytime. These times at night together are wonderful, but they aren't enough. May I find you? Can we be together? Will you be my girlfriend?"

She gave a small smile and nodded, "Yes."

He paused and realized something was wrong. "What? You seem sad? If that isn't what you want…"

"No! I want to date you. I…" she sighed, "My family is moving, and I am nervous. It's part way through my senior year, and I won't know anyone in Tokyo."

"Tokyo?!" He lifted her up and swung her around. "Serena, that's where I live. I go to university there too. I am really sorry you will miss your friends, but you are moving closer to me."

She brightened up, "Well, that makes it not so bad. I wouldn't mind moving to live closer to my hot boyfriend."

He smiled, and asked where she was moving to. She told him and his jaw dropped. "You will be a ten minute walk from my apartment."

Her eyes lost any trace of sadness, and she beamed, "Well, in that case, I am very excited to move."

He pulled her close. "I look forward to being able to hold you and take you out on a date."

"I look forward to seeing your apartment." she smirked. "Although, we do seem to have plenty of privacy here." She unbuttoned her shirt and dropped it into the grass.

Darien grew hard and groaned, "You look so sexy. I need you to know that I love you. I know it seems quick, but I have fallen in love with you already." He reached around and removed her bra as he said it.

She arched her back and mewled, and then said, "It doesn't seem too soon since I have fallen in love with you, too." She reached up and removed his shirt. "I was right. It is a shame to have you wearing a shirt with those abs."

He flexed his muscles for her, and she ran her fingers over them. She then undid his pants and slid them down his legs. "I think it just keeps getting better."

He removed her skirt, and she slid her panties down her long legs. He hastily removed his boxers. He then laid her down on the grass and ran his hands over her body. "I love you."

"And, I love you." She took his hand and slid it between her legs. "You have my permission to touch me wherever you want. Don't hesitate."

He swallowed hard and nodded. "As you wish." He slid his fingers though the folds of her pussy, and she arched her back, moaning. "You are so wet."

She nodded. Speech was lost to her at the moment.

He lost patience with drawing things out. She was moaning, sexy, and laying there, wanting him. He rolled on top of her and slid himself inside of her. He buried himself deep in her warm pussy. Fuck, that felt good.

"Start moving, or I am going to go mad!" she demanded.

He drove himself into her over and over, and she came screaming his name. A couple of thrusts later, he came too and collapsed partially on top of her.

She moaned and said, "That was amazing."

He gave her a cocky smile and said, "It sure was."

"We need to be doing more of that in the future." she said.

He nodded, and said, "Maybe next time I will have more patience for foreplay."

"I didn't have any either. I loved every moment of it." She chuckled, "You aren't going to be able to wipe that cocky smile off your face, are you?"

"Nope, and I'm not even a little bit sorry."

"You shouldn't be. You were incredible."

All of a sudden, there was a glowing light coming from next to them. When it faded, a man was standing there looking at them.

Darien moved to cover up Serena. The man rolled his eyes, waived his hand, and they were both clothed.

He said, "Welcome to Helios, Darien, reincarnation of Crowned Prince Endymion. And, you too, Serena, reincarnation of Crowned Princess Serenity."

Darien stood and, for the first time, got to see Serena's kindness in action with someone else. She blushed and said, "You caught us by surprise. Sorry about that. It's nice to meet you though."

He smiled at her. "It was you both forming your bond that got me to show up. Don't be embarrassed. I have waited a long time for this."

Darien paled, "To see us having sex?"

The man shook his head, "For you two to come together again."

"What is this about us being reincarnated?" Serena asked.

The man smiled and said, "You were married in a past life thousands of years ago. Darien died protecting you, and then you killed yourself, joining him in death. Your union has been foretold ever since."

Serena beamed, and hugged him, "That is incredible. Thank you for telling us. How are we in the same dream?"

"You are linked together and to this place. It is somewhere you both can come physically too. Yet, right now you are both asleep in your own beds."

Darien gave a small sad sigh.

Serena looked puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"It would have been nice if I was actually holding you and touching you." He replied.

She blushed, "You will be soon."

The next day after breakfast, Darien sat down with his computer. He had held off searching for Serena Tsukino. He knew anything that had her address wouldn't be accurate soon. He had just hit 'search' when there was a knock on the door.

He opened the door and a blond woman launched herself into his arms. The moment he came in contact with her, he knew it was Serena. He held her tight and pulled her further into his apartment.

She pushed him down on the couch, straddled him, and kissed him. She said, "Now, we are touching for real."

He held onto her and revelled in the feeling of her in his life, forever.


	17. Hot Springs

blueeyeddevil06 thank you for your input and being my beta

Darien was pissed. The "nice weekend away with friends" had gone to absolute shit. He was in his own personal hell right now standing in the garden of the hotel. It had started out alright. Kunzite had the idea to go to a hot spring for the weekend and the whole group agreed to go along. He was secretly glad because that meant Serena would be there too. She looked so beautiful when she smiled, and a weekend away with friends would bring out her most carefree self.

Two hours ago, shortly after they had checked into the hotel, Mina had begged Kunzite to take her out to dinner. Of course, he easily gave into her and they were heading out. Serena asked if they wanted company. Mina had smiled and said, "If you don't mind being the third wheel." Serena said that they should invite Darien. As she turned to look at him, he was already mumbling to himself. That sounded awful to him. He forced a smile when she looked at him. Something flashed in her eyes, but he realized she was rethinking her idea. She turned back to Mina and said that she didn't want to interrupt their date. Darien had sighed in relief. He had no desire to fake a double date with the woman he was in love with.

After the rest of the group had all eaten dinner together, they all went to their rooms early to relax after their long drive. They had plans starting early the next morning, and they wanted to be well rested. Darien quickly grew stir crazy in his room which was why he was currently in the garden, apparently outside of Serena's room, listening to her through her open window.

He was disgusted with himself that he couldn't walk away. What he was doing was objectively creepy and probably criminal. But, as his world came crashing down, he couldn't force himself to move from that damn spot. He knew it was her from her voice, even though she was mostly speaking in low breathy tones. Whoever was in there with her was bringing her a lot of pleasure. He despised whoever it was. He clenched his fist. He was in agony.

He heard her moan and say, "Oh, yes. Right there. You know just how I like it." He was startled when he felt a tear leak down his cheek. He wiped it away as he heard her speak again. "I love it when you touch me like that. It gets me so wet every time." His heart dropped into his stomach. Whoever it was, she was secretly in a relationship with them. This wasn't a one time thing. Dammit.

He tried to will his feet to walk away. There were so many things wrong with what he was doing. What if he got caught? He turned to leave as he heard her again. "Oh, yes!" She moaned. "Darien, right there!" His jaw dropped and he froze in confusion this time.

Then he heard her cell phone ring, and she cursed whoever was calling her.

He heard her answer and announce, "Mina, this better be important."

He quickly realized she had Mina on speakerphone when he heard Mina's reply, "Kunzite and I weren't at dinner with all of you, so we don't know what time to meet tomorrow. I was about to call him and thought I would let him know."

Serena replied, "We are meeting at seven out front. Well, probably seven thirty. They all told me seven, so I figured they knew me well enough to lie about the time since I'm always late."

Darien chuckled, she was right.

Mina laughed, "Probably. I will have Kunzite check with one of the guys then. Why didn't you stick with the plan? I thought we were going to get Darien to go out to dinner, and that it would be the four of us."

"That was the plan." Darien heard Serena sniffling.

"What happened?" Mina asked.

"It is humiliating. He said... He was mumbling to himself that it sounded awful. Once I heard that, you know..." Serena said.

Darien was horrified. He didn't think he had said that out loud, and if he had, he never thought she would have heard him. He felt awful.

Mina said, "Maybe you misunderstood him."

"Wouldn't that be nice. I guess I could have heard wrong, but Mina, the whole time at dinner, he didn't say one word to me. I get that we are a large group and that can happen, but not one. What if I had made things weird by suggesting that?"

"Then he is an idiot!"

He heard Serena laugh and say, "You are a good friend. I am not entitled to have him return my feelings though. That isn't how it works. I can make it through this weekend just fine. I know what to do to keep myself in check."

"Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that?!" Mina asked, exasperated.

Serena's response was, "Well, not to give too much information, but I was 'taking care of it' when you interrupted me by calling."

Mina squealed, "You weren't!"

"Yup."

"So, is fantasy Darien good to you?" Mina asked laughing.

"He is. Every time."

"So, what fantasy of him were you having this time?" Mina asked. Darien desperately wanted to know too.

He heard Serena laugh and say, "No, you aren't going to trick me into telling you this time either."

"Fine! But, I worry about you. That isn't sustainable."

"Did you see him on the motorcycle he insisted on riding up here?" Serena asked.

"Yes."

"Trust me. It's sustainable. He looked so hot on that thing. It can fuel my fantasies for a while." There was a pause, and Serena continued, "Even though he probably rode that up so he wouldn't chance getting stuck in the car with me."

"How did you jump to that conclusion? That was out of nowhere."

He heard Serena sigh, "You didn't see how hard he worked to be nowhere near me the entire evening. If anyone else knew of my feelings for him besides you, it would have been humiliating. As it was, it hurt."

"Maybe you should just try to tell him your feelings." Mina encouraged, "Maybe this is all a misunderstanding."

"I can't. You know how we all laugh at the girls who ask him out. It's obvious they don't stand a chance, but they do because they think they are different from every other girl that had tried before. I can't do that."

He heard Mina huff and say, "But, you are different."

"I love you for saying that, especially since you believe it so strongly. I get that I actually know him, but that doesn't entitle me to his attention."

"No, but come on! He's a literal genius. How can he not want you?"

Serena replied, "He'll end up with some gorgeous, brilliant, doctor that he meets in med school. I will just have to get over my feelings for him."

Mina scoffed, "You are in love with him. It won't be that easy."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't try. Maybe I should go on that date with Seiya after all. You know he keeps asking me."

"Do you mean it?"

"No, you know I wouldn't be able to make myself use him like that. I think."

Mina said, "Well, if you do date him, keep your eyes open when you kiss him."

"Why?"

"It will be easier to resist the temptation to pretend it's Darien."

Serena chuckled, and joked, "That would defeat the point of dating him then."

"I am sorry. I wanted him for you so badly." Mina had grown serious.

"You and me both. It would be nice if he agreed too. Oh, well. You know me. I will pick my heart up off the floor and move on. I should probably get to sleep. You ruined my fun, and I have to be up early tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night. I love you, and call me if you need to talk."

"I promise I will."

Darien figured they hung up after that. He was reeling. She loved him. She loved him and touched herself thinking of him. More than once. He smiled that she liked how he looked on his motorcycle. She had been right though. He rode it up so he wouldn't chance getting stuck in the car next to her. He couldn't take touching her for that long.

He looked across the bushes and up to her widow. Now, what in the world was he going to do?

A very annoyed Kunzite answered the door, "What?! I was on the phone with Mina. It was sexy." Once he actually looked at Darien he invited him right in. "What's wrong?"

Darien sighed, "I overheard Mina and Serena talking. Well, I overheard something else too, but I won't say what."

"That is hilarious that you were eavesdropping. What did they say?"

"I've hurt her. Serena. She has feelings for me, and she thinks I don't return them. What do I do?" Darien asked, obviously distraught.

"Mina was telling me how she wanted me to touch her, and you interrupted me for that! I could kick your ass right now. Get out!" Kunzite fumed.

Darien looked stricken, "What? Why won't you help me?"

"Are you really this dumb? You knock on her door, not mine. Idiot. When she answers, you press her against the wall and kiss her. Duh!" Kunzite looked at him like he was stupid.

"What if she doesn't want me to?"

"With that 'other thing' you heard, did it sound like she would have a problem with you touching her?"

Darien smirked, "No."

"We are friends, and we will be for a long time. That said, get the fuck out of my room!"

When Darien left, Mina stepped out of the bathroom, naked and smirking. "Well done. I think you deserve a reward for that excellent performance."

Darien stood in front of Serena's door for a minute before he got the nerve to knock. He'd loved her for long enough that the idea that she loved him too was taking a while to sink in. He finally knocked and heard her grumble. He grew hard when he heard her growl out, "People keep interrupting me!"

She pulled the door open and stared at him. He went blank for a moment. She was stunning and sexy in her short shorts and tank top. He could even see her nipples through her shirt. Kunzite's advice roared through his head. He stepped towards her, shut the door behind him and pressed her up against the wall. She looked up at him, startled, and parted her lips in surprise. That was all he needed to claim her mouth, deepening the kiss and grinding his cock against her.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye and said, "I can't fucking take it anymore. I am in love with you, and if I don't touch you, I am going to go crazy."

"I love you too." was all she got out before he was kissing her again. Her hair was down and he gently tugged it, exposing her neck. He nipped and sucked his way down it as she made breathy moans. Now, this was how he wanted to hear those sweet moans of hers. Which reminded him.

He stepped back, and they both caught their breath. "I want you." he growled out. He then added, "Also, will you be my girlfriend? I can't let you go now."

Her reply was to take off her tank top. He stared at her breasts. Damn, they looked incredible. "Yes." she replied. He grabbed her breasts, pinched her nipples and rolled them between his fingers. She arched her back and moaned again.

He asked, "Can I take you to bed? I don't have any condoms, so there are things we can't do, but I promise I can bring you pleasure."

She nodded and said, "I.. I'm on the pill. I'm on it for medical reasons. You'll have to be gentle with me though. I haven't ever…"

He pulled her close, kissed her neck and nibbled it. "We will figure this out together then. If you are sure. I don't have any experience either, but with you, I am highly motivated to please you. I have had so many fantasies of you after all."

He picked her up and laid her in bed. He then walked over to the window and closed it. He wanted to keep this private. He then undressed and joined her under the covers. She had already removed her shorts.

"I can't believe I am lying here naked with you." he said.

She smiled shyly at him, "No one is more surprised than me."

"I just didn't know how to tell you. I have had feelings for you for so long, and then I went and fell in love with you. After you keep a secret that long, it is hard to let it out." he said.

"This is all fascinating, really." She smirked at him. "And, it is sweet, and I want to hear it all, but we are in bed naked. I think there is something else we should be doing." She slid her hand down his side and wrapped her fingers around his hard cock. "Yea, I am sure there is something else we should be doing right now." Fuck did he like that.

He laid her on her back and slid his hand down to play with her clit. He relished the moan that came out of her mouth. "You are so wet." He kissed her bare shoulder. "Damn, are you sexy."

"Says the man that had me touching myself tonight."

He smirked, he would tell her that story later. "Well, I am glad I can step in and take care of that for you."

He played with her pussy, and she was panting and gasping for him. He then moved and eased himself inside of her and felt her wince in pain. "I'm so sorry," he said. He paused and when she was ready, he was moving. Being inside of her felt so damn good. He had to remind himself to be gentle with her. He understood the term "blinding pleasure." When they both orgasmed, and he collapsed next to her, he pulled her close.

She smiled at him and said, "Would you stay the night?"

"The only way I would leave was if you asked me to. I don't want to be anywhere other than right here, with you." he pulled her closer.

Once his legs worked, he got up and cleaned them both up. He then climbed back in bed with her and wrapped his arm around her again. He asked, "I know it isn't for a couple of days, but when we go back home, will you ride on the motorcycle with me?"

She nodded, and smiled, "I would love to."

The next morning, Darien woke up to Serena sliding down under the covers. He asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, you are hard, and I thought I would do something about it."

He pulled her up and on top of him. He placed his hands on her hips and said, "There are things you can do that would bring you pleasure too."

"I was hoping to give you a nice wakeup call."

"Well, now I am awake." He lifted her up and helped her slide down on his hard cock. "I really like this view. I bet your breasts bounce when you ride me." He watched her nipples pebble.

She felt him grow even harder inside of her. She squeezed her inner walls, and he let out a strangled moan. She smirked.

He grabbed her breasts, and she couldn't hold back anymore. She rode him hard, and he played with her nipples and clit. As he was cuming inside of her, she screamed out her orgasm and collapsed on him. She tightened her inner walls and he moaned.

"You are incredible." he breathed out. He pulled her close and held her. He knew he wouldn't ever be letting her go. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled at him and said, "I think we both need a shower. Want to join me?"

"Hell, yes." he said, as he grabbed her ass.

They were both late meeting up with their friends that morning. Darien wasn't even the slightest bit sorry.

Kunzite smirked. The vacation was over and Darien was heading out on his motorcycle with Serena clinging from the back seat. He had never seen Darien so happy.


	18. Serenity's Anger

87WW sent me a request for this story. I hope you like it. I have a few requests I am working on right now. I am excited to get them. I had a friend in town for a long weekend. I hadn't seen her in over a year, dumb COVID. We followed all of the safety protocol and got to hang out. I am back to writing now though.

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and your advice on the ending of this one shot!

Serenity's Anger

Darien pinched himself as he walked into his living room that Saturday morning. Sitting there in his lounge chair was Serena. She was stunning and incredibly sexy. She was sitting back and relaxed with her right leg extended forward. She was wearing a white dress that was sleeveless and showed off her breasts. It also had a slit that showed off her bare right leg that was extended out.

He stopped short and said, "Serena?"

She raised one eyebrow at him and said, "Try again. I am Serenity. And you are really pissing me off, baka."

"I don't understand." he was completely confused. How was there a look alike for Serena out there? He could have sworn she didn't have a twin.

She examined her fingernails. "Serena is my reincarnation. You are Endymion's. Really though, you have to be an enormous disappointment to him. He died protecting me, and yet, you are a complete monster to Serena."

"Reincarnation?"

"Yes. You and Serena are reincarnated lovers from thousands of years ago. Yet, you manage to treat that love like trash." she scowled at him.

"Thousands of years ago?"

"Do you only speak in questions? I thought you were supposed to be a genius." she sneered. "Endymion and I were so deeply in love, and even then, we were destined to be together. I was everything to him. When Beryl tried to kill me, he jumped in front of me and died saving my life. I was so distraught over his death that I killed myself, joining him in death. We were both reborn, now, and you are messing everything up!" she was livid.

"I messed things up?" Darien looked apologetic. He realized he had asked yet another question. "I really am asking."

"Yes. How can you hate Serena? I can't understand you at all. Endymion swore he would love me in any time period. It hurts that you are so cruel to her."

"Wait! I don't hate her, and I am not cruel to her!" he was adamant about that fact. He really had no idea what she was talking about.

She sighed, "You make her cry all the time! Yes, you are cruel."

"No, we just tease each other."

She looked at him as if he was the most unimpressive thing she had seen. "Why do you think I am here then?"

"I tease her. We joke around. I'm not cruel."

"You need to stop lying to yourself. She cries after you leave. I am here because even the love Endymion and I shared is dying. The one that lived on for thousands of years after our deaths." she explained. "Why would you do that to her?"

"I adore her! I don't know how to talk to her. She is amazing."

"She thinks that you believe she is obnoxious. If you adore her, fix this. If you love her, chase her. Make her see how important she is to you. She will love you more than you can imagine. She will bring joy and happiness into your sad, little life." she huffed.

Darien had heard enough. He spun around and headed to get dressed. He could eat breakfast at the Arcade. He really needed to talk to Andrew now, and get help. He had to fix the terrible mess he made.

When he had finished dressing, he walked back into his living room and noticed that Serenity was gone. He chose to believe her. It was that, or he was going insane, and there were so many things he wanted to accomplish in his life. He didn't have time for going crazy. Also, it gave him hope that Serena could love him back.

He strode purposefully into the Arcade. "Andrew! I am in love with Serena. What can I do to get her to date me?" Darien looked at him in desperation.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Of course you are. I can't believe it took you this long. If you love her, just tell her."

"Apparently, I have been a jerk to her. No way will she just go out with me. I need to get her to see that I care about her first. I need her."

Andrew sighed, "So, you noticed that you were making her cry?"

Darien looked stricken, "No, I heard from… someone... Wait, you knew?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Andrew rolled his eyes, "I started telling you that you were hurting her, and you scoffed and walked off. I did try."

Darien's shoulders slumped, "I can't believe it. I never wanted to hurt her. All I wanted was her attention. Once we weren't arguing anymore, she would go back to talking to her friends. It seemed like the only way to get and keep her attention."

"That doesn't sound mature."

Darien shrugged, "No, but I'm not good with people, and I certainly am not good at talking to the only girl I have ever had feelings for."

Andrew and Darien spent thirty minutes talking about what he needed to do to get Serena's attention. Andrew was surprised how desperate Darien seemed to be.

Serena had paled once she heard Darien make his statement when he walked into the Arcade. She had been quietly sitting alone. Andrew hadn't noticed her when she had walked in. She slumped down and hid in her chair when she heard what he said. He loved her. Darien Shields loved her. Her heart soared.

She reflected on her dream last night. Her dream consisted of someone looking like Darien, and yet, he had called himself Endymion. He had pledged to her his undying love. He had then pulled her close and kissed her. Her insides had melted and his hand drifted down. She woke up incredibly turned on.

When the guys were distracted, discussing how Darien should ask her out, she snuck out of the Arcade and over to Mina's place.

Mina answered the door to Serena's incessant knocking. "What is going on, Serena?"

"Darien is in love with me. I overheard him say it to Andrew today at the Arcade."

"Oh, thank goodness! He's finally admitting it." She grabbed Serena and dragged her into her place. "Follow me, I already bought the outfit and make up."

"You bought them for what?"

"Darien, when he got his head out of his ass. I knew he had to fall in love with you. You are perfect for him."

Twenty minutes later, Serena wasn't sure about the outfit. "I think I look slutty."

Mina smiled, "Thank you!"

"It wasn't a compliment. Are you sure this is okay?" Serena was unsure.

"Go, knock on his door, and tell me later." Mina announced. "Also, tell me if I am wrong, but doesn't it broadcast exactly what you want from him?"

Serena blushed, "Well, yes."

"So, go get it girl!" Mina tucked a condom in Serena's pocket.

Darien had been pacing his apartment. He was trying to get up the courage to go and talk to Serena. He paused and heard a knocking on his door. He then headed over to open it. He stopped breathing immediately when he opened the door. "Serena?"

She quirked her eyebrow. "Yes."

He thought her expression looked exactly like Serenity's had. "Come in. You look…"

She waited. When he didn't finish, she said, "Sexy?"

He just nodded his head with his mouth slightly open.

She smiled and walked past him into the apartment. "A little birdie told me that you are in love with me."

"Ummm…. Wait, who?"

"You."

He nodded dumbly. His eyes roamed over her body. She was wearing a short skirt and a very tight shirt that showed off her plump breasts. He wondered if they would spill out of her bra. They were pressed up so high. He would love it if they did. He found himself looking to see if he could see the edge of her nipples. Her breasts looked perfect. He desperately wanted to kiss them. He felt himself grow incredibly hard.

Serena noticed his growing bulge in his pants and took a step towards him. She smirked and said, "You want to touch me, don't you?"

He just nodded.

"Then, touch me."

He lifted his hand, and it hesitated in the air. He reached down and pinched himself. He was glad when it hurt. He then caressed her exposed breast with the back of his fingers. Impossibly, he grew even harder.

She smiled at him, and said, "I love you too. Now, show me how much you want me."

He pulled her close and kissed her lips, neck, and breasts. He then nibbled her ear, while one hand played with her ample breast. Damn, that felt amazing. This was what he had wanted to be doing rather than arguing with her.

He pulled her towards his room. "Tell me when you want to stop."

She just smiled at him. "Oh, I think you will know when I am finished. I'm probably a screamer."

He looked startled, "You want…" he swallowed hard. "I… I don't have a condom."

She smirked, then pulled the one out of her pocket. She held it up and quirked one eyebrow. "Be gentle. This is my first time."

He looked her in the eye and said, "You don't have to. I love you either way."

Serena rolled her eyes, "I came with a condom. That means that there wasn't any pressure from you. Now, start touching me."

He ran his hand up her bare thigh to expose her panties. He had so many fantasies about what she could be wearing under her school skirts. When he reached her panty line, there was nothing there. His eyes darted to hers.

"I was so wet that panties would just get in the way. I heard what you said to Andrew. Then I left and thought about all of my fantasies of you." She reached up and removed her shirt.

His jaw went slack when he saw her in her bra. Her breasts looked even more amazing. He watched her remove her bra, and his mouth actually watered. He surged forward and took her nipple in his mouth. One hand went to her other breast and played with it. Once he was able to hear over his own desire, he heard her moaning.

"Fuck, Serena. You are so sexy and you taste amazing." His hands drifted down to touch her pussy. "Take off that damn skirt now. I want to see you completely naked."

She complied, and he quickly undressed too. She looked him in the eyes while she scooted back on his bed and laid down. "Please, I want you."

He buried himself inside of her, feeling like a king. He heard her gasp and moan. He loved that he was able to bring her pleasure. He watched her breast bounce as he thrust inside of her. Damn, did he like that.

When they both reached orgasm, he pulled her into his arms, "You are right. You are a screamer. I find I really like it."

"You find?"

He shrugged, "Surely it doesn't surprise you that you are my first too. I don't really talk to girls."

She smiled and snuggled into his arms. "I already figured that. The question is how did you get so good?"

"I am a quick study and highly motivated. Your moans and gasps let me know what you like. I used that to figure out your body." he admitted. He held her tightly, "And before you ask, that was amazing."

Serena smirked at him, "You are going to have to start supplying the condoms."

"I will get a very big box."

"You're so sure you are going to be having that much sex?"

He nodded, "I figure I will make sure that I can keep my girlfriend very satisfied."

"Smart man." she closed her eyes and laid on his shoulder. "Oh, and that thing you do when you play with my clit?"

"Yea?"

"Big fan."

Later that afternoon, Mina and Andrew were beaming when they saw them walk into the Arcade hand in hand.

Serena pulled Mina aside and said, "Right call on my outfit."

Serenity looked at Endymion and asked, "Why is it that you have to be a baka in both lifetimes?"

He smiled fondly at her, "You set me right in both lifetimes, my darling." He kissed her on the cheek. "You did yell at me, telling me to just shut up, get over myself, and kiss you already."

She blushed, "And, I was right then too. That was an amazing kiss."

~ The prompt for this one was that Serena overhears Darien's love confession.


	19. Hello Nurse

Coastiewife465 put in a request for Doctor Darien and Nurse Serena. I hope you like it.

Blueeyeddevil06 Thank you for being my beta!

Hello Nurse

"Doctor Shields, you are needed in exam room 6."

Darien made his way to the room and pulled open the patient file on his tablet. He noted the nurse. It was Serena. He stopped to take a deep breath before he entered the room. In all of his years on this Earth, no woman ever affected him. He was able to ignore them and move on with his life. Now, now he couldn't get Serena out of his head. Of course, she would be one of the women that didn't throw themselves at him.

He stepped into the exam room and confronted a scowling patient. Right after he entered, Serena came in and started taking the patient's vitals.

She said, "Hello Dr. Shields, I will get his vitals and get them entered. I was just told we had a new patient." She smiled at the patient, a Mr. Fields, and got to work.

He scowled and said, "That was because the first nurse was incompetent!"

Serena gave a light laugh and said, "And, was the second nurse incompetent too?"

"Yes!" he scowled at her.

"Well, hopefully you will find me competent. Hmm, look at that! You have a very strong heartbeat. Do you work out?" she asked him.

"Yes, actually, I do. I like to run a lot."

She beamed at him, "I used to run all the time! Of course, that was because I had a tendency to be late for things." She chuckled and added, "I am impressed you keep it up. Where do you like to run?" She continued checking his vitals.

"I go to the park. I find it relaxing."

She nodded and grew quiet, "Breathe in and out slowly. I am going to listen to your lungs." He did as she asked. When she was done, she asked, "Well, when was the last time you went running?"

"Last week. I have been really tired lately."

She looked shocked, "That must be awful that you can't run if you like to so much. I am sure Dr. Shields will get you all taken care of." She leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially and not at all quietly, "He's the best doctor here."

She straightened up and smiled at Dr. Shields, "He is all yours. I entered his vitals." She said goodbye to the patient and left.

When Darien turned to look at the patient, he was laughing. "You are so obvious, you know. The look on your face when she said you were the best doctor… that was priceless!"

Darien cringed inwardly. He hated that he was so easy to read. Although the patient was obviously charmed by her too. It wasn't an accident that she got assigned to the most difficult patients. She had a knack with people. It rankled to think that there were other guys who couldn't get her out of their heads too.

He knew for a fact that some of the other Doctors at the hospital had hit on her, and she let them know, in no uncertain terms, that she wasn't interested. He wondered if it was a thing to do with dating someone she worked with, or them specifically. He didn't know what to do to find out if she would even consider him. It never dawned on him to just ask her out.

And so, everything continued as it normally did for the next week. He would run into her in exam rooms or in the halls. Today was different though. He ran into her in the supply closet. He was trying to control his physical reaction to her. After all, he had a few fantasies about the two of them in a supply closet.

He said hello, and then tried to step around her. He had been sure he had enough room to scoot around her when he bumped into her. It startled him, and his hand came to rest on her hip. In his utter shock, he left his hand there for too long. It felt so good to touch her.

He was about to remove it when he felt her lean up against him. She blushed and apologized. She was beet red. She said, "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I will… I should leave." She stepped back to leave.

He didn't know what made him so bold, but he pressed her back up against the wall and boxed her in. "You could leave. All you have to do is say the word. Or, we could stay right here. Like this."

She looked up at him and gave him a sultry smile, "I'm great right here." She then placed her hands on his hips and pulled him up against her. "How about you?"

He rocked into her core with his hard cock and said, "I'm great right here too." He then leaned down and kissed her passionately. He pulled back and they were panting for breath. He looked at her and said, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"So, why didn't you?" She placed a hand on his chest to steady herself.

He looked her in the eye and said, "I didn't have any idea you wanted me to even touch you."

"I'm glad we can answer that question now. It's a yes, on the touching part." She then peppered kisses down his neck.

"Will you go out with me tonight? And, be my girlfriend?"

She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. "Yes and yes."

"Thank goodness!" He rocked himself against her again. "You're amazing."

For the next month, they quietly went on dates. They loved sneaking touches and kisses in at work in the supply closets. They had been in each and every single one in the hospital.

Then one day, one of the other doctors at the hospital asked her out. Darien was irritated as he watched him approach Serena and ask her on a date.

Serena said, "No, but thank you for your interest." She turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm to stop her. Darien was furious and was about to confront him when he froze at the next words out of the guy's mouth. "You are going to continue wasting your time on Darien?" he laughed. "Grow up. He's just using you for a little fun in the supply closets. He gets to play grabass and then ignores you. Or, is it just a coincidence that you two fool around, and he won't admit to dating you?"

Serena looked stricken. "He won't admit to dating me?"

"Nope. I heard him deny there was anything between the two of you yesterday." He dropped her arm then. He knew he had her attention. "Go out with me. I won't use you for your incredibly hot body."

Darien heard enough. He stalked forward and grabbed the doctor's arm. He pulled back and punched him in the face. "Bullshit, I denied her, jackass. She's my girlfriend. The only reason I haven't been telling everyone is because we work together, and I didn't want to make it awkward for her!" He shoved the guy into the wall. "Don't you ever fucking touch her again."

Serena wiped her tears and looked at Darien. "He lied?" she asked timidly.

Darien nodded, "He lied to you. I love you." She smiled, and he swept her off her feet, kissing her in front of everyone. "You are mine."

"Yours." she agreed.

"Is your shift over?" he asked. She nodded, and he pulled her from the hospital.

"How's your hand?"

"I feel pretty manly, so it doesn't hurt, yet." he told her.

They got in his sports car, and he kept looking at her the whole drive.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"My place." Was his whole response.

He made it home in record time. When he opened the door to his apartment, he pulled her in after him and pressed her up against the wall. "I need you to tell me now if I can take you to bed. I want you."

She looked him in the eye and said, "First, I feel I should tell you that I love you too. And, yes. You can take me to bed."

He kissed her passionately and pulled back a bit he almost growled in her ear. "Take off your clothes. I want to see you naked."

As he hastily undressed, his eyes roamed over her as she stripped off her clothes. Damn, did he love her naked body too.

She smiled at him and ran her hand over his cock. "So, what are you going to do to me?"

He picked her up in a fireman carry and patted her ass. "I am going to get creative with you." He put her on the bed and her hair fanned out over his sheets. "First, I am going to flip you over." He did and he grabbed her ass. "I love your tight ass." He lightly spanked her and she moaned. "You like that?"

"Yes. Harder."

He spanked her again.

"Again, please. It turns me on so much!" she moaned out.

He spanked her again and again. He listened to her moans. "I love your pink ass." He rubbed his hands over it to soften what he had done.

"Touch me. Feel how wet that got me."

He slid his right hand down to her pussy. "Fuck, Serena. You are dripping wet." He lightly flicked her clit and she moaned.

"Please, please take me. I want it so badly."

"Roll over." She did and he put on a condom. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to be gentle?"

She shook her head no. "I want you to bring out the caveman I saw earlier. The one who punched Mark."

"That was the jackasses name?"

She nodded.

He crawled over her and looked her in the eye, "I would never deny you. Not ever. He lied to get you to go out with him."

She laughed, and said, "From where I am laying right now, it looks like that backfired."

He lightly pinched her nipple. "It sure did. You are mine."

"And you belong to me." Serena added.

"I'm all yours." He slid his cock inside of her. "You own every bit of me."

She flexed her inner walls and he moaned. "Fuck me." she demanded.

He drove himself inside of her. He heard her gasp and moan. He reveled in making love to her. She reversed their positions and rode him, hard. He watched her breasts bounce as he grabbed her ass.

He came hard, and she was screaming out his name when they both had their orgasms. She collapsed and laid in his arms as he held her tightly.

"I guess everyone knows we're dating now." she said.

"I hope that's alright." he said nervously.

She nodded, "It's perfectly fine with me."

He kissed her forehead. "Please move in with me. I hate it when you go home to your apartment."

"Yes, I would love to. When?"

"Now."

"Now?" she asked puzzled.

"Stay here tonight, and we can go get your stuff tomorrow. I don't want to be apart from you any more than I absolutely have to."

She moved in the next day.

Darien smiled when he saw Mark the following day at work with a scowl and a black eye.


	20. My Best Friend's Brother

Blueeyeddevil06, thank you for being my beta!

I have a new story called Fidelity: AU story about Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. King Diamond has decided that he wants Princess Serenity as his wife and is rejected. He then leads his Kingdom to attack Serenity's, the kingdom of Luna. Her mother, the Queen, sends her away for her safety. She goes to stay with the King of the neighboring kingdom and his two sons, Endymion and Arcas.

I am posting every other day.

My Best Friend's Brother

Serena had a secret. She was in love with Darien Shields, desperately. The problem was that he was the older brother of her best friend. By the time that she realized that she was in love with him, she had spent years acting like a weirdo around him. She and Raye had done things that included dancing around using their hair brushes as microphones, crying over sappy chick flicks, and eating their combined weight in ice cream. She was sure he thought she was childish.

She stood in front of the door to Raye's and Darien's apartment and knocked. She did try to dress cuter now, but she was careful to avoid anything overtly sexy. She didn't want to let anyone know she had feelings for him. It was the summer before her freshman year in university and Darien was entering his junior year. She was sure he had a gaggle of women around him his own age. She was terrified that he would discover her feelings for him, and it would make everything awkward.

She managed to keep her groan internal when he was the one to answer the door. He smiled at her and said, "Raye's just getting out of the shower. She is running behind today." He had the most incredible smile. Her insides turned to warm goo. He then invited her in. "Would you like something to drink? It's hot out there, and you walked over with that bag."

"A glass of water would be great, but I can get it myself. I know where everything is by now." She dropped her bag and headed to the kitchen. She filled a glass with water and took a long drink. She stepped out of the kitchen when she noticed that he didn't follow her. It was for the best anyway. When he wasn't near her, she didn't feel so on edge all of the time.

He walked into the living room where she had sat on the couch and said, "I dropped your bag off by my sister's room. She's changing, so I left it by her door."

"Thank you!" she gave him a large smile. Her stomach did a flip flop. She just loved every time he was kind to her. He really was such a gentleman.

"What's on the agenda for tonight? Chick flicks?"

"Nope! Tonight is John Wick." She enjoyed his shock.

He looked startled, "Isn't that really violent? You like that?"

She nodded, "The bad guys kill his puppy, the one that his dead wife sent him to comfort him after she died of cancer. They totally deserve it. It's kind of cathartic." She was enjoying that she could still surprise him.

Raye walked out and added, "Plus, I'm in the mood to watch some guys get killed. Chad dumped me for some bitch."

Serena laughed, and shook her head, "No, it's worse than that. I found out it wasn't a girl he dumped you for. It was Mark."

Raye's eyes grew huge. "Wait, what?! Hmm, that actually hurts less."

"You weren't in love with him anyway. Plus, I saw Jadeite eyeing you the other day."

Raye's eyes lit up, "Now, that is a man that I would like to get my hands on."

Darien just groaned.

Serena laughed at him and changed the subject saying, "So, let's watch people get shot in the head."

Raye chuckled and said, "Sounds good to me! Darien, want to join us?"

Serena's stomach sank. She didn't really want to be in the same room with him tonight. She wanted to watch the bad guys get killed and hang out with Raye. She didn't want to worry about how she acted when all she really wanted was for him to be touching her.

Darien shrugged and nodded, "Sure, I'll join you. I just can't believe my little sister likes such a violent movie."

Raye rolled her eyes at him and said, "You did hear her say they kill his puppy. It's totally justified killing. Plus, you would be shocked at the kind of movies Serena watches. She has actually already seen this one, twice."

Serena said, "Yea, it's good though. I've seen all three of them already."

Darien settled on one end of the couch while Raye grabbed the remote to bring up the movie. She headed over and sat on the other end of the couch. Once she was there, she looked at Serena, patted the middle cushion and said, "Come on and sit next to me."

Fuck, no. Serena's stomach sank, again. That meant she would be sitting next to Darien too. She held in her sigh and sat as close to Raye as she could. She glanced at Darien and noticed their bodies were touching just the slightest. She wondered if she sucked in her breath all night, if it would create enough space between them.

Thank goodness the movie managed to distract her from how close Darien was sitting to her. It was basically one action scene after another, so it didn't have a single slow spot. When the chop shop owner in the movie realized that he wouldn't face any repercussions for slapping the son of the mob boss, she cackled. She said, "Ha! That's because he's scared of John Wick too!" She heard Darien chuckle.

When the movie was over, she hopped up, sat in one of the arm chairs and looked at Raye. "Okay, so what did you think?" She was relieved to have space between her and Darien. Although her body didn't quite agree.

"They absolutely deserved to get shot. I loved it."

Darien laughed at them, "I had no idea you girls were that violent."

Serena crossed her arms, "Really? I would totally fight evil if I had the power to do it. I could be violent if I needed to be."

Darien just scoffed.

Raye's cell phone rang and she shrieked. "It's Jadeite!"

"So answer it!"

"You won't mind?" Raye pressed to answer and looked at Darien, "Keep her entertained." She then exited the room.

Serena smiled at Darien and said, "You don't have to sit here and keep me company. I'll find something to watch or play a game on my phone." She was repeating "Please leave" over and over in her head.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked.

Yes! She instead said, "No, I just figure you have better things to do than hang out with your little sister's best friend."

He grew quiet at that, and she shifted nervously. It bothered her that she probably hit the nail on the head. She was hoping that she would hear her phone ring by any chance. She almost groaned when she remembered she turned off the ringer. She wouldn't be saved by that.

Darien picked at a piece of lint on his pants and said, "It isn't like hanging out with you is a hardship. We could talk about the movie."

Nooooo! She wanted to touch him. Instead she said, "So, what did you think of it then?"

"There was no way that he could have made all of those head shots, really."

"It's a Hollywood movie. Of course he couldn't have. That isn't the point. The point is that he is awesome." She sighed, "He rides a motorcycle later. It's just so cool."

"I didn't know you liked motorcycles. Why haven't you said anything? I could take you on mine."

Serena tried to weigh the advantages and disadvantages. She found herself saying, "I'd like that." Before she even got to the disadvantages list.

Darien yelled, "Raye! I'm taking Serena for a ride on my motorcycle!" He then looked at Serena and said, "Let's go."

Now! He wanted to go now. She wasn't prepared for now. And, of course, that was when the biggest disadvantage popped into her head. She was in love with him and would have to pretend that holding onto him wasn't a really big deal to her. She just nodded and tried to get her feet to move towards the door.

They had arrived at his motorcycle, he handed her a helmet and she put it on. He misinterpreted her silence and said, "Don't worry. I'll be really careful."

She gave him her best reassuring smile and said, "I'm not worried."

He climbed on. She took a deep breath, and she climbed on behind him. She gently placed her hands on his waist.

He shook his head and said, "That won't work." He then wrapped her arms around him.

She decided to just go along with it and enjoy the moment. It was too late to protect herself now. She was already on the motorcycle after all. She knew they were supposed to be dangerous, but right now, the only imminent danger was to her heart. She held him tightly and loved the feel of her body pressed up against his back. Before she knew it, they were off and driving around Tokyo.

It was exhilarating!

Later, when they pulled back into the parking garage and got off, Serena was beaming. She said, "That was amazing! Thank you."

He removed his helmet, tried to fix his hair and said, "I'm glad to hear that. I can take you again some time."

She held her smile firmly in place. She knew she couldn't go with him again. Ever. Holding onto him felt way too good. She was already desperate to touch him again. Instead of saying any of that, she said, "Thank you." She hoped that was ambiguous enough of an answer.

Darien looked at Raye and asked, "Why are you getting in the shower now?"

She smirked and said, "So you have to answer the door when Serena arrives. Duh!"

"What are you going on about?"

"You told me you have feelings for my best friend. That's awesome. Since she likes you, then you need to ask her out." Raye just smiled at him and opened the bathroom door.

"Wait, isn't it against some code or something for you to tell me that?"

"Nope. She hasn't told me that she likes you, so no code was broken. Loophole!"

"If she hasn't told you, then how do you know it's true?"

Raye just rolled her eyes and shut the door. He heard the shower turn on, and he stalked off towards the living room. He decided to read until Serena showed up, and he had to let her in. Once he read the same paragraph three times, he threw down his book.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Surely she saw him as Raye's stuffy older brother, right? She was so sweet and joyful. He admired her so much and he… he just wanted to kiss her beautiful smiling lips. And have her look at him with joy on her face.

He heard her knock, and he answered the door. There she was looking so beautiful. He said, "Raye's just getting out of the shower. She is running behind today." He then invited her in and noticed she looked good in her shorts. "Would you like something to drink? It's hot out there, and you walked over with that bag."

"A glass of water would be great, but I can get it myself. I know where everything is by now." He watched her drop her bag and head to the kitchen.

He picked up her bag and dropped it off outside of his sister's door. By the sound of it, she was out of the shower, so he left it there.

He walked into the living room where Serena had sat on the couch and said, "I dropped your bag off by my sister's room. She's changing, so I left it by her door."

"Thank you!" she gave him a large smile. His stomach did a flip flop. He loved every smile that was directed at him.

"What's on the agenda for tonight? Chick flicks?" He asked. He had no idea what he was supposed to be saying to her. He was crazy about her and conversation was all of a sudden really hard.

"Nope! Tonight is John Wick."

He was shocked. He couldn't believe such a sweet girl liked that movie, "Isn't that really violent? You like that?"

She nodded, "The bad guys kill his puppy, the one that his dead wife sent him to comfort him after she died of cancer. They totally deserve it. It's kind of cathartic."

Raye walked out and added, "Plus, I am in the mood to watch some guys get killed. Chad dumped me for some bitch."

Serena laughed, and shook her head, "No, it's worse than that. I found out it wasn't a girl he dumped you for. It was Mark."

Raye's eyes grew huge. "Wait, what?! Hmm, that actually hurts less."

"You weren't in love with him anyway. Plus, I saw Jadeite eyeing you the other day."

Raye's eyes lit up, "Now, that is a man that I would like to get my hands on."

Darien groaned. He didn't want to think of any guy touching his little sister.

Serena laughed, "So, let's watch people get shot in the head."

Raye chuckled and said, "Sounds good to me! Darien, want to join us?"

Darien shrugged and nodded. He suspected he knew what Raye was doing, but he decided he appreciated her efforts. He liked hanging around Serena after all. Plus, he had wanted to see the movie, "Sure, I'll join you. I just can't believe my little sister likes such a violent movie." He mentally added that he was surprised that sweet, innocent Serena liked that movie too.

Raye rolled her eyes at him and said, "You did hear her say they kill his puppy. It's totally justified killing. Plus, you would be shocked at the kind of movies Serena watches. She has actually already seen this one, twice."

Serena said, "Yea, it's good though. I've seen all three of them already."

Darien decided to sit on one end of the couch and see what would happen from there while Raye grabbed the remote to bring up the movie. She headed over and sat on the other end of the couch. Once she was there, she looked at Serena, patted the middle cushion and said, "Come on and sit next to me."

Darien tried to hold back his reaction. He was very pleased he would get to sit by her the whole movie. He tried to slide just a bit closer to her. As the movie started, he looked over at her smiling face and watched the flickering light play off of her body. He wanted her so badly.

The movie was a lot of fun, and he heard Serena say, "Ha! That's because he's scared of John Wick too!" He chuckled. It was so funny to him that she got into the movie so much.

When the movie was over, she hopped up, sat in one of the arm chairs and looked at Raye. "Okay, so what did you think?"

"They absolutely deserved to get shot. I loved it."

Darien laughed at them, "I had no idea you girls were that violent."

Serena crossed her arms, "Really? I would totally fight evil if I had the power to do it. I could be violent if I needed to be."

Darien just scoffed. Sure she would.

Raye's cell phone rang and she shrieked. "It's Jadeite!"

"So answer it!"

"You won't mind?" Raye pressed to answer and looked at Darien, "Keep her entertained." She then exited the room.

Serena smiled at Darien and said, "You don't have to sit here and keep me company. I'll find something to watch or play a game on my phone."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked. He tried to play it off as teasing, but he really wanted to know. He didn't want to have to leave her alone. He wanted this time to talk to her and try to get another smile out of her.

"No, I just figure you have better things to do than hang out with your little sister's best friend."

He grew quiet, and he tried to think of how to answer that. Finally, he decided to say, "It isn't like hanging out with you is a hardship. We could talk about the movie."

"So, what did you think of it then?"

"There was no way that he could have made all of those head shots, really." He knew that would get a rise out of her.

"It's a Hollywood movie. Of course he couldn't have. That isn't the point. The point is that he is awesome." She sighed, "He rides a motorcycle later. It's just so cool."

That startled him. "I didn't know you liked motorcycles. Why haven't you said anything? I could take you on mine." He loved the idea of her riding behind him and holding onto him while he drove her around. He would take the corners fast so she had to cling to him.

"I'd like that."

Darien was thrilled and wanted to take her before she changed her mind. He yelled, "Raye! I'm taking Serena for a ride on my motorcycle!" He then looked at Serena and said, "Let's go."

They stood next to his motorcycle, and he handed her Raye's helmet. He saw how tense she was and he said, "Don't worry. I'll be really careful."

She smiled and said, "I'm not worried." Sure she wasn't.

He got on his motorcycle and waited for her to climb on too. When she did, he felt her hand hold his waist. Well, that wouldn't do. He wanted her arms wrapped around him. After all, when would he have a better excuse to get her to hold onto him? He shook his head and said, "That won't work." He then wrapped her arms around him.

It was better than he had imagined. Well, except for one problem. He was so incredibly turned on right now. That was going to be a big problem.

Later, when they pulled back into the parking garage and got off, he saw that Serena was beaming. She said, "That was amazing! Thank you."

He removed his helmet and tried to fix his hair. He wanted to look good when he said the next part. He held his helmet in a way to hide his erection and said, "I'm glad to hear that. I can take you again some time."

She smiled and said, "Thank you." He found he was already looking forward to it.

They both headed up to the apartment and Raye was off the phone. She smiled and they filled her in on the motorcycle ride. Darien then headed off to read some more of the book he didn't make progress on before.

Serena had a relaxing evening with Raye after that. They laughed and joked around. They also picked out her outfit for her date next Friday with Jadeite. Serena was so happy for her.

They both settled down for bed, but Serena couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about the motorcycle ride and how good he felt. She wanted to press herself up against him again. She could still smell him on her skin, and it was so distracting. She wanted him to do other things to her too.

She got up and snuck out of Raye's room. She needed to clear her head and maybe take a cold shower or relieve the tension. She walked past Darien's room and heard a rhythmic noise coming from inside. It had a vague slapping sound. She covered her open mouth in shock when she realized what he was doing.

She slowly backed away from his door. As she did, she tripped over something on the floor. She thought about how of course she would, since she was such a klutz. She fell back and managed to avoid hitting her head on the wall.

Darien's door opened, and he stared at her. "Are you okay?" He bent down to help her up. She thought about what he had been doing, and she blushed.

She straightened up and apologized. She went to walk off, and she saw him turn beet red. "You heard that, didn't you? I mean, I need to know how embarrassed I should be around you tomorrow, so be honest."

She just nodded. "You don't have a girl to help you out with that?"

He shook his head.

She shrugged, "I would think you could have your pick."

"There is one… shit, I really shouldn't say anything after you heard that."

"There's a girl you like?" Her heart sank to her toes, and her body physically ached. She only just managed to hold back tears. That killed all of the hormones that had been surging through her and broke her heart.

He just nodded, "But, I don't have the courage to tell her." He wanted to desperately though.

Serena stepped back and sighed, "You should tell her. She's a lucky girl to catch your attention. I… nevermind." She moved to walk away. Her tired brain was making poor decisions right now. She had to separate herself from him before she said something they both would regret. She quickly captured one tear that had slid down her cheek.

Darien wanted to curse at Raye. If she was wrong, this was going to ruin everything. He had to try though. He gently held onto her arm and pulled her into his room. She didn't resist, so he hoped that it was a good sign. He said, "Serena," He looked into her eyes, trying to get a reading on what she was feeling. "I really like you. A lot." Before he could say anything else, she was kissing him.

She reveled in the kiss that he was now returning. He liked her. Her heart soared. And now as she kissed him, her libido was going haywire. She wanted him.

She nibbled at his bottom lip, then pulled back and asked. "What is it that we have going here?"

He pulled her flush up against his body, ran his hand down her back and it came to rest on her lower back. He asked, "Will you be my girlfriend and go out with me on Friday? I happen to know you don't have plans with your best friend."

"Will you bring the motorcycle?"

He nodded.

"Then my answer is yes to both questions."

His hand slid lower and grabbed her ass. He moaned and said, "You have such a sexy body. I've wanted to touch you all night. When you wrapped your arms around me while we rode my motorcycle, I loved it." He blushed, "Although you probably already have a hint at what that did to me."

She looked up into his eyes and said, "That was because of me?"

"Of course it was." He squeezed her ass again. "I got so turned on during the motorcycle ride."

She looked at him through her lashes and said, "Well, you should have said something sooner. I would've done something about it for you."

He felt himself harden even more. "You would've?"

She nodded, slid her hands down to his ass and squeezed. "You have such a sexy body. There are so many ways to take care of the 'large' problem you have."

Darien took the chance and asked Serena, "Do you want to stay in here tonight with me?"

She nodded and removed her shirt.

"Fuck." He grew even harder when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. She stood there in boy shorts and nothing else. He removed his shirt too. "Your turn." She slid her shorts down her long legs, and he groaned. She was standing in his room naked. He pulled off his sleep pants and pressed her up against him. He watched her nipples pebble. He smirked, and said, "You look cold."

She shook her head and moaned as he rolled one of her nipples in between his fingers. "I'm feeling very hot right now."

He ran his other hand down her body and whispered in her ear, "You look incredibly hot. Even better than I was imagining."

"What did you think about while you…"

He pulled her up against himself and caressed her bare arm. "You. I conjured up very dirty images of you." She moaned, and her reaction gave him more confidence to say something. He liked the idea of turning her on. "I pictured you wet and needy." He ran his hand over her collarbone, down to her other nipple and played with it. She let out a breathy moan. "In my fantasies, you always want me to touch you."

She was startled, "You've had fantasies about me before?" She felt herself getting very wet. She rubbed her thighs together in anticipation of what he was going to say.

Darien saw what talking about his fantasies was doing to her. She was even rubbing her body up against him. Damn, was he enjoying this. Normally, he would have been embarrassed to open up and expose his desires, but he loved how much it was turning her on. After all, she was everything he wanted, and she was standing naked in his room. He would tell her anything she wanted to know.

He wrapped his arms around her and then ran one hand up, placing it on her jaw. He tilted her head up. He then slid the other hand down to her ass and pressed her up against him. He rocked into her and loved the breathy moan she let out.

He whispered into her ear, "Tonight's fantasy involved my motorcycle. We drove up to a secluded spot, and you unzipped my pants. You got down on your knees and sucked on my cock. My hand was on the back of your head guiding you. I was just listening to you tell me you wanted me to cum in your mouth when you had your klutz attack in the hall."

"Fuck, that's hot." She smirked at him and said, "I was fantasizing about you too, but I couldn't do anything about it. I left Raye's room to find a more private place."

"What was your fantasy?" He was trying to hold it together. He wanted to be touching her even more intimately.

She stepped out of his embrace and crawled onto his bed. He just stared at her as she did. She laid on her back, ran her hand down her flat stomach and down to her clit to play with it. She said, "It started out similarly to yours. We were riding your motorcycle and went to a secluded spot." His feet finally caught up with his brain, and he walked over to the bed to sit down. He batted her hand away and ran his fingers through the folds of her pussy. "You had me bent over your motorcycle and were taking me from behind. I was in the hall because I was going to go find relief hiding out in the bathroom."

She moaned as he played with her clit. He then slid a finger inside of her. "You are so wet." He stilled a moment, and she groaned from the loss of friction. "Serena, I… this means too much to me to just keep going as we are. I'm completely in love with you. If this is a casual thing for you…"

She surged up and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm already in love with you. Nothing about this is casual for me." She then kissed him with tenderness and love.

He returned the kiss, and every muscle in his body relaxed. She loved him back. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard.

She pulled back and stared at him, "Oh my gosh, what is Raye going to think?!" She was concerned she was going to upset her best friend.

Darien just smiled at her and said, "Raye wants us together. Why do you think she invited me to watch the move and made sure you sat by me tonight?"

"That witch!" she said without any real anger. "She did that on purpose? It was torture sitting next to you. I wanted to touch you so badly and I thought you weren't interested."

He gently flicked her clit. "Oh, I'm interested all right."

She moaned and smiled up at him, "I'm glad she wants us together."

"Let's stop talking about my sister, please." He gave her a lopsided smile.

Out of nowhere she asked, "I need to know how many girls you've had sex with."

He pulled his hand back and looked down at her with a knitted brow. "None."

She was completely confused. "Really?"

"I was the pervert that had the hots for a much younger woman. If I had acted on my feelings when I first wanted you, it would have been creepy. It did, however, mean that no other girl interested me."

"How long?" she whispered.

He decided that he was going to be honest with her throughout their whole relationship. That meant that he was saying, "For over three years."

She groaned, "I have wanted you for so long too."

He looked her in the eye and hoped he was right. He was man enough to admit that he was the jealous type. "And you?"

She smirked up at him. "I have been having fantasies about you for years. There wasn't any time for another guy."

He slid one finger inside of her and said, "Well then, I will be your first and your last."

"So sure that I will marry you someday?"

He shrugged and said, "Hope." He then played with her clit until she was breathless. She began riding his finger, and so he added another. He knew just enough about sex to know she was going to be tight and feel amazing. The locker room talk of other guys had been very explicit.

He managed to bring her to orgasm. He couldn't believe how sexy she looked when she came undone. Fuck, he wanted to see her look like that again. He was so hard it was painful. He started stroking his cock as he looked at her body laid out and satisfied.

She asked, "What are you doing?"

"I don't have a condom, and I'm painfully hard right now. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"I asked about partners because I'm on the pill. If you haven't had any, that means we don't need a condom."

His eyes blew wide. "I can…"

"Yes, you can. I want you to."

He crawled on top of her and looked her in the eye. "I'm going to take you at your word. I'm not man enough to resist you after you said that."

She looked down at his cock, "Oh, you're plenty man enough for me."

He knew she was very wet, so he slid inside of her and she winced. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"So, make me feel good. Take me."

And he did, he knew he wasn't going to last long. She felt so incredible around his cock, and he was ready to go off. He frantically played with her clit. Her moaning and arching her back set him off completely, and he heard her orgasm shortly after he did. He collapsed next to her and pulled her close to him. He needed her in his arms.

Once they both got their breath back, he got up and pulled her out of bed. "Let's shower together. Let me take care of you and get you cleaned up."

She nodded and followed him into his attached bathroom. He carefully cleaned her up and washed her hair. When they were both done, he wrapped her in a towel and held her. The whole time they had spoken words of tenderness and love.

He left her to towel dry her hair as he changed his sheets and then turned to look at her. "Will you stay in here with me tonight?"

She beamed at him and said, "I would love to." She hung up her towel and got into his bed naked.

He crawled in too and smiled at her. "Thank you."

She snuggled up to him and said, "You are going to have to deal with all of my damp hair."

He kissed her forehead and said. "Happily."

"That was incredible."

"Yes, it was." He caressed her side. "I look forward to doing that again."

"Good, because I am pretty sure I am going to want you too, soon. Oh, and I think we need to go for a ride on your motorcycle again. Apparently, it turns us both on."

"I will buy you your own helmet."

He held her tightly as they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Darien woke up to Serena sliding down onto his hard cock and flexing her inner walls.

He moaned and smirked, "Since when are you a morning person?"

She put her hands on his chest for balance, slid down the length of his cock and said smiling, "Shut up."

He rutted up into her and nodded. She rode him until he was grunting, and she was getting rather vocal. She was moaning then started yelling out his name. They both orgasmed hard together, and she collapsed onto his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her.

He said, "Best night ever, and now my best morning ever. Last night wins out because it was the first time you told me you love me."

"I have to agree with you there." She paused, "It's really okay with you that I am younger than you? You won't be embarrassed by me?"

He laid her on her back, looked down at her and in her eyes. "Serena, don't ever say anything like that again. I will be so proud to tell my university friends that we are dating. Frankly, two of them are going to be pissed because they were both wanting to ask you out."

She looked at him in shock. "Really? Which ones?"

He laughed and said, "What, do you want to see if you like them better?"

"No, dork. I wanted to know which ones to be careful around. You seem like the jealous type, and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

He grabbed her breast and said, "Any time I do, can I play with your breasts?"

She nodded and said, "Now I want to know which ones so that I can make you jealous. I think your idea backfired."

He pinched her nipple and whispered in her ear, "Naughty girl." She nodded. He continued, "I'm not going to tell you. You will just have to be surprised when I drag you into an empty room on campus, grab your breasts, and tell you that you're mine."

She groaned, "Now I'm wet again. I don't suppose you can go again?"

He shook his head, and then smirked, "No, but I can take care of you." He buried his head between her legs and ate her out. She orgasmed loudly, and he preened. He loved hearing how much pleasure he brought her.

He got up, got her a t-shirt and some of his sleep pants. "After what we've just been doing, you might want to cover up. My sister is out there, and your body is so incredibly tempting to me. You won't want me touching you in front of her."

She rolled her eyes and said, "It'll serve her right for torturing me last night. She made me sit next to you on the couch." She put on her boy shorts and tank top. "Payback's a bitch. She did want us together after all." She smirked and exited his room.

He laughed out loud when he heard Raye yell, "What the hell?! I wanted you both together, but I didn't need to hear you screaming out my brother's name. Gross!"

A year later, Serena made it up to her by having Raye as her Maid of Honor at their wedding.


	21. Night Club

Blueeyeddevil06, you rock! Thanks for being my beta.

Serena made one last check in the mirror. She looked her outfit over, it was perfect. She was glad she had finally figured out how to walk in three inch heels. They made her legs look impossibly long. The black sheath dress looked hot on her. There was a reason it was a classic. She was ready to go.

She walked down the stairs and headed out. The girls were already there waiting for her.

Mina smirked and said, "We're going to drive the boys crazy tonight!"

"It's supposed to be a girls' night." Amy pointed out.

"It doesn't hurt to get free drinks. This dress has more than paid for itself." Mina pointed out.

Raye rolled her eyes, "Is that what you call that thing? It barely covers your ass." She smacked Mina on the butt lightly.

"Hey!" she yelled back. "Only Kunzite gets to do that."

Everyone burst out laughing.

They all arrived at the club and made their way to a table. Serena scanned the room. She suspected Kunzite would be off in a corner keeping an eye on Mina. He trusted her completely. That was never the issue. He worried about guys that wouldn't take no for an answer. He kept an eye on all of them actually. She also knew most of Mina's free drinks came from him. He knew it made her feel special to get them. She located him and winked at him. She knew she wouldn't out him to Mina. She liked knowing he was there to keep an eye on them all.

They ordered a round of drinks. Once those were finished, they decided to make their way to the dance floor. They had a fabulous time dancing together in a group.

Serena was having a wonderful time. All of a sudden, her eyes locked with Darien's across the room. She couldn't fathom what he was doing at a club. She was feeling incredibly sexy, and she decided to hold eye contact. She would make him be the one to look away. He didn't.

She had been flirting with him every time she ran into him lately, and he seemed to be flirting back. She admitted to herself that she wanted him. She made sure to dance extra sexy for him.

His eyes seemed to pierce her. It was getting her so hot. He leaned back in his chair and continued to watch her. Damn, did he look sexy.

She saw the guy next to him lean over, say something to Darien and obviously check her out. She smiled as she watched Darien scowl at him.

Lita popped up next to her and said, "Go for it. We all completely understand if you skip out on girls' night. It's Darien after all. You two belong together." She made sure Mina wasn't looking and added. "Kunzite won't step in to stop it either."

"So, I'm not the only one who saw him?"

"Ha! Everyone knows except Mina. I think it's the only reason Amy agrees to come. It's sweet that he protects us."

"And, he gets all turned on before she shows up at his door tonight."

"He does like to watch her dance."

Serena looked at her and said, "We flirt, but…"

Lita shook her head. "You didn't see his smile the day you started flirting with him. He hid it from you. Go over there!"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Yea, that's not awkward."

Lita got the attention of the other girls, and they all agreed to go over with her to say hi to him. After all, they were all friends.

Serena straightened her spine and took careful steps. She did not want a return of her klutz attacks right now.

They walked over, and Serena spoke first. She figured she could be gutsy since they were helping her out.

She looked at Darien, who was now sitting up straight in his chair, and asked, "So, what brings you here?"

He smiled at her and replied, "Co-workers. Stephen's brother owns this place." He looked at the guys with him and said, "This is Stephen, David, and Rick."

Rick was the one that had checked her out earlier. Now he leaned forward and asked, "What are you girls doing here?"

Amy answered him, "Girls' night. We like to come here and dance together." She then looked at Stephen, "After your brother punched out that guy who tried to slip date rape drugs in that girl's drink, the news made the rounds. A lot of girls come here because of that."

Serena loves all her friends, but right now she wanted to kiss Amy. She had taken Rick's focus off her and directed it towards another topic. Kind, smart Amy.

"Huh! I didn't know that was the reason that so many girls came here. I was just doing the right thing. Hi, I'm Stephen's brother, Nephrite." He smiled at them all. "It's made my club very popular. The guys love to come because so many women come here."

Serena smiled and said, "Well, if business ever slows down, just punch someone again."

"You're violent. I like you. I have a feeling we should be friends. Especially after you give me her number." He pointed at Lita.

Serena shook her head laughing. "Nope, that's against our code. You have to get her number from her." She leaned in conspiratorially, "She thought it was really sexy that you knocked him out with one punch. Your chances are good."

Lita blushed and said, "Girls' Night is down one." She then grabbed Nephrite's hand and led him to the dance floor.

Serena quickly pulled out her phone and texted Kunzite: "Darien knows this guy. He owns the club. You don't need to step in."

She immediately got a text back: "Lita would go for the KO guy."

She chucked and put her phone away. Darien looked at her in confusion. She smiled. She could make this work to her advantage. She leaned in close to him and spoke in his ear. "Mina doesn't know Kunzite is here keeping an eye on our safety. I was texting him that Nephrite's okay." She didn't pull away immediately. She noticed that his eyes flicked to her chest and lingered there. She placed her hand on his shoulder when she straightened up.

Darien's eyes flicked to his friends. "I'll be back." He then stood up, placed his hand on her waist and looked at her. "Dance with me."

Damn, his confidence was sexy. She let him lead her to the floor and pull her close. His hands rested on her lower back, and she placed her hands on his chest. She had been wanting an excuse to feel his pecs. They were amazing.

When he ground his cock against her, she got very wet. He leaned in and said, "You got me so hard when you danced for me." He kissed her neck. "As much fun as all of the flirting has been, I'm tired of it." He slid one hand to rest on her hip. "I think we need to start dating."

She rubbed up against his erection and said, "I think you're right."

"That dress looks amazing on you."

She smirked up at him. "Funny, because I think it would look so much better on your floor."

"You can't just joke around like that." He looked frustrated.

She rolled her eyes at him in a really exaggerated fashion. "I wasn't joking. I was hoping you would ask me to leave with you."

He growled in her ear. "Fuck, yes."

"That's the idea."

He held her hand, and they weaved through the crowd. He took her back to the table and waived at his friends. "I'm headed out."

Rick sighed, "With the hottest girl here."

Darien just nodded at him and smirked.

He was then pulling her out of the club. Her friends just waved to her. Mina gave her a thumbs up.

He led her to his motorcycle and sighed. "Will this work with your dress?"

She nodded and scooted on. "I'm looking forward to having you between my legs."

He ran his hand over her bare thigh. "How much did you drink tonight? I don't want to take advantage-"

"One drink. Keep touching me like that." She commanded.

He nodded and slid his hand up her leg. His eyes darted around to make sure no one was looking. Worst case scenario someone catches them on camera. At the moment, he didn't give a damn. He slid his fingers up to her panty line. He looked up at her, and she nodded. He slid his finger up and ran them through the folds of her pussy. "You are so wet."

"You got me like this when you danced with me." She moaned as he played with her clit.

She saw determination in his face as he looked to make sure she was hidden from someone being able to see her panties. He then slid two fingers inside of her and used his thumb on her clit.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she leaned back on her hands on the motorcycle. She then began riding his fingers. She tried very hard to stay quiet. She didn't want to draw any attention.

He looked at her body stretched out in pleasure. He loved watching her ride his fingers. And, it was all happening on his motorcycle. He heard her breathing pick up and watched her grind down on his fingers. He played with her clit harder and faster. He felt ten feet tall when she orgasmed. She couldn't hold back her last moan. He thought it was the sexiest thing he ever saw.

"Serena, that was incredible."

She nodded, "I was the one having the orgasm. It sure was."

He fixed her panties and pulled back his hand. "I'm never getting rid of the bike now."

She smirked. "It's really a sexy bike."

He shook his head, "I've wanted you for so long. I can't believe I got to touch you like that. And, it was on this bike. It will remain a very good memory for me." He stepped closer to her. "It will be our naughty little secret." He looked her in the eyes and licked his fingers that had been in her. "You taste delicious."

She swallowed hard and never dropped eye contact. "You better take me to your place, now."

He hopped on, she wrapped herself around him and he sped off. He loved the feel of her arms around him.

He got her back to his place and he shut the door, locking it behind him. He turned and pinned her with his gaze. "That was so hot. Watching you come undone on my fingers while you sat on my motorcycle." He groaned. "I'm so hard and turned on right now."

Serena slid out of her dress and watched it pool on the floor. "I was right. I like it better on the floor of your apartment." She looked up at him and said, "I have fantasized about you touching me like that on your motorcycle." She swayed her hips. "Now, what is one of your fantasies? It's your turn."

He looked her in the eye and saw how serious she was. "Really?"

"Really. I have wanted you long enough that I think it's time to have some fun. Do you work tomorrow?" He shook his head. "Well, it's the weekend. I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow."

He pulled his shirt off over his head and nodded. He thought about how many nights he laid in bed and thought about touching her. "There is one rule though. No clothes until you have to leave."

She smirked, removed her bra and then her panties. "Deal. I want to add one thing to make it more fun. We have to be touching at all times." She blushed. "Well, almost all."

He nodded, removed his clothes and placed his hand on her breast. "Deal." He then rolled her nipple between his fingers. "I like our rules."

"What's your fantasy?"

"Having you here, naked, is a big part." He stepped towards her and placed his hand on her ass. He then sighed, "I am going to need to go get condoms."

"I'm on the pill."

He looked startled.

She rolled her eyes, "I got on it when we started flirting. Don't tell me I was wrong, and you've had a bunch of partners. Then you will have to get condoms."

He shook his head, "I'm the orphan that no one wanted, and I can't remember my parents. My therapist told me I have a crippling fear of intimacy. I never trusted a woman enough to be that vulnerable with her. You?"

"Even before I had romantic feelings for you, you were the only man I ever really saw. It was like you took up all of the air in the room."

He swallowed hard. "You really got on the pill, for me."

She nodded. "Why don't you have me screaming out your name yet?"

He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down and made love to her. He couldn't believe how much she liked what he did to her. She orgasmed hard, yelling out his name.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

She chuckled and said, "I don't think girls are supposed to believe boys who tell them that in bed."

He shook his head. "I was so damn turned on before that I forgot to say it."

"Well, since I am your first, I will let it slide." She smiles at him.

"And my last."

She looked into his eyes. He not only meant it, but she saw genuine fear there. She realized she hadn't said that she loved him back. At least not with words. "And your last. I've loved you for a while now. I'm not letting you go."

He rolled her onto her back and peppered her face with kisses. "I will hold you to it."


	22. Double Date

87WW Thank you for the prompt for a Double Date. I hope you like it.

Blueeyeddevil06, thanks for being my beta!

Kunzite jogged up to Darien after class. He asked, "We're good enough friends for me to ask you for a favor, right? Please, say yes. I hear she's hot, so it wouldn't be that big of a sacrifice on your part."

"What're you going on about?" Darien asked.

"So, there's this girl I really like. Well, her roommate, who I've never met before, caught us in a compromising position. She's not my biggest fan right now. She thinks I'm a playboy." Kunzite looked him in the eye, trying to show his desperation.

"And, what is this girl to you?"

"Everything. I'm not kidding when I say that she's the one."

Darien sighed, "So, what's the favor?"

"A double date. I will even pay. I don't really need you to be into her best friend. I just need you there more as a character witness. They are really close, and I'm afraid I'll lose her if her friend doesn't like me. This is my chance to show her I'm not just a horny playboy."

Darien sighed. He had a feeling Kunzite would do anything for him. He felt he should be willing to at least do this. "Fine. When and where?"

And, that was why Darien was sitting at a romantic restaurant. The first one to get there, of course. Waiting for Kunzite, "the one," and her best friend.

He heard laughter, looked up and saw Serena. He asked, "What're you doing here?"

"You are Kunzite's character witness?" she smiled at him.

He just nodded. "You're my 'date.'"

She just laughed at that. "I guess so. At least this won't be torture. And, it makes me rethink Kunzite. The two people I respect the most trust him. When it was Mina, I just figured it might be her libido talking, but since you trust him, I'll give him a shot."

"You trust my opinion that much?" He was stunned. And it made his insides grow very warm.

"I don't really see you being friends with a playboy. Am I wrong?"

He was confused, "He said that word too. What happened?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Nope."

She laughed, and said, "Poor little unsuspecting me, walked into my apartment, and Mina was on the couch, half naked with a guy's head between her legs, eating her out. I bought that couch! I don't even know what his face looks like. I never met him before, and I didn't want to look at him covered in... Mina."

Darien looked horrified. "He didn't! He really isn't like that. At all. Girls are always trying to get him to hook up with them. He turns them all down. He's not into that. That's one of the main reasons we started to get along at first."

She smiled at him, "Well, I really promise to give him a shot tonight. Mina likes him a lot."

"I shouldn't say this, but he is head over heels for her. He called her 'the one.' The only reason I'm saying this is because it's really important to him that you like him."

"Aww! That's so sweet. He owes you. I'm already starting to like him." She smiled at Darien.

He thought about how Kunzite had begged him for a favor, and right now, he felt like he was the one benefiting the most. He was crazy about Serena, and now they were on a 'date.' He just had to figure out how to be charming. He was tired of being without her in his life. He was ready to take a chance and ask her out for real.

Kunzite walked in with Mina and looked apologetic at Darien. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be late."

"Darien?" Mina looked shocked, and Kunzite looked curiously at her.

"You know him?" Kunzite asked.

Mina just laughed. "Good job, babe! You couldn't have picked a better person to vouch for you." She looked at Darien. "Classes go well today?"

Darien smiled at her. "Yes, they did."

Kunzite growled. "Darien, you know them?!"

"You didn't tell me their names." Darien pointed out. "I've known them since we were all fourteen."

Darien watched Kunzite notice Serena's hair and narrow his eyes at Darien. And, he knew Kunzite just figured out who Dumpling Head was. Dammit.

Kunzite looked at Serena and, much to Darien's horror, said, "Your hair's rather distinctive."

She gave him an unimpressed look and said, "You would have seen it the other day if you were able to look me in the face."

Darien burst out laughing.

"Please, tell me she didn't tell you what happened." Kunzite looked distraught.

Darien smirked, "Yea, she did."

"Dumpling Head." Kunzite said and smirked at Darien.

Serena huffed, "I like my hair." She then looked sad.

Even Kunzite felt badly, looking at her.

Darien placed his hand on her shoulder. "He knows it because I mentioned that you were pretty. I like your hair."

She turned her smile on him, and he reveled in it. She said, "Really?"

He grew bold, he had to admit. When she told him the story about Kunzite and Mina, he was fantasizing of himself with her. He brushed her cheek and said, "Yes, really." She blushed, and he wanted to kiss her lips and discover how far down her blush went down under her shirt. He didn't. For now.

They all ordered dinner and laughed together. Kunzite was relieved when halfway through dinner, Serena said, "Darien was right. You are a great guy." He felt badly about bringing up the Dumpling Head comment. Darien didn't deserve that.

Darien got up to use the bathroom, and Kunzite followed him. Darien asked, "What, are we girls now?"

"Sort of. They go in groups to talk about the guys they are with. I wanted to talk to you for a moment. Thank you for whatever you said to Serena. It means a lot to me. Also, 'Dumpling Head' returns your feelings."

"It's not wishful thinking on my part?" Darien was concerned.

Kunzite shook his head, "No, it's not. She looks at you the way Mina looks at me. She really seems perfect for you."

Darien shook his head, "She's too good for me. I will spend my life showing her that she made the right choice if she picks me though."

"I would like it if we marry best friends."

"So would I."

Kunzite turned around, "I won't follow you into the bathroom. I'll just tell them you are taking longer because you're pooping." He then quickly walked away. Darien just sighed.

When Darien arrived back at the table, he noticed Serena's smile magnify when he was in view. And of course, his dick twitched. She always affected him in that way. She turned to laugh at something Kunzite said. He then noticed her lean towards him, and she whispered, "You were right about Kunzite, he's a good guy." He could swear she sniffed him. He froze and looked at her. She didn't even blush, she said, "I like your cologne."

A short time later, they finished dinner, and Kunzite paid for the bill. He knew that he would be treating the four of them later in return. Darien looked down at Serena and whispered in her ear, "Want to get out of here? I brought my sports car."

He was shocked when she pouted. She explained, "Small back seat." He grew even harder.

"We can go to my place." He hoped he didn't push it too far. He waited with baited breath.

Serena looked up at him through her lashes. "Yes, please."

They said goodbye to Kunzite and Mina and made their way to his car. She slid her hand up his thigh and over his hard cock. He sped the whole way to his apartment.

They made it through the door to his place, and he slammed it shut. He looked at her and said, "Sit on my couch. Take off your panties first."

She got even wetter and slid her panties down, leaving her skirt on. She then sat on the couch.

He growled at her. "Tell me to stop if you don't want me to do something." He stalked towards her and moved the coffee table.

"I want it." was all she said.

He got down on his knees and licked his lips. He then buried his head between her legs and licked and sucked her cunt until she came screaming.

She felt like a puddle of limbs on the couch, and she smiled at him. "Wow."

He pulled out a condom and said, "Please, agree to be my girlfriend and then, let me fuck you until you scream yourself hoarse."

She whimpered and nodded. "Yes."

He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He then pulled off her clothes and pinched and flicked at her as he did. Her clit and her nipples were so much fun to touch and tease. He then removed his clothes and rolled on his condom. He played with her clit and got her moaning. Then he thrust himself inside of her. She winced and he paused. She nodded and he began fucking her into the bed. She screamed out in orgasm. He thrust inside of her two more times, and then he came, hard. He shouted out his climax.

He pulled her close and said, "You aren't going anywhere. I have loved you for so long. Why didn't I tell you sooner?"

"Because you're a baka. But, I love you anyway. I will be happy to stay."

She moved in the next day.


	23. Blind Date

Blueeyeddevil06, thank you for being my beta. Also, thank you for requesting this story. The prompt was Blind Date from Darien's POV & he already knew Serena.

"Dr. Shields!"

"Yes, Dr. Lewis, what do you need?" Darien walked over to speak with his mentor. Shortly after Darien started working at the hospital, he approached him to mentor him. He had said yes right away. There wasn't anyone there that he respected half as much.

Darien was puzzled as he watched Dr. Lewis fidget. He hadn't ever seen him as anything less than confident. That included a surgery on a three year old girl who played with a nail gun and just barely missed her heart with a nail. He, of course, saved her life.

"As your mentor, this doesn't really fall into my purview, but I was hoping you would let me set you up on a blind date." He held up his hand to stop Darien from talking yet. "You can, of course, say no. I just really think she would be the perfect girl for you, and you don't really date. I think a lot of both of you. I've known her since she was a little girl." Dr. Lewis fidgeted again.

Darien grew nervous. He really didn't want to go on a blind date, but he respected Dr. Lewis too much. He held back a groan and said, "Sure. I can do that. Just please don't expect too much from me. I like being a bachelor."

Dr. Lewis rolled his eyes, "Guys who 'like' being a bachelor date a lot of girls. How many do you date?"

Darien sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Exactly." Dr. Lewis said. "That's why I'm willing to set you up with her. You aren't a player. I trust you to treat her well even if you aren't interested. I'm just asking for one date."

Darien nodded, "I can do dinner Friday."

"I'll check with her. I will also set it up and pay. I'm asking you to take her out anyway. The reservation will be under Lewis."

That was how Darien ended up sitting at a table for two at a swanky romantic restaurant. He made sure to arrive early. He wanted to make sure he was there before she was. He was going to be the perfect gentleman tonight. It was obvious that Dr. Lewis thought the world of this girl. He knew that it was only going to be one date. He wanted to make sure he got the rest right so that he would be forgiven for not being interested in her.

And then he heard the last voice he wanted to hear tonight. Serena said, "Darien?" Dammit. He didn't want to tell her he was on a date. He needed to explain this to her so she wouldn't think he wanted to be here. That was when he noticed what she was wearing. She looked amazing. His heart dropped when he realized that she was dressed up and at a romantic restaurant. That meant she was on a date. His heart sank to his feet, and he braced himself to have his heart bruised. He wished he had the courage to just ask her out one of these days. And now it might be too late.

He had stayed quiet so long she started talking again. "Well, how funny is it that Thomas set us up on a blind date?" She then sat down.

He stared at her as the words sank in. He asked, "You know Dr. Lewis?"

She nodded, "Believe it or not, he used to babysit me when I was little."

"You're my blind date?"

Concern showed in her eyes. "Um. Yea. Is… is that a problem? I didn't know until the host brought me over here. I can go now and tell him we had a nice date. You don't have to-"

"No! It's fine. Stay. Please." All of a sudden, he wanted to be on this date. He hoped she did too. He looked at her sitting across from him. This was what he had been wanting to do for years. He didn't date other women because no one came close to her. He tried once, and called her Serena while he was kissing her. Trista was pissed. The date ended there with a well deserved slap.

He lamented that, after years of knowing her, by the time he had realized he was in love with her, he had been picking on her for a long time. He was terrified of telling her his feelings. He was sure she would reject him. He had been such an ass to her.

And now, all of a sudden, this dinner became incredibly important. He hoped he could show her he could be charming and kind to her. He knew he had one dinner to get her to start to change her mind about him. He was glad that he was sure she would order dessert. It would give him a bit more time.

She laughed and said, "I should have known it was you. Thomas keeps talking about his protege and how brilliant he is. It felt really nice that he wanted me to go out on a blind date with you. I always knew he thought a lot of me, but this really meant a lot."

"He talks about me?"

"He calls you 'mini-me.'"

Darien barked out laughing. "That was why you didn't know my name." He paused. "That's a huge compliment too. He's one of the top doctors in Japan."

"Which was why I agreed to this date. I wouldn't have wanted to go otherwise."

"You didn't want to go on a date with me?"

"I didn't know it was you, Silly."

"And now?" He tried to pretend that her answer couldn't wreck his whole world. He was so close to finding out how she really felt about him. He had desperately avoided it in the past.

"I get a date at a fancy restaurant with one of the nicest guys I know. Works for me." she smiled at him.

He couldn't stop the huge smile from spreading across his face. "Nicest guy? I'm pretty sure I was an ass to you for years."

She laughed at him and said, "We bickered. It was our thing. I was the only girl you paid attention to. It felt nice. Then one day, you stopped. I never figured out what I did wrong."

"No! No, that wasn't it at all. I had been an ass to you. I stopped being a jerk." He was so confused. She thought she had upset him because he stopped being mean to her? What the hell? "I started being nice to you."

"Oh."

"You need to say more than that." He needed an explanation.

"The bickering was fun. I didn't think you meant it."

"I didn't. And?"

"I had all of your attention when we were like that. It made me feel…" She blushed. "Special. Like I mattered to you."

He was so frustrated. He stopped so that she would like him, and it made her feel like she didn't matter anymore. How did that happen?

"You were just trying to be nice to me?"

He nodded. That was, of course, when the waitress came to take their order. Once they did and she left, he said. "Yes, I was trying to act better around you."

"Why?"

He paused. He glanced at her breasts and noticed her breathing was quick. He was a doctor and he knew lots of things that could mean. He was hoping it meant excitement. He darted his eyes back to her face and noticed he had been caught looking. She didn't look angry. In fact, she looked smug. He liked that look on her. "I thought you deserved to be treated better. You are a remarkable woman."

She gave him a sweet smile. He loved every smile she directed at him.

"So, is this a real date then?"

"What?"

"It sounds like you are actually okay with being on a date with me."

He nodded and said, "Yes, this is a real date." He chuckled. "I can't believe you actually want to go on a date with me."

She looked at him tenderly, "And why's that?"

He rubbed his face in his hands and sighed. He then raked his hands through his hair. Could he tell her? Should he? He loved her, and she was sitting here on a date. Should he wait and try to be more charming? Then he remembered that was what made her think she had done something wrong before. He couldn't lose their friendship. He then looked over at her. He had to take the chance. If he did and they dated, he could get everything he wanted.

He looked her in the eyes and said, "Because I have been crazy about you for years, and I was sure you would never agree to go on a date with me." There he said it. It was out there and his heart was exposed. He wanted to beg her not to destroy it.

"You really are a baka, aren't you? All of this time, and we could've been dating if you only asked me." She rolled her eyes at him and then shook her head.

He felt her leg press against his under the table. She was playing footsie with him! He pressed up against her leg in response. "I'm a baka. You win that argument after all, Buns."

"Buns?"

"It's cute. I like it."

She rolled her eyes, "Buns it is then, Dumpling."

"No way!"

She laughed. "Fine."

Dinner came, they ate and had a wonderful time. Darien loved being on the receiving end of all of her smiles. She was stunning. He found his cheeks were starting to hurt. He hadn't smiled that much in, well, ever.

When dessert came, she smirked at him, "I can't believe Thomas got us together. I was not looking forward to this date."

"Neither was I. I planned on being the perfect gentleman so it would soften the blow when I didn't want to see her again. And then you showed up. He was right. You're perfect for me."

Serena pouted, and he tried to figure out what he said wrong. "Perfect gentleman? That's disappointing." She then smirked.

"We can lie to him about that part. He doesn't need to know what I did with you after the date."

"And what's that?"

"Something that involves you being naked and under me, moaning."

"Call for the check. All of a sudden, I'm not hungry anymore."

"Finish up. You're going to need the energy."

"That's hot." She began eating her dessert quicker than she was before.

He raked his eyes over her body. "You're hot. And, I love you."

A tear leaked down her cheek that she quickly caught. "I love you too."

Darien was glad the restaurant was close to his apartment. They barely made it through the door, and he was kissing her. She grabbed condoms out of her purse and smirked at him. "Think it's enough?"

"Five? No way." He grabbed her ass and pressed her up against him. "That will have to do for now."

She smirked and ran for his bedroom with him following after her. She jumped on his bed and pulled off her dress. "Come and get me."

He stipped off his clothes and rolled on a condom. "Now you're in for it." He removed her bra and panties and then ate her out. She was breathless and moaning his name. She orgasmed, and he moved up her body. He then buried himself in her, felt her stretch around him and then she winced.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Virgin."

"You should have said something."

"Shut up and fuck me already."

He buried himself in her and did just that. They both orgasmed at the same time. He collapsed next to her.

"Wow, that was amazing! I think I may need to run out and buy some more." He laughed. "I don't want to let you leave my bed. Ever."

She smiled at him. "It was incredible. I could always text Mina to bring some by."

"I'll think about it." He chuckled.

The next work day, he walked up to Dr. Lewis and shook his hand. Best. Blind. Date. Ever.


	24. Dreamscape

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being amazing and my beta!

Serena found herself suddenly in a room, and Darien stood there across from her. He walked up to her, and without a word, he was kissing her, his hand sliding down onto her ass. She moaned into his kiss, and he deepened it. Tasting her, and nipping at her bottom lip.

She pulled back in shock. "What're you doing?"

"Finally kissing you like I have wanted to for so long." He pulled her close and looked her in the eye. He then kissed her forehead and then her eyes. "You are amazing."

"This is a dream."

"This sure feels like a dream to me." He caressed her face. "I sure hope it's not. I would hate to not be actually touching you. Maybe we're sharing this dream."

"That would be nice." She kissed him.

"Buns, you're perfect."

She smiled at him. "Buns. I like that so much more than Dumpling Head."

He looked her in the eyes, "Buns, I promise I will never call you that again."

She teared up. "You're too perfect. This can't be real."

"It's real. Everything I feel for you is real. I love you."

Her heart swelled, "I love you too." She beamed at him. "I wish you would tell me this in the waking world too."

"Come to me tomorrow at the Arcade. We will talk about this, and I'll kiss those perfect lips of yours. You're my woman now."

Serena sauntered up to Darien. She was excited to talk to him about last night's dream. He had confessed his love to her, and she hasn't come down from the clouds since.

She sat down on the stool next to his at the counter, and smiled at him. She drew his attention away from his book and said, "So, how about that dream last night, huh?" She leaned a bit towards him. She was so drawn to him. She loved him.

He rolled his eyes at her and looked back down at his text book. "What dream?"

"The one we had last night." she smirked. He was not going to get away with messing with her.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her in confusion.

She just shook her head, "You aren't being funny."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He looked over at her. "Have you been dreaming about me, Dumpling Head?" He just laughed at her.

She dug her fingernails into her palms to hold back her tears. It really was a good trick. The pain in her hands distracted her from the pain in her heart. She replied, as lightly as she could. "Yup, I did have a dream of you last night, as a matter of fact. You looked hilarious in that slutty red dress. It barely covered your ass. You would think something would be hanging out, but apparently you aren't as big as you pretend to be. Maybe that motorcycle of yours is really just compensating for something."

He shook his head. "Little girls don't understand those things. You shouldn't talk like that."

"Have fun studying boring…" she glanced at his book, "Chemistry. I have other things to do now." She slid off of the chair. She didn't care how it looked. She left the Arcade without ordering anything. It might look strange, but she knew she didn't have long until she would be a weeping mess. As it was, she barely made it to her room.

She wept all alone in her bed. Her heart was broken. She thought they were connected through their dreams. Now that she thought about it, that sounded silly. Of course that couldn't happen. It was just as silly as the idea that he was actually in love with her.

She stepped into her dream world that night, and she collapsed crying. Darien ran over to her and asked, "Buns, what's wrong? What can I do to fix this?"

"Nothing! Get away from me!" She cried harder and shrunk away from him.

She felt a tentative hand on her shoulder. "Why? I love you. I thought you loved me too. What changed?"

"Reality! I discovered that these dreams aren't even real. The real you isn't here. Get away! Don't touch me!" She wiped her tears away.

"But, I love you."

"Shut up! No, my head wants you to love me, so you say you do. This isn't real." She was angry at him, but mostly herself for believing him, her… oh, it was so confusing!

"I love you."

"Stop saying that! I don't want your love! I want his love. I want a love that's real, one that isn't the product of my messed up brain." She stomped her foot. "I will not settle for lies and hiding in my dreams. Get away from me. I need to figure out what's wrong with me that made me believe this lie." She willed herself out of the dream.

She woke up the next morning with tears in her eyes. The best part of her day had turned into an utter nightmare. What good were touches and sweet words if they were only lies? She needed to make a change.

And so she did. She stood in front of Mina and asked, "So, I want you to dress me up, and take me clubbing with you tonight."

"This won't get Darien to see you. Those tricks don't actually work." Mina sighed and looked at her sadly.

"You misunderstand me. This isn't to get him to see me. This is to move past him. I'm pathetic. Admit it. I practically dangle myself in his face, and he doesn't even look. It's time for me to grow up and move on." She hardened her treacherous heart. "Why would I waste my life waiting for someone who doesn't even want me?"

Mina eyed her in an attempt to judge her resolve. "I believe you. But, you aren't the hookup type. There's a guy I know who wants to ask you out. Let's set you up with him. He really likes you."

Serena shook her head firmly. "I won't use a guy like that. I don't want to hurt a guy by dating him just because I want to get over Darien Stupid Sheilds."

"You still aren't the hookup type. Instead of clubbing, why don't you just start flirting. I can teach you." She smirked at Serena. "And, I have a few outfits that would look H-O-T on you."

"Deal."

The next day, Serena walked into the arcade wearing a tight crop top and a mini skirt with Mina by her side. She ignored Darien at the counter. His head was buried in his book. She wasn't there for him. She was there for Mina to give her some pointers. Turned out she was a very fast learner.

As she blasted the youma while playing Sailor V, she was irritated with herself. She had some guy hanging around her. Chuck was his name, she thought, and he was feeding the machine quarters for her. She wasted all of that time on Darien when she could have been playing free video games! Really, her allowance could have gone so much further this way. She perked up when Andrew brought her a chocolate milkshake that Chuck had ordered for her. She was so mad at herself.

Andrew made his way back to the counter. He was scowling and cursing Chris' name under his breath.

Darien looked up, "What's your problem?"

"Chris over there is hitting on Serena. I don't like the way he's looking down her shirt." He narrowed his eyes.

Darien laughed, "She would have to have breasts for him to look at something."

"You're my best friend, but you're an ass. You haven't noticed that girl for so long, and now she is moving on. And, it doesn't seem she's doing it in the most appropriate ways either." Andrew wiped down the counter in aggravation.

"Little Serena? She'll be fine." He went back to studying.

Andrew stared at him in shock. "You really don't have feelings for her, do you?"

"No, why would I? She's a child."

Serena was wishing she hadn't come over to drop off her empty milkshake glass. She set it on the counter and looked up at Andrew. "Thank you for telling Chuck what I like."

"Chris."

"Oops. That was why he stormed off. Now I feel bad." She frowned and headed back to the booth she had been at earlier.

Andrew wanted to beat Darien over the head with the empty glass. "She's not a child. She's more emotionally mature than you are. You're so emotionally repressed, you don't realize that it will hurt you when you lose her. And, don't get me wrong. You are losing her. That's if she isn't gone already." He stomped off and took the glass to the kitchen.

Two days later, Mina was standing in front of Andrew with her hands on her hips. "Okay. What's going on?"

Andrew shrugged, "You see this too, right? One day, everything just broke. Darien called her Dumpling Head, and it was like the light went out of her eyes. She left without even ordering anything."

"She came to my house, wanted to dress up and go clubbing. I talked her out of the clubbing part. I taught her about flirting. She's really good at it. It's a bit annoying actually. Yesterday, I found myself taking notes from her!" she sighed in frustration. "Please tell me he's secretly in love with her."

"If he is, even he doesn't know it."

"Crap." she looked him in the eyes. "What am I going to do? She's faking every single smile."

"You aren't going to like my answer. You have to just be there for her. She'll have to get over him." Andrew ran his fingers through his hair. "She can find someone to love her. He's going to be the one to lose out in the long run. He won't find another girl like her."

Mina smiled at him. "You're sweet. I just hate that she's hurting, and I can't do anything about it."

Andrew noticed Darien walk in and sit at the counter. He looked at Mina and said, "I will miss seeing you both, but it will be easier on her if you stay away a bit. She doesn't need to see him every day."

Darien noticed Mina walking by and he said, "Hello, Mina."

She rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the Arcade.

Darien looked over at Andrew and asked, "What's bothering her?"

"You."

Darien felt uncomfortable. Andrew had been short with him a lot lately, and he didn't like the feeling at all. He opened his book and said, "You're still talking to me though, right?" He tried to hide how nervous he was for the answer.

"I'm the only one. Yes." Andrew poured him a cup of coffee, and they talked about class.

A few days later, Darien was thinking about how Andrew wasn't kidding. He was the only one still talking to him. He hadn't seen Serena in a while, and her friends all ignored him. His life had gotten very quiet. He didn't know what to make of the bad feeling he had in his heart.

Serena hated going to sleep every night. She was tired all day long since she tried to avoid sleep. Of course, it wasn't working.

She stood in front of Darien. Well, fake Darien. He asked, "What can I do to make you love me again?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone." She stepped back from him. He looked broken, and she hardened her heart again. She continued, "You only love me because you're made up in my head. I deserve better than fake love." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"You are everything-"

"Stop saying that! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She spun away from him. "Stop torturing me every damn night. If you love me, leave me alone. Please, I beg of you." She let all of the hurt slip into her tone.

He nodded sadly, and backed up. "Have sweet dreams tonight."

All of a sudden, she was on the beach by the ocean, and seagulls soared above her. It was beautiful. She spent the rest of the night playing in the waves.

Unbeknownst to her, Darien woke up with tears in his eyes the next morning with no idea why. All he knew was that he felt empty.

Every day for the next week, he woke up feeling hollow with tears in his eyes and made his way to the Arcade to have a stilted conversation with Andrew. He was miserable.

By the time he was sitting down, Andrew had poured him coffee and went off to take someone's order. He returned to the counter a bit later. Darien sighed and decided he had to bring it up. "Where is Serena? She hasn't been here for awhile."

"Yup. She doesn't come here anymore." Andrew didn't answer his question on purpose.

"Where is she then?"

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Why do you care?"

"We're friends."

Andrew just laughed and said, "No, you haven't been friends for a while now. I told you that you were losing her. You just didn't listen."

Darien snapped, "I can't lose her!"

"Too bad." Andrew was secretly pleased over his outburst.

"Something's wrong with me. I wake up…" He looked around to see if anyone could overhear. "I wake up with tears in my eyes, and I don't know why."

Andrew looked Darien in the eyes and said, "I'm going to only tell you this once. You are in love with Serena, and you don't even realize it. You are so emotionally repressed, that you don't let yourself feel anything. That is why you wake up that way. Your subconscious is crying over her." He just really hoped he was right.

Darien stared at him and said, "I don't know what to say to that."

"Don't say anything. I have a feeling it would be stupid anyway." Andrew huffed and walked away.

Darien slowly made his way out of the Arcade and went to his apartment. It was incredibly quiet. That day, he paced and tried to sort out his feelings. He thought about Serena, and it hurt. After a long fruitless day, he woke up in an odd dream world. He was alone.

All of a sudden, he remembered dreaming of her. Of her telling him that she thought the dreams were real. Of him confessing his love. Of her telling him she loved him too. It was incredible. Then the rest came back. Her telling him not to call her Dumpling Head and him promising he wouldn't. Of her telling him that she would seek him out the next day. Of her arriving after that in tears yelling at him to get away. Her telling him that she didn't love the fake him. Of watching her heart break. Of her commanding him to go away. Of him finally relenting and giving her a beautiful dream of the beach. Of him coming alone to that empty room every night afterwards.

He woke up the next day horrified. She had come to talk to him about the dreams. They had just confessed their love to each other, and he laughed in her face when she talked to him. He lost her. He lost her, and he didn't even realize he loved her until it was too late. He saw her weep, and she wouldn't let him comfort her.

He sprinted to the Arcade that day. He took one look at Andrew and said, "You're right. I am in love with her. Where the hell is she?"

"Mina's."

"Crap. She's not going to let me in."

Andrew sighed. "You gave up rather easily."

Darien looked startled and shook his head. "No, never again." He took off sprinting.

He arrived at Mina's and pounded on the door. A very irritated Mina answered it, and he looked her in the eye. "Let me in. She's mine, and you can't keep her from me!"

He was shocked when Mina stepped aside, "So, you finally fucking figured it out. Good. I hope she makes you beg."

He nodded at her and paused. "Which room?"

"Follow the crying, jackass."

He paled, sprinted up the stairs and opened the door to the room where he could hear her crying.

She looked up, startled, and wiped her eyes. "I stubbed my toe. You know I'm a cry baby."

He was panting and out of breath. He looked her in the eye and said, "Make me beg. Torture me. Scream at me. I deserve it all. Just please don't turn me away. I love you."

She stood up and walked over to him. He looked at her curiously, and she slapped him, hard.

"I deserve that too."

She started pinching her arm really hard. "Fucking wake up! Why am I stuck in this damn dream, again!?"

"Stop. Don't hurt yourself. This isn't a dream. That wasn't either really. I just didn't remember them until now. Everything I said in them was true. I love you." He looked at her with vulnerability in his eyes.

"Prove it." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

He looked at her curiously. "Do you really think I'm that much of an ass? What would I get out of lying to you?" He walked over to her and lifted her chin. "Buns, I love you."

Buns. He watched tears fill her eyes. "I love you too." She surged up and kissed him.

She pulled back suddenly, and Darien tried to figure out what was wrong. She held up one finger and she said, "Wait here a minute." She then went into the hall, and yelled, "Mina, it's time for you to head out for a bit." He then heard her slamming a drawer somewhere.

He was shocked when she walked back in and threw a box at him. He caught it and looked at her dumbfounded. "Condoms?"

"Yea, I stole them from Mina. She'll get over it." She shoved him onto the bed. "You're a virgin?" He nodded. "I am too. You better be a quick study." She took off her shirt.

His jaw dropped. "Serena, I need a minute to catch up."

She glanced at his crotch, "I'll give you some time."

"Oh, no. I didn't mean that. It was hard the moment I read the box you threw at me. Seeing you in that sexy bra just got me even harder." He paused and adjusted himself in his pants to make more room. "I want to lick you." He shook his head, "Back on track for a second. You want to have sex with me after I hurt you?"

"I thought you said you've loved me all along. Was that wrong?"

"No!"

She took off her shorts and stood there in a matching bra and panty set. She then grabbed her breasts in her hands and massaged them.

Darien whimpered.

She smirked and said, "You have two choices. You can go home, call me on the phone and we can talk about our day. Or," She pinched her own nipples. "you can come over here and not make me get myself off." She moaned as she rolled her nipples in between her fingers.

Darien swallowed hard and his Adam's Apple bobbed. He watched her play with her breasts as he removed his button up shirt. He then removed his pants and stood there in his boxers. He stepped forward, reached around her, fumbled with her bra, and then managed to take it off. He then leaned down and licked each breast.

He looked her in the eye and said, "You're my woman." He pulled down her panties, they slid to the floor, and she stepped out of them. "I think we will be in here for a while. I have a lot of making up to do to you." He grabbed her bare ass. "Teach me your body."

Later, while he was rutting into her and buried to the hilt, he growled. He loved how tight she was and how amazing they felt together. He looked her in the eye and said, "Mine." He then pounded her into the bed. He played with her clit and chased their release with a singular focus. She was screaming his name, and he took her even harder. The louder she was, the happier he was. She came screaming his name. He took her with four more thrusts and spilled into the condom.

He laid there in her bed and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Give me an hour and I will be ready again. Before that, I'll be eating you out. I'll need dessert after all that exertion."

She gave him a heated look, "You want to go again? Today?"

"You aren't leaving this bed if I can help it. I'm eventually going to hunt up some food in this house. I have a lot of making up to do. I plan on leaving you so satisfied and so exhausted that you forget what an ass I was." He pulled her even closer.

She smiled at him. "We're together. That's all that matters."

Andrew saw Mina walking into the Arcade. He asked, "How's it going? Is she going to forgive him?"

She just laughed and said, "All I know was that when I left, she was yelling his name really loud."

Andrew looked sad, "It's too bad it's-"

"Sex. They were having sex."

"Oh."


	25. Beach Vacation

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for all of your edits. Grammar isn't my strong suit.

Darien leaned back in his beach chair as he watched Serena play in the ocean. He had initially been against coming along, but he had to admit the view was spectacular. He was glad that his dark sunglasses made it so he could watch her without being caught.

His eyes raked over her body. He knew she had spectacular curves before, but her bikini showed them all off. He had to shift his position when she jumped, and he watched her breasts bounce.

He pulled out his book and opened it to a random page. He didn't really plan on reading it at all. He just made it look like he was reading while he kept an eye on her. She was currently laughing and splashing Lita. Her eyes were sparkling, and she looked so happy.

Some guy walked over and splashed Serena in an obvious attempt to get her attention. Darien almost growled as he tensed up. He then watched as Nephrite glared at the new guy. Serena's attention was currently on Mina, missing all of the by-play. Meanwhile, Zoisite joined Nephrite and managed to get the guy to walk away. He couldn't hold back a smirk.

He chuckled when he watched Kunzite pick up Mina and toss her in the ocean. She came up out of the water glaring at him. She yelled, "You'll pay for that later!" Darien rolled his eyes when he watched Kunzite smirk and say, "I'm looking forward to that." It was no secret that Kunzite liked how Mina took her anger out on him. A lot.

Darien watched as Serena whispered something to Amy and headed his direction. He quickly buried his eyes in his book. When she was close, his eyes darted to her. His whole body tingled as he watched her bend over to get something out of her bag. She was bent facing away from him, and her perfect ass was so close to him. His mouth dropped open, and he actually salivated. Shit. He needed to get it together.

She stood and turned to look at him. "Good book?"

He just nodded. He didn't trust his voice right now.

"Come and join us in the water. It's fun." She lowered her voice. "Plus, it's obvious I'm not with anyone. It would help keep other guys away."

He looked up at her, and his brain demanded he help her. He desperately wanted to keep any and all other men away from her. "You know I'll help you."

She gave him a huge smile, and she nodded. "You always come to my rescue."

He put away his book and followed her into the water. He liked feeling like her hero.

As they walked to join their friends, she spun to face him, walking backwards deeper into the water. "Pick me up, and toss me in. That will keep any other guys away."

He surged forward and lifted her up. She squealed. Darien loved the feeling of holding her in his arms. She was soft. He felt her breasts press against his arm, and he was glad he was waist deep in the water. He smirked at her and threw her in. She came up laughing and smiling at him.

Jadeite walked over, and said, "I'm glad you could tear yourself away from your book." He then whispered, "I'm also glad we can stop running interference with Serena. She's a guy magnet. Just ask her out already."

Darien stood there in shock. All of a sudden, he was brought back when he was hit in the face with water. He looked at Serena. She was laughing and getting ready to splash him again. He dove forward and tackled her, dragging her under the water with him. To his horror and delight, he realized that when he grabbed her to drag her under, one hand was firmly on her breast.

They came up out of the water, and he quickly pulled her away from the group. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I would never touch you without your permission."

"Calm down. I know it was an accident." She paused and looked into his eyes. He watched her search his face and come to some decision. She smirked and started to walk away. She looked back over her shoulder and said, "And now, you have my permission." She then joined the group again.

He was frozen. He had her permission to touch her. He was angry at himself. He knew what that meant. For Serena, that meant she had to have feelings for him. As that really sank in, he was overwhelmed with joy. He made sure it didn't show on his face. His brain started working on overdrive. He was trying to come up with ways he could sneak in touches. Suddenly, he wanted to toss her in the water and tackle her again. This time when he tackled her, he would grab her breast, and it wouldn't be an accident. He closed his eyes. He was so glad he came on this trip.

He pulled himself together for a minute and walked over to rejoin the group. He looked around and couldn't find Serena. An annoyed looking Kunzite walked over to him.

Kunzite said, "Follow me." They walked back to the beach chairs. "What did Serena say to you that had you react like that?"

"Like what? What are you talking about?" Darien was horrified that everyone could tell how turned on he was.

"Whatever she said to you at the end… She's so embarrassed. Mina went with her to comfort her. She's sorry. Just forgive her."

Darien was incredibly confused. "She regrets it?" He felt sick. She didn't have feelings for him after all?

"Of course she does. She never would say anything to make you that upset. Whatever she said to you, it obviously pissed you off. It was clear on your face."

Darien was horrified. "I was pissed at myself, not her! She thought she made me angry?" Kunzite nodded. "No… fuck. Tell me where they are."

Kunzite pulled out his cell phone and called Mina. He then handed it to Darien. "She always answers my phone calls." He smirked.

Mina answered, and Darien said, "I'm in love with her, and it's a misunderstanding. Where is she?"

"And, what do you plan on telling her?"

"I plan on begging her to date me." Darien watched Kunzite smile.

"She's in her room. She's packing. She was so embarrassed that she didn't want to stay here anymore. Room 324."

"Thank you. I owe you big time." Darien hung up and tossed the cell to Kunzite.

Kunzite said, "Go."

Darien took off running. He made it to Serena's door and knocked loudly.

She answered with tears in her eyes and tried to shut the door on him. He stuck his foot in the door and winced as it hit his foot. He pushed his way in her room and shut the door behind him.

He knew he needed to make an even bigger confession than she did. He needed to make it up to her. "I love you! I wasn't angry at what you said. I was mad at myself for not asking you out sooner!" He was breathing heavy. Running through sand hadn't been easy. "I didn't read a damn page of that book. I just pretended. I watched you all day instead."

There was a beat of silence where she just looked stunned, and then she launched herself into his arms. He bent down and kissed her lips. She opened up and gave him access to her mouth. He kissed her, pouring his passion and pent up hormones from the day into the kiss.

She pulled back from him and stepped away. She picked up her cell phone and called Mina. Mina answered and she said, "I'm staying." She then hung up, turned it off and set the phone down on the dresser.

She walked back over to Darien and into his arms. "You weren't reading that book?" He shook his head. "So, I didn't need to bend over and put my butt in your face to get your attention?"

"Well, that's not quite a fair question. No, you didn't need to do it to get my attention. But, I wouldn't call it unnecessary. In fact, I'm all for a repeat of that at any time. You have such a sexy butt." He rubbed his hand down her spine. He really wanted to grab her ass. He knew he had her permission before, but things had changed a bit since then as evidenced by her partially packed bag that was laying by her bed.

"Why did you stand there after I said that? You said you were mad at yourself, not me, but you just stood there."

"I was coming up with different ways to sneak touches. I planned on tackling you again, and this time, playing with your breast as we went under the water." He felt her mold herself up against him. He whispered in her ear, "I bet your nipples were hard from the cold water. I would pinch them and find out."

She looked up into his eyes, "You love me?"

"Yes, I do. I desperately need you to be mine. Please be my girlfriend. You don't have to love me back y-"

"I love you. I have loved you for a while. And I will be your girlfriend."

He rested his forehead on hers and shut his eyes. "You have no idea how good it feels to have you love me back."

She smirked, "Oh? I think I have a very good idea." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Why aren't you touching me more?"

"You gave me permission, and then I screwed it up. I'd hate to touch you and have you not enjoy it or want it. That's not how I ever want you to react to me."

"Noted. You want to make me beg." She gave him a sultry look.

"No! That's not what I mean at…" he paused. "Well, yes. Begging is good too. That could be a lot of fun, actually. But, I would prefer to at least know you want me to touch you. I want every touch to turn you on." He kissed down her neck. His hand drifted to her ass, and he grabbed it. His other hand did the same and he said, "I actually salivated when your butt was in my face." He squeezed again. "It's just perfect, and it's even better touching it."

Darien's cell phone rang, and he sighed.

"Answer it" Serena said, "or else they'll just knock."

"What, Kunzite?" Darien grumbled when he did.

"Stop playing grab ass, and get back out here with your girlfriend. Don't you think I'd rather be in a room with Mina? I'm getting jealous."

"How did you know that I was…"

"Playing grab ass? You just confirmed it." Kunzite laughed and hung up the phone.

Serena was blushing all of the way down her breasts.

Darien groaned. He leaned forward to kiss and suck his way down her neck. "They want us out there."

"Seems so. You still have my permission. We should go. You did say you had ideas on how to sneak touches." She winked. "It sounds exciting."

As they walked out the door, he whispered in her ear. "I bet I can turn you on enough to have you begging me to touch you later tonight."

"I knew you wanted me to beg you."

They got down to the beach, and Serena ran over to the girls to let them know they were dating. Kunzite sauntered over, and Darien glared at him.

Kunzite said, "I have one sentence to say, and then you'll forgive me."

Darien rolled his eyes and said, "Not likely."

"I stuffed a bunch of condoms in with your things while you were gone."

Darien patted Kunzite on the back, "You know you're my best friend, right?"

"I never doubted it."

Darien could admit he was having a wonderful time. He came up with so many ways to sneak touches. And, watching her smile and laughing was intoxicating.

He tackled her, and his hand found its way under her bikini top. He pinched her hard nipple and removed his hand. He steadied her when she surfaced by placing his hands on her hips.

She looked at him with so much lust in her eyes that his knees actually got weak.

He picked her up to toss her in the water, and she whispered in his ear. "You better buy condoms before tonight." His hand "slipped" to her ass before he then threw her in. She came up laughing. He made his way over to her and said, "Kunzite gave me some as a peace offering for interrupting."

Serena placed her hand on his chest. "You have an amazing body."

He saw what the shift in subject meant. "I know you're nervous. It's all up to you. It'll be both of our first times. We'll figure it out together. I'm nervous too." He knew he had read her right when he watched her reaction.

"I'm nervous, but I really want you. It's only ever been you for me."

"You're the only woman I could ever be with. I've loved you for so long."

"You're really good at hiding it."

"I'm a master at hiding how I'm feeling. It was a survival instinct I picked up at the orphanage. I need you to help me show my feelings to you. Call me on it when I seem closed off. I promise to try hard to open up. I trust you enough to want to."

She smiled and wiped at a small tear. "You're doing really well so far. I don't need you to be open in public. I know that's not your nature. But, in private like this, what you're saying is perfect."

They all had a wonderful day at the beach, laughing and joking around. That night, they all had a delicious dinner together. Darien was glad they were all couples. No one even pretended they wanted to hang out for a while after dinner. They all just went their separate ways.

Serena pulled him into her room. He followed her in with a grin on his face. She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Okay? All of those touches you snuck really turned me on. It was so sexy. And when you pinched my nipple." She moaned. "I almost jumped you right then."

"You did demand I get condoms after that." He was loving this conversation.

She just nodded. "So, I had an idea…" she looked nervous.

"This won't do. Don't ever be nervous around me." He kissed her cheek. "Tell me. Trust me enough. I know we just started dating, but we have known each other for years. Doesn't that trust carry over?" He looked her in the eyes.

"It's a new kind of trust now, but I get what you mean."

"No, you're right. It's new." He sighed. "And I realize my past doesn't help. I'm pretty closed off and kind of stuffy. You're carefree, and you've drug me out of my comfort zone."

She nodded. "I get that some things might seem…"

"Serena, it's you."

"What?"

"You're my comfort zone now. It's been you for a long time. When was the last time I didn't do something you wanted to do?"

"I thought it was because I got you to give in."

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Serena, I am at my happiest when I'm doing things with you. As long as I'm with you, I'm up for anything."

She blinked back happy tears. "Sneak out and skinny dip. That was what I was going to suggest."

Darien's eyes blew wide. He picked her up, she shrieked, and he marched her out the door. He set her on her feet in the hall and patted her butt. "Let's go."

She laughed, and they made their way to the empty beach in the dark. They found an alcove, and Serena removed her clothes, running into the ocean. She quickly sank in down to her neck.

Darien took a moment to get his head on right. All of his blood was in his hard cock. He smiled and removed his clothes. He then followed her out.

He got to her, pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her body, and kissed her. He then slid his hands over her breasts and nibbled at her neck.

She moaned and slid her hands over his firm butt. "I like yours too by the way," she said.

He kissed her again. They touched and kissed each other for a while.

He grew pale when he heard screaming. "Get out of there! You aren't allowed to be swimming after dark!"

Serena blushed, and he yelled, "We'll get out! We promise. Can you just leave first?"

"Are you two skinny dipping?! Get a room!" The man huffed and walked off.

Serena laughed, "We have a room, and we came here."

Darien chuckled too. "Wait here. I'll get dressed first and make sure he's gone. I don't want him seeing your body. That's mine."

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

They made it back into the room, and she was laughing still. "Oops. My bad."

"Totally worth it."

"How about a shower instead?"

"I'm a big fan of naked and wet." He slid his hand over her breasts, and down around to her ass.

She stripped and made her way to the shower. He marveled at how easy it was for her to be naked in front of him already.

He joined her, and they soaped each other up, covering each other's bodies in suds. He washed her hair and said, "I love your hair so much. You have no idea."

"I don't. Thank you for telling me though." She smiled. "You're better at opening up than you think."

He held her tightly and said, "I sure hope so."

They turned off the water, and he toweled her dry. By the time he was done, she was panting, and her eyes were almost black. He quickly dried off and exited the bathroom.

He laid her down and said. "It's my turn to ask if you're comfortable with something. Can I suck on your pussy? Would you be okay with my face between your legs?"

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. She let out a breathy, "Yes."

He nodded and watched as she opened up her legs, spreading them for him. He swallowed hard. He used the flat of his tongue to lick her, and she let out a lusty moan.

"Okay. Fuck. This is...This is really good." he said. He then sucked her clit. She arched her back and whimpered. He then brought her to orgasm with his tongue and teeth.

He wiped his mouth and was panting. "That was so fucking hot. Shit, Serena." He shook his head. "I can't think straight right now."

He came to when he felt her rolling on his condom. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

She laid back down, spread her legs again, and crooked her finger at him.

He nodded, pushed inside of her and waited for her to adjust to him and the new feeling. He then felt himself take her as he buried himself in her tight pussy. She moaned and screamed his name. He came hard and felt her orgasm too. He collapsed next to her and tossed his condom.

He pulled her into his arms, spooning her. He kissed the nape of her neck. He then tried to catch his breath.

"You need a key to my apartment. I will give it to you when we get back."

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"I want you to have a key to my apartment."

"Oh…" she gave him a small smile.

He was confused, and it was obvious by his look. Then it dawned on him, and he smiled at her. He kissed her forehead and said. "Yea, you'll need it since you're moving in."

She smiled. "So, was I that obvious?"

"Serena, don't hide things from me. I didn't ask you to move in because I worried you would think it's too soon. I want you to though. So badly."

She smirked at him. "Seems I wasn't the only one hiding something."

He sighed. "We need to get better at this."

"I would say we are. We're talking things through afterward. Or, am I wrong and there was something you are still keeping from me?"

"Just one thing."

She looked nervous. "What?"

"I want to have sex again tonight." He smiled at her.

"It's my turn to be on top."

When he laid there panting afterwards, he had to admit he loved watching her breasts bounce.

The next morning at breakfast, they joined everyone. Mina was scowling.

Serena looked concerned and asked what was wrong.

Mina said, "No one will believe Kunzite and me that we weren't the ones caught skinny dipping last night!"

Serena blushed. Raye started laughing and yelled, "It was you!"


	26. The Missing Piece

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and making my work readable.

Trigger warning: Mentions someone threatening rape via text. Not explicit, no details beyond mentioning the fact that it happened. Nothing happens beyond that, and the guy is punished.

His whole life, Darien felt like something was missing. Beyond his memories and his family. That was big enough on its own. It just felt like something more was missing.

His best friend Andrew showed up to their study group with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was petite, blond, blue eyed, and stunning. He was glad they were sitting at a table so he could hide his reaction to her. He had never felt this way about a woman before. He tried to remind himself that she came with Andrew. That settled badly in his stomach.

Andrew smiled at him, missing the roiling jealousy in Darien's gut. He felt guilty for wanting his friend's girl so desperately.

Darien noticed that there were two chairs left for the group, but that they weren't next to each other. He got up to move and watched in confusion as the beauty took the chair next to him, and Andrew sat further down the table. Darien sat back down quickly. He wasn't going to pass up the chance to sit near her.

David asked, "Andrew, are you going to tell us why you aren't sitting by your girlfriend?"

Every head turned towards him. Then Darien heard the beauty speak, "She's in Africa. How would you recommend he does that?"

Rick narrowed his eyes and looked at her, "You're okay with the fact that he hasn't broken up with Rita?"

Andrew burst out laughing, "Serena is my childhood friend! She got Rita and me together."

She started laughing, "No offense, but eww. He's like a brother to me. In fact, I have known him since before my actual brother was born." She shook her head and chuckled. "I just came because I am new to the area, and his mother made him bring me along."

Andrew said, "She totally misunderstood why I didn't want to introduce you to my friends!"

Rick chimed in, "Is it because she's hot?"

Andrew scowled at him. "Yes."

"I'm good at saying no. I doubt you would be friends with guys who don't take no for an answer." She said to Andrew. He had to concede her point.

Stephen cursed. "Well, that sucks. Now we can't hit on you. If we do, we look like creeps."

Serena smirked, "I know."

Andrew just laughed.

Darien decided he better say something, or she was going to get the wrong idea about him. "You're safe with us. Are you studying for history too?"

She sighed, "Yes. I'm transferring into your school. I'll need to find out what you're currently studying."

"Do you have a book yet?"

"No."

Darien pulled his out of his bag and handed it to her. "You can borrow mine. I'm ahead in the reading."

"Thanks." she smiled at him brightly. She then took the book and held it to her chest. "So, what are we studying?"

He looked deep into her eyes, and suddenly, Darien didn't feel like there was a gaping hole in his life anymore. And, she wasn't his best friend's girl.

The next day at school, everyone was talking about the new girl. Getting a new classmate part way through Senior year was unusual.

Third hour, she was introduced to the class and then looked directly at him and waved. The teacher noticed, and trusting Darien, he sat her by him. He thought how it was nice to be the teacher's favorite.

After class, she turned to him and said, "I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor. I need help studying for English, and Andrew tells me you're a genius. Would you be willing to help me?"

Hell yes! "Yes. Where do you want to study?"

She shrugged. "Not the Arcade. I get easily distracted. I'm a video game junkie."

He thought, don't say my place, don't say my place. "How about my place?" No! I was not supposed to say that.

"Okay."

He couldn't figure out how she agreed to that so easily. It was later, during his last class, that it dawned on him. She didn't know he lived alone. Shoot. Now he had to tell her.

She popped up next to him at his locker after school, and he sighed. "You don't know I live alone."

"What?"

"You agreed to study at my place, and you don't know I live alone."

She looked confused, "Are you going to do something to me against my will?" He shook his head. "Then, what's the problem?"

"People talk. If they find out you were there, they will assume things."

She visibly shuddered. "So many girls would absolutely hate me." Her eyes were wide. She then thought for a moment. "Oh well. It's not like they've been that welcoming already."

Darien chortled, "That's because you're hotter than all of them." He froze. He couldn't believe he just said that to her.

She smiled at him. "Andrew said you've never called a woman hot."

He noticed she wasn't shrinking away. "That's because I have high standards." Darien was trying to figure out what the hell had gotten into him the last two days.

He tried to calm his racing heart as they stepped into his place. They dropped off their shoes and took their bags into the living room. She sat on his couch and looked up at him. "Thank you for being willing to teach me. You're doing me a huge favor!"

He shrugged. He was afraid his reasons were less altruistic than that. "I'm good at English. It's no trouble."

She stared at him, and he realized he was just standing in the doorway. He walked over to her and asked where she needed help.

One hellish hour later, they stopped. She was catching on, and his teaching seemed to be helping her. The torturous part was that they kept inadvertently touching. He was ready to combust.

When she left, he had to go take care of matters before he was able to concentrate on anything other than her soft skin.

A month later and he was a goner. He not only wanted her, but he was also completely in love with her. She was so kind and loving. She brightened up his whole life. He looked forward to seeing her. It was the highlight of every day.

He was heading to lunch where he would see her and came to a complete stop. Mark was standing in front of her, asking her out. All of the girls around them were gushing about how lucky she was.

He spun on his heels and headed in the opposite direction. He avoided her for the rest of the day. He was devastated. He accidentally snapped his pencil in half during math class.

He was lost for what to do when he saw her standing by his locker after school. She was smiling, and he didn't want to hear her good news. He decided he didn't need his books that were in there. He just headed home. Alone.

Thirty minutes after he got home, he heard pounding on his apartment door. He opened it up and Serena was there. She was crying. Before he knew what happened, she was in his arms weeping on his shoulder.

He shut the door and pulled her into his place. He sat her on the couch and joined her. She then clung to his shirt. She was shaking.

He was beside himself with worry. "What happened?"

"Mark." She managed to choke out.

He held her tighter, "What do you mean?"

He watched as she forced herself to calm down. She looked and pleaded, "Please, just tell me I am safe with you. I need to hear the words."

He shook at her words and said, "You're always safe. Here, with me. You're safe." He rubbed her back.

She nodded, and he watched her start to calm down. It worked. He couldn't believe it. He asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"

She nodded and looked at her feet. "Mark asked me out today."

"I saw."

"You did?"

"Yea."

She shuddered. "He didn't like me saying no."

"You said no?"

She looked at him, and he couldn't figure out why she looked so incredibly hurt. She said, "You thought I would say yes?"

He just shrugged.

She pulled back and looked at him. "Why didn't you go to your locker after school today? I waited for you. Don't lie to me. Not right now."

He looked at the dry tear tracks on her face and couldn't lie to her. "I saw you were waiting for me. I went home to avoid you. I didn't want to talk to you. I had to get away."

He watched her close off to him. She was completely inaccessible. She stood and nodded back. "Now I know. Thank you for being honest with me." She paused and added, "You've never lied to me. That matters."

She then walked out his front door. He was in shock. He hated himself that he didn't go after her.

The next day, Mark was missing from school and the gossip swirled. He noticed that Serena wasn't there either. He walked up to a pissed off looking Andrew. "What is going on?"

Andrew answered. "Mark threatened to rape Serena. He was dumb enough to send a series of threatening texts to her. He was arrested last night. Lucky bastard. There were a bunch of us that would have kicked his ass first if Serena had come to us before talking to the police. Why didn't she come to me?"

Darien felt like an abyss had opened up underneath him, and he was in a free fall. She had come to him crying. He would have been there when it happened if he had gone to his locker. She was still smiling then.

"I don't know." was all Darien was able to say to him.

Andrew scowled. "And, what in the world gave him the idea Serena was even interested? Everyone knows Serena is stuck in the friend zone with you." Andrew sighed. "I wish she had listened when I told her you weren't interested in dating."

"What are you talking about?"

"The friend zone is-"

"I know what the friend zone is!"

Andrew looked puzzled. "I'm lost."

"Serena doesn't like me like that." Darien insisted.

Andrew paled. "Shit. Can you forget I said that? She doesn't want to lose your friendship. She's going through enough. Please don't pull away from her." He looked really upset. "She's going to need you. You make her feel safe."

"What makes you think all of this?"

"Honestly? We talked about it all a week ago. Please don't reject her right now. Please. If not for her, for me."

Darien took a step back. "Punch me."

"What...? No!"

"Serena came to me before she went to the cops. I didn't know what happened. She was hysterical. I thought she had agreed to date Mark, so I had ditched her after school. She waited for me, and I left. I would have been there when she got the texts if I hadn't. She came to me, and I calmed her down. I told her I avoided her because I didn't want to see her. She walked out of my apartment."

Andrew looked pissed. "And, you followed her."

"No."

Darien braced for the punch.

"You would like it if I hit you right now, wouldn't you?" Darien nodded. "Fuck you!" Andrew just walked off. He turned around and shouted, "I bet this hurts more!"

He was right.

Darien stood in the hallway and made his decision. He left school and went straight to her house. Her mother answered the door. She smiled at him and said, "She's not here right now."

"She's not at school."

"I know. She didn't want to go today. That monster is in jail right now. His parents refuse to bail him out." She smirked. "She's safe going around town. She wanted to go shopping and get her mind off of everything."

"Thank you." Apparently her mother didn't know he failed to help her when she was hurting.

He tried to decide what to do. He decided he would go looking for her. He was sure she wouldn't answer if he called. He decided to drop by his apartment and drop off his school bag first.

The moment he stepped into his hall off the elevator, he saw her. She was sitting by his door staring at her feet.

"Serena."

Her head shot up and she looked at him. She stood and fidgeted. "Sorry, I didn't think you'd be here right now. Why aren't you in school?"

"Because you aren't. Why are you here if you didn't think I would be?"

She dropped her head onto her knees. He managed to just hear her say, "I feel safe in your apartment. This was the closest I could get."

He walked over and opened his door. "Come on in." He pulled out his spare key from the table by the door and handed it to her. "Now you can get in whenever you need to."

"Wha…" she was completely startled.

"Now you don't ever have to sit in the hall." He looked at her hand, and it was trembling. He held out his hand and said, "Show me the texts."

"The police downloaded them and deleted them." She didn't look at him.

He sighed, "Fine. I will be more specific. Show me the screenshots you took of the texts."

She pulled them up and handed them to him without a word.

He read them and put his fist through his wall. He pulled back, and his knuckles were bloody.

He looked at her and texted them to himself. Then he deleted the text and the photos from her phone. "You shouldn't have those. I will hold onto a copy for you in case something happens to the evidence." He handed her back her phone.

"You should let me bandage your knuckles and get you to a doctor."

He shook his head. "Let me feel this."

"Why?"

"I know I couldn't have stopped him. That's on him. I could've been there for you though. That, that's on me."

She sat down on his couch. "I ran away. I knew how you… I chose to leave."

"I should have never left you standing at my locker."

"It wouldn't have changed any-"

"I would've been there."

She shook her head. "You didn't know he was going to do that."

"I let you leave my apartment alone. He was still out there."

She trembled. "You didn't know what happened."

"I knew you were upset."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you hate me for not being there for you."

"I don't hate you. I can't." she looked him in the eye and saw understanding. "Andrew told you I am in love with you. Dammit." Her hand trembled, and she tried to hand back the key.

"You didn't ask me why I didn't want to talk to you after I thought you agreed to date him."

She shook her head.

"Because I thought I was going to have to stand by and watch you date him when you are the only woman in the world that I could ever love. The moment I saw you, my world felt full. When I met you, I thought you were Andrew's new girlfriend, and I was incredibly jealous. I was so happy to find out you were just friends."

She blinked at him, and her face showed complete shock. "You love me?"

He nodded. "I love everything about you."

She looked puzzled, "How were you the only one who didn't know my feelings for you? Well, of our friends?"

"Any smile or look you gave me was too good to be true. I wanted it too much to believe that I wasn't reading into things. That, and I'm an idiot."

"You skipped school to come and find me?" She gave him a gentle smile.

He nodded. "Why aren't you yelling at me? I was horrible."

She scooted over and laid in his arms. "I only have room in my head for one major meltdown. And frankly, I need you to hold me more than I need to scream at you. I'm not okay. I couldn't stay home and pretend to be today, so I left." She sighed. "That's not fair to my mom. She's just so worried about me. It's hard to watch."

He caressed her face. "We'll put a rain delay on the screaming session. You can yell at me whenever you're ready."

She smiled up at him. "Deal." She grew nervous then.

Darien sighed. "No, that won't work at all. You aren't allowed to be nervous to tell me something. I can see it in your face. I love you. Remember that."

She nodded. "I didn't sleep well last night. Can I take a nap in your bed?"

"Of course. Why would you be nervous to ask me that?"

"I would like you to join me." There was a slight tremor in her voice still.

In order to dispel any of her nerves, he was again completely honest with her. "Hell yes, I'll join you." He growled. "I will even behave. No matter how tempting your body is." He kissed the top of her head. "You're safe with me."

And she was. Being held by him made all of the bad feelings go away. She darted her eyes around the room. This was what she wanted. This was what she had been terrified she would never have. The realization of his loving her washed over her. She looked up at him and asked. "Do you have to behave? What if I want to be a little naughty?"

He lifted her up and carried her to his room. "You have to be honest with me too. Is this because you're upset?"

She shrugged. "I don't understand the psychology of all of that. I just know that I have wanted to do naughty things to you for weeks now. You might not have touched me yet, but you have, in my fantasies."

He set her on his bed and looked her in the eyes. "I'm yours to do what you want with. I will love every bit of it. I have wanted you to touch me since the day I met you."

She shimmied out of her shirt and removed her bra. She was starting to remove her shorts and panties when she paused and looked at him. "Get naked!"

He nodded and removed his clothes. He drank her in. "Damn, you're incredible."

She looked him up and down and said. "Let's take a shower first. We can clean up your knuckles."

He had to get a grip. He was painfully hard, and he was already picturing her wet.

They made it into the shower. He loved touching her wet body and licking water off her breasts. They washed each other's hair. He then brought her to orgasm on his fingers.

When they were done, he wrapped her in a towel and dried her off.

He tucked her in bed, climbed in with her and pulled up the covers. "Now, it's time to take a nap."

"What?"

"Nap and then play time. You said you didn't sleep well. Let me take care of you. Please. I need to be here for you this time." He was willing to beg.

She nodded and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. She slept soundly in his arms.

He stayed awake plotting. He had to protect her. He would never fail her again.

When she woke up, he made love to her tenderly. He kissed her and repeatedly told her he loved her. She told him back every time.

It turns out that when you have a lot of money, you can hire the right lawyers and investors that would ensure that all of the dirt is dug up on someone. Mark went to jail as an adult for a very long time. It was Darien's proudest accomplishment.


	27. I Should Have Kissed You

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and for this prompt. It was a lot of fun to write.

Darien checked himself over in the mirror and fixed his hair for what must have been the fifteenth time. He then looked at his button up shirt and tried to decide if he should instead roll the sleeves to look more casual or leave them the way they were. He sighed and rolled one. He noticed his muscles stood out more when they were rolled. He smiled and rolled the other one too. She had just told him that she liked his muscles.

He decided he was ready and checked his watch. Time to go. He made sure he had his wallet and credit card, went to grab his keys and slip on his shoes. He was picking her up in his sports car tonight. She had told him she liked that too.

He pulled up in front of the house she rented with Lita. He chuckled over what a good match that was. Lita loved to cook, and Serena loved to eat. He parked the car, went up and knocked on the front door.

Lita answered and invited him in. Just then, Serena descended the stairs, and he was speechless. She looked stunning. He couldn't believe he was finally going on a date with the girl he had loved for years.

She smiled shyly at him, and his heart constricted. He mentally counted, one. He knew he would treasure each and every smile that night from her.

Serena surreptitiously wiped her palms on her dress. His response to her hadn't quelled her nerves. All she managed to give him was a small smile. He hadn't even said if he liked her dress. She mentally berated herself for not choosing the light green one.

She said goodnight to Lita and followed Darien out the door. He held the car door for her, she got in, buckled her seatbelt and took a deep breath.

They arrived at the restaurant, and she smiled when she realized he had made reservations for them. She appreciated the forethought involved in that. It was sweet when he held her chair for her too. She took a deep breath and picked up her menu. She tried to slow her heart down. She was already in love with him.

Darien sat across from her and marveled at the fact that he was out on a date with the most perfect woman. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress. It molded to her curves and flared out. It was sexy and flirty. He picked up his menu and tried to get his nerves under control.

He worried he was expecting too much from one date. He had no idea how to get her to want a second one. It had taken all of his courage to ask her out on this date in the first place.

The waiter came by, and they ordered dinner. Darien was irritated that the guy obviously appreciated Serena's body. He gave him a dirty look, and the waiter had enough sense to look apologetic and leave quickly after they were done.

He stared at Serena and tried to figure out what he would say to her. Conversation had never been his strong suit, and he didn't know where to start.

Serena held back her sigh. She realized that she was going to have to talk or this would officially be the most awkward date ever! She knew she was being a little bit dramatic.

She smiled at him and said, "How were your classes today?" She knew that would be an easy topic for him to discuss. It was the perfect ice breaker.

"They went really well. My biology professor approached me after class with an internship opportunity today. It's really exciting."

Serena was thrilled, "It's hardly surprising that he would seek you out. You're an actual genius, and you work really hard. It's impressive."

"Thank you. Well, I was surprised. I guess it still shocks me when people seek me out."

Her heart softened and went out to him. She forgot sometimes that he still saw himself as the orphan that nobody wanted. "Yea, well, get used to it. You will be a huge success. It's been awesome watching everything you can achieve. I always felt lucky that I got to see you do all of these cool things."

Darien was shocked. He couldn't believe she felt that way. He asked, "So, how were your classes?"

He counted another smile. She said, "I had to give a speech for my political science class. I nailed it. I always find persuasive speeches easy to write."

He chuckled, "You've spent your life persuading people to do things. It doesn't surprise me that you're good at them."

She laughed. "Remember when I convinced you to go to that festival with us? You were miserable!"

"No," She gave him an unimpressed look. "Okay, so I was. But, that was because I hate crowds. The rest of it was fun."

"The only other thing there was me stuffing my face!" amusement shone in her eyes.

"Yes, but you were smiling the whole time you were eating."

"I always am!" She looked at the waiter approaching again. "And, on that note, here's our food. Yum!"

The end of the night came, and Darien walked her to her door with sweaty palms. It was over. He didn't know what to do from here. He hadn't planned anything beyond getting up the courage to ask her out.

Serena said, "That was fun."

"Yea… it was." Darien couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what to say next.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" she asked with a smile.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Serena felt her smile start to falter. She plastered one in place and nodded. "Well, good night."

"Good night."

She turned, unlocked the door, and shut it behind her. She rested her head against the door and wondered what went wrong. She then stepped back, locked the door, and turned off the porch light.

Darien went back to his car and got in. He started the engine and rested his head on the steering wheel. He played the conversion over in his head and felt defeated. She had been smiling, and he watched the happiness in her eyes flicker and fade with each stilted answer he gave.

He knew why he didn't ask her out sooner. Fear. He was afraid she would say no, or afraid that if she said yes, it wouldn't mean as much to her.

Why didn't he kiss her? That hit him. He wanted to kiss those perfect pink lips of hers.

He shut off his car and stepped out before he really knew what he was doing. He was halfway up her front walk before he stopped and questioned if this was a good idea or not. He spun on his heel and took three steps back to his car.

He paused and looked at his car. The one he drove in alone. He closed his eyes and pictured her in it with him. He would drive her around with the top down and the music turned up. She would be smiling, laughing, and singing along. He wanted that.

He turned back around determined to knock on her door.

Serena stood up in her room watching his car from the window. She crumpled a little when she saw that it was running. She had been having such a wonderful time at dinner. And then, nothing. He dropped her off, and it was so awkward. She forced herself to watch him drive off. She needed the closure. He wouldn't be asking her for a second date.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him get out and run up the walk. She was about to dash downstairs, but she saw him stop and turn back around. Her breath caught when he froze again. As soon as he started to walk back to her door, she ran down the stairs and unlocked the front door. It was open, and she was looking at him. His hand was frozen in the air ready to knock.

Darien looked her in the eye, and his breath rushed out of his lungs. She was there and looking at him expectantly. All of a sudden, he needed to kiss her desperately.

He stepped up to her, piercing her with his gaze and crowding her. She stepped back, and he smirked. He took another step towards her, and she stepped back again. That continued until they were both inside her place, and he shut the door behind them.

He bent down and kissed her lips. He deepened the kiss and pressed her up against the wall, trapping her in and pouring years worth of passion and desire into it.

They kissed until they were out of breath, and he pulled back for air. He didn't pull away from the wall. He kept his body pressed to hers.

"I didn't ask you out sooner, because I was terrified you would say no."

She let out panting breaths. She looked thoroughly kissed, and he felt proud. She said, "I will always say yes to you."

His eyes burned with desire, "Don't say something like that. I might take it in ways you don't mean."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "But, I would mean it like that." She pressed her core against his hard cock. She had noticed him grow hard during their kiss. She let out a lusty moan.

He practically growled. His desire flared even higher. She mewled as his heated look got her even wetter.

He whispered into her ear, "I've been in love with you for a while now. I'll do anything you want me to do right now. I'm at your mercy."

He watched her breasts as her breath quickened. She said, "You're at my mercy? I feel like I am completely under your power. Every moment I spend with you, I cherish. I'm in love with you too."

"You look so sexy in that dress. I didn't tell you that tonight."

"No, you didn't. I look even sexier out of this dress though."

He rested his forehead on hers. "Care to show me?" He smirked.

She nodded, he backed up and let her lead him up the stairs to her room. She stepped out and returned with condoms. She placed them on the nightstand and stepped back. He sat on her bed and watched her strip out of her dress. She stood there in her bra and thong. He knew it was a thong because she spun to show him.

He leaned back on his elbows on the bed and raised a challenging eyebrow. She nodded and unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor. He had to shift to make more room in his pants. He was as hard as steel. She then shimmied her thong down her legs and stepped out of them.

"So much sexier." He breathed out. "You are a goddess."

He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the corner. He stood and she stepped forward to remove his pants and boxers. His cock sprang free.

Her eyes grew large. "Wow." She reached down with her small hand and touched his penis. "I want you."

"Are you a virgin?" She nodded. "I'll be gentle."

She looked him in the eyes nervously. "What if I'm not as good as the other-"

"I'm a virgin."

"You are?"

"I'm not the type to fuck a girl when I'm in love with someone else. I couldn't do that to some random girl or to my love for you. I have only wanted to make love to you."

She nodded and lost all of her nerves. "Well, then we'll just have to practice a lot to get it right."

"You're really good at persuasive speeches. I'm convinced."

She laughed and kissed him.

He laid her down and ran his hands over her body. With one hand on her breast playing with her erect nipple, the other slid between her legs. He drug his finger between her folds of her pussy and heard her moan. He lightly pinched her clit and felt her get even wetter. He then slid two fingers into her cunt.

"You look even sexier when my fingers are buried inside of you." He played with her clit and she rode his fingers.

That night, they made love. He cherished everything about her, and she loved every tender thing he did.

~ The prompt was inspired by Gloriana's song I Should Have Kissed You


	28. Ski Vacation

87WW I hope you like this one shot.

The prompt she sent me was that they should have a cozy winter cabin vacation, one where a lit fireplace sets the mood.

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and my friend.

Ski Vacation

Darien paled when he saw Lita carrying Serena back into the ski lodge with tears in her eyes. She wasn't screaming and crying, so he knew it was bad. She never was dramatic about a real injury.

Serena said, "Put me down! I'm sure I'm fine, and I can go skiing with all of you."

Mina rolled her eyes, "No way! You'll be lucky if you didn't break your leg. Darien! Get over here. You're the closest thing we have to a doctor. You'll have to do."

He rolled his eyes and huffed, "I'll try to not take that as a dig."

"You're a med student. Suck it up. You aren't a doctor." Mina rolled her eyes as Lita set Serena down on the couch.

Serena looked at Amy, "Tell them I'm okay. I can walk!" Amy shook her head.

"Well, you all suck!" Serena stood and screamed out in pain.

Darien rushed to her. He couldn't stand to watch her hurt herself. "Dammit, lay back and let me look at that!"

Raye glared at Serena and said, "If you don't hold still, I am going to pin you down! Seriously already. Just stop being a baby!" She unintentionally showed just how worried she was about Serena when she carefully sat down and removed her boot. She then gingerly removed the sock and whimpered. "Oh, Serena. It must hurt so much." Serena nodded.

Darien held his face emotionless as he looked at her ankle. He took Raye's place and examined it. It was swelling already and beginning to bruise. He gently flexed the ankle and heard her hiss through her teeth. The joint was a little loose. "You have a pretty bad sprain. I need to wrap this, and you need to ice it."

Jadeite looked at Serena and said, "That sucks! We can all stay back with you if you would like."

"No! Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean you have to miss out on your fun. I have some shows I can binge on my phone. You know I would have spent most of the day falling down the mountain anyway. This way, I won't be having you all help me collect my skis and poles every time I fall."

Zoisite smiled at her and said, "I was counting on you to make me look good. Now I will be the worst skier."

Serena smiled and laughed with him. "You will just have to have Amy help you." Serena winked at him. "Like everything else, she is annoyingly good at it." Amy blushed.

Nephrite sighed, "We can't leave you here yourself. You'll need someone to help you out since you can't walk on it."

Darien tried to sound really casual when he said, "Well, to the surprise of absolutely no one, I snuck some of my textbooks up here to study. I can stay back, read them and keep an eye on Serena. Everyone knows I would rather study today than speed down a mountain."

Jadeite laughed at him. "That settles it! You two stay back here today, and we'll figure out who stays with her tomorrow." Darien noticed something funny in the way Jadeite was looking at him. He didn't know what to make of it.

And, that was what led to Serena in her pajamas with her head resting on his legs as he read. They quickly figured out that the armrest was a good place to prop her foot up. At least that was what he told her. He suspected his own reasoning was more that he wanted her laying on him. It also enabled him to sneak longing looks at her the whole time he was reading.

Darien watched the light from the fireplace flicker over her face. The warmth it put off, and the coziness of it, drew him in, and he could almost picture them cuddled up together like this at a home of their own one day. It brought his love for her to the forefront, something that he was trying to stuff down the whole weekend.

He noticed she was typing on her phone and he asked, "What are you writing?"

She blushed and shrugged, "Nothing…" She clicked the screen off and set her phone against her chest.

"Are you really trying to hide it from me? I won't push. I was just curious." He looked her in the eye and saw her resolve falter.

"Fine, but you are going to laugh. I… I write fan fiction. I read so many manga, and I get really invested in them. I like to write alternate universe stories or how things went after the manga is over." She looked at him nervously.

He was completely curious about this new development. He didn't know this about her at all, and he thought he knew everything. It actually hurt a bit to know there was something about her that she kept from him. "Do the girls like to read your writing?"

She shrugged, "I don't know if they would. I'm too nervous to show them."

"So then, who do you write it for?" He was really curious how it worked.

"Well, I have followers on the site I post on."

"How many do you have?"

She blushed, "I have been writing for a bunch of years, so it adds up."

"How many does it add up to?" He was really curious now. Years, she had been writing for years! He didn't even know she was that good at writing. She got terrible grades on all of her papers. That was until he agreed to start helping her by editing them.

She fidgeted and said, "A few hundred." She then moved on quickly. "I know what you're thinking. My grammar is terrible. I made a friend on the site that edits them for me. She's amazing and incredibly supportive."

He watched her hand shake. "Serena, I think that's wonderful. You have a way of seeing people that's really incredible. I bet they are great! What were you working on now?"

She smiled under his praise. "I was just reading over her edits right now and thanking her. It's nice to have someone who helps make my writing clear. It gives me the confidence to write more."

"I bet they're great. Could I read the story?" He really hoped she would let him read it. He wanted her to let him in and include him in every part of her life.

She blushed very red and shook her head. "I really don't think… Don't look disappointed. It's just… embarrassing."

"Why?" He was so confused as to why she would think it was embarrassing. "Nevermind. It's fine if you don't want me to." He tried to hide his hurt. By the look in her eyes, it wasn't working.

She shifted and unlocked her phone. "Just… just be kind and know that I already know you won't like this kind of story." She handed him the phone. "It's a one shot."

He didn't know what that was at all. He took the phone and tried to pretend he did. He read the full story, and he tried to hold a pleasant look on his face the whole time. He was incredibly hard, and he was hoping that she couldn't tell.

How in the world did she know anything about… that!? He was glad he could speed read. It gave him some time to collect his thoughts while he pretended he was still reading.

She blushed again and said, "She's in love with him, and she's sure he doesn't return her feelings. I know it's full of angst, but-"

"But, she masterbates?"

She gave a small nod. "Yes."

"You're so innocent. How did you even know anything about this to write about it?" He was trying to calm down his desires. It had turned him on a lot. It was very detailed and very accurate.

She rolled her eyes at him and huffed. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not that innocent."

"You… do that?"

She let out a breathy "Yes."

All of a sudden, he was very aware that his hand was resting on her flat, sexy stomach. That, and that it was close to her perky breasts. Ones that he had been wanting to touch for years.

"I've shocked you. Sorry." she lowered her eyes.

"Kind of. I just didn't know you were that good of a writer. It was engaging and the… things she did. It was… intense." His hand stroked her stomach the littlest bit.

Her eyes fluttered shut for a second, and she looked at him again. "I get some sweet reviews. They like my stories. It's really encouraging every time. Some don't feel comfortable leaving a review on stories like… that. Then they leave guest reviews."

Darien's blood was all in his cock. His brain wasn't processing anything very well. That was his excuse for asking, "Have you done all of that to yourself? Do you moan like that?" He couldn't believe he actually asked that.

She nodded. "Well, almost all of that. I don't picture him when I touch myself."

Darien's hand stroked higher up on her stomach, and he heard her let out a very quiet moan. He lifted his hand off of her stomach, and he saw disappointment flicker over her face. He then slid his hand under her shirt and placed it back on her stomach. His cock twitched when he watched her eyes flutter and heard a breathy moan. He began stroking her bare stomach.

He found it easier to talk about her story while he touched her, so he did. "Your story was very… vivid. I enjoyed it."

"You did?"

"Yes."

His hand drifted higher on her stomach, and he watched her head arch back further and stretch her body more for him. She arched a bit into his touch. It encouraged him on.

"It's very erotic." He let his hand slide a bit higher and brush the underside of one breast. She wasn't wearing a bra. He loved the lusty moan he received in return. He brushed against her other breast when he said, "That fantasy she was having while she touched herself. Have you ever had that one?"

She gave him a smile, "That a man was sucking on my cunt while he played with my nipples?"

Darien's cock twitched again. It couldn't get any harder, so he figured it had to do something. His mind quickly raced at the possibilities right now. With everything he knew of Serena, he could only come up with one possibility. As much as he had been absolutely sure he was in the friend zone, he wasn't. She wouldn't be behaving like this right now if he was. She might not be as innocent as he had thought, but there was no way she would be letting him touch her and talking about this if she didn't want him. He really wanted to be the man she thought of while she touched herself. Maybe he was wrong about everything, but his heart couldn't take it if he was. He desperately needed it to be him. He was irrevocably in love with her.

"Yes, that one." His hand slid up and grasped her breast. He tried not to completely freeze. One, from pleasure, and two, from fear. He needed to be right that she wanted him to touch her. He couldn't hold back his smile when she moaned loudly. He then pinched her nipple, and she moaned again.

Every response made him grow bolder and bolder. That, and his intense desire was surging through him. "Serena, have you ever pictured me between your legs, sucking on your cunt? Playing with your clit, like she did in the story? I would slide my fingers inside of you and suck your clit to get you to orgasm." He pinched her nipple again. He watched the pleasure in her face while he was talking dirty to her.

She sat up, quickly removed her shirt and tossed it to the side. He watched the firelight dance over her naked breasts and covered both with his hands. "Your breasts are amazing." They were even larger than he expected. They each more than filled his hands. He heard a moan coming from the back of his throat.

"Yes, I picture you doing all of that." She let out a loud moan as he played with her some more. "I've had so many fantasies about you. What about you? Have you had any about me?"

He pinched her nipples as he said, "Yes, I have. I've pictured you like this with me touching you and bringing you pleasure. You had that exact look on your face in fact."

"Do you… touch yourself when you think of me?"

"Hell, yes. I picture you sucking me off." He paused. "Serena, please tell me I can touch you more."

She nodded. He slid one hand under her pants and beneath her panties. He slid his fingers in between the folds of her pussy. He found her clit and flicked it.

"Fuck!" Serena cursed.

He slid his fingers through her wet folds while he played with her breasts. "Do you like that?" She nodded adamantly. "So, you like the way I touch you?" She moaned as he flicked her clit. "I like seeing you laid out like this while I play with your body."

"I want-" she moaned again when he lightly pinched her clit.

He smirked, "What do you want Serena?" he prompted, like he hadn't been the one to cause her sentence to die on her lips.

"You! I want you to slide your fingers inside of me. Please, I love you. You don't have to lov-."

He growled, and suddenly, he was not only turned on, but he was also pissed, "I love you so damn much! Don't you dare finish that fucking sentence! Do you hear me?" She nodded. He slid two fingers into her very tight pussy. She let out a lusty moan, but he was still upset. "Do you hear me? Don't you pretend like I don't love you." He started fucking her with his fingers.

"Yes! Yes, I hear you." She moaned loudly again. She began riding his fingers.

He was still frustrated with her, and he knew it wasn't fair that he was taking it out on her. He was so horny, he couldn't help himself; he flicked her clit and continued with his fingers. "There is no fucking way I would touch you like this if I didn't love you." He pinched her nipple harder this time. "I would never use you for my own pleasure."

He continued his onslaught, and she began wildly riding his fingers. She was moaning his name now, arching her back in pleasure, and cursing. He demanded, "Do you understand that?!"

She nodded frantically, "Yes!" Two thrusts of his fingers later, he pinched her clit and she orgasmed hard. She screamed out his name and stilled.

He pulled his fingers out of her and he said, "Look me in the eyes." She sat up and looked at him. He licked his fingers, moaned, and said. "One, I wouldn't have begun touching you if I wasn't in love with you. Is that clear now?"

She nodded. "Crystal."

"Two." He licked his fingers again. "You taste even better than I imagined." His shoulders dropped and he sighed, "Sorry I was rough with you. I was just-."

She shook her head and said, "That was hot. You brought me to orgasm while you demanded I believe that you love me. So damn hot!"

"I was rough."

"Darien, listen to me now. I loved that. Think about how I behaved while you did that."

He gave her a cocky smile, "You were wild."

"Yes, and I love what we did. Although, our first time for intercourse you will need to be gentle. I'm a virgin."

"Serena, I want that. I really do, but I didn't bring condoms. I was so sure I was in the friend zone."

She smirked and rolled her eyes at him. "Mina and Kunzite are on this trip."

A large smile broke out on his face. He stood, lifted her up and carried her to her bed. "I think this counts as bed rest for your sprained leg." He then went to Kunzite's bag. He came back laughing. "He's an idiot. He has a huge box of condoms. No way will he use even a fraction of them this weekend."

"Then he won't know we keep stealing them." She shimmied off her sleep pants and panties. "You have put me on bed rest for the whole weekend after all."

"I guess that leaves me no other choice than to play doctor."

"Yes, please. You know, I heard they used to think sexual stimulation would help heal female ailments."

His eyes blew wide, "How do you know that?" He stripped off his clothes and dropped them on the floor. He loved the look she gave his cock.

She blushed, "I was reading about the more medical side of sex for a story I was writing."

"Fan fiction?"

She shook her head. "No, I wrote one about us. I… I wanted to be able to write down my own happy ending. I write it for so many other characters."

He climbed on the bed being careful of her ankle. He hovered over her and said, "I want to read this story later. If the other story got me that turned on, I can only imagine what the one about us will do."

She blushed, "It's really racy."

"So was-"

"That one wasn't even close."

He gave her a heated look. "I can't wait to read it." He slid on a condom, and then he proceeded to tenderly make love to her. He orgasmed hard, and his whole world seemed to explode for a second. He then played with her clit until she orgasmed too.

He held her close and heard his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and then chuckled. "They want to know if we need them to come back for lunch, or if they can eat at the lodge."

"Tell them to stay the hell away. Just put it more nicely than that." She smiled at him.

He sent a text back and set the phone on the nightstand. "Done."

She kissed his lips as he held her. He chuckled when he heard her stomach growl. "Put on some panties, and I'll carry you out to sit on the couch in front of the fire. It should be more than warm enough. Then I'll make us some sandwiches."

"You want me to sit there mostly naked?"

"Yes. I would have you without your panties, but it isn't my couch." He kissed her neck. "Then I want to read your story about us."

She looked him in the eyes and nodded. She reached for her bag, pulled it up on the bed and got out a new pair of panties. "The other's are wet. I need a new pair."

She shimmied them on, and he growled. "Those are so sexy. They are completely lace."

He put on boxers and pants, leaving off a shirt, and carried her into the living room, setting her on the couch. He caught her nipple between his teeth and sucked. She moaned. He smirked and went to make lunch.

"How long have you loved me?" Serena asked.

He paused and said, "Since the moment I met you."

She laughed, "Not possible. You thought I was an idiot."

"I was so immature then. I did love you. I just said anything to get your attention. I was jealous of anyone who could make you pay attention to them more."

"No way."

"Serena, believe me. I have loved you for that long."

She sighed, "I thought I fell in love with you first. I was just surprised. It took me two months to fall for you."

He continued making them lunch and said, "We wasted so much time."

"Well, we'll have to make up for it."

He handed her the sandwich, they sat next to each other and ate. When they were done, she just opened up the document on her phone and handed it to him.

A very short time later, he set her phone down. "I can't even finish this right now. I am so turned on."

She chuckled as he set her on the rug in front of the fire. "On your hands and knees. I want to try that thing you wrote about." She pulled off her panties and did what he said. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and stripped off his pants and boxers. He rolled on the condom and stared at her ass.

"I am up for everything I wrote about." she told him.

He spanked each ass cheek and buried his cock in her tight, wet pussy. "Fuck! Fuck, that feels so damn good." He praised her, "You are so tight and so wet. I love your ass and your back. I love watching the fire dance over your skin." He ran his hands over her back and then down around to her breasts. He held onto them and started thrusting into her. He pounded her while he played with her breasts. Then he took one hand, held her shoulder and started taking her hard.

The whole time she was moaning in pleasure and screaming out how good it felt. She was pressing back on him and riding his cock.

He heard his balls slapping against her, and he frantically started playing with her clit. They both orgasmed and collapsed onto the rug.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and said, "I love you so much, so very much." Over and over. He couldn't hold back his emotions. "You are all I ever wanted. I can't believe you love me back. I'm never letting you go. Please, stay with me. I don't want you to ever leave me."

A tear slipped down Serena's face and she said, "I'm not going anywhere. Ever." She pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

They napped in front of the fire together for a while. When they woke, he picked her up and carried her to her room. He collected their clothes, and he dressed both of them. He then carried her back to the couch and laid her down. "They should be coming back soon."

She nodded and said, "Do… do you want to tell them?"

He huffed, "Serena, the idea that I would want to hide a relationship with you is ridiculous."

She shook her head and said, "No! No, that's not what I meant at all! You really didn't finish my story about us did you?"

"No."

"I just thought it would be fun to tell them when we were heading back." She blushed. "Sneaking around could be… exciting. We could tell them tomorrow evening."

Darien's eyes dilated. "I like your plan."

That night, they each snuck out of their rooms to have sex in front of the fireplace again. He couldn't hold back his laughter when Serena came so hard she screamed out his name. She blushed and said, "Oops."

He kissed her nose and said, "Or, they can find out right now."

He grabbed a blanket off the couch to cover them up when he heard all of the bedroom doors opening.


	29. Ski Vacation - Sequel

87WW She gets Darien to help her write a one shot

Darien waited impatiently for Serena to arrive. Very quickly after they started dating, he got used to having her around. When she wasn't there, he felt incomplete and listless. He could admit to himself that he actually felt like that before, but now he knew what the cause was. She was so full of joy and light that it filled up his entire world.

He was sitting on the couch with his textbooks spread out on the coffee table. He used to study in his office. That was something else that changed quickly once they started dating. Now, he studied in the living room on the couch. It enabled his favorite way to study with his arm wrapped around her while she leaned up against his chest.

He immediately perfected being able to read and highlight while she leaned up against him, and he had one arm resting on her stomach. He made sure it was always his left hand. He was right handed of course, so when he lifted his arm to highlight something, he didn't have to remove his hand from her.

He heard a knock on the door, and he quickly went to answer it. He smiled down at Serena as she strode in and removed her shoes. She was loaded down with her bag that he grabbed from her shoulder, without a word, to carry it for her.

She smiled up at him, "So, a funny thing happened today."

He smiled at her, "What's that?"

"I ran into one of the guys from your bio class at University, David. Somehow, he immediately recognized me." She wrapped her arms around him and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

He held her and asked, "And, what did he say?"

"He said that you smile now, and that at first when he saw it, he thought you were having a stroke." Laughter danced in her eyes.

"I'm happy to have you in my life." He kissed the top of her head.

"He also said you showed him the picture of us that we took at the ski cabin." She smiled, "I know you said you wanted to tell everyone. It just feels good to have a stranger come up and say he knows about us."

Darien smirked, "I have to admit that telling them was mostly selfish. I knew the guys from my class would see you at some point when you visited me on campus, and I wanted to make sure they know that you are mine. You're gorgeous, and I didn't want them drooling over you."

She blushed, "So, you were marking your territory. There are worse ways to do it. Plus, it feels really good. I'm so happy we're finally dating."

"Me too." They then went and sat down on the couch. Darien smiled when Serena pulled her laptop out of her bag. It was absolutely covered in stickers. He chuckled and asked, "Do you have enough stickers on that thing?"

She smiled at him and held it up, "Hey, if I write a fan fiction about something, I get a sticker and add it." She laughed and said, "I think it is several layers thick by now."

Darien gave her a heated look, "Is there a sticker that represents the story you wrote about us?"

"Yes! See this?" she pointed to a sticker that was in the middle of the cover. "The snowflake represents us. We did get together on a ski vacation. I won't be covering that one up."

He smiled at her fondly and asked, "And, the bunny sticker?"

"That's just there because I love bunnies a lot."

She leaned back on him, and he wrapped his arm around her. She opened her laptop and began writing. He opened his chemistry book and picked up where he left off.

Thirty minutes later, he kissed the top of her head and asked, "What assignment are you working on?"

She smiled up at him and said, "I'm not. I'm writing a story."

"What's it about?"

"A manga you haven't read. It would make no sense to you. It involves a demi-goddess, angry gods, and true love. It also has double crossing bad guys."

"I have to admit, I've read a few of your stories, but my favorite is still the one about us."

She smirked, "That's because you loved trying out everything in it."

"Yes, that's very true." He stroked her breast. "But, the main reason is because it's about us. I like stories of us getting together. They'll always be my favorite."

She smiled up at him and said, "Well, I'll just have to write another one. Any particular requests? I do like to receive prompts."

He moved his arm beneath her shirt and stroked her stomach. "How realistic do you like them to be?"

She gave him a heated look, "It can be whatever you want."

"How about the day I met you in our Junior year of high school, and I wasn't a jerk to you?"

She laughed, "So, we're going as unrealistic as possible here."

He chuckled and nodded, "I guess we are. And since we are, make me charming and irresistible."

"Irresistible is easy to write. That is grounded in truth after all. You're incredibly sexy."

She started typing, and he looked at what was on her screen. "Hey! A smug bastard isn't irresistible."

She smirked up at him, "I was just seeing if you were paying attention."

He watched her delete that and write, 'man with a perfect body.' He said, "Much better."

"It's true."

He grabbed her breast and said, "And when you describe yourself, you have to write 'plump breasts.'"

She moaned and shook her head, "I am writing from my POV. It doesn't make sense for me to describe my breasts that way."

Darien huffed, "I like my POV better. Trust me, your breasts feel amazing." He tossed his book to the side and put his other hand on her breasts too.

He didn't see her smirk. She had been steadily getting more and more turned on that day. Now, she had his undivided attention, and she was going to use her writing to drive him wild. This story would definitely veer more towards the smut side. After all, she was living out her happy story. Now, she just wanted to make him desperate for her.

The best part was that she didn't interrupt his studying. This was all him. She had been careful not to interrupt every time they studied together. She knew that he needed to study, and she didn't want to make it so he couldn't have her over. She knew staying quiet equaled more snuggle time.

She went back to typing and said, "So, he meets her that day outside of school, and she throws her test in his face. What does he say to her? I figure, 'I would like to bend you over my desk and take you,' won't work."

He laughed out loud and pinched her nipples. "No, but it would be closer to the truth of what I wanted to say than what I said to you that day."

"And, what did you actually want to say?"

"Well, I wouldn't have ever said it, but I thought that you had amazing breasts, and I wanted to touch them."

"You did not!"

"Yes, I did. Your school shirt was unbuttoned a few buttons, and with my height, I had a fantastic view of your breasts. It's why I took a step towards you. I was trying to see your bra."

She was shocked, "And, did you?"

"White lace." he said smugly.

"You're a pervert!" she chuckled.

"You have absolutely no idea. That was the night I first masterbated to the thought of your pink lips wrapped around me."

Her fingers started flying. "Oh, this is so going in my story!"

He grasped her breasts and said, "I thought it was your POV?"

"Not anymore. This one is third person POV now. I want you to tell me more. We'll go with wishful fulfillment for this one." She smiled at him and said, "Keep touching me while I write. It inspires me."

"Yes ma'am!" He pinched her nipple again.

She moaned and said, "I wrote that you, 'Glanced down her shirt and saw her white lacy bra. His fingers itched to touch her plump breasts.' Good so far?"

"Accurate so far. I thought this was supposed to be fiction?"

"The fiction comes on the second day of the story. I think we should make out behind the school. What do you think?"

"And, how would I convince you to do that?" he massaged her breast.

"I'm changing my mind. I think you should grab my breasts and make me moan." she started typing.

"Where's the consent?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is our story we are writing. You're really worried about that? You touched my breasts without asking at the ski resort."

"You were moaning and arching your back. It was so damn sexy."

"Fine. I'll write that I encourage you. Hmmm." She thought about what to write and started typing.

She read, "The next day they ran into each other behind the school after class. Darien was still thinking about her breasts and how much he wanted her. He stepped towards her and backed her up against the wall. Serena looked up at him with unconcealed lust in her eyes. He felt his cock harden. He wanted her. He pressed her up against the wall, raised one hand and grasped her breast. She let out a moan and gave him a sultry look."

She felt his muscles grow tense against her back. He liked this. "How is that for consent? Think it's clear enough that she wants it?"

He only managed a breathy, "Yes."

She read on, "He leaned down and kissed her, pressing himself up against her body. He felt her rock against his hard cock, and he deepened the kiss. He tasted her, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. He broke the kiss and started nipping at her neck."

Darien said, "I'm liking this story. A lot."

"What do you think should happen next? She could get on her knees and give him a blow job."

Darien groaned, "As much as I would like that, anyone could walk around the corner and see that."

She laughed, "Which would add some elements of danger. Remember though, this is a story. We are in control. No one needs to catch them."

He pinched her nipples, "I like it then."

"Who initiates it?" she asked. "We could have him tell her to get on her knees and pull out his cock."

"That would be hot, but-"

"She has to want it." Serena finished.

He kissed the nape of her neck. "Yea, she has to want it." He shifted on the couch and leaned against the arm rest. She had her back to his chest and felt his hard cock pressing into her back. His legs were alongside hers. She set the laptop on her legs and pulled off her shirt revealing her white lacy bra. "Fuck Serena, I get to touch you wearing it."

"Yes, you do." She moaned as he played with her nipples.

She typed for a bit more while he did. She then read, "Serena looked up at him and whimpered. 'I want you, Darien. Please, say you want me too. I would do anything to please you.' He gave her a cocky grin and said, "Anything?' 'Yes, I want you.' He stepped back from her and said, 'Get on your knees.' She quickly did what he demanded. She was wet and aching for him. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his huge cock. 'Open up those pretty pink lips of yours and suck on my cock.' She nodded and moaned. Then he thrust it past her lips into her mouth. She licked and sucked him. He placed his hand on the back of her head to guide her. She took him as deep down her throat as she could. She pulled back and said, 'You taste so good. Cum in my mouth.' She went back to sucking him. He rutted into her mouth until he came cursing. 'Fuck Serena, that was so good.'"

Darien moaned, "Can you feel how hard I am?" He slid his hand under her skirt and underneath her panties. "Serena, you are just dripping wet." He played with her folds. "What happens next?"

"What do you want to happen next?"

He flicked her clit and said, "I think Darien wants to please her now. He would want to get his hands on her hot body and make her orgasm."

She nodded and went back to typing. She then read, "Darien looked at her and her eyes were blown wide with desire. She was still on her knees and had his spent cock in her mouth. He pulled back, and it made a soft pop when she released it. He helped her up and said, 'Come back to my place. I want to have more time to touch you and taste you.' She nodded and followed him. The moment they went into his apartment, he pressed her against the wall and kissed her. He deepened the kiss and moaned into her mouth. He said, 'I want to bury myself inside of you and hear you scream out my name.' She nodded. He lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen table."

"Wait, what is he going to do to her there?"

She rolled her eyes, "I was thinking he would have sex with her on it."

"That can't be comfortable!"

"This is fictional sex. It's not real. It can be whatever we say it is."

Darien said, "In that case, can he have sex with her pressed against the wall? You are hard to resist, and he gets to have whatever he wants."

"She wants it too."

Darien slid his fingers into her pussy. "You always get what you want. Right, Buns?" He flicked her clit.

"Yes! Yes, I always get what I want from you. Don't stop."

He paused, "Keep writing."

She began typing, and he went back to playing with her pussy.

She then read in a breathy voice, "While he had her pressed up against the wall, he reached under her skirt and pulled off her panties. He then pulled out his large cock and buried it inside of her. He said, "Do you like that, Serena? Do you like the way I feel inside of you?" She nodded frantically, and he began driving himself into her. Rutting inside of her with his hard cock. She moaned and cursed. He moaned praises for her tight, wet pussy into her ear. She tightened her walls, and he reached down and played with her clit. They both came hard. They then slid to the floor and clung to each other."

She moaned and rode his fingers, "That feels so good."

"Yes, it does," he said. "You're so tight and wet. I love watching you fall apart."

"What happens next?" She asked.

He whispered in her ear, "He lays her out and fucks her on the couch."

She put her laptop down on the coffee table and said, "Yes. Please, fuck me right now. I want it so much, Darien. Please." She was so turned on.

He pulled off her panties, stood up and pulled a condom out of his wallet. "I carry these now. I want to have one on me at all times. I can't get enough of you."

She pulled off her clothes, and he stripped too. He then rolled on the condom. He climbed on top of her and buried himself inside of her. A while later, they both orgasmed screaming out and collapsing bonelessly in each other's arms.

Later that night before she went to bed, she saved the story in her finished story files. It wasn't technically completely, but she had really loved how it had ended.


	30. Sexy Cop

I received this prompt a while ago from coastiewife465 on tumblr. Actually, it came at the same time as her prompt for Hello Nurse (my most read one shot). I was on the phone with my beta and I was talking to her and her husband. I explained that I was having trouble coming up for an idea for a prompt that was 'cop Serena coming to the scene of an accident that Darien was in.' I wanted an interesting twist on it that made it make sense that it was a Sailor Moon story and couldn't be swapped out for any other fandom out there. It was her husband that came up with her wearing a sexy cop costume and what happens when she get to him after the accident. So thank you blueeyeddevil06 for being my beta and your hubby for the help with an interesting story line to go with the fabulous prompt.

Serena checked herself over before she left for the costume party. She let Mina talk her into the sexy cop costume, and it was really short. She felt a little exposed. It wasn't anything she would pick out on her own, but she felt so sexy. She undid one more button on her shirt and checked her breasts. They were pressed up, and her red lacy bra showed a bit. She smirked. She clipped her handcuffs at her waist and walked out the door and then got in her car.

She had felt unsettled all day, and it made her nervous. She tried to push that to the back of her mind. There was nothing she could do about it, and she was determined to have a good time tonight. She might even let someone kiss her. She was tired of holding back and being shy around guys. Mina had talked her into loosening up tonight.

She turned the curve in the road, and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. She watched as someone on a motorcycle hit a wet patch of road from the rain the day before. Her stomach clenched as she saw the Motorcycle lay down, and the rider went sliding across the road onto the gravel and then into a tree.

She screamed and slammed on her breaks. It was already dark, so she pulled further off the road so no one hit her car. She didn't want to cause another accident. She then took a quick look around and noticed they were the only two on the road. She grabbed her cell phone and ran for him. Her headlights were aimed so she could get a look at him. She almost wept when she saw the amount of blood that covered him.

She called for emergency services and tried to gently wake him up. She felt herself grow pale when she saw his face. It was him. How was that even possible?

Even in her panic, she was absolutely sure he was dying. Somehow she could feel it. Tears poured down her cheeks as she said, "I'm here. Don't worry. You aren't alone. I'm not going anywhere."

"What's your emergency?" she heard through the phone.

"There was a motorcycle accident. Please come! He's hurt!" She gave the woman her location.

"Please stay on the line. I'm sending help. They will be there soon."

All of a sudden, she felt the life drain out of him, and she felt a pulse of power surge through her. She dropped the phone. She didn't know how she knew what to do, but she placed her hands on his wounds and felt his organs healing as life flowed back into him. She quickly removed her hands before all of his cuts were healed. He would be okay. He only had superficial wounds left. She didn't want to explain where all of the blood came from if he didn't have any cuts. She knew it would look suspicious already.

Her phone laid in the gravel as the police and ambulance pulled up to the scene of the accident. She smiled at the police officers as the ambulance workers went to work on him.

One policeman picked her phone up out of the gravel and said, "Next time stay on the line with the emergency services. They really can help you during a time of panic."

"I'm sorry. I forgot she told me to stay on the line." She looked apologetic.

"Can you tell us what happened? There's a lot of blood."

She panicked. How was she going to explain a fatal amount of blood being at a non-fatal accident? "There was some animal that ran out, and he hit it. I think some of the blood came from whatever it was. I didn't go looking for it because I wanted to make sure he was okay."

The policeman on the right nodded and started taking notes. The other said, "It's a good thing you were here. I imagine he would be dead if you didn't see the accident. There aren't many cars on this stretch of road right now."

Her hand shook. He didn't know how true that was. "I'm glad I was here too."

"What's your name? We need it for the report."

"Serena Tsukino." She looked down at her clothes and noticed two things. One, there was a lot of blood on her. And two, she was dressed as a sexy cop. She blushed, "I guess I better get going. I… I hope he's okay."

They smiled and nodded at her as she climbed back in her car. She knew she couldn't go to the party, not with the blood or the state she was in. She turned her car around and headed back home.

When she got there, she called Mina. With a wobbly voice she pleaded, "Can you please come home? I really need you right now."

Darien was having a great day. He knew he aced his bio test, and he was pretty sure he had received the highest grade in the class. He was just so confident about it. He then went home and studied for a while before he had to head over to Andrew's place that night. When it was time to go, he decided to take his motorcycle. He loved riding that thing. Everything was going perfectly until he turned a corner and there was a wet patch. He laid out his motorcycle and felt it fly out from underneath him. He slid across the ground and saw the tree. This was going to be bad.

He woke to a bright light. He looked, and leaning over him was a beautiful woman. She was gorgeous and glowing. He tried to focus through what he knew must be brain trauma. That was the only explanation he could come up with for the lights he was seeing. All that he was able to focus on after the lights faded was her beautiful face and the police uniform. Later, he would try to figure out how he knew she was beautiful when everything was incredibly fuzzy. He was struggling to focus.

The ambulance showed up, and he saw her talking to other police officers. The ambulance workers loaded him onto a stretcher, put him in the ambulance and sped off. He hoped she would come to interview him about the accident at the hospital. He felt that it was incredibly important that he saw her again.

He was increasingly aware that, as the doctors checked him out, everyone was shocked over his lack of critical injuries.

Once he was ready to be released, two policemen came up to interview him. He was disappointed to see the beautiful policewoman wasn't with them.

"Do you mind telling us what happened?"

Darien shook his head, "I rounded the corner and there was a wet patch on the road. I hit it, and my motorcycle slid out from under me."

The policemen both looked at each other, and one raised his brow. "You didn't hit an animal?"

"No, why?"

"The witness at the scene said you hit an animal, and that was why there was so much blood on you."

"Maybe I did. I don't remember that, but I was seeing lights that weren't there also. I probably hit my head." Darien paused, "What about the female police officer? Where is she?"

One policeman burst out laughing. "You must have really hit your head. That was our witness. She was dressed up as a cop and on her way to a Halloween party. I can promise you her uniform was not up to union standards." The other officer chuckled at that comment.

Darien looked confused. "She was the witness and said that she saw me hit an animal?"

"Yes. Although, if you thought she was a policewoman, I think you really do have head trauma. I'm a happily married man. However, I would love to see my wife in an outfit like that."

The other one smirked, "I'd be happy to see your wife in that too."

"If you joke one more time about how hot she is, I'm going to kick your ass. It's not funny." he growled.

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jackass!"

He smirked, "She likes it when I rile you up and get you jealous. She sends me cookies the next day."

"You're an idiot."

"Go home and handcuff your wife to the bed. I want chocolate chip cookies."

Darien was laughing at the whole scene when Andrew walked up to him. He said, "Hey Darien, are you okay?"

"Yea, thanks for being my emergency contact. Can you drive me home? My motorcycle is probably totaled, but I only have a few cuts, and they stitched them up."

Andrew nodded and looked at the policemen. "Hello, Nephrite. It's good to see you again. How's Lita?"

"She's doing really well. I'll tell her you said hi."

Darien looked at Andrew, and an idea formed in his head. "Can you ask Nephrite the name of the witness. I would like to thank her, and I assume he's more likely to tell you."

Nephrite laughed, "I bet you would! The hot girl's name is Serena Tsukino."

Andrew laughed. "I have been trying to set the two of you up for a year and a half, and now you want to meet her?"

Policeman number two said, "Well, that's probably because he saw how hot she is."

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Yea, but I was trying not to point that out. She's really kind too."

Darien looked him in the eyes and asked, "Please take me to her place tonight. I need to thank her."

Mina walked into the apartment she shared with Serena and hugged her. "I am so sorry you found him like that."

"I don't even know his name. I discover he's real, and yet, I will probably never see him again." She sighed, "At least I saved his life."

"Yea, but how?"

"I have no idea. I just knew he was dying. The energy surged up inside of me, and I was glowing. I put my hands on him and healed his organs. He was a wreck. He had a punctured lung and kidneys were bleeding."

"So, the man you have been dreaming about turns out to be real, and you magically heal him." Mina smiled at her. "If that's the case, I am sure you'll see him again. It can't be a mistake that you were at his accident."

"That would be nice." Serena gave her a small smile. "Thank you for coming back. I feel a lot better. I was almost hysterical when I called you. I'm sorry I interrupted the party. You should head back to Kunzite. I'm calmed down now."

"Only if you promise you are okay."

"I really am. You're right, and that helps. I just needed the hope that I would see him again. You did that for me. Thanks."

Mina smiled at her and said, "Are you sure you don't want to come too?"

Serena raised an eyebrow at her, "My costume has blood on it."

"Put on a sexy nightie. You could be…"

"A pornstar? No, I'll be okay here. I witnessed what should have been a fatal accident. I don't want to be on the road right now."

Mina looked hesitant, "Are you sure? I can come back after the party."

Serena laughed, "That would defeat the point of your couples costume. He's the doctor, and you're the naughty nurse for a reason. I'm just glad you're going to his place for him to play doctor."

After Mina left, Serena changed and put on a tank top with booty shorts. She then sat on the couch and started a movie.

There was a knock at the door. She paused the movie and opened the door.

When she did, the man she most wanted to see was standing there. She felt her stomach flip, and she surged forward, kissing him. She deepened the kiss, and he moaned into her mouth.

Darien was wild with desire. She was the sexiest woman he had ever seen, and she was pressed up against him. He pushed her up against the wall in her apartment and kicked the door closed. He pressed his body up against hers.

When they stopped to get their breath, he smirked and said, "Hi, I'm Darien. How am I not dead? I hit a tree at 70 miles an hour."

"I healed you." she looked timidly at him.

"You're a doctor?"

She laughed, "No! I'm… different. It's like magic, I guess."

"Okay."

She looked incredulous, "You believe me just like that?"

He smiled down at her and said, "Two things: One, I'm not dead, and I know I didn't hit an animal. Two, you're hot, and I want to get back to kissing you."

A year later, Darien and Serena said goodnight to the last of the party goers. She was dressed as a sexy cop, and he was dressed in his motorcycle gear. They decided they should dress for Halloween the way they did the previous year.

Darien gave her a heated look and said. "Okay, they are all gone, and we have our apartment back all to ourselves. Now can you arrest me?"

She gave him a sultry look and nodded, "You've been a bad boy. You need to be punished." She pulled out her handcuffs and smirked.

"What am I being charged with, officer?" He looked at her with unconcealed lust.

"It's not so much what you're being charged with. The question is what are you willing to do to get me to release you." She raked her eyes over his body and said, "You have been very bad. But, just looking at you is getting me hot. If you can make me orgasm, I won't take you to jail." She smirked and said, "Strip, now. I want to see how big your cock is."

"Fuck, this is hot!" he said and rubbed his hands over his face. She raised one eyebrow and he said, "Sorry, back in character." He then smirked and took off his shirt. "I'm going to love getting out of this arrest. You're so hot. I bet you'll feel amazing and tight when I fuck you."

"Less talking, more stripping." He pulled off his pants and boxers. "Oh this is going to feel so good. You are already hard, and you're huge. I'm going to like getting laid by you. Get on the bed."

He listened immediately and laid back. She popped another button on her costume and raised an eyebrow at him. She then finished and stood there in her red lacy bra and panties.

He moaned, "You're so sexy. I may have to break the law again just to get arrested by you another time."

She smirked, "Let's see how good of a lay you are first." She climbed on the bed and cuffed him to the headboard. "We can't have you trying to get away."

He chuckled, "As if I would want to." He surged up and sucked on her nipple through her bra. "Your tits are amazing."

She unhooked her bra and dropped it. "And, what do you think of my breasts?"

"I think I just got even harder. Bring them closer. You want me to please you after all. I'll ruin you for any other man. You'll only ever want my mouth on your breasts or my cock buried inside of you."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself." She brought her breast to his mouth, and he sucked her nipple in his mouth. "Oh that feels good."

"Wait until you get my cock inside of you."

She took off her panties and sat back on her heels. "You want to put it here?" She touched herself and made him watch.

"Let me out of these cuffs. I want to be the one to do that to you." He was panting with desire.

She shook her head and played with her clit. "I decided to torture you a bit. You have been bad after all."

He growled, "I want you. Please. Please, let me touch you." He pulled at his handcuffs.

She reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the keys, unlocking the cuffs.

He surged forward and flipped her on her back. "I'm the one who will be pleasuring you tonight." He lightly nipped at her shoulder. "I get to touch you there. I have an arrest to get out of after all." He touched her pussy and moaned, "You're so wet." He slid his fingers inside of her. "I'm going to fuck your cunt. Got that?" She nodded. "I'm going to make you scream my name. You are the sexiest police officer I have ever seen. It's going to be so good. You will come back to me, begging for another orgasm." He pulled his fingers out and tasted her. "You taste so good."

Serena moaned. "So, fuck me already. I want it now."

He buried himself inside of her. He listened to her moan and said, "I'm going to make you scream my name." He thrust inside of her again.

She moaned again and said, "You're so big. It feels so good."

He began thrusting inside of her, "You feel amazing. I knew you would be tight. It feels so good on my cock." He began thrusting harder and faster. "Tell me you like it. Say my name."

"Yes! Yes, it's so good." She moaned, "Darien, you feel so good."

He looked her in the eyes and said, "You are a naughty policewoman. You need to be fucked well." He thrust into her harder and fucked her into the bed. She orgasmed screaming his name. He smirked and said, "You like it when I give it to you, don't you?" She nodded. He then chased his release and came with a shout.

She smiled at him. "I love you. That was so much fun."

"I love you too. You had a wonderful idea for our costumes. I am glad we get to keep the sexy cop one."

"Well, this time it doesn't have blood on it."

He smiled, "Best accident ever. It was how I met you."

"Or, we could have skipped the accident, and you could have let Andrew introduce us."

"Naw, then he would get the credit for getting us together." He laughed. "He was already a bit of a pain at our wedding. He kept saying 'I told you so.'"

She laughed, "But, he did!"

He pulled her close. "What matters is that we're together. I would happily go through a non-fatal fatal accident to meet you."

"Charmer."

Please review. They really make my day. I love to know what people like about my stories. It helps me know what works and what doesn't.


	31. Expressing Love

87WW - Food/cooking could be worked into a one shot.

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and my friend

Darien was looking forward to school today and not for the regular reasons. Today, he would get to sit by his girlfriend. After years of secretly pining after Serena, he asked her out. They had the perfect date on Friday. He even got to kiss her goodnight. He still smiled thinking about it.

Now, it was Monday, and he was going to get to see her at school for the first time as her boyfriend. Darien was very pleased.

He met Serena outside of the school. She looked beautiful, and he walked her to her first class. Darien then headed off to his first hour. He smirked when he made it through the door and sat down before the bell rang. It was timed perfectly.

When he met her for lunch, Serena managed to shock him. She smiled sweetly at him and said, "I brought you lunch. My mom watched me carefully while I made it. I know I'm not the best cook, but she assured me that I did everything right."

Darien stared at her and willed himself not to cry. He had been six when his parents died. Objectively, he knew his mother must have made him lunches, but this was the first time anyone had made him lunch in his memory. Well, one he didn't have to pay for.

He coughed to hide the fact that he was choked up and opened it up. It was perfect. He ate the entire thing. It was delicious, and he couldn't get over how incredibly happy it made him. She was the sweetest woman in the world to think to do something like that for him.

He chatted with everyone after they all finished eating and walked her to class. After school, he went to Serena's locker to walk with her to the Arcade. As he was walking up he heard Mina crying.

Serena looked sadly at him and told him she needed to skip the Arcade to have a private talk with Mina. He was really disappointed that she wouldn't be coming with him, but he nodded and headed out.

Serena laughed when she woke up on Monday morning. She didn't even hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She was excited to go to school for the first time. After dressing and spending a lot of time on her hair and makeup, she decided she was ready and stepped out of her house.

Darien hadn't mentioned a time to pick her up at her place, but since they usually ran into each other, literally, she figured she would just start walking. To her surprise, she made it to school, and he was out front waiting for her. Holding in her shock over the fact that he didn't walk her to school, she smiled at him and walked up to him.

When he silently walked her to her class and headed off to his own, she decided she wasn't going to read anything into it. She had hoped he would tell her she looked beautiful. She did spend extra time getting ready, but she knew he wasn't very outspoken. She just decided to let it go. Surely that was all it was.

When lunch came, she was excited to bring him the bento she packed for him the night before. She handed it over to him and said, "I brought you lunch. My mom watched me carefully while I made it. I know I'm not the best cook, but she assured me that I did everything right."

She waited for his reaction. He just nodded and began eating it. She tried to sneak looks at him to see if he enjoyed it, but she couldn't tell. What if it wasn't good?

Mina gave her a questioning look, and Serena shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what to make of what happened. Well, she was starting to suspect that she knew exactly what was going on. She just didn't want to face it, at all.

When lunch ended, Mina walked with Serena to her next class. Mina said, "I'm sure he liked it."

"He didn't walk me to school, comment that I was pretty, talk to me when he walked me to class, or say he liked the bento I packed him. I spent a lot of time getting ready today." She sighed. "On their own. it's nothing, but…"

"But all together, they don't look good."

Serena shook her head, "No. I spent a lot of time on that lunch, and he didn't even thank me. What am I supposed to think?"

Mina hugged Serena, "I'm so sorry."

"I thought the date had gone so well. He even kissed me when it was over. Maybe it was something I said when we talked on the phone this weekend. Shoot. Now that's going to be bugging me all day." She sighed and walked into her class.

By the time school was over, Serena was distraught. She walked up to Mina and said, "I may have figured it out. I was talking about going to a festival with him months from now. What was I thinking!? He hates those! That, and maybe he doesn't see us together that far in the future, and I freaked him out." She frowned. "He's going to break up with me after school, isn't he?"

"Did he meet you outside of any of your classes today? I know he has physics in the classroom across from you."

Serena slowly shook her head. "No, he didn't."

Mina looked at her sadly, "Well, maybe we are reading into everything."

Serena slouched, "He didn't even smile when I gave him the bento. Everything else could just be that he's quiet. But, how should I take that?"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Hide from him until we've been dating a week. I've loved him for so long. I just really don't want it to be over."

"That won't work, but you can hide from him today." Mina looked up. "He's coming. Play along."

Mina proceeded to start crying and told Darien she needed to borrow Serena.

Serena deflated when she watched his reaction. He just nodded, said of course, and walked away. She spun to face her locker so no one would see her cry.

Serena checked her phone for the tenth time and flopped on her bed. "Nothing."

"Well, maybe he wants to-"

"Mina, he has said a handful of words to me today." She huffed and said, "You were right. I can't keep hiding from him. So help me pick out an outfit."

"What does it need to say?"

Serena shrugged, "It's a breakup outfit. I will not be dumped wearing my school uniform. Not cool. I will just run and change after school tomorrow. Any suggestions on what I should be going for?"

"How about, 'I'm hot and I can have another boyfriend in a second.'"

Serena nodded, "Perfect. We just don't have to let on that I have been in love with him for years, and it's tearing me apart."

"Waterproof mascara would do the best to help you keep that to yourself."

The next morning, Serena woke up on time again. Today, it was with a heavy heart. She sighed, got out of bed, and spent extra time on her makeup. She needed to have all of her dignity when she went into this. She made sure to use waterproof mascara and no eyeliner. She didn't want to look like a raccoon.

She packed the outfit she and Mina had picked out in her bag and walked out the door. Darien wasn't there, again.

She tried not to let it sting that he never called her last night. She had given up and texted him goodnight. She didn't receive a text back.

She walked up to school and saw that he was waiting for her out front. She put on a fake smile and walked up to him.

He said, "I was in bed before you sent that text."

"No problem. I understand." completely. She sighed and let him silently walk her to her first class. She already knew it, but Mina was right. She wouldn't be able to drag this out for a week.

Serena blinked back tears. She had wanted this so badly, and she was finally dating him. It sucked that she was miserable. She did manage to get out, "Oh, and about that festival. I know you hate them. I… I wouldn't really expect you to go."

"Oh, okay."

Serena let her eyes drift shut for a second. They arrived at her class and she said, "See you at lunch."

"See you then." He then walked away.

She tried not to be overly dramatic, but it wasn't working. She knew she would be seeing him walk away from her for good.

Between classes, she found Mina and said, "Shoot! What is our group going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"When he breaks up with me, are we really going to sit together after that?" She groaned, "I didn't think this through. Crap." She looked sadly at Mina, "I… I guess I could find some other group."

Mina rolled her eyes, "No way! I'm coming with you. All of the girls will."

"No! You won't be able to sit with Kunzite then. I know you like him, and he flirts with you."

Mina rolled her eyes. "I can flirt with him after school. Trust me." She then winked.

"Or-"

"Don't you say it. I'm not letting you sit with the man you love after he breaks your heart!"

Serena deflated, "Thanks."

Lunch was absolute torture for Serena. Darien bought himself lunch and smiled and laughed. The guys kept shooting her sad looks. She let out a dark chuckle, even Jadeite realized it was over. She didn't think he noticed anything other than Raye. And that was why she knew Mina was wrong. She would need to sit with another group. Pretty soon the girls would all be dating friends of Darien's.

When class was out, Serena made a beeline for the locker room and quickly changed out of her uniform. She checked everything in the mirror and touched up her lip gloss. She nodded at her reflection and headed out to have her heart broken.

Darien was waiting outside of school for her, and she sighed. Now was the time.

She walked up to him and he said, "You changed out of your uniform."

She nodded, "Some things just need a wardrobe change."

He shrugged, and turned to walk off. He said, "So, milkshake?"

"Sure." She figured why not? She could get dumped while drinking a milkshake. It would give her something to distract herself from her desire to cry. Sheesh, she was already almost in tears.

Darien picked out a booth, and she sat across from him facing the entrance. He then ordered her a milkshake and a coffee for himself.

Serena watched their friends walk in and look at her sadly. Kunzite actually visibly sighed as they all sat down at a different booth.

Andrew sat the coffee in front of Darien and set her milkshake in front of her. She noticed it had two cherries. She looked at him and gave him a weak smile, "Thank you. It means a lot." He nodded back.

Darien looked up at her, "A second cherry? It's not that big of a deal."

"It's what it represents, actually."

"And, what's that?"

"Support, comfort. Pick one."

"Something's wrong? You didn't tell me." he frowned.

She rolled her eyes, "You have to be kidding me, right?"

"No."

"Yes, something is wrong." She paused. "You know what. I'm doing this. Forget sitting here waiting for it to happen." She looked him in the eyes, and tried to gather strength. "So, we're breaking up. There! I said it. Now you don't have to do it."

She looked at her milkshake and sighed. She then picked up her bag and walked out of the Arcade. The girls ran out of the Arcade after her.

Serena walked over to the park, sat on a bench, and collapsed in tears. The girls all sat next to her, and Lita rubbed her back.

"I… I love him and he-"

Amy sighed, "Oh, Serena. Maybe he'll come around. I don't know why he would ever want to break up with you."

Serena choked out, "I ended it. I couldn't stand the waiting anymore."

Mina gave her a fond smile, "You're so strong. I'm impressed. You didn't wait and let him break up with you on his terms."

"I don't feel strong."

Raye shrugged, "That doesn't change the fact that you are. You're also human and hurting."

"Thank you, girls."

Serena heard them gasp, and she looked up to see Darien running towards her. She looked back at them and said, "You can head back to the Arcade. I'll talk to him. There's nothing he can say to me that could hurt anymore than this."

They nodded and walked off to give her some privacy with Darien.

She sat up and dried her eyes. Now was not the time to be a mess. Darien sat down next to her, and she noticed his hands were shaking. She was confused over what had gotten him so upset. She stared at her hands and waited for him to talk.

She finally gave up and said, "What're you doing here?" Serena looked up at him and noticed there were tears in his eyes. "Why…?"

"Did everyone think I was breaking up with you?!" He huffed, "How?"

"It's pretty obvious. Michelle from math class even said she was sorry to see that we were breaking up." She looked back down at her hands. "It's why Andrew gave me two cherries, ones I didn't even get to enjoy."

"It seems like everyone knew except me."

She looked up at him startled, "How did you not know? Wait… what...?" she was so confused.

"I had no intention of breaking up with you."

"You didn't? Why? You really want to be in that kind of relationship? One where it doesn't even seem you want to be with me?"

She saw tears surface in his eyes. "You weren't happy?"

"What the actual fuck are you talking about?!"

A tear slipped down his cheek, "I was happy. I didn't know you weren't."

Serena stood up and stomped her foot. "Bullshit! Am I being pranked right now, or are you just cruel?" She pointed her finger at him and said, "My heart can't take this crap from you!" She started counting off on her fingers, "One, you don't even walk me to school. Fine, I thought maybe you just didn't do things like that. Two, I show up after waking up on time so that I can spend extra time on my makeup and hair and you say nothing. Again fine, maybe you don't notice stuff like that. Three, you walk me to my first hour class and barely say anything. Again fine, maybe you were distracted by class. Four!" Serena choked back a sob and dried her eyes. "I spent thirty minutes making that bento for you Sunday night to make it perfect! And, you didn't even thank me. You didn't even smile. Again fine, I can assume it was bad. You are a terrible liar, and maybe you knew you couldn't tell me it was good. Five, you didn't even care that Mina pulled me away from you after school." She let out a dark chuckle, "Of course, she did it because I couldn't take you breaking up with me right then. Six, you didn't call or text me the whole night. When I finally gave up waiting, it turns out you were already asleep in bed. Those things on their own were fine, but as bad as I am at math, I can add all of that up."

She held up her hand to stop him from talking. "Just do me a favor and tell me what I did wrong. I…" She closed her eyes. "I need... to know what I did or said. I can't take not knowing what I did that led to my broken heart." A tear leaked down her cheek.

"I didn't even know."

She looked at him with confusion and hurt all over her face. "You didn't know I had already fallen for you? Don't worry I won't-"

"No! Yes." He sighed, "That wasn't what I meant. You love me?"

"I love you." She gave a watery smile. "It still feels good to say that to you. Wh-"

He surged forward, kissed her, and held onto her. "I didn't even know what I was doing wrong. I thought I was wearing my heart on my sleeve. I was sure that you could see me start to cry when you gave me that bento. No one has made me one before, that I remember. I assume my mother did, but I can't be sure. I didn't say thank you, because I couldn't talk around the lump in my throat. It was delicious. It made me so happy. Serena, I was so in love with you already, and that only made me fall so much deeper."

"You love me? I thought…"

He shook his head, "Apparently, I absolutely suck at showing you how I feel."

She gave a small chuckle, "So then, why did I break up with you? Oh! And, I walked out on that amazing milkshake!"

"I'll buy you a new one." He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "That is if you'll end this break up."

She looked up and smiled at him, "I would love to."

Later that night, Kunzite called Darien and laid out, in a very detailed list, how to be a better boyfriend.

Serena smiled when Darien was waiting outside of her house to walk her to school the next day.


	32. Mafia Doctor

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Trigger warning: Mentions terminal cancer.

Darien knew he was in over his head in his current situation. He was the doctor associated with the Crystal Moon Mafia, deeply trusted by the Godmother. No one knew her real name. Everyone who used a name for her called her Serenity. Her temper made that an amusing nickname.

His problem was her daughter, Serena. To say she was beautiful was like saying the water was wet. Objectively, it was true, but it failed to fully express the whole truth. He loved her.

He had become the mafia doctor completely by accident. He had patched up someone at the hospital one day, no questions asked, and the next thing he knew, he was being offered an obscene amount of money to be a private doctor. It turned out the man he helped was high up in the ranks.

He only showed up to meet Serenity out of respect yet was determined to say no until she showed up. He didn't even know who she was at first. All he knew was that she was beautiful, and she didn't wear a ring. He took one look into her bottomless blue eyes, and he said yes.

It was really bad luck for him that she was the daughter of the head in the mafia. He discovered that the first time he was in the main house disinfecting a deep stab wound and stitching it up.

The man was a high ranking general. Even while he was in extreme pain, he bowed his head to her as she walked by. Darien expressed his shock and then discovered who the goddess was that he dreamed of every night.

He stitched the man up and handed him antibiotics for the infection that was likely to happen. He didn't even question how the wound had gotten dirt and what looked like engine oil in it. He was paid very well for his silence after all.

He discovered that was something he was very good at doing. Darien never let anything slip. He was always in control of his words and actions. It quickly got him a chair at the head table. A table that ended up including the Mafia Princess Serena.

It was his invitation to the table that brought him into her sphere for the first time. After a few months, he noticed that when he spoke, her gaze was always locked on him. It made him want to fidget, which he managed to avoid due to years of practice as a doctor.

One day, when the meeting was over, and the Godmother Serenity left with one of her generals, he made his way to the private sitting room. He needed to clear his head of her. He was shocked when Serena marched right in after him. She locked the door, carded her fingers through his hair and pulled him into a heated kiss. He held her body in his hands and felt her mold to him. That was the moment that led his life fully into the trouble he was currently courting.

That trouble being the fact that Serena was, right now, on her knees in front of him with his cock in her mouth. He was leaning back on his elbows on the bed watching her lick and suck him. She was making the most delicious sounds while she bobbed her head up and down. She then slid her mouth so far down on him that the tip of his penis hit the back of her throat. She did that a few more times, and he pulled her off of him.

"Serena, you feel so good on my cock, but I want to cum inside of you. Lean over the bed." She leaned on her hands, bent forward with her ass up. He placed hishands on her ass and slowly slid inside of her. He loved to watch as his cock slid into her tight cunt. He then began sliding it in and out of her, and it glistened with her juices. He smirked as he watched her and how wild he was driving her already.

He tightened his grip on her ass, and she mewled. "Do you like that, Princess?"

"I told you to stop calling me Princess!" She rocked her hips back to slide along his cock.

"What should I call you then?" He continued thrusting into her at a slow steady pace. "You look like a goddess. Yet, you ordered me not to call you that too."

She looked at him over her shoulder and said, "Serena. After all, it's the name of the girl you are currently fucking."

He paused his movements, leaned over, and growled in her ear. "Serena, you know this is more than just fucking." He thrust into her hard. "Admit it."

"Oh, is it?" She asked coyly, and then wiggled her hips.

"Tell me what you said to me last night again." He pounded into her hard over and over, and while he did, he said, "Say it now!" He desperately needed to hear it again.

She moaned loudly, and then said, "I love you."

"And, I love you, Serena." He set a steady rhythm again. He let out a dark chuckle, "And, not just because you're so tight around my cock and have an amazing ass. I love this view right now."

"Shut up and fuck me before I throw you out of my room."

He picked up his pace and played with her breasts. She moaned. He started taking her harder and snapped his hips into her. He loved the sound they made when they came together. He felt his balls tighten, and he reached around to play with her clit. They both came together.

They made their way onto her bed, and he spooned her. "You're amazing."

She settled further into his arms. "I can't believe you love me. I've wanted you for so long."

He chuckled, "I was going to turn down your mother until I saw you across the room. The second I looked into your eyes I said yes. Well, that and I noticed you weren't wearing a ring. I would've run if you had been. I can imagine that looking at the wife of one of her generals wrong would end up with me in a shallow grave."

She laughed, "Don't be ridiculous. They would've doused you in gasoline and burned you alive. At least that's what happened last time."

"Oh yea, that makes me feel so much better." He rolled onto his back and sighed.

"I'm not another man's wife. What's the problem here?"

"No, you're just the daughter of the Godmother. That's all." He started to get up.

She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down on the bed. "You're really trying to walk out on me, now? I thought you loved me." She laughed bitterly.

He rolled on his side to look at her. "I do, and I'm sorry. I just want to be with you, and it's killing me that I can't see a way forward. You're all I want in this world." He stroked her cheek.

Her expression softened, and she cuddled up to him. "Trust me then, okay? My mother will never force me to marry anyone. I am positive of that." She looked into his eyes. "Or, is that not a problem, and I'm reading this wrong?"

He smiled, "No, you have this right. I want to marry you."

"So, it's settled. I work on my mother and assure that we get to marry."

"Wait, you want to marry me?"

"You proposed, and I said yes." She laughed lightly. "How did you miss that?"

"You're counting that as a proposal? Really romantic." He rolled his eyes with humor in them.

She shrugged, "What? Were you going to give me a ring? I thought the point was to get my mother on board with this and not make her discover new ways of torture. After all, you are sleeping with her daughter and heir."

"Not helping." he quipped.

"So, I'm not worth the risk?" She challenged with a smile.

"You're more than worth the risk." He kissed her forehead. "I would prefer a future with you and not with your mother's enforcer. That's all."

She smiled, "So, if I'm hearing this right, we're engaged."

He laughed and gave her a peck on the lips, "Yes, we're engaged."

She wiggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "I'm so incredibly happy right now."

He held her tightly and said, "So am I."

"Now, there's something you need to know about tomorrow. You have to pretend you don't though. Luckily, you're really good at that." She looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"And, what's that?"

"Mother is lying to you about her health. I'm really worried about her, actually. You need to 'accidentally' force the truth out of her." Serena sighed, "She's afraid of appearing weak in front of anyone in the organization. Even her doctor. Show her that you can be trusted. It's risky, but it could get us one step closer together really. The risky part is-"

"-is that if she even has a fear that I will betray her secret, she'll have me killed." He smiled at her. "It's actually less of a risk than having sex with her daughter."

Serena laughed. "Good point. Now that you started sleeping with me, you can do all sorts of risky things. They would pale in comparison. You could skydive, bungee jump, even play with hungry lions... Ooh. You should get a motorcycle."

"You don't like my sports car?"

"I could wrap myself around you on the motorcycle. It would be sexy."

He grew melancholy, "I wish you could ride either with me. As much fun as this is," he lowered his head and sucked on her breast. He released her nipple and said, "I would like to take you out on a date."

She rolled over and laid on his chest. "We're engaged. We'll get to go on plenty of those once I work on my mother." She looked him in the eye, "I don't think it'll be as hard as you're thinking. She won't know we're sleeping together, so that'll be huge. It helps that my fiance can secretly prescribe me birth control pills, so there won't be any surprises."

He laughed, "I didn't think of it that way. We're just trying to get her to accept me dating you. She doesn't have to know what I've done to you." He flipped her on her back and hovered over her. "Or, how kinky you are."

She raised one flirty eyebrow, "Are you complaining?"

"Far from it. I happen to love everything you like to do." He thrust his hard cock against her leg. "I'm a huge fan."

She smirked, "You sure are. You do have your own kink too."

"And, what's that?"

"You like power. I'm the boss's daughter, and you like dominating me. You get off on ordering me to submit to you. Don't get me wrong. It gets me so hot when you do it. That's one of my kinks. I've been powerful my whole life. I enjoy losing the power for once. I love it when you order me on my knees to suck your cock, or when you push me up against the wall, lift my skirt, push my panties to the side-"

"Shit, Serena, are you trying to drive me wild here?"

She bat her eyes, "Oh, is that what I'm doing?"

He pushed her more fully onto her back and gave her a feral grin. He then commanded, "You better be wet already." He trailed his fingers through her folds, "Good girl. Now, spread your legs for me." He then thrust his cock inside of her with practiced ease. "I'm going to fuck you, right now. Now, clench your inner walls." He let out a moan. "There's a very good girl." He whispered in her ear, "I'm going to give it to you hard."

He began thrusting into her and watched her face show how much pleasure she was in no matter how demanding he got or how much it turned him on. He always checked to make sure that she was getting an equal amount of pleasure out of everything. After all, she was his everything. They might have just told each other "I love you" last night, but he had fallen months ago.

He changed his angle and watched her reaction. He was happy that he was able to find her g-spot so quickly. He kept at that angle and continued to drive himself into her. She keened out in pleasure, and he kissed her passionately. He then broke the kiss and said, "I love you." A few more thrusts and he was spilling himself inside of her while her orgasm crashed through her, milking him dry.

He collapsed next to her and buried his face in her neck. "Shit, I love you."

She chuckled, "You better. We're engaged after all."

He lifted his head to look at her. "I'm a lucky bastard." She suddenly looked upset, and he grew concerned, "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't think you understand how lucky I am to have you. I… I know you jokingly call me Princess, but it's not a joke to anyone else. I've been 'better than' people since I was born. My mother constantly tells me I'm too good for people. It's incredibly lonely. I don't want to be set apart from you. All I really want is to be your equal. I just want to stand side by side."

"Serena, if a man doesn't feel lucky to have a woman, he's a jackass. Your position in the mafia has no bearing on how lucky I feel to have you. It's solely based on who you are inside. The other stuff, that's what it is. It's all just stuff to me. I won't ever jokingly call you Princess though. I hear what you said, and I respect that it bothers you. It even makes sense to me too."

"It doesn't bother me so much when you say it. It just… I don't want to feel further away from you."

"So, Serena, what's your schedule tomorrow. Do I get to sneak back into your bed?" He smiled.

"Well, I have dinner tomorrow with my mother and an associate of hers." She rolled her eyes, "He's bringing his mistress. His wife has the flu. Ugh, it's just gross. She has the biggest boobs you've ever seen. He insisted that she get them of course, and he picked the size."

Darien shook his head in disgust, "The medical problems alone aren't worth it. Not to mention the psychological implications of getting your breast augmented to be accepted as someone's mistress."

"Gosh, I love you. How many guys would prefer small boobs?"

He rolled his eyes, "Your view is distorted. All of the women you know have had work. Purely as a medical professional, you have large, natural breasts."

"I do?" She was startled.

He nodded, "From a non-professional point of view, your boobs are fucking incredible." He sucked her nipple into his mouth and cupped her other breast. "You have no idea how many nights I had to masterbate in the shower just because your breasts looked good in whatever top you were wearing. It was so very many nights. I still get hard just thinking of you in that low cut light blue sweater you have. The way it molded to your breasts, and the cleavage it showed…" he started stroking his cock. "Even now, it gets me. That day, I was hit by an intense desire to bury my face in your breasts, cup them with my hands, and hear you moan out my name." He continued stroking his cock. "Then, I wanted to watch you strip out of your sweater and remove your bra. I fantasized what your naked breasts would look like. I wanted to suck on them and hear you beg me for more. It was such a vivid fantasy. Unfortunately for me, it was the first meeting that I was invited into your mother's inner circle. I sat there with everyone with a massive erection. Thank goodness we were sitting at the conference table, and no one could tell. I did, however, conjure up that fantasy again in the shower later that night."

Serena was incredibly turned on; she pushed him onto his back and sank down on his cock. "What do you think about this view of my boobs? I'm going to ride you while they dangle in your face." She rode him hard. He sucked on her breasts and played with her nipples. They came hard again, and she collapsed right into his chest.

"Even better than any fantasy I've ever had about them. So, tomorrow night?"

"I will be expecting you to be waiting for me in my bed. Don't bother wearing clothes."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

She then yawned and said, "How long can you stay?"

"You tell me. It's your room I could get caught in."

She sighed, "Never long enough. You better set your watch for four."

He smiled. "I will take any time with you that I can get."

The next day, Darien was waiting for the Godmother to finish up a meeting before her checkup. He was sitting with one of the generals chatting about basketball when Serena came downstairs.

Darien was sure he didn't let anything show when she appeared, but she smirked anyway. She knew just what she was doing to him in that damn blue sweater.

It was four months later, and Serena's twenty first birthday. As always, there was a huge party for her that night. She was, after all, their future boss.

Darien had kept Serena up to date on her mother's cancer. She had forgone treatment. It wouldn't have saved her life, just shown her decline sooner. She stressed that Serena had to secure her position now or else there was a chance for a coup. The Terras would also use the slightest sign of weakness to move in on their territory. It was essential that her diagnosis not be found out.

Serena had recently been told by her mother about her cancer, and she knew to begin to get ready to lead soon. She had always been active in the organization, but she had stepped in more and more. She was confident that she would be able to run everything when her mother passed. It brought her mother comfort to know her legacy wouldn't die with her.

Serenity had been incredibly pleased with Darien. Initially, she worried he would try to use the knowledge to secure a greater position for himself and more power. She was relieved when she didn't have to come up with a reason to have her doctor killed. It would have looked suspicious.

He didn't ask for more power, but she slowly began giving him more. He had earned her complete trust over those months. She had every intention of ensuring his loyalty was rewarded.

At the exact moment of Serena's birth, her mother drew everyone's attention. "Welcome honored guests! We come tonight to celebrate two things. One, being my daughter's birthday." She paused while everyone clapped for her. "Two, I have chosen a husband for my daughter. One that will support her in her new role. I am stepping down as the Godmother as of tomorrow. Serena will take my place."

Everyone clapped, but Serena was horrified. Her mother had promised her that she would choose her husband from a very early age. Yes, her mother had a say, but she wasn't to be forced. She spoke, "Mother, and who is this man supposed to be?"

Serenity scowled, "You will obey."

Serena just laughed, "Yes, of course mother." Darien paled at that pronouncement. "I'm sure I will be happy to marry him in six months time." She smirked. She was being cruel, but she was angry. Darien's shoulders relaxed. He knew, sadly, that her mother wouldn't be forcing anything in six months.

"You will marry him this week! I have planned it."

"Mom! You promised!"

"Stop being a brat. You will marry Dr. Shields. He has been trustworthy and loyal."

Darien wanted to curse. As relieved as he was, he knew that Serena's heart was broken. She had trusted her mother never to force her, even into a marriage she wanted. He watched steel form in Serena's eyes.

Serena said, "Very well, mother. I will obey." She bowed to her mom. "Darien," she held out her hand for him to take, which he did. She pulled him towards her. She looked at her mother and spoke to Darien, "Touch me."

"What?" He was confused and didn't know where this was going.

"Touch me. Mom wants to sell my body to you for your loyalty. Touch me." She took his hand and brought it to her breast. She looked in his eyes and tried to convey for him to trust her. He grabbed her breast and massaged it in his palm. He then lifted his other hand and did the same thing. She then said, "Does this make you feel better, mother?"

Serenity yelled, "You're being vulgar!"

"What? You have to watch a bit of what you're ordering me to do in the bedroom, and you're upset?"

Darien finally got what this was. She was making a point. She wanted to upset her mother. He knew that all she was doing was lashing out. They wouldn't be able to change her mother's mind. Nor did they want to. He had Serena to please in this and not her mother. He would choose her anytime.

He looked in her eyes, and what he saw there shocked him. He knew she had a lot of kinks, but this one surprised him. He stepped closer and whispered, "So, what about this is turning you on?"

"All of those bitches that were fawning over you tonight. They are hating this, and I am fucking loving it. That slut in the red dress is about to cry."

He let out a low, throaty chuckle and pinched her nipples. He loved the moan he got out of her. He whispered, "Tell her you'll marry me."

She spoke up for everyone to hear, "Turns out I'll marry him after all. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that a doctor is good with his hands. Let's see what else he's good at." She then pulled him to follow her out after her and told the valet to get his car.

The valet returned quickly. They knew which cars to make available quickly. They knew who was higher ranked and expected special treatment. It also translated into better tips.

She got in his car and smiled. "I finally get to ride in this thing with you."

"Serena, I'm sorry."

"It's what we wanted."

"No, it's the result we wanted. We didn't want you to be forced to marry anyone. Even me. Especially me. I only want to be your choice."

"Well, her promise came before she was dying."

"That makes it worse!" He huffed. "How do I fix this?"

"I'm not mad at you."

"No, you're mad at your dying mother. I don't want that for you. I hate what she did. Even though I get to marry you."

She sighed, "The thing is though, if I really think about it, she chose well for me. You are exactly who I would pick. Should I be mad when she might have just seen how good we could be together? Maybe she just knows me well enough to pick you."

He didn't point out that her mother shouldn't have sprung it on her then. He only nodded.

"I don't want to think about it." She paused and looked panicked, "Do you even want to marry me in a week?"

"That is the stupidest question I've ever heard. I desperately want to be your husband."

Serena started to cry. "I'm so sorry. I made it sound like I didn't want to marry you!"

"I didn't think that for a second. I knew immediately what the problem was. You trusted her to let you choose."

Darien's phone rang and he said, "It's the Godmother. I have to answer this." He picked up, "Hello?"... "Yes. I have her." … "I'm assuming you're okay with me sleeping with her." … "Trust me. We are going straight home. Don't expect me early in the morning." … "Bye."

"You just told my mother you were going to sleep with me?"

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"I'm going to. I don't plan on hiding it now. If she can do what she did, we can enjoy being open about us, finally." He looked at her, and immense joy swept over her face.

She said, "You said the only thing that could make me stop being upset over what mom did. We can finally be open about our relationship." She laughed. "You're in so much trouble. I'm going to walk around in the sexiest outfits. You're going to be constantly dragging me into empty rooms to fuck me."

"Like you wear that damn blue sweater?"

"Oh, that will be tame compared to what I have planned."

He gave her a heated look, "I promise not to be tame."

"Drive faster."

They made it to the mansion and into her room. He groaned, "You are so hot in this dress. When you had me touch you in it, I got so fucking hard." He reached down the low neckline and pulled out her breast. He sucked her nipple into his mouth. "You're mine. Every man that looked at you tonight, lusted after you, now knows that I will be in bed with you. You'll be moaning my name, feeling my cock bringing you pleasure." He gave an evil smirk, "They know you're mine now."

"As if I wanted anyone else."

"Now they know it."

"Then stop talking, and take me."

He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. He wrestled the dress and got it up around her waist. He then unzipped his pants and got them down just far enough. He pulled her panties to the side and slid his cock into her. "This was what I wanted to do to you the moment I saw you in this dress." He began steadily thrusting. "I wanted to feel you around my cock, wet and so tight. I wanted to see you looking wanton and wrecked for me." He pulled the neckline of her dress down and her breasts spilled out. He then thrust harder, "I wanted to watch your huge boobs bounce in time with me thrusting into you. Fuck, I love your boobs." He picked up his pace. "Do you like that? Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

"Yes! Fuck, yes! It feels so good."

"I get to do this to you now whenever you'll let me. I get to tell everyone I love you." At that, he lost it. He pounded into her over and over. He wanted her. To claim her and for her to claim him.

"Harder! You're mine. Make me orgasm, and leave me unable to walk!"

He chased their release, and they collapsed on the soft carpet. He was panting, and sweat ran down his forehead.

She smiled at him and said, "We marry in a week."

He nodded nervously.

"It's a good thing. I'm going to focus on how I feel for you."

Darien wanted to fix things. He chanced saying, "Sweetheart, tell me if I am wrong, but if you think about it, your mother made this choice out of fear. She's dying. She's not in her right mind."

She nodded, "You're right. And, as afraid as she is, she still chose you. I will let that count for something."

He held her while they slept that night. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring and that scared him. He hated that their marriage could be hurtful to her at all.

The next morning, there was pounding on her door. He looked at Serena and she looked completely debauched. "I'll get it. You look like sex right now." He gave her a shit eating grin and pulled on boxers.

He opened the door and Serenity was there. He stayed standing tall. Even mostly naked. He was her choice for Serena after all.

"The wedding planner will be here in two hours. I expect you both to be there."

Serena appeared behind him in his dress shirt. "Hello, mother. We will be there."

Serenity rolled her eyes, "You can stop pretending now."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

Serenity stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. She looked at Darien and said, "That was all an act on my part. You know once I die there will be men trying to marry her by any means necessary." She smirked, "You've been sleeping with my daughter for months. Don't act like you didn't get what you wanted."

Serena's eyes showed shock, "You knew?"

"Of course I did. He gave nothing away. You, you I could tell. When you were confident around him, I knew your understanding changed. I got this position by being able to read people. Now, no one will fight his right to you. I chose him." She smirked at Darien and spoke to Serena. "Now today, you need to look pleased with my decision. Everyone will just assume that he was so good in bed that he tamed your temper."

Darien smiled, and Serena rolled her eyes, "So, your ego gets stroked in this. It's like I am saying that you have a big cock, and I liked you fucking me."

"I'm not hearing the lie anywhere. What's the problem?" He looked smug.

"Mother, I love you. Thank you for making it possible for me to marry him." Serena showed her out, closed and locked the door.

"So, big boy. Got another round in you?"


	33. Fantasy Come True

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta

Serena was bored. She idly drummed her pencil on the desk as she watched the time slowly tick by. It was the last class on a Friday, and all she wanted to do was get out and play Sailor V. She had a high score to beat.

The bell finally rang, and she dashed out of her classroom only to run straight into Darien Shields. Crap. He was her crush, and she was always being awkward around him. He, of course, always looked cool and put together.

He opened his mouth to insult her, and she glared at him. She grabbed his wrist and yanked him into an empty classroom, shutting the door. She then crossed her arms and tapped her toe. "Go ahead and say whatever insulting thing you were about to say." He opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. She sneered, "Having trouble coming up with something new? I thought you were a genius."

"Serena, what are we doing in here?"

"I don't need you insulting me in front of everyone. Why? Is it horrible to be in a room together with me?"

"We are alone in a room together."

"So?" She looked at him and she was puzzled. "Why do you look funny?"

"Oh, fuck it!" He roared and pulled her against him, kissing her. He heard her moan and felt her part her lips so he could slide his tongue in her mouth. He pressed her up against a wall without breaking the kiss. He pulled back to catch his breath and looked deep into her eyes. He was encouraged by what he saw in them. He then claimed her mouth again, pouring his desire into her. He rocked forward and rubbed his erection against her at a slow steady pace.

"Lock the door." She demanded.

He nodded and went to lock it. When he returned, he noticed she was sliding her panties off under her skirt. He took them from her and put them in his pocket. "Those are now mine." He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. "This will have to be quick and dirty. You'll come back to my apartment with me, and then I'll take my time with you."

She nodded, "Can we lean heavily into it being dirty?"

He gave her a look that curled her toes. He then lifted her up against the wall. "Wrap your legs around me. and hold on. Oh, and try to stay quiet. We don't need an audience." She did what he said, and then he thrust into her. "Feel good?" She nodded, and he began picking up the pace. He drove himself into her. When he felt his release getting close, he played with her clit and then kissed her to swallow the sound of their orgasms.

She slid down his body and planted her feet on the floor. He then tucked himself back in and zipped up his pants.

He said, "Come with me." She nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him.

He got them to his apartment, and he unzipped his pants and removed them. "The whole way here, all I could think about was how you weren't wearing panties."

"That's because you stole them."

"I sure did. It got me so hard. I think I might steal them again. I like knowing that your wet cunt is bare under your school skirt. It made me want to put my hand up your skirt and bury my fingers in you. I bet you'd like it if I did that. You are a wanton thing after all. You let me fuck you in that classroom while the other students walked by getting ready to go home. You were in there with my cock buried inside of you, and your panties in my pocket." He slid his hand under her skirt and pushed two fingers into her wet tight pussy. "You like that don't you? You like it when I'm inside of you."

She moaned and nodded, "I fucking love it."

He pinched her nipple through her shirt and rolled it in his fingers. He then scissored his fingers inside of her. "You're so damn tight. You were like a vice on my cock. I'm ready to cum again just think about it."

She gave him a sultry look, "I really get to you, don't I? You act all cool and collected at school, but that's just what it is. It's an act. You couldn't be alone in a room with me for thirty seconds without losing it and kissing me. You wanted me so badly you couldn't control yourself. You're such a model student, and yet you fucked me in that classroom. I wonder what everyone would think of model student Darien with his cock buried in me in the biology lab." She slid her hand over his penis. "What would they think of the Student Council President walking out of that classroom with my panties in his pocket and his cock covered in my juices?"

"I think every guy in that school would be wildly jealous of me. Any one of them would like to be in my place right now." He smirked. "I'm not the only one who wants you. However, I'm the only one who'll get you." He scissored his fingers again and watched her moan. "You're mine now. Tell me you want that."

She moaned, "I want that."

"Good girl. I'm assuming you're on birth control." She nodded. "Good." He started playing with her clit. "Monday, when I'm in that biology lab, I'm going to be so hard. I'll be picturing your face while I fucked you. You looked wrecked for me."

She smirked, "If only people knew the truth about you. You pretend to be in control. Yet, I make you lose control so easily. I can make you snap again."

"And, how is that?"

She grabbed his hard penis and said, "Like this." She pulled his fingers out of her cunt and dropped to her knees, taking him in her mouth. She then immediately started deep throating him.

"Fuck!" He roared out, thrusting into her mouth.

She licked and sucked and got him to come hard down her throat quickly. She pulled back, and it made a popping noise when she released his cock. She looked up at him and raised one eyebrow at him.

"Another vision of you that I will hold onto. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to sit through class and have to look at you? Do you have any idea how much I want you? I'm relieved that history is easy for me, because I don't hear a word the teacher says. All I can pay attention to is you. Your smile, your golden hair, your long legs, your huge boobs." He leaned forward and rubbed his spent penis against her cheek. "Get up off your knees, and let's go to my bedroom. I have more things I want to do with you."

She stood and kissed him. He slid his hands over her bare legs, under her skirt, and grabbed her ass. "You have such a nice ass. Will you let me spank it later?"

"Yes. Oh yes, I want that."

He released her, went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of whipped cream. "Let's go play."

"How do you even have that?" She laughed.

"Andrew left it here to go with the pie his mom sent over. I'll enjoy it more on you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his bedroom. "Take off your clothes, and lay on the bed. I'm going to feast on you."

"Shit, you're dirty. I never would've guessed you were actually like this."

"Only with you. I have wanted you so fucking long. I have a long list of fantasies that I've had of you." He shook the whipped cream spray bottle. "This is one of them."

She stripped off her clothes and laid on his bed. He pulled off his shirt and leaned over her. He then tipped the can and sprayed whipped cream on her right areola. He then put his mouth to her breast and licked it off. He then did the same thing to the other one. "You are delicious." He kept alternating between her nipples and drove her wild. He then sprayed whipped cream along the folds of her pussy. He put his head between her legs and set to licking and sucking her clean. "You're so wet. You're loving this." He licked her all up and sucked on her clit.

"I never would have taken you as a dessert before dinner type of guy." She smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I plan on working up a huge appetite. I'll be able to eat later. I'll probably put your pussy back on the dessert menu again." He then returned to eating her out. He slid his tongue in her and started fucking her with it. His nose hit her clit, and she began riding his face. He smirked into her pussy when she came screaming his name. "Now, that's what I like to hear."

He wiped off his face and nibbled her inner thighs. "You taste so good. I can't get enough of you."

"You're so good with your tongue."

He smiled and looked at her body laid out on his bed. "You're so gorgeous. Now, come here and show me your ass. I want to spank it. "

She laid out in front of him on her stomach and wiggled her ass. "What am I being punished for?"

He grabbed her butt cheek, "You have a perfect ass. As for what you're being punished for, that's easy. You're being punished for being a bad girl. You tortured me for years with your sexy body. You made me lust after you. You made me think you didn't want it too. All this time, and we could have been doing this sooner. You're such a bad girl." He spanked her once on each cheek. He then leaned forward and kissed each spot. "You made me think I had to resist you, when you wanted me." He spanked her over and over again. She moaned. "You're dripping wet. You like that. Fuck, why weren't we together sooner?"

"Darien, if I'd had any idea, I would have said something."

"I know. I just wish we hadn't wasted so much time."

"No more regrets right now." She rolled onto her back.

He nodded. "I'm going to fuck that tight cunt of yours." He laid on top of her and thrust himself deep into her. "You feel so good." She clenched her walls, and he moaned out. He then began thrusting into her and fucking her hard into the bed. "I can't… I can't hold back. I want you so much. Fuck, you feel amazing. You're so tight and so wet." He grew quiet and concentrated on driving himself into her; he felt his balls tighten and played with her clit. He came into her hard and was still working her clit. She was moaning and writhing. His cock felt so good in her as it continued to pulse out his release as her tight channel fluttered with her orgasm.

He collapsed on her and rolled off. They both laid there panting. He looked over at her and said, "I'm not done with you yet. I wish you could stay the night."

Serena got up on shaky legs and walked out of his bedroom. He panicked and got up to follow her. "Wait, where are you going? Please, don't leave."

She smiled at him and pulled out her cellphone. Without a word to him, she placed a call. "Mina. You need to call my mom, and tell her I'm staying over there." … "No, I'm not coming over." … "Because my sleep over won't be 'parents approved', that's why." … "Darien Shields." Even where Darien was standing, he could hear Mina screaming. "Mina, I have a change of clothes at your place. Can you bring them over? It will make mom believe I was there." … "I have no intention of getting dressed." He heard screaming again. "I'm not telling!" … "Fine! Yes, he has a huge cock. Now, will you bring them over?" … "I'll text you the address." … "Love you too!" She hung up.

She tossed Darien her phone and said, "Enter your address. I'll borrow your robe when she knocks."

He did as she said and gave her back her phone. "I'm so glad you're staying."

A week later, and the bell rang for the final class. Darien was waiting outside of Serena's class when she exited. He took her bag from her and put it on his shoulder. "Where are we off to?"

Serena slid her hand into his pocket, smirked, and then walked away.

He put his hand in his pocket and felt lace panties. He trotted to catch up. "My place it is then."


	34. Bikini

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta

It all started three months ago. Darien was meeting with Andrew to study for a test with him. Andrew sighed and said, "I'm hoping you could help me with some advice. I have a friend who's about to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. A group of us want to do something really special for her this year. Her last birthday was awful, and she's had a rough year."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember when I mentioned that I had a friend in the hospital?" Darien nodded and Andrew continued, "Well, she was crossing the street and didn't see a car coming. Her friend Lita was there but couldn't get her out of the way in time. She was struck, and it was really bad. She spent her seventeenth birthday in the hospital. She's had to go through physical therapy this year. She's finally back to normal, so we wanted to do something nice for her."

It was quickly decided and planned that they would get a group together at a hotel that had belonged to Darien's parents. He still owned the hotel; it was just run by others. Since he wanted to be a doctor, he was fine with handing off the management of it.

It was about a month after that initial conversation that her birthday occurred. Darien had arrived later than everyone else and was told by the lobby manager that everyone was getting ready and meeting at the pool. He sent his bag up to his room and went to go say hi to Andrew before he went up to change.

When he got to the pool, the only one there was a gorgeous woman in a small bikini, getting out of the pool. She was the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. Her breasts were plump and were straight out of a man's wet dreams. He knew he was probably being dramatic, but it seemed like he could feel the blood rush out of his brain and into his cock. She finished getting out of the pool and smiled at him. All he could focus on was her wet body. She had large breasts, her hips were rounded, and her legs looked incredibly long. He finally forced his eyes to her face, and he noticed she had beautiful blue eyes and a large smile.

"You must be Darien! It's so good to finally meet you. Andrew said you made this whole thing possible. This is the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you!"

His eyes drifted down to her breasts, and he had a raging desire to touch her. He pulled his eyes back up to meet hers and said, "I'm so glad you like it. Andrew wanted it to be special. That will make him really happy."

She smiled at him and laughed, "And, Rita came." She took one step forward, leaned towards him and whispered, "He thinks I didn't notice that they're sharing a room." She laughed.

Darien decided she had the most beautiful laugh he'd ever heard. "So, what you're saying is he used your birthday as an excuse to get a weekend away with his girlfriend."

"Yup! Joke will be on him. We all know what room he's staying in. "You told the staff to give me anything I want, which was incredibly sweet, and since he's a member of our party, they gave me a copy of a key to his room. I haven't decided what to do with it yet."

Darien laughed, "We should buy chocolate covered strawberries and condoms and leave it in the room. That way he'll know we know, but it won't result in seeing anything… awkward."

"That's brilliant. We should get extra chocolate though. I want some now too." She stepped back and said, "Go get your swimsuit on and join us. Everyone else is on their way." She turned to go back into the pool.

Darien's eyes dropped immediately to her ass. It was a really nice ass.

He had laughed more that weekend than he could ever remember laughing before. His face actually hurt at night from all of the smiling. It turned out she wasn't only beautiful, but she was also kind and funny. They both laughed so hard when Andrew appeared after finding the condoms, and he blushed red when he saw Serena sitting eating a chocolate covered strawberry.

It had been two months since that day, and Darien was going to the Arcade just to run into her. He marveled at her joy and playfulness. He loved that she was open and kind with everyone, and he liked that her clothes hid her sexy body. He wasn't prepared to watch others drool over her the way he did. He was a jealous man.

She was currently sitting on the stool next to him at the counter staring at him. "So, are you finally going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Serena." He said in a flat tone.

"That's a lie." She huffed. "I said that Seiya asked me out, and you instantly shut down."

"Why would I care that you're dating him?" He noticed the look of hurt that crossed her face. She might expect him to be supportive, but he had no intention of meeting this guy.

She slid off the stool and stomped her foot. "What the hell?! Why do you think I said yes?" She picked up her milkshake and went over to a table further away and sat down.

He turned to look at her. "Wait, you said no?"

She quickly finished her milkshake and winced. "Ouch! Brain freeze!"

He laughed. "You shouldn't eat it that quickly."

She stood up and scowled, "Yes, Dad. Well, I'm leaving. I just can't believe you thought I would say yes."

She made it out the door before she let a tear fall. She had been sure that they were flirting, and that it meant something to Darien. It devastated her to know that he didn't see what she saw. That they could be great together.

"Serena, are you okay?" Andrew asked.

She wiped her eyes and nodded, "I'm fine. What're you doing out of the Arcade?"

He chuckled. "I'm actually headed there." She turned to leave and he said, "What's wrong? I was going to be really early. I have time."

"I can't tell you."

"Does it have to do with Darien?"

Her shoulders drooped. She said, "I thought we had something between us. Turns out I was wrong."

Andrew looked confused, "What makes you think you're wrong?"

"I was telling him how Seiya asked me out. I was telling him because I thought it was hilarious. Really, it just shows how little Seiya knows me if he thinks I would date him. Well, Darien assumed I said yes." She rolled her eyes. "I thought that we… nevermind. I was wrong." She turned to head off and said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Just don't expect to see me at the Arcade the next couple of days."

"I'm sorry that things seem confusing right now. I'm sure it will work out."

Andrew walked into the Arcade through the front door, marched over to Darien, and smacked him across the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You need some sense knocked into you. You flirt with Serena, she flirts back with you, and the first time she mentions a boy asked her out, you assume she said yes? Idiot! She thinks you don't like her now."

"Why tell me that he asked if she didn't say yes!"

"Because she thought it was a funny story! She knew he really didn't know anything about her if he thought she would go out with him. Everyone is waiting for this dance you're doing to end and for you to ask her out."

Darien rolled his eyes, "Like she would say yes to me."

"Don't you want to know how I know all of this?" Andrew paused and waited for Darien to nod. "I ran into her, and she was crying."

"Shit."

"First smart thing you've said today."

Darien looked down at his hands and said, "I'll talk to her tomorrow when she comes in and apologize."

"She told me she's not coming in for the next couple days. You really hurt her."

Darien groaned and stood. "I guess I better go talk to her."

"Good. And, ask her out. She's as in love with you as you are with her."

Darien chuckled, "That's not possible. I love her so much."

"Then date her, and stop being a selfish ass."

"How am I selfish?"

"You don't think you can be loved, so you don't ask her. She loves you. It's selfish to push her away. She would be happier if you were both together."

"Gosh, I want that to be true." He then exited the Arcade.

He stared at the apartment door. He raised his hand and hoped that Mina wasn't home. He wanted to talk to Serena in private, and her roommate would definitely have something to say.

She answered the door. The first thing he noticed was her fake smile. His heart sunk. He didn't want to be the reason she couldn't smile.

"May I come in and talk to you?"

"Come in." She nodded and opened the door to let him in.

"Is Mina home?" Serena shook her head. He really looked at her and noticed that it seemed as if the light had gone out of her. He suppressed a smile, it looked like Andrew was right. "Serena, I don't know how to say this. I'm not good with people like you are. So, I'll just say it and hope it's enough. Please be my girlfriend. I'm in love with you."

Before he knew what happened, they were kissing. He quickly took control of the kiss and deepened it. He felt like someone had struck a match near gasoline. It consumed him. He pulled her close and pressed her sexy body against his. He knew she could feel his erection, but he didn't care. He loved the feeling of her pressed up against it. He groaned into her mouth when he felt her rock up against his cock. He pulled his head back and was overwhelmed with the amount of lust in her eyes.

"I'll be your girlfriend."

He smiled down at her and stared in her eyes as he slowly ran his hands down her back and down to her ass. When they got to her ass, they squeezed and pressed her up against his cock. "I have zero plans the rest of the day. I find now that I'm touching you, I physically can't stop." He grabbed her ass again. "You should know more about the man that you're dating now. I fantasize about this body of yours." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, letting his warm breath fan over her neck. "They're really dirty fantasies."

She gave him a sultry look and smiled, "I wonder if they're anything like mine." She watched his eyes dilate then rocked herself into his cock again. "I think about the moment we met. It starts with how your eyes were glued to my body."

He interrupted, "Wait, you noticed? You didn't say anything."

"Of course I noticed. You barely looked at my face. I also walked away before you left. I knew you'd be checking out my ass."

He laughed, "It is a very nice ass."

"I knew you liked what you saw."

"Serena, I didn't just like it. You were wet in a tiny bikini. You absolutely dripped of sex. I saw you getting out of that pool, and I saw those large boobs of yours. Whoever designed that bikini needs to get a freaking award."

She kissed along his jawline and said, "Like I said, it starts with your eyes glued to my body. Next, I convince you to skinny dip with me. I peel off my bikini, and you join me. It always ends up in the hotel room with you buried inside of me. My vibrator has had to have the batteries replaced a lot."

"So yours was tame." He smirked.

She moaned, "What was yours?"

"My fantasy of that day always starts with me raking my eyes over your body then stepping up to you and pulling the string on your bikini top. As it falls to the ground, I slide my hands over your boobs and pinch your nipples." He looked at her. She was flushed and breathing heavily. "You tell me you want me. I slide your bikini bottoms down and run my fingers through the folds of your pussy. Then I have you bend over a table, I play with your ass, and then slide my cock in you, taking you from behind."

Serena pulled back and locked eyes with him, "Meet me in my room." She went and stole condoms from Mina and then walked into her room.

"What are we doing here?"

She raised one eyebrow at him, "Sex."

His eyes blew wide. "I just thought you wanted me to touch you."

"There'll be lots of touching alright." She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it.

"Fuck, Serena. Your boobs are incredible."

"So, touch them."

He snapped and pulled her close to him, grabbing her breasts. "Damn, they are better than I imagined." He then fumbled with her clasp on her bra and removed it. "I want to see you naked." He worked at her zipper and pulled her pants down. He then removed her panties. "You are so sexy. Your body is even better than I imagined. He ran his hands over her whole body feeling and memorizing her. He stripped his own clothes off and laid her out on her bed, naked.

She moaned and said, "I want you to make love to me."

He nodded and skimmed his hands over her body again. "I don't ever want to stop touching you. It's like I'm already addicted to you." He ran one hand down over her hip and slid it between her thighs. He then teased her pussy with his fingers and felt how wet she was.

She moaned and said, "That feels so good. Please don't stop."

"Serena, I'm not leaving this bed until you kick me out. I won't ever stop."

"Please, I want you."

He slid her legs apart, put on a condom, and then pressed the tip of his penis to her, ready to enter her. "You're sure?" She nodded. He thrust into her and felt her wince. "I love you. Just let me know when you're okay." She nodded, and he started moving, pumping in and out of her.

The next day, he got a call from Andrew and answered his phone. He looked over at Serena and smirked. She was so worn out, she didn't even wake up.

"Hello."

Andrew asked, "Where have you been? You didn't come in for coffee this morning. Is everything alright? How did it go with Serena?"

"Really well." He chuckled to himself on how true that was. It went really well five times so far. "We're dating." He mentially added, and having sex like rabbits.

"I'm so glad you worked everything out and got your head out of your ass."

"Me too. Really, thank you for the help."

"So, are you coming today?"

Darien hadn't noticed that Serena had woken up. She plucked the phone out of his hand and spoke to Andrew, "He'll be coming today, alright. You just won't be seeing him. Don't bother calling. I don't plan on letting him out of bed." She hung up the phone and put it on the nightstand. She looked at Darien and said, "Do I need to go get Mina's handcuffs to ensure you stay?"

He laughed at that, "Serena, nothing could get me to leave this bed right now."


	35. Teacher's Pet

This story is leaning heavily into fan fiction rules right now. Just because it's fun to write about doesn't mean it's at all accurate. There are good reasons teachers end up in prison when they have a relationship with a student. I had a newly graduated good looking teacher attracted to me Sr year of high school. He never acted on it at all. He did the right thing. I did however get him to write a fabulous teacher recommendation letter for me for my college applications.

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you so much for being my beta.

This idea came from coastwife465 on tumblr. He prompt was au with teacher Darien and senior student Serena

Teacher's Pet

Darien was trying to remember why he agreed to become the long term sub at the high school he had graduated from four and a half years ago. He was contacted by the principal, who was in a total panic, and he said yes. The 12th grade English teacher, Mrs Sayers, was only five months pregnant but was put on bed rest through the end of her pregnancy. They had not been planning on that. So now, he stood at the front of class waiting for the first bell of the day to ring. He wasn't looking forward to this. He remembered, too late, that he had hated high school.

Students filed in and sat at their desks. Many showed curiosity as to who the sub would be. As it drew close to time for the bell to ring to start the first hour, he walked up and wrote 'Mr. Shields' on the board. He put the chalk down and turned. Suddenly, it felt like all the air left his lungs. Smiling and laughing with her friend was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He quickly went and sat behind his desk. He needed to get himself under control and quickly.

As the bell rang, he was thinking of all the most gruesome case files he was studying for med school. It was really working to quell his desire. That was until she looked up and locked eyes with him. They were crystal blue, and they almost had a magical quality to them. He quickly broke eye contact and worked through a case file where someone had gotten their hand stuck in a hydraulic press. He tried to picture it in graphic detail.

Weeks went by, and he discovered many things about her. She was ridiculously kind, sweet, happy, sexy, and horrible at English. His instincts were warring against each other. She needed help with English. and he should be offering to work with her, even a little. He also knew that he should be staying far, far away from her. No part of him actually wanted to work on English with her. French, now that was something he wanted to do with her.

It was a Friday after class, and there was a knock on his classroom door. He said come in, and he instantly regretted it. Serena walked in timidly and locked eyes with him. The familiar pull of desire for her flared in his gut. In a small voice, she said, "So, I'm horrible at English. I had a guy offer to tutor me, but… Well, it turned out that he was worse at it than me. Even I knew the sentence in English that he used to try to proposition me wasn't right." She shut the door behind her. He wished he could kill that guy and had the strength to ask her to open the door back up. His desire flared with the closed door. She continued, "Do you know anyone who could tutor me?"

"Serena, I'm sure I can find someone."

"Could you tutor me?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

He laughed bitterly, "No, that would be a terrible idea."

"Oh."

"Let's just say that it wouldn't be appropriate. It's nothing personal." Far from it. He added to himself.

She walked over and sat in one of the desks. She locked eyes with him and said, "I was hoping for something inappropriate from you."

He carded his fingers through his hair. "Serena, you don't know what you're saying." He was frustrated and damn did he want that. He sat behind his desk. He hoped the distance would help. She was his student after all.

She laughed, and her whole face showed humor. She slid her legs out from under the desk and made sure that he was looking before she slid them apart and locked eyes with him. "Somehow, I think I know exactly what I want."

"Serena, you need to leave. I'm your teacher."

"So, teach me. There's so much I want to learn from you." She gave him a sultry look. "I bet you know all sorts of things. I promise not to mind if you work me really hard."

Darien looked panicked. "You're going to get me in trouble."

Serena rolled her eyes. "You're being difficult." She slid her legs back together and got up out of the desk. She then stalked over and sat on his desk. Her legs dangled close to his body. She began unbuttoning a few buttons on her school shirt.

Darien knew he was in trouble. He was frozen and couldn't move. Well, he wanted to move his hand and run it all over her long sexy legs. Up to her… His eyes almost popped out when she unbuttoned a few buttons, and her plump breasts were exposed a bit. Her cleavage was so voluptuous, and he wanted to bury his head in it. He wondered what kind of noises she would make if he sucked on her nipple. He bet she'd be really vocal in her pleasure.

She shifted towards him, and he got an even better view of her breasts. He could see down her shirt. "You're terrible at pretending that you don't want me."

"I shouldn't."

She scooted over, sat in front of him on his desk, spread her legs, and put a long sexy leg on either side of his body. "You could. I won't force you to touch me. In fact, if you let me walk out that door, I won't ever come on to you again."

His brain shouted "No." He wanted her to stay. He said nothing and watched as she made a move to leave. He placed his hands on her bare legs. "Don't go." He was so fucking screwed.

Serena was relieved he wanted her to stay. She loved the feel of his strong, warm hands on her; she'd fantasized about it. She just needed to figure out how to get him to do more. She raised her hands to her blouse and undid the rest of the buttons. "If I stay, what do you want to do with me?" She gave him a sultry look.

He leaned forward and pressed his face into her cleavage. It felt so damn good. He then kissed and sucked his way down to her nipple. He took it between his teeth through the lace of her bra. He was hard as steel, and she was moaning. He didn't care about the danger from here on out. He would have her. She was sexy and wanted him. He was tired of resisting her. "Serena, take off your bra. I want to see your bare boobs and feast on them." He moved his hands higher up her legs. He watched her peel it off. It was so damn sexy.

She removed her shirt and bra. Then she carded her hand through his hair and pulled his mouth to her boob. She was moaning and arching her back. He rubbed his hand over her wet panties. Without removing his mouth from her boob, he stood and laid her on his desk. He switched to her other boob to nip and suck on it. He pulled his head back and said, "You look like a sex goddess laid out on my desk." He reached under her school skirt and slid his fingers through her folds. He then pulled off her panties. When he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, his cock sprung out. "I'm so hard. I'm going to fuck you on this desk. You said you wanted me to teach you. This will be your first lesson, and don't expect me to go easy on you."

Her breathing was shallow, and her nipples were flushed, showing her arousal. "What's the lesson?"

He whispered, "The lesson is how only a man can satisfy you. I'm no mere boy chasing a skirt." He stroked his cock, "You will discover how amazing it can be. I will wreck you for anyone else."

He thrust into her and groaned. She was like a vice on his cock. He nearly lost it. She was perfect. "Fuck, you're so tight! Shit, you're gonna make me cum! Damn, Serena, you feel so fucking good." He held still for a bit. He was trying to not shoot off like a rocket. Curses kept tumbling through his head. She was wrecking him for anyone else already. He started thrusting into her and watched her laid out on his desk. He watched his cock slide in and out of her, wet with her juices. He heard their bodies come together and as he drove himself into her. He pounded into her and listened to her moan. Finally, both of them orgasmed together, and he was left wide eyed and panting. She looked absolutely debauched.

He pulled out, pulled her up, and held her against his body. "Get dressed and come to my apartment. I'll give you the address. We shouldn't leave together, but trust me," he lowered his voice and it dripped of sex, "we'll be coming together again."

She nodded and fixed her clothes. "Again, already?" She smirked at him.

"Serena, if you think I can ever get enough of sex like that, you're wrong. You're so tight and so hot." He whispered in her ear, "I'm addicted to you already. I won't ever get enough."

She made it to his apartment, and once she stepped through the door, she dropped her bag and started taking off her shirt, bra, skirt, and then panties. She stood before him completely naked.

"I'm going to spend time on your body. I bet I can make you scream yourself hoarse."

"What will be my second lesson? I feel I really got a firm grasp of your first one."

"Your second lesson is going to be about building up desire." He laid her out on his bed and took his time on her. He watched her writhe under his touch. She begged him to take her. She was wild for him. It made him feel incredible.

The next day at school, Darien tried to hold himself together. He was going to see her again, and even completely clothed, she was incredibly sexy. It didn't help that he knew what it looked like when she orgasmed.

He watched her walk in with her friend Amy, and her friend looked concerned. He overheard her ask, "What happened to your voice? Are you sick?" Serena shook her head, and he turned away from the class and smirked. He knew exactly what happened, multiple times.

Darien stayed sitting at his desk as he watched Serena hang back after class. She waited for the other students to leave. Once they did, she walked over and sat on his desk. "Damn, all I could think about in class was being laid out on this desk with you fucking me."

He gave her a shit eating grin, "I watched those boys check you out today, and I know they would never be able to satisfy you."

She shook her head, "That was the point of your first lesson, one I learned very well. I'll be at your apartment again tonight."

"I expected that."

"Cocky."

"You love my cock. And, I have so many things to teach you."

She gave him a sultry look. "And, today's lesson is?"

"Different sexual positions." He reached up, grabbed her boob, and pinched her nipple through her shirt, hard. He wanted her to be able to feel it during her next class. "You better go before we get caught." He released her, and she headed out.

That night, he had his cock inside of her as soon as she made it through the doorway. He was fucking her up against the wall, and she was moaning. He drove into her. "I can't resist you. It's torture in class." He drove himself into her. "I can't get enough." He pulled her with him before they found their release. He walked her to his room without pulling out of her. He then took her to his closet and pressed her against the wall. "Watch. Can you see us come together in that mirror?" She looked and nodded. "It's so sexy watching your body while I fuck you against my wall." They came hard.

Once they got their energy back, she asked, "What do I learn next?"

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed. Wait until you feel how deep I can bury myself into you from behind. You'll love it."

A week later, and he was hating the new game she had apparently come up with. She would sit in class and make him watch as she flirted with all of the boys around her. They would smile at her and pass her their numbers. She would shoot him a look out of the corner of her eye, and he would fume. He almost lost it when she placed her hand on one of the boys' leg. He saw red.

Everyone was leaving the class, and she didn't hang back to talk to him. His hands visibly shook. He was desperate for her. She didn't stop by his class or his apartment that day.

The next day, he had to hear about how she had hung out with a group of guys at the Arcade the previous day. He was ready to snap. "Serena, after school you need to stop by. We have to discuss your latest grades. They are unacceptable. You will need to take some extra lessons."

She locked eyes with him and smiled, "Yes, Mr. Shields."

She stepped into his classroom after school, and he slammed the door behind her, locking it. "Do you not want me anymore? Are we through?"

"Are you upset?"

"Of course I'm upset! You're with those boys."

"At least to them I'm not just a good fuck." She shot back.

He looked horrified, "What're you talking about? You're having sex with them too?"

She rolled her eyes, "No."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"All you want with me is to fuck me. I just get everything else I need from them; they are sweet to me."

"I…" He paused. He then narrowed his eyes, "If you actually wanted a relationship from me, you should've just said something." He pressed her against the wall. "You're an amazing fuck, but you're also the best woman I know. I was willing to take whatever you would let me have. Having sex with that hot body of yours is amazing. The things you can do, and the positions you can get yourself into are incredible. I would like it even more if I could have your heart too."

She locked eyes with him, "You already have it."

He smiled at her and nodded, "You have mine in return." He pressed her against the wall. "As for those boys."

"They're just what you say they are. I was bored with them immediately. I just liked watching you fume. You're sexy when you're angry."

He gently grabbed her wrist, pulled her over to one of the student desks, and sat her on it. He then reached up her skirt and pulled her panties to the side. "Mark, the guy who sits right here. He really wants you." He buried two fingers inside of her and played with her clit. "Tomorrow, when he flirts with you, I'll picture this. You, sitting here with my hand up your skirt fucking you with my fingers."

She moaned. "Let's get out of here. We can't get caught. I'll meet you at your place. What's today's lesson? You said I need extra ones."

"Role play."

Darien had her in his apartment, and he pulled her to his desk in the office. "This will work for our play today. We'll go with the naughty school girl fantasy."

She laughed, "Sounds perfect."

He paused and chuckled, "I've gotten to live so many of them out already." He sat in his desk chair and opened up his pants. "One is too far to really go. Even for me. This one is oral sex for good grades."

She smirked and played along. "Mr. Sheilds, you wanted me to talk to you after class?"

"You failed your last test. But, don't worry. I have a way you can get some extra credit." He ran his hand over her boobs.

She pretended to shift nervously. "What… what are you doing?"

"Touching you. I get to touch you whenever I want to now. Or, do you like the grade you got on your test?"

"I would do anything to fix my grade. What do you want from me?" She felt herself getting wetter. She continued to play along. "What do you expect from me?"

"To do anything I tell you to do. I want you on your knees, sucking me off. I fantasize of you on your knees in front of me. I can fix your grade if you make it a reality. Open those pretty pink lips for me. I want to see them wrapped around my cock."

She nodded. "You won't tell. This will stay between us?"

"Serena, I can promise everything we do will stay between us. I have a feeling that this class will soon be your highest grade. I have an endless amount of things I want to do to you. And, I can promise you an A if you let me do them all to you." He grasped her boobs again, "I want you so fucking much."

"Take me any way you want me then." She kneeled in front of him and took his cock in her mouth. She licked, sucked, and then deep throated him. He rutted into her mouth and cursed. He was losing his mind. She was incredible with her mouth, and he was trying to maintain some sort of composure. He wanted to fuck her down her throat so badly. She deep throated him again. He grunted and came hard. She swallowed it all up.

"You're so damn good at that!" He kissed her forehead. "I love you. That was fun."

"I love you too. Too bad it's going too far for you. I'd have a great grade in your class. Although, it might make someone suspicious of us." She winked, crawled out from under his desk, and sat on his lap. He stroked her boobs as he held her. "I really didn't want any of those guys."

"I should've told you how I feel about you."

She shrugged, "It all worked out, and you're sexy when you're demanding."

"It's good you think so because I'm an only child, and I don't like it when others want something that I think is mine."

"I already decided that I belong to you."

The next day in class, he watched Mark try to flirt with Serena, and he just smirked. He loved that girl.


	36. Deserted Island

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for editing this chapter!

Prompt from 87WW - I wonder what would happen if they went on a boat tour, somehow all passengers had to get into lifeboats. Yet Serena & Darien end up stuck on an island by themselves.

Deserted Island

Darien scowled and mumbled to himself, "I'm such an idiot. I got talked into a day cruise that I didn't even want to go on. Not that I could ever say no to her. Now the damned thing is on fire." He frantically looked around for Serena. He needed to find her and get her to a lifeboat, now. He heard a shrieking, and sure enough, it was her. There was fire between the two of them, and he didn't even hesitate. He leapt through the flames and ran to her. "Follow me!" he yelled and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. He located a lifeboat and indicated she should get on first. He climbed in and lowered the boat.

They were off and drifting in the water. The black smoke from the boat was making it hard to see, and they drifted for a few hours. They eventually lost sight of the smoke. He figured the boat must be completely underwater then.

He looked over at her and panic showed in her eyes. "Serena, it will be okay. I promise."

She visibly relaxed and nodded. "I trust you."

That made him feel really good. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

She smiled, "Then everything will be good. Thank you. I hope everyone else got off safely too."

He was surprised how much his words comforted her. It made his chest expand and his heart beat faster. He wanted to be the man able to comfort her. It seemed he was.

They got to the island and pulled the lifeboat far up onto the shore, making sure it was visible to any passing boats.

They quickly found a cave and he said, "We should probably sleep here tonight."

She nodded, "Makes sense. It's going to get cold though."

"You're right." It was going to be very cold that night, and Darien was frustrated. He knew he would need to sleep huddled together with Serena. He wouldn't let her suffer if he could prevent it in any way. It would mean holding the woman he not only loved but also lusted after. He was terrified of betraying his feelings for her in the middle of the night.

He sighed and said, "I'm going to take a look around and see what, if anything, is around that would be helpful." She meekly nodded, and he walked off. He didn't have the mental energy to figure out what her reaction meant.

He looked for anything that would be edible. He wasn't finding anything. He found a rock to sit on, and he tried to sort out his thoughts. He tried to force the image of his arms wrapped around her and her clinging to him out of his mind.

He got to the point where he realized he needed to just give up and do something about it. He stood, unzipped his pants, and pulled out his hard cock. He licked his hand and grasped it firmly. He then pictured her looking at him with desire in her eyes, calling to him, and telling him she wanted to suck on his cock. He slid it in her mouth and then actually started stroking himself. Next, she was deep throating his cock, moaning and touching her breasts. She looked magnificent. He moaned out her name, telling her how good she felt.

Suddenly, he gasped. He felt a hand touch his that was wrapped around his cock. His eyes shot open in absolute shock and looked right into her's. "I'm so sorry." He was horrified.

Serena smiled, removed his hand, and got on her knees. "If you want me like this, on my knees in front of you sucking you off, you should have just said something." She then leaned forward and took his hard cock in her mouth.

He moaned and tried to hold still. He honestly didn't know what was going on right now. He wanted her to continue. Desperately. What he didn't know was why she was doing it. "You don't have to."

She pulled back and stroked his cock with her hand. "I want to. Do you really want me to stop?"

He shook his head. Her hand felt so good on his cock. He didn't want her to ever stop touching him. "Hell no."

"Then what's the prob-"

"No. No problem."

She smiled and slid his cock back into her mouth. He couldn't believe how incredible it felt to be actually in her warm mouth. He had fantasized about it so many times. She took him deep down her throat and sucked on him until she got him cumming in hot spurts down her throat. She swallowed him up.

Darien's eyes were blown wide, and he raked his hand through his hair.

Serena asked, "Now, you don't have to take care of that yourself." She licked her lips and stood up.

"Why?"

"That wasn't better?" she looked at him smirking.

"So much better. Really, so fucking good. You know what I mean. You found me doing that, and instead of being disgusted by how disrespectful it was to imagine you doing those things, you gave me what I was fantasizing about. Why?"

"I assume you don't picture random women doing that each time."

He looked horrified, "No! I don't, really, I promise."

"I was also assuming that meant you have feelings for me."

Darien nodded, "Yes. Yes, that's what it means."

"And, I have feelings for you. You aren't the only one of us who has done that."

Darien's eyes dilated. "You touched yourself thinking of me?"

"I've gotten myself to orgasm thinking of you between my thighs."

"You'll be my girlfriend. I mean, will you be my girlfriend?" Darien fidgeted nervously. His mind was scrambled. He was having trouble believing that everything just changed so dramatically between them.

"Yup. I'll be your girlfriend."

"Can I… Hold you?"

She smiled at him fondly. "You may. You may also touch me." She stepped into his arms and looked up at him, addeding, "Intimately. I'm sure that wasn't as far as your fantasies ran."

"No, not at all." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I need to catch up here. You wanting to actually be my girlfriend wasn't even on my radar. And, on top of all of that, you gave me a blow job."

She kissed his cheek. "You're really cute when you're flustered like this."

"Not really what I want to be. I would hope for manly."

"With such a large cock, you're all man."

"You've done that before?" He tried not to look jealous.

She laughed. "Surely you don't think that guys are the only ones who talk. I haven't done that with anyone before, but I do know all about sizes."

"And?"

"From what I've heard, you're huge." She looked up at him playfully and asked, "How do my boobs stack up?" She brought his hands up to her breasts, and he groaned.

He squeezed them and moaned, "They're incredible. You know guys talk. I wanted to kick the ass of everyone that talked about your boobs. So many guys want to touch them." He smiled at her. "And, I get to."

"You're the first to touch them too."

He pinched her nipples, "They're incredible. I find that I'm a boob guy. Who knew?"

"You didn't know?"

"Serena, I have wanted you desperately for so long now. I'm not even slightly attracted to any other woman. It's always been you." He grabbed her breasts and played with them. "I want to do more with you, if you'll let me. I've wondered what you look like when you orgasm."

Serena moaned, "That's so hot." She kissed his neck. "I want you so much. Do you… want to…"

"I would love to, but we weren't marooned with condoms." He ran one hand down her back to her ass and squeezed. "No matter how much I want you, we have to be safe."

"Have you had sex with other girls? Is there a danger there?"

"You can't think I would use a girl like that, one I'm not even attracted to."

"Then, there isn't anything to worry about. I'm on birth control. It's an implant in my arm." She smiled, "I can't miss a dose, even on this island." She took off her shirt and bra, hoping to really tempt him.

Darien brought his mouth to her breast, kissing and nibbling it. He then sucked her nipple into his mouth. "Your boobs are fucking amazing." He grabbed them in his hands. "When you sucked on my cock, you looked amazing at my feet. I won't ever forget how sexy you looked." He pinched her nipples again. "I won't ever pressure you into sex, ever. I will, however, have sex with you any time you want me to. I'm at your beck and call."

Serena nodded. "I want…" she pulled off her shorts and panties exposing her pussy. "I want you to touch me there. I'm so wet already."

Darien blushed with how quickly he moved to touch her pussy. He slid his fingers through her folds, and she let out a sultry moan. He said, "That moan is straight out of a fantasy. You have no idea how hard it gets me to hear you respond to me in the way I fantasized about." He played with her clit, and she rocked against him. "Shit, I can't believe we're doing this. I've wanted you like this for so long." He thrust a finger inside of her. "It keeps getting better and better."

"Darien, please make love to me. I want you so much. Please."

He picked her up and laid her down on the soft grass. "You're sure?" She nodded, and he slid his cock into her. He felt her barrier break, and he paused. He felt her nod, and he began slowly thrusting into her. His whole world narrowed down to his cock inside of her and how incredible it felt. He opened his eyes and looked at her face. She was the most beautiful she had ever been to him. He rocked into her harder, and he felt her pick up the rhythm. "You feel so damn good!" He reached down to play with her clit. He knew he was about to cum. He felt her walls tighten, and he came deep inside of her. She then orgasmed and milked him dry.

They collapsed next to each other, and he pulled her close, holding her tightly. Serena chuckled, "Well, I'm going to want that a lot. That was amazing!"

"I'm more than happy to cum whenever you call." He smirked down at her.

She looked at him and said, "You better. I have all sorts of fantasies of you I want to try out. We'll need some props for some of them, so they can't be done here."

He kissed her hard on the mouth. "I will be your slave."

She laughed, "That's one too."

"Serena, I'm your slave all the time. Everything I do, I do to protect you or help you. I was here masterbating so I could control myself tonight when I held you to keep you warm. I knew it would be torture to hold you, but I couldn't stomach the idea of you being uncomfortable when there was something I could do about it. I jumped through fire to get to you and make sure we were in the same lifeboat-"

She cut him off by kissing him and deepening it quickly. She pulled back and said, "You are everything I have always wanted. You're so sweet to me."

He pulled her up and led her to the ocean. They cleaned up in the waves. His eyes darkened, and he tackled her in the water, grabbing her breasts. "You feel so good. I like skinny dipping with you."

"I like it too." She swam out a bit further. "Come and get me."

He chased her and pulled her against his body. "I will always chase after you. I'm just glad I caught you." He ran his hands over her body. "You are the sexiest woman I've ever seen, even with your clothes on. You have no idea what you do to me. Getting to see you naked, it's so incredible."

They spent an idyllic day stranded on the island. They kissed, touched, and told each other how much they loved each other.

They made love two more times. He couldn't believe how good she felt around his cock. He wondered if it was actually possible to become addicted to sex with her.

That night, they were dressed and huddled together in a cave. The temperature had dropped a lot, and he was desperately trying to keep her warm.

She shivered and said. "Maybe we should create a bit of friction. I heard skin to skin contact is better to keep someone warm."

"Honestly, even if it doesn't keep us warmer, I'd rather be having sex right now."

She pulled off her shorts and panties as he pulled off his pants and boxers. He kissed her and buried himself inside of her. "You feel so fucking good."

"That's the idea. Start fucking me." She rocked into him. "I can't beleive how much I want sex now. There has to be something wrong with me. I want you all the time."

He grunted and pushed inside of her over and over, "I was thinking the same thing. We'll just have to have lots of sex. If we both want it, it'll be fine." He lost his train of thought as he took her harder. He then lost himself in her, and they both orgasmed.

He pulled on his boxers and handed her his pants. "Put those on. You'll be warmer."

"What about you?"

"I'll feel more like a man if you wear them. I want to take care of the woman I love. Please, just let me."

She pulled his pants on and snuggled into his arms. "I love you so much. I'm so happy and a lot warmer."

Darien peppered kisses on her face. "I'm so glad."

They fell asleep, sated and smiling, wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning, Darien awoke to a noise coming from the beach. He chuckled when Serena rolled over and tried to turn off a nonexistent alarm clock. He got up and peaked out. Their lifeboat had been found, and they were being rescued. "Serena, take off my pants." He laughed as she woke up and took them off right away.

She asked, "Are you ready to go again?"

"Sexy Serena, I need to put them on. We're being rescued." He handed her his shorts.

She looked at him and scowled, "Way to get my hopes up."

"We really are being rescued."

"I believe you. I was talking about sex."

"Oh, we'll be having more sex today. The next time will be on a bed though."

She perked up. "Deal."

They made their way down to the beach, got on the rescue boat, and made it home safely. Serena's parents met them at the dock.

Her father took one look at Darien and said, "You better have kept her safe!"

"I made sure to take very good care of her. I won't ever let any harm come to her, ever."

Mr. Tsukino narrowed his eyes, "Now I'm worried about what kind of care you took of her."

"Daddy, this is Darien Shields. You've heard about him. He's that genius from my school everyone talks about. He's also my boyfriend. He jumped through fire on that boat to get to me."

"Darien Shields, isn't he going to be a doctor?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"It's nice to meet you. If you hurt her, I will break both your hands, and you won't be becoming a doctor after all."

Darien gulped, "I won't hurt her, Sir. I'm in love with her."

"You're smart then." Her father nodded at him.

Later that day, they snuck away, and he made love to her in his bed. That night when he was alone, he could still smell her on his sheets. He smiled and fell asleep.


	37. Aphrodite's Descendant

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Aphrodite's Descendant

It was Thursday after school, and Darien looked across the Crown Arcade at Serena. She was currently laughing at something that Amy had said. He felt himself grow hard just looking at her beautiful face. Damn, this was really becoming a problem. He wanted her, desperately. He had such a strong picture in his head of her naked and desperate for him. It was making his pants increasingly uncomfortable.

Usually, when he was around her, he was able to keep his feelings in check. He'd never let his desire flair for her when she was around. He normally only let it come out for her when he was at home, and alone. He then would think of her as he masterbated. It was glorious. Today, he couldn't hold back.

He tried to make it look like he was studying as he sat at the table and watched her. He thought about her perfect breasts and how much he wanted to get his hands on them. They looked so plump. He was sure they would feel amazing. He wanted to feel her soft, bare skin against his. He was as hard as steel. He knew he would have to leave soon and jerk off as he thought of what it would feel like to thrust into her tight channel and hear her moan in pleasure.

Five minutes later, he collected his things and paid his bill. He couldn't take looking at her body anymore. He wanted her. He realized he probably needed to masterbate before he came to the arcade in the future. That way he could control his thoughts of her when he saw her.

Serena was laughing at something Amy said when she felt an intense wave of desire hit her. She suddenly became flushed and wet. It was entirely overwhelming. She sighed. It was frustrating being tied to Aphrodite at times. She was a descendent of the goddess, and she could feel all male desire and even hear sexual thoughts.

She normally tried to block it out. So many men lusted after women all the time. She rolled her eyes at the older men that would lust after her and her friends. It disgusted her.

It resulted in her being eighteen and never having dated. There are just some things you don't want to know about someone else's desires. Especially when they want to dominate you, and you don't want them to.

Her eyes flicked up, and she noticed Darien sitting across the arcade. She hid her shock when she realized that he was the only man in the arcade right now.

She tried to look like she was paying attention to her friends, and she opened up her mind to him. She grew wetter when she realized that he was the one thinking about touching her naked breasts. He was fantasizing about having sex with her and thinking about masterbating while picturing her orgasm.

She tried to hold back her smile. She was ecstatic to discover that he wanted her. Her eyes flicked to Mina's, "I'm going to go." she said.

They all nodded, and Mina smirked, "You look like a predator right now."

"That's what I am." Serena smirked. "It's time to get what I want."

"What you want is Darien." Lita commented.

Serena just nodded and said, "He wants me too. I feel it."

Raye's eyes got huge, "So, what are you waiting for?"

Mina questioned, "Do you need condoms?"

Serena shook her head. "I'm on the pill. Also, the only one he's had sex with is his hand. Apparently, he's managed to hide his desire for me for quite a while now. I'm the only one who gets to him."

Amy smirked, "He has no idea what he's in for."

"Like he's going mind at all!" Lita acknowledged.

Raye looked into Serena's eyes, "You think he's in love with you, don't you?" She gave a nervous smile, "Be careful. You've loved him for so long. Are you sure you aren't reading into it?"

"Would he think those things about me if he didn't love me? I know he's a guy, but…"

Mina said, "Well, get out of here, and go get him!"

Serena placed money on the table and grabbed her things. "Shoot. I'm still in my school uniform."

Mina laughed, "Work with it. He desires you in it just fine."

Raye nodded, "He's really into studying. Maybe you can go for the naughty school girl look. What were his fantasies about you?"

"Me naked."

Raye laughed, "So, then pull off your panties, and unbutton your shirt a bunch. Give him a view of the goods."

Serena smiled. "Thanks for the help, girls. Sorry, but I'm going to miss our sleepover tonight."

"Oh, you'll be at a sleepover alright." Mina said. "Just don't get too much sleep tonight."

Serena took her things, headed out of the arcade, and to Darien's place. She was alone on the elevator up to his apartment, so she pulled off her panties and rolled the waistband of her skirt, shortening it. She then unbuttoned a bunch of buttons on her blouse and exposed a lot of her breasts. Her panties went into her backpack, and she winked at the surveillance camera in the corner. She checked her hair and makeup in her mirror and put it back in her bag.

The elevator doors opened, and she walked up to Darien's door and knocked. He opened the door and blushed. She stepped into his apartment, and his eyes grew huge. He said, "Serena, wha…?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and focused on his thoughts. She felt lust cascade off of him.

Darien looked at Serena as soon as she walked into his place. He was about to go take a shower and picture her in there with him. He looked at her top and saw a pale pink bra peeking out of her shirt. Her breasts were exposed and looked massive.

He groaned. He wanted her so fucking badly. He tried to speak again after his first stumbling attempt. He asked, "Serena, what are you doing here?"

She stepped closer to him, took his hands, and put them on the back of her legs under her skirt. "Touch my ass."

He slid his hands up and choked, "You aren't wearing panties!"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not." She gave him a heated look. She would be the predator here. He wanted her, but she wasn't going to let him lead this. "I came here with expectations. I'm expecting you to meet them."

"Huh?!" He was completely caught off guard by her.

"I'm a virgin. When I leave your apartment, I expect that I won't be anymore." She slid her hand over the front of his pants and felt his hard cock. "I want you."

He removed his hands from her ass and stepped back. "What the hell is going on? You need to leave, now!"

She flinched back. His words hurt her, a lot. She then decided to listen to his desires. She cocked her head and stared at him. He still wanted her. He wanted his hands back on her ass so badly. He was kicking himself for pulling away.

She stepped forward and looked up at him. "You can put your hands back now. You know you want to."

He slid his hands under her skirt and grabbed her butt. He said, "I shouldn't." He then dug his fingernails into her and tightened his grip.

"You don't really want me to leave. Stop lying to me. I know the truth." She rubbed against his erection. "Don't play games with me. We both want this."

He didn't move his hands, "I shouldn't."

"Why?"

"You're a virgin. You said so."

"So are you."

He looked puzzled, "How could you possibly know that?"

"I'm right."

He nodded, "Yes, you are."

"Why are you fighting this?" She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"Shouldn't I? You're so kind and loving. The things I want to do to you… they're dirty." He looked nervous. The whole time he kept a firm grip on her ass.

Her eyes flicked to his. "What are they?" She instantly opened up to hear his thoughts. She knew he wouldn't voice them, but they would race through his head. They came tumbling through his mind in rapid succession. He wanted her on her knees with his cock in her mouth while he rutted into her. He wanted her bent over his dresser while he watched her breasts bounce in the mirror, and he took her from behind. There was the fantasy of her riding him while he sat at his desk at school. He wanted her in the shower against the wall, screaming out in ecstasy, telling him that he was the best lover anyone could ever have. She watched him flush pink as he thought of pulling out his cock right now and fucking her while he sucked on her exposed breasts. She moaned.

He said, "I want so many things."

"I want them too."

"You can't possibly know what you're saying." He looked at her sadly.

"But, I do. I know all of it. Trust me." She sighed, "I love you." She then watched his face harden, and she feared what was coming.

He backed up and removed his hands. "You need to leave."

Her stomach sank and she nodded. "I'll leave without any fight, if you can tell me you don't love me too."

He looked her in the eye. "Of course, I don't love you."

"I said I would leave without a fight, and I am." She held back her tears. Raye had told her to be careful, and she was right. Darien only wanted her body, not her heart. She opened up her mind to him in an attempt to find he was lying. She felt nothing. No burning desire, no wish to be touching her. It was gone.

She made it out his door and onto the elevator before she slipped her panties back on and fixed her clothes. She sent off a group text to the girls: He rejected me. I still won't be there tonight. I'm heading out to go to the hotel. I'll be gone a while. I'm turning off my phone."

She then powered it off. She went to the bus stop, transferred to a train, and then made her way to the hotel once she arrived hours later. She checked in at the front desk. "Can you tell Marcia that Serena is here and needs a room?"

Marcia came out and hugged her. "What's wrong dear?"

"I just need a break from a man. I read him so wrong. I was sure he loved me. He told me that 'of course he didn't'. I need time away and to recharge." Serena was heartbroken.

"Oh darling, lust doesn't mean love."

"I just thought it did for him. Now I'm realizing it was wishful thinking on my part. I've loved him for so long. When he desired me, I thought it meant I got what I wanted." Serena shook her head. "I just need some time to clear my head of him. His thoughts were so strong."

Marcia showed her to a room and brought her several things to wear. Serena went out shopping the rest of the day to get the things she needed that she didn't stop for.

Darien walked into class the next day, saw Amy, and smiled at her. "Ready to work on the new chemistry lab assignment?"

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Not with you. I switched partners. You," she looked him in the eyes, "can go to hell."

He flinched. "I… I did the right thing."

She nodded. "I don't even know exactly what you did. All I know is that she left."

"Left?"

Amy faced the front and didn't answer him.

He hissed quietly in her ear, "She came onto me!"

She deflated. "Yes, actually you're right. She did." She shook her head at the situation. "I'm just not used to her ever being wrong. She just needs some time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't need to know." She paused, "I'm just worried about who she'll do."

"You mean what she'll do."

She shook her head sadly, "No, I don't."

The bell rang and class started.

Serena got out of the pool and dressed. She went to cross the lobby and felt an intense wave of desire hit her. She looked around and noticed that there was only one other person in the room, and he was looking at her.

She cocked her head and listened to his desires. He wanted her, badly. She smirked at him, winked, and headed to her room. He was checking in, and he would be there for the week. She had time to make her decision. He was definitely hot, and he wouldn't mess with her heart.

Marcia followed her. "I felt that. And, you're considering him. I know you well enough."

"I've only ever loved one man. I told him that I loved him, but I would leave if he said he didn't love me. His response was, 'Of course, I don't love you.' I'm considering the guy from the lobby." She sighed. "I know it's too fresh to make the decision now. I have time. He'll cum if I call. That, I know. My heart isn't mixed up in that and leading me wrong."

"You could always fall in love again."

Serena looked her in the eyes, "You know how some of us work. Don't lie to me to make me feel better. I didn't tell my friends back home, but my heart has imprinted on him. I fucking can't fall in love with anyone else. Shit! And, it happened so slowly that I didn't even realize it until it was done."

"Oh no!" Marcia teared up, "I'm so sorry. Maybe…" she sighed. "I don't know what to tell you. Are you really sure?"

Serena nodded, "I'm sure. The curse has struck me, and I can't fall in love with anyone else. I'll love him for life." She started to cry. "I hate this!"

"It's not meant to be a curse."

Serena scoffed, "Bullshit! He… he rejected me so harshly! I'm nothing to him but a hot piece of ass. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in love with him for the rest of my fucking life. It's a damn curse."

Marcia hugged her. "What can I do to help you?"

"What's his room number? I might end up needing it."

"Room 203."

"Thank you. I'm going to go buy condoms. If I'm going to be hooking up with whoever I want, then I'll need them."

"Serena, don't. Please. Just wait. You're hurting, and you need to take some time."

"I'll consider what you say."

"I know you, and you probably turned your cellphone off. Turn it back on, and talk to your friends back home. Be honest with them."

"I'll consider that too." She walked away and left the building. She headed out to go for a walk in the gardens. She had a lot to consider.

When she got back, the only decision she had made was to turn her cellphone on long enough to call Mina.

Mina answered quickly, "Are you okay?"

"Honestly, no. I told him I love him." Serena sniffled.

"Surely he loves you!"

"Nope. I told him I would leave without a fuss if he told me he didn't love me. His reply was, "Of course, I don't love you.'"

"Oh, Serena. I'm so sorry that he said he doesn't love you."

"It gets worse. I didn't tell anyone, but my heart has imprinted on him. I can only love him and…" she couldn't finish. She began swiping at her tears.

"No! Please tell me that isn't true."

"It's true."

"What are you going to do?"

"Who!"

"Okay, who are you going to do?"

"Room 203. I think."

"Is the guy in 203 hot?"

"So fucking hot!"

"Wow. That good?"

"Yes. He wants things. His fantasies about bringing me pleasure are incredible. It's… exciting."

"So, the sex would be amazing, but you won't love him."

"I fucking can't love him!"

"Sorry. No, I get it. I just wanted more for you."

"So did I. That dream died a horrible death yesterday." She cried. "I came onto him so strongly. He desired me, and then I said I loved him. He completely shut down, and all of his desire for me was gone. It hurts so much."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"I have to go. Someone's at the door."

Mina sighed. "Bye. Just please be careful. I love you."

Serena opened the door, and Darien stood there staring at her.

Darien's mind was reeling. He got Amy to say where Serena was. She left his apartment and immediately went to a hotel owned by some sort of relative. She was vague on that part, but he now knew the name of the place and where it was located.

He spent all of his second hour class trying to decide what to do. Amy more than hinted that Serena was likely to come back having had sex with someone there. He knew she was hot enough that any man would jump at the chance to sleep with her.

His mind was still racing. She told him she loved him, and he completely shut down. It was like she threw a bucket of ice water on his desire for her. He truly believed he wasn't lovable. He had spent way too many years waiting to be adopted from the orphanage for that. He had learned that lesson clearly. How could she think she loved him? He had to get her out of there once she said it. He had to protect himself. So, he lied and told her he didn't love her. His gut twisted when he thought of the look on her face when he said that. She looked absolutely devastated.

Serena couldn't love him... Right? Except now that he thought about it, she seemed to love everyone and accept people that no one else did. Every one of her friends had been an outcast before she met them. She saw something in each one of them and loved them. What if that was how she saw him? What if she had somehow found something in him worth loving? He would devote himself to her. He had to admit that he'd never betray her. Her heart would be safe with him.

What if she really loved him and he had pushed her away? Could he live with the idea of another man touching her? Feeling her? Enjoying her coming undone? Hell no. She was his. He couldn't live with the idea of anyone else ever touching her. He loved her, and she offered herself to him. What the fuck did he do? He broke out in a sweat. He had to fix this. Quickly.

After the second hour, he left the school, went home, packed, and hopped on his motorcycle. He had to find her and tell her he lied. She had to at least know the truth. He needed it to not be too late. If he ruined things between them, he would be utterly destroyed.

Once he moved on from kicking himself over what he said to her in his apartment, he decided to make a plan. He had to find her, and he needed to show her the truth. His desire for her flared. Shit! He had his hands on her bare ass and she was completely willing. She said she loved him! He was back to kicking himself.

He arrived at the hotel, and he watched as a blonde woman's head whipped towards him when he walked in. She walked up to him and said, "I'm Marcia. Can I help you? You need to be honest with me about everything." She looked him straight in the eyes.

"There's a beautiful blonde woman staying here that doesn't know that I love her. I need to find her. Her name's Serena."

He didn't expect the slap that happened at all. It hurt.

"You want me to believe you love her?! You were cruel to her!"

Darien realized that Marcia was the relative of Serena that he was told about. "I'm not the kind of person that's ever been loved. I couldn't process the idea that someone so absolutely perfect loved me back."

She laughed. "She's found a hot piece of ass here. Why shouldn't she be with him?"

He growled, "Because she's mine and she knows it. I'm the kind of man that won't let her go. I'm the kind of man that can love her. She's not just some tumble in sheets and something hot to fuck. She's precious and she's special. She's someone to be adored. I can't stomach the idea of another man touching the woman who loves me."

"She's in room 104. You'll answer to me if you screw this up." She glared at him and walked away.

He knocked on her door, and she opened up and looked at him in shock.

He stepped in, shut the door, and locked it behind him. "I don't know what's wrong with you that made you fall in love with me. I'm really not lovable. But, fine. I've finally been able to process that you might actually love me." He placed his right hand at the center of her back and pressed her body to his, looking into her eyes. "I lied. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. You're mine. If anyone gets to touch your body, it's going to be me. I want to watch you come undone. I want to be the one who makes you scream out in ecstasy."

Serena's eyes were huge. "But… but, you said you didn't love me."

"That was bullshit."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I heard the one thing that I most wanted to hear in this world, and I didn't know how to process it. I'm so used to disappointment. I wasn't even remotely prepared to hear that you love me back."

"I…" Shook her head like she was clearing it. "Why am I fighting this? I love you. Just kiss me already."

He leaned down and kissed her. He poured his passion into the kiss. His desire raged, and he wanted her naked under him screaming his name.

She broke the kiss, "Yes, please. I want that too."

"What too?" He was confused.

"I want you to lay me out on that bed and do what you want with me. I showed up at your apartment without panties on and my breasts exposed. I want what you want."

"What if my desires are too… weird?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "The weirder the better."

He looked her in the eyes. "What aren't you saying? You said you wanted that too. I hadn't said anything out loud."

She sighed and explained, "I'm a descendant of Aphrodite. I can hear your desire for me. What you want to do to me. All of it. I even heard you in the arcade. I want it all. Trust me. I can hear your deepest desires, and they excite me."

He looked at her, "I've never heard of that before."

"There aren't many of us left with the ability. Mostly, I find it's annoying, but when it comes to you, it got me to show up in your apartment and come onto you."

He smirked. "I get the green light on consent?"

"Yes."

He reached his hands up her skirt and dragged her panties down her legs. He then stood back up and ran his finger through the folds of her pussy. "You're wet."

"Because I want you."

He slid a finger inside of her and stared into her eyes as he did. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He slid a second finger into her. "You feel so good. I can't believe I'm finally touching you like this. I've fantasized about you for so long." He played with her clit. He watched her eyes slide shut as she moaned. "You're so beautiful."

She began unbuttoning her blouse. She let it fall to the floor and then removed her bra.

"Shit, Serena. They're even bigger than I imagined." He thrust into her with his fingers and raised his other hand to one of her breasts, grabbing it.

She opened up her mind to him and moaned even louder. He wanted her so much it was overwhelming.

He scissored his fingers and watched her body react. "You liked that? Good to know."

She looked in his eyes. "Please make love to me. I want you inside of me."

He pulled out his fingers, released her breasts, and took off his clothes. He gulped when her skirt hit the floor. "I can't believe I get to do this with you."

He laid her down on her bed and sighed. "Shit! I don't have any condoms."

"I'm on the pill, and we're both virgins. You don't need one."

He smiled, slid his cock inside of her, and felt her wince. He paused and waited for her to be okay. She nodded, and he began thrusting into her. He let out a strangled moan. She felt so good, so tight. He wasn't remotely prepared for how incredible she felt. It was nothing like his hand. He kept thrusting into her, and he wanted to mark her. She was his. He wouldn't ever let her go. He sucked a love bite on her breast as she screamed out in pleasure.

He thrust into her harder. He felt her pick up the rhythm and scratch his back as he drove himself into her. He kept thrusting harder and harder as his release neared. He reached down and played with her clit just in time. They were both screaming out their orgasms together. He collapsed next to her.

He pulled her close and spooned her. He whispered in her ear. "Please, don't ever leave me. Please, don't ever change your mind. I love you, and it would absolutely destroy me if I lost you. I can't lose you."

She rolled over and faced him. "I can't. Some of us, of Aphrodite's descendants, do something called imprinting. Our hearts can pick someone to love and that's it. We can't fall out of love with them or in love with anyone else. I've imprinted on you. When you said you didn't love me, it was completely devastating. I can only ever love you."

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "That means everything to me. You have no idea how long I've hidden that I love you. I guess I can't imprint, but trust me. I can't love anyone else. You're it for me."

"It's Friday. Do you want to spend the weekend here with me?" She wanted him to, so badly.

"Hell yes!" He pulled her flush against his body.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Serena started to get out of bed to answer the door. Darien stood, pulled on his boxers, and stopped her. "I'll get it. I really prefer that you stay in bed, naked."

He walked over and opened the door, and a guy a couple of years older than him was there. He said, "Sorry, Dude. I thought this was Serena's room. My bad."

"Nope. Don't worry about it. She's here. Did you need something?" He gave him a shit eating grin.

The guy looked frustrated. "I guess not. Bye."

Darien shut the door and his hand shook. He could have been on the other side of the door. That was almost him. He clenched his fist. He was determined not to ever let her doubt him again.

"What's wrong?"

"I was such a fucking idiot." He turned to look at her. "Let's take a shower. I'm sure you want to get cleaned up."

"You just want me naked and wet." She smirked at him as she got out of bed.

"Yes, I do. Surely you've seen how much I want to touch your wet breasts."

She walked to him and pulled him close. "I couldn't. I considered him, but I would have turned him down even if you weren't here. I pretended that I would've slept with him, but when you knocked at the door, I thought it was him. I knew right then that I was going to send him away."

"I'll never make you doubt me again."

"Just be honest with me, and we'll be okay."

Saturday morning, he woke up clinging tightly to Serena. He was so incredibly happy. He had her love. That was everything to him.

She woke up and smiled at him. "I'm so happy right now."

He kissed her passionately. "Why don't we get dressed, go for breakfast, and then go for a walk?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Darien noticed Marcia keeping an eye on them throughout breakfast. He finally asked, "So, you two are related?"

Serena shrugged, "She's like me. Why? Did you meet her?"

"She slapped me, but she also gave me your room number. I like her. I really deserved it."

She looked at him in shock. "She hit you?"

"If you were in her position, wouldn't you have?"

She blushed, "Yes, I wasn't okay when I got here. I'm so happy now though." She reached out and held his hand.

After breakfast, they went for a walk in the gardens, and Darien loved holding her hand and looking at her smile. She loved looking at flowers, and when she did, her whole face lit up. He was incredibly content.

His jealousy flared when he noticed that guy again. The one who knocked on her door. He was on the same path, heading their way. Darien couldn't think straight; all he knew was that he needed to show him who she belonged to. Everything in him pulsed with that desire. He stopped and suddenly pulled Serena's back flush against his chest. He slid one hand up under her shirt, pulling the cup of her bra down. His hand went to her breast, and he began pinching her nipple. At the same time, his other hand went down her skirt and underneath her panties. He thrust two fingers deep inside of her and used his thumb on her clit. He held her tightly against him and he began rubbing his erection against her ass. As the other guy was turning the corner and coming into view, he was pinching her nipple and fucking her hard with his fingers. Her eyes were shut tightly, and her head was thrown back in pleasure. She was moaning and frantically riding his fingers. He flicked her clit and locked eyes with the guy. He then mouthed the words "she's all mine", and flicked her clit again. He got her to moan his name loudly, and he smirked. The guy spun around and walked quickly away. Darien still wasn't done with her. He held her there and breathed into her ear, "You're mine." He then played with her clit until she orgasmed and shouted his name when her release hit her.

He pulled his hand out and licked his fingers. She spun and locked eyes with him. "I felt that whole thing. You did that on purpose. You wanted him to see that."

All of a sudden, he was nervous. "I did. Are you-"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. "You're taking me back to the room, and you get to take me in any way you want. Seriously, anything goes."

"Wait? You're not mad?" He was shocked.

She stopped walking, spun on him, and said, "Maybe I wasn't clear on imprinting and how it works. I'm yours. My heart demands it. Anytime you claim me or show that I belong to you, it's all I want. You fucking me with your fingers, playing with my clit, telling him, and showing him that I belong only to you..." She moaned. "...that feeds into everything I need. Every one of my deepest desires. After all, I'm a descendant of Aphrodite."

He gave her a heated look. "Mine. You're mine, and I wanted him to see me pleasuring you. I know he was imagining you together before, and that you could see his wants. I wanted him to see yours. I wanted him to see that you wanted me, and not him. Never him."

"Please let's go back to our room. I need you to-"

He cut her off with a searing kiss and then he pulled her towards their room. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He pulled off her panties and grabbed her ass, digging his fingers into it. "This was where we started Thursday." He pressed her up against his cock and ground himself into her. She whimpered. "Now, I understand that you knew how much I liked having my hands on your sexy ass. Take off your damn shirt and bra. I want to see your naked boobs. They're even bigger than I pictured. And I loved to picture them."

She removed her shirt and bra and whimpered. All she could feel coming from him was waves of intense desire. His mind hasn't settled on anything specifically that he wanted to do to her. She could see flashes of his cock, her breasts, his hands, her pussy, searing kisses, him sucking on her nipples, and so much more. His mind was racing on what they could do together, where they could do it together. To her shock, his intense lust and frantic thoughts overwhelmed her and worked her up so much that she orgasmed.

She was left panting and his eyes were wide in surprise. She said, "You did that to me. Don't ever question if I want to act on your fantasies. Just feeling them all overwhelm me got me to orgasm. I want it all."

He preened, "That was incredible to watch. I have to admit, that feels pretty damn good that I could do that to you. That my fantasies can get you that worked up." He pulled her skirt off and looked at her naked body. "You're magnificent."

He took her into the bathroom and had her lean forward against the counter. "I like the large mirror in here. Also, the acoustics will be good. I'll be able to hear you scream out in pleasure better." He stripped off his clothes and buried his cock deep inside of her from behind while grabbing her ass cheeks. "Mine! I like this ass so much." He thrust into her and watched her body in the mirror. "Your boobs are just so fucking big. I like looking at them in the mirror. They bounce when I thrust into your tight cunt." He began thrusting into her hard. "There are some days at school that I struggle to keep my eyes off of your boobs. Fuck, when we played volleyball in gym and you would jump for the ball, I got so hard watching them bounce." He moaned and stared at her breasts in the mirror.

"That was you?" She smiled at him.

"You didn't know?" He paused his thrusting.

"Some leaks through in gym class. There are so many guys in there, I try to shut it out. I hear all desires from men. They can be focused on anyone. I try not to listen, for lack of a better word."

He began thrusting deep into her again. "I like watching your boobs bounce. It gets me so hard. I also like being able to feel them." He grabbed her breasts. "They feel incredible. They're so big, so plump. There are days I would catch a view of your cleavage, and it was all I could think about all night until I jerked off to just the picture of them."

"Harder. It's so hot. I want you." He thrust into her harder and faster. Their sex was echoing off the walls. She moaned loudly. "I want you to touch them as much as you want. Your desires match mine."

He grabbed her breasts and used them to hold onto her as he thrust into her harder. He vividly pictured everything he wanted to do to her. He heard her moan out in desperation. He smirked. He took that as consent for what he wanted to do to her. Then she leaned further forward and made the angle easier on him. She literally read his mind. He started rutting into her hard and using her breasts to pull her back onto his cock. Hitting her even deeper. His balls slapped against her ass. The sound of skin slapping, grunting, and moaning permeated the room. She braced her arms, and he chased their release. One hand flew down to her clit and rubbed against it frantically. She threw her head back and orgasmed. He felt her walls flutter around his hard cock. He pistoned into her five more times, and he roared out his release, spilling into her.

He leaned forward, nipped at her shoulder, and breathed out, "Don't clean that up. I want you to have me dripping down your inner thighs."

She gave him a sated smile and whimpered. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Later when they laid in bed, he smirked. "You liked that."

She rolled her eyes. "You used my boobs as leverage to drive yourself into me harder. It was incredibly hot."

They spent most of that weekend having sex. His hands were on her breasts constantly. When Sunday afternoon rolled around, they packed up and headed off on his motorcycle with her arms wrapped tightly around him.


	38. Debate Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt I received from DarlingSerlock - Mamoru and Usagi are on rival debate teams on a secret relationship. And their debate with each other is their greatest kink.
> 
> Please excuse my lack of knowledge of how the debate team works. I was never in debate. I received this as a fun prompt idea and it sounded fun to write. Not to mention perfect for their dynamic.
> 
> Thank you blueeyeddevil06 for being my beta again

Darien huffed, "Your debating lacks facts, but you still score well. How is that even possible?!"

"Because I'm not dull like you!" She smirked, "I know how to keep a person interested."

"Interest isn't what matters. Facts matter!" he scowled.

She just laughed at him, and that irritated him to no end. She said, "I think you find my arguments fascinating, and that's the problem. You hate that I'm as good as you. You hate not being the very best at everything."

Darien shook his head and crossed his arms. "You're ridiculous!"

Serena rolled her eyes at him and smirked, "Admit it. Even you were convinced by my last argument."

"I'll admit nothing. It's just not true."

"Then why are you here arguing with me? Debate's over, and we won. You lost." She laughed at him.

"I shouldn't have lost that! Passion isn't what matters. Facts do."

She laughed at him again, "And yet, now you're at your most interesting, and you're full of passion."

He looked her in the eyes, and he was shocked, "You're being obtuse on purpose. The fact is that I'm a better debater than you."

"You keep mentioning facts." She faked a yawn, "Booorrring. I'm actually exciting, and you see it too. You just hate that you don't have everyone falling at your feet anymore. You like the feeling of power that it gives you." She paused and gave him a seductive look, "Or, is it that you want me on my knees? That would make you feel powerful too."

His eyes dilated, "You're being vulgar."

Serena placed one hand on his chest and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I'm not hearing no. You want me to submit to you after I won." Her hand slid over his chest and down to his abs. "You think it's hot that I beat you."

"You're insane!"

"Where's your car? We should get out of here and finish this argument at your place."

She silently congratulated herself when he nodded and led her to his car. He was failing at pretending that he didn't want her too.

When they arrived in his apartment, she gave him a sultry look. "So, where were we? Oh yes, you were telling me how you don't want me on my knees in front of you."

"You're-"

"Vulgar. Yes, you said that already. For someone who prides himself on the facts, you are rather low on them right now."

"And you have the facts? I find that hard to believe."

"Speaking of hard." She glanced at his cock. "Verrry impressive."

He shifted in an attempt to hide his erection. "It doesn't prove anything."

"So, you're admitting that facts don't matter?" She chuckled.

"Oh, and what are the facts, Serena? Since you know them so well!"

"You want me. I intrigue you, and you're getting off on all of this arguing. Here is a fact you don't know. It's turning me on too. You aren't the only one who wants it." She let out a sultry moan, and she watched his eyes blow wide. "Make me submit. I want it. That, or you know you're just going to have to picture me while you masterbate tonight, alone in the shower."

Darien growled. His desire flared up, and he commanded her, "On your knees. I'll shut you up."

She got on her knees immediately and smiled. "And how are you going to do that?"

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock. "Suck it. Wrap your pretty, pink lips around me. You won't be able to argue with my cock in your mouth."

She placed her hands on his thighs and nodded. She then scooted forward on her knees. She licked and sucked him until he was moaning and rutting into her mouth. He was completely incoherent, and he loved it.

He came down her throat, and she swallowed. He flopped onto the couch and she smirked.

He might have gotten the blowjob, but she won this round. She stood and got ready to leave. He asked, "Where are you going?"

She was facing away from him so he couldn't see her smirk of victory. She turned back around with a serious look on her face. "You wanted me to submit to you. I did. I wasn't aware you needed me anymore."

"Please stay. I can't move right now to chase after you, but I would. The fact is that I'm crazy about you."

"That's the first interesting fact you've said all day."

"I'll admit your passion is…"

She smiled, sat on the couch next to him, and leaned on him. "Is?"

He sighed and shook his head, changing subjects. "If we date, our debate teams will be furious. They will think we're going easy on each other. You know they both have a shot of being incredibly competitive."

Serena smiled and said, "So, we don't tell them. We date in secret until this season is over. I happen to love arguing with you. It gets me so turned on. I would hate to miss out on being able to fully enjoy this debate season."

He smiled at her and ran his hand over her breast. "I would hate to miss out on this too. We date in secret just until the last debate. Then I get to tell people."

She nodded, "Any particular reason why you stressed that?"

"I'm not the only man that wants you. I like the idea of others knowing you're mine."

"You're sexy when you're like this."

Darien laughed loudly, "Says the woman that just did that. I can't believe you were willing to."

"Wanted to. Get your words right. You do say you're good with them." She traced his bicep with her finger. "And when it was over, you were the one begging me to stay."

He let out a low chuckle. "I would have begged you either way."

"Win-win then."

After the next debate, Serena was furious. "I can't believe that you won that! You're facts were stupid!"

Darien smirked. After the debate was over, he drove her back to his place. She had been fuming in the car the whole drive. She was so sexy when she was mad.

He said, "The judges didn't agree with you."

"Wipe that smirk of your face. I had that, and they rewarded you for… Ugh! I don't even know. I had that!"

"Except I was the one who won that."

"Fuck, this is sexy." she shouted. She bent down and pulled off her panties. "You're going to eat me out, right now."

His eyes blew wide, and he nodded. He watched her lay on his couch and spread her legs for him. "Fuck, this is hot."

He tried to remember everything he had ever heard about oral sex. He wanted to make her feel good like she had done to him. He worried that he wouldn't be good at it. He licked her pussy with the flat of his tongue. She arched her back and moaned. He tasted her, and he was instantly addicted to her. He wanted this, and he loved how delicious she was. He sucked her clit and used his tongue to drive her absolutely wild. She was moaning and cursing. She orgasmed, shouting out his name.

He looked at her boneless on his couch. He felt pride well up in him. He did that to her. He left her panting and looking blissed out. She was always beautiful to him, but now she looked like a sex goddess.

She gave him a smile and said, "S'good."

"You have no idea how much fun that was to get you to orgasm like that."

"I don't mind losing so much right now." She said, and that made him chuckle.

He bought condoms the next day. There was another debate that evening, and he wanted to be prepared. Their arguing turned them on, and he was excited about what that could mean next.

He stopped by the Arcade on the way to school after his purchase and bought a cup of coffee. Andrew served him and said, "You're in a good mood. You're actually smiling. What's up?"

Darien was saved from answering by Serena walking in, "Drink lots of coffee. You'll need lots of energy later. I'm going to kick your ass today."

Darien smirked into his coffee cup as he took a sip. Andrew had no idea what she really meant by that. He knew she was trying to distract him so he countered. "Don't worry. I'm fully prepared for tonight. I even have a safety measure. One that will enable me to… win."

He watched her trying to cover up her raging desire. She pretended she was searching for something in her bag. Once she got herself under control, she looked at Andrew. "One hot chocolate to go please." When he handed it to Serena, she looked at Darien and said, "Bring it on. Let's see what you got tonight. I plan on coming out on top."

Darien choked on his coffee. He coughed and said, "That burns!"

She was already out the door.

Darien barely got Serena though his front door before she was kissing him. "Damn, that was so hot!" she moaned.

"You like winning that much?" Darien asked.

She shook her head. "No, I like beating you. There is something about your simmering anger when you don't get the points you feel you deserve. It makes you look dark and dangerous. It does things to me. I almost whimpered out loud when I saw your face."

He looked incredulous. "You like watching me lose?"

"I like seeing your controlled anger. It gets me hot. I'm so horny right now." She looked at him. "Am I the only one?"

"No." He stalked towards her. He let his emotions show. "I was livid that I didn't win that. I should have beaten you." He pulled her against his body. "Now, I'm in control."

"Yes." She moaned, and he nipped along her neck. "What do you want? I'm willing to do anything. I want you so much."

That was all he needed. He had clear consent. Now he was going to be in charge. She was right about him. When he lost, he wanted to dominate her. It did make him feel powerful. She knew him so well, and she was willing to take on that roll. He loved her.

"Take off your clothes, slowly. Make it sexy." He backed up and sat in an armchair. He leaned back and adjusted his pants. He was going to need room in them.

She smiled and nodded. She then stripped out of her shirt, dropping it to the floor. She removed her skirt then too. Next, she removed each thigh high sock slowly. She made eye contact with him the whole time. Next, she removed her bra. Last, her panties came off. She shimmied them down her legs and stood there completely bare before him.

"Absolutely beautiful." He opened his pants, pulled out his cock, and stroked it slowly.

His cock twitched when he watched her lick her lips. "You like this?" he asked, stroking himself and looking her in the eye.

She let out a breathy, "Yes."

"I'm going to make love to you. That's what happens next." All of a sudden, her face changed. He tried to figure out what he said that made her look so startled. "What?"

She blushed, "Nothing. I guess I just misunderstood something. Go back to telling me what you're going to do to me. I want to hear you say it."

He shook his head. "Something startled you."

"You're being silly."

"No, I don't think I am. Especially now. You're acting odd. Did I take this too far?"

"No! It's hot. Go back to what you were saying." The last part of her sentence trailed off a bit. She affixed her best smirk. "I'm submi-"

"Love. That was the word that you got hung up on."

"I…"

"Shit, Serena, you have to tell me the truth. I slipped and said it. I really wish I hadn't. I need to know now though. Do you love me back? If you don't, you probably need to leave. I can't have sex with you if you don't love me. I'm realizing that I can't get around that anymore."

"I love you too. I thought… I thought you didn't love me. I knew arguing turned us on, but-"

"Oh, it makes me want you. That's true." He smirked and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm so glad you love me back."

"So, we're in love with each other." He nodded. "And, we both have the same kink. How perfect."

He grabbed her bare ass. "It sure is. Now, where were we, my love?"

"You were just about to admit that my argument was perfect, and I should have won that debate."

"No, that's not it at all. I was about to show you how dark and dangerous I can really be."

"Yes, please."

He gently grabbed her hair and pushed her onto her knees. She took him in her mouth. He rutted into her, moaning in pleasure. He gently pulled her head back and said, "No more of that. I have plans for you, so I can't cum yet."

He ran his fingers through the folds of her pussy and said, "Good, you're wet." He then pinched her butt. He stripped off his clothes and lifted her up.

He then strode to his room and paused at the doorway.

She looked at him. "What?"

"I'm a virgin."

"So am I. Is that a problem?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all." He smiled down at her. "The play ends at that door tonight. I am going to make love to you. Our first time will be tender."

She gave him a soft smile. "That sounds perfect."

He made love to her that night. He kissed her and told her how much he loved her and how much she mattered to him. She returned his words with her whole heart and told him he would never be alone again.

He could save dark and dangerous for next time.

Three days later, he pulled her into his apartment and pressed her up against the wall. "That man is a fucking jackass. I should punch him in the face. Actually, I will. I'll punch him and then report him." he growled out.

She let her desire show. "I have his number. You could call him out and kick his ass."

"He gave you his number!? You accepted it!?"

"Of course, I did." She smirked, "I knew it would get you all worked up." She reached into her pocket, pulled out the phone number and handed it to him. "It's useless to me now. You can keep it."

He kissed her, claiming her lips, and pouring his desire into the kiss.

"Wow." she breathed out.

"I can't believe that man! He was a judge, and he not only rewarded you a lot of points, but he also hit on you afterwards." He held up the piece of paper. "And, he gave you his number. How old is he, 30?"

"28. At least that's what he told me when he asked me to go out with him."

Darien was fuming. He knew more than he was letting on. He had followed her and spied on the whole conversation. It helped that he knew she was telling him the whole truth. It still made him so jealous to watch that other guy hit on her. She was his. She was the only person alive who loved him. He couldn't lose her. He looked into her eyes and saw her desire. He would get them what they both wanted, right now.

He pressed her back against the wall. "I have a confession. I saw him ask you out." He then kissed her.

"And, you just watched?"

"Should I have worried?"

"No, but…"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm incredibly jealous. While he asked you out, I made plans for you tonight." He picked her up and carried her to his room. He sat her on her feet and said, "Take off your clothes, or I will rip them off your body."

She complied, and he made sure she was wet. He then had her lean against her arms on his dresser. "I like this view. You have such a nice ass, and I can see your body in the mirror."

He stripped off his pants and boxers, rolled on a condom, and buried himself in her pussy from behind. He then bent her over and took her from behind. He watched her breasts bounce in the mirror with each thrust.

"While he was asking you out, this was how I was picturing you tonight." he grunted. "I knew I would bring you home and fuck you like this. You are mine. I won't lose you to anyone. I can't."

She moaned. It felt so damn good. Every nerve ending in her body was on high alert. She looked at his face in the mirror and almost orgasmed just from that. He looked incredibly dark and dangerous. She actually whimpered this time.

He came hard, rutting into her and then frantically rubbed her clit. She orgasmed. He pulled out of her and kissed the nape of her neck.

They made it to his bed and collapsed on it. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, and I do trust you."

"I know. Although, right now I am thinking of paying guys to hit on me in front of you." She smiled at him. "That was… wow. I love you too."

"How do you feel?"

"Incredible. You?"

"Same. This is the first time I have ever wanted debate to be over. I want to tell everyone that you love me."

Serena looked serious. "Why don't we tell Andrew? He's your best friend."

"One word: Gossip."

She laughed. "That's funny. I didn't know that about him." She paused. "Do you think he would let this slip though?"

Darien thought about it and smiled. "You're right. I don't think he would say anything. He would respect that it would matter too much to me."

"So then let's tell him tomorrow when we run into each other at the Arcade in the morning."

"Thank you." He knew she saw how important it was to him. He needed someone to know he was loved.

The next morning, he walked into the Arcade and Andrew asked, "So are you going to dodge me again? Why have you been smiling lately?"

He saw Serena walk in, and he looked around. "Are you busy today? Is there anyone that can over hear us?"

Andrew looked puzzled. "No."

Serena smirked and said, "I'm in love with Darien."

Andrew dropped a glass and it shattered.

Darien chuckled and said, "We're on competing debate teams, so you can't tell anyone. It's important. I just wanted you to know we're dating. Oh, and I love her too."

Andrew smiled, "Thank goodness! I was so worried you would never tell her how you felt. You've been in love with her for a while."

Serena smirked at Darien, "You have been?"

He shrugged. "You're hot. It's not hard to start to develop feelings for you. Then I figured out how kind and interesting you are."

"I wish I could kiss you right now. I will just have to show you how I feel later." She winked at him.

Two weeks later, the debate season officially ended. The moment that Serena's team won, Darien slammed his hands into his podium in anger.

He then stalked over to her and loudly said. "I have plans for you tonight." He then swept her up into his arms and kissed her.


	39. Debate Season - Part II

Requested by darlingsherlock was hoping for a sequel and had some fabulous ideas for it. Thank you and I really hope you like the story.

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta.

Debate Season - Part II

Darien unlocked the door to his apartment and smiled down at Serena. It was their senior year of school, and the first debate had just ended. It was a full year since they'd started dating, and they were incredibly in love. The nice thing this year was that it turned out their respective teams didn't mind that they were dating. They had quickly realized that Darien and Serena fought even harder against each other. Today's debate had been nothing short of epic.

Serena stepped through the door and laughed. "I sooo kicked your ass! It was glorious." She laughed joyously.

He dropped his smile and pinned her with his gaze. He pressed her up against the door and growled in her ear. "Do we need to go back to our first conversation a year ago about facts? Mine were superior."

"And I'm interesting, hence I kicked your ass." Her eyes darkened.

Darien unzipped his pants and pulled them down. "What you are now, is at my mercy. I get to call the shots. You submit to me." He lifted her up and ordered, "Wrap your legs around me and hold on." He pulled up her skirt and pulled her panties to the side. He then thrust into her and fucked her against the door. It rattled hard on the frame, but he didn't care. She was tight and felt so good on his cock. He looked at her face, and she looked wrecked for him. "Now I get to be in control." He pounded into her harder until she was screaming out her release, and he was spilling himself inside of her. He set her back on her feet and whispered, "I'm not done with you yet. You have no idea how badly I wanted to win today."

She looked up at him through her lashes. "I'm yours to do with what you want. You know how much it turns me on."

He rubbed her arm and felt her implant for birth control. She had shocked him the day she announced that she had it, and they didn't need a condom. He liked not having to worry about having one on him constantly. She was very adventurous. They never had sex in public; but she would drag them into closets as well as other places, and he was loving it. Sometimes he started arguments just to get her worked up, and then she'd drag them into a secluded spot and have sex.

"I know how much you like to submit to me. Fact is that you like what I do to you."

She laughed, "You got your facts wrong. I like submitting to you because it means I kicked your butt in debate. I like winning."

He smirked, "You're just making it worse on yourself."

She whimpered, "Yes, please. We've talked about this. You know I trust you. Go for it." She stripped off all of her clothes.

Darien took off his belt and gave her a heated look. "Turn around." She did and he pulled her arms behind her back and tied up her wrists with his belt. "Is that too tight?" She shook her head. "Good. Now, you're mine to play with tonight." He whispered lustily in her ear, "I'm going to make it feel so good. You'll be out of your mind with pleasure."

He then stood in front of her and pushed her shoulders down so she got on her knees. He then took his pants off completely and took his cock in his hand. "You like sucking on this, don't you?" She nodded. "You're going to suck it until I cum down your throat. I'm going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours." He then thrust into her mouth, and she surged forward and deep throated him immediately. "Fuck!" He thrust into her again, "You feel so damn good." He rutted into her until he came down her throat, and she moaned.

He pulled out, and she gave him a sultry look, "Do I need to argue with you some more or are you ready to go again? I'm hoping you're not done with me."

He helped her up and untied her wrists from behind her back. He pulled her arms forward and tied them up in front of her. "I'm not done with you yet. I'm going to have you tied up like this and spread out on my bed."

He removed his shirt, picked her up, and carried her to bed. "Hands up over your head and spread your legs for me." She did as he said. "Good." He then licked her pussy and buried his tongue in her. He sucked on her clit and pulled back.

She whined, "Don't stop."

He gave her a cocky grin. "Admit you were impressed with my argument today. I had a lot of great facts. Tell me, and I'll go back to eating you out."

Serena's eyes were dark with desire, and she let out a sultry moan and wriggled. She watched his eyes snap to her pussy, and she knew she had him. "No, I won't admit it. You're going to eat me out anyway. I'm good with arguing from a point of passion, and you're going to admit it."

He shook his head, "No, I'm not."

She just laughed at him, "Really? How long are you going to really be able to sit there staring at my pussy waiting for me to say something I refuse to? You want your face buried between my thighs." She moaned again. "I'm so wet for you. All you have to do is give in, and taste me. No one has to know you gave in. It's just you and me in this bedroom. I know you want it."

"Oh, fuck it!" He surged forward and sucked mercilessly on her pussy. She was screaming out in pleasure and riding his face. He got her to orgasm so loudly that he chuckled.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

Darien demanded, "On your knees, ass up." She did as he said while her wrists were still bound. He then thrust into her immediately and rutted into her tight pussy until he came deep inside of her, and she orgasmed around his cock.

He untied her wrists and collapsed next to her. "I've gotten to the point where I don't really hate losing. It means I get to be in complete control."

She sighed, "Just don't ever stop dominating me like that when you lose. I'd be pissed. It gets me so hot. When you tied me up with your belt, I almost lost my mind. It's so hot."

"Don't worry. I won't stop. We both like that too much." He kissed the top of her head.

The next day, Darien took her out for dinner. They were sitting on the patio and in the middle of a debate. He had sample questions for debate prep, and he felt like getting her worked up.

She crossed her arms and scowled. "That's ridiculous! You can't really think that Sailor V should tell the police chief her real name! She isn't part of the police force. She should get to hide her identity. She works so hard for free, she shouldn't be required to reveal herself."

Darien smirked and replied, "Of course she should! What if they need her help?! How would they contact her? Plus, she shouldn't be a vigilante. That's illegal! Maybe that's it. The V stands for Vigilante."

She interrupted, "Don't be ridiculous! It stands for victory."

"But, she should be held to the same standards as the police officers. She's not above the law. They need to be able to hold her accountable."

Just then, they heard screaming and sirens. Sailor V jumped down from the roof and knocked down a man running away from the police. He shoved her off and took off running. Darien stood up and grabbed the guy's arm, halting him and giving Sailor V enough time to recover and grab him.

Once the police had the guy in handcuffs, Sailor V winked at Darien, flashed him a V, blew him a kiss, and ran off.

Serena was pissed. She stomped her foot, and it got Darien's attention. "You're right! She should be forced to tell the police chief who she is! That way, I could ask for her address, find her, and kick her ass! You're mine. Pay the damn bill, and take me to your place. I want to get out of here.

The whole way she was fuming. Darien sighed, "I only helped her. I didn't flirt with her. You know I only want you."

She harrumphed, "She thinks she can flirt with my man."

"I didn't-"

"Just shut up!"

They got into his apartment, and she marched to his bedroom. She went into his closet and came out with two of his neckties. "At least it's not hard for me to find ties I don't mind ruining. Really, you have so many ugly ties. Take your clothes off, and lay on the bed. Now!"

Once he was naked, she tied him up with his silk neckties. Each wrist was tied up with one and then tied to the headboard. She made sure he couldn't get out of them.

She then stood and slowly undressed. "You're mine. I'll have you a mess for me by the time I'm done. If you ever help her again, I'll kick your ass. Next time, you can let her flirt with some other man."

"I didn't know she'd flirt with me."

She straddled his waist and slid down onto his cock. "Now you do. And, now I have something to prove. You're mine, and only I can satisfy you."

"You can't think I actually want her. You're all I care about in this fucking world! It's just you. Only you." He looked her in the eyes.

Her expression softened, and she smiled at him. "Sorry. You're right. I just got really jealous. Do you want me to untie you?"

"Hell, no!" He then smirked, "You get to dominate me. You lost the argument after all."

She looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You told me I was right, and she should be required to tell the police chief who she is."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I conceded. I didn't lose."

He rocked up and thrust into her. "You lost. You told me I was right."

She flexed her inner muscles and looked down at him. "I didn't lose that."

"You did. You lost, and I won." He raked his eyes over her body. "Take me."

She started sliding up and down on his hard cock. She placed her hands on his abs for balance and moaned out. He felt so good. She arched her back and tossed her head back and rode him hard. He began thrusting up into her.

He hissed out, "You are the sexiest woman I've ever seen. Just looking at you makes my cock so hard." He moaned, "Give it to me like that!"

She rode him hard and started flicking her clit as she screamed his name. He came inside of her as her orgasm hit, and she milked him dry. She laid on his chest while his spent cock stayed inside of her. "I get so jealous sometimes. I do know you love me though."

"I don't hate it when you get jealous then. As long as deep down you know you're it for me. It makes me feel wanted when you get jealous. I spent so many years feeling like I wasn't wanted that it feels good." He sighed, "Can you untie me so I can hold you?"

She quickly untied him, and then he held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I hate that you ever felt unwanted." She then smiled up at him. "I promise you'll never feel that way again for the rest of your life."

"Serena, that I believe completely."


	40. Superhero Convention

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for editing my story yet again!

Prompt from 87WW

I have a new one shot up as its own story since it's 10k words. It's called A Chance Encounter. Please check it out.

Serena sat down on the stool next to Darien and gathered her courage. Andrew was currently over cleaning the arcade machines since there were so few customers at the arcade at that moment. This was her chance to ask. "Darien, there is a manga and superhero convention coming into town in a few weeks."

He good naturedly rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, Dumpling Head. you want to borrow money so you can buy a ticket to go."

She shook her head. Her streamers of hair moved vigorously along with her. "No, I already purchased tickets." She pouted, "I'm not even on the leaderboard for Sailor V anymore. I haven't played in so long to save up my money."

"So, what are you talking to me about it for?"

She clasped her hands together so he couldn't tell they were trembling. This was her shot to try and do something with him. She knew it wouldn't mean as much to him, but she had resigned herself to that. After all, if she kept the secret that she was Sailor Moon, she could keep the secret that she was irrevocably in love with him. "I was hoping… I want to dress up as Sailor Moon and I was hoping you would come as Tuxedo Mask. I thought it would be funny. You wouldn't need to buy a ticket. I bought you one too."

He looked at her in shock, "And, why would I go?"

She was glad that she had planned for this question. She said, "You wouldn't, but Tuxedo Mask, he always shows up for Sailor Moon."

Darien swallowed hard. Here she was asking him to dress as his alter ego and go with her to this event. Did she even know what that would do to him? He would have to pretend that he wasn't thrilled to be seen next to her. Happy when strangers assumed that they were a couple. Instead of answering her right away, he looked in front of her at the empty counter and asked, "Where is your milkshake?"

She sighed, "I already have a big tab here. I can't afford one."

"How do you plan on affording a costume then?"

She rolled her eyes, "I was just going to transform, silly."

"Can't. People wouldn't really be able to see you would they? When we transform, it obscures people's perceptions of us. It would be obvious we're the real deal. We'll have to get costumes."

"But, I can't afford-" She paused. "Wait, did you just agree to go with me?!" He nodded. "Darien! Thank you! I'm so happy. Now I just have to figure out what to wear." She thought about it for a moment. "I'll figure something out." She reached into her bag and pulled out a ticket. "Here, this is your ticket. I figured you'd want to meet me there." She slid off her chair and ran out of the Arcade.

A bit later, when Andrew returned, Darien paid off her tab.

Serena went straight to Mina's from the Arcade and knocked on her door. When she answered, she explained the problem with her costume, and they set to work. Mina knew exactly what to do.

The night before the event, Serena grew pale when she read the caller ID on her cell. Darien was calling her. He never called her. This wasn't going to be good. She knew he was canceling. She answered and said, "Hello." She was dejected.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You never call me. This can't be good. I… I understand that you probably don't really want to go." She was barely holding back tears.

"No! I'm still going. After all, you're right. Tuxedo Mask always shows up for Sailor Moon." He thought about how he was always chasing after her but never caught her. "I wanted to just offer to pick you up in the morning."

Her heart soared and said, "That would be great! I won't have to ride the bus in my costume. Thank you!"

They set a time, and they hung up. Serena went to bed happy that night. She would be spending the day with the man that she had fallen in love with. Well, he'd be dressed as his alter ego, but she knew who was underneath the mask.

Darien pulled up to the curb and parked in front of her house. He rang the doorbell and smiled when she answered. She looked so happy. His eyes then drifted to her costume, and his gut clenched. He was so glad she wouldn't be riding the bus dressed like that. She looked so sexy.

They made it to his car, and he took deep breaths through his nose. He was trying to reign in his desire. As much as she was dressed like Sailor Moon, it was Serena's body that he was noticing. He tried to remember if her skirt was always that short.

He parked at the convention center, and they handed their tickets to the guy at the front. He commented, "Sailor Moon, isn't your hair a little long?"

Serena scowled as they walked in, and Darien just laughed. She said, "He's kidding, right? I happen to know my hair is perfect."

"Of course it's perfect. Whatever masks our identities must mess with people's perceptions of us." He smiled at her. Her hair really was perfect. He loved it.

It took thirty minutes for Serena to discover that taking Darien to this convention was a terrible idea. Her stomach was in knots, and she was really working to fake a smile. She had planned on this to be a not-date but to spend time with him. What she hadn't planned on were the other Sailor Moons, the ones that looked sexier than her. She tried not to glare at the Sailor Moon with obscenely large fake boobs and the very low cut neckline. Serena was sure if she sneezed or moved too fast, her breasts would fall out and her nipples would be on display.

Darien quickly insisted that they line up for the costume contest. He said, "After all, that was part of the point of coming, wasn't it?" Serena just nodded and joined him in line. They made their way to the judges, and she struck her Sailor Moon pose. At least she knew she nailed that. She tried not to think of the fact that entering meant that they had to stay longer to wait to hear the winners. She was already wanting to leave.

Two hours later, she was trying not to cry. Chesty McBusty, or slutty Sailor Moon, she hadn't decided on a proper name for her yet, noticed her Tuxedo Mask and was making her way over. She wondered what happens now when he finds a better Sailor Moon than her? She was crushed. The tramp came up to Darien batting her eyes. "You make a very good Tuxedo Mask. I need my picture taken with you." She barely looked at Serena when she handed over her cell phone for the photo. Serena felt nauseous as she watched her press her breasts against Darien's arm. She then snapped a few photos.

The other girl looked up at him and asked, "What's your phone number? I'll send you the picture."

Serena was officially done with this not-date. She spun on her heels and marched off as quickly as she could, darting through the crowd. Her frustration grew as she realized there was nowhere to hide in that huge, stupid room. She needed a place to cry. She ducked around the corner of a booth and fell apart. Her hiding spot wasn't good, but Darien wouldn't be able to see her.

Darien tried not to cringe as some random woman walked up to him and wanted a picture. Before he knew what was happening, she had her breasts pressed against him, and Serena was taking a picture. He tried to smile to humor Serena. When she asked for his number, he told her no. He lost some of his polite edge when she tried to insist. When he looked over at Serena, she was gone.

His panic set in completely then. They were in a huge convention hall, and the only reason he was there was because he wanted to spend time with her. He looked around and stode off trying to find her. He wasn't fooled; he knew the panic was showing on his face.

Some guy dressed in red, with fake long white hair, fuzzy dog ears, claws, and a fake sword walked up to him. "Are you looking for a crying Sailor Moon?"

Darien's stomach dropped and he nodded, "Where is she?"

The guy used a finger with a long, sharp claw to point at a booth. "She's hiding behind that booth there."

Darien looked him in the eyes, "Thank you so much." He then ran off after Sailor Moon. He chuckled that now was the first time all day that he felt like Tuxedo Mask. He found her right where that guy had said she was, and he pulled her close. "Serena, please tell me what's wrong. I'll fix it."

"I want to leave."

He nodded and led her out of the main hall into an alcove in the lobby that was barely still inside the convention center. He made sure she was blocked from prying eyes and asked, "You were really looking forward to this. Are you sure you want to go before you win the costume contest?"

She laughed bitterly, "I won't win."

"Of course you will. How could you not?"

"This place is filled with women who look better than me in their costumes. I'm sure you have proof on your phone. She did send you the picture after all."

He huffed, "Serena, what are you talking about? You are, by far, the best Sailor Moon here, and I don't have that picture. Why would I want it?"

She laughed bitterly, "Yea, why would a guy want a picture of a woman with huge boobs? Men hate those."

He lifted her chin to look at him, "Why would I want a picture of a woman who wasn't you?"

"Please don't say things like that." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I… I just can't do this anymore. This was my excuse to get you to spend time with me. I wanted you to see me as someone who was mature and special. Someone like Sailor Moon, but it turns out that I'm still just crybaby Serena." She wiped her tears. "I hate that there are women that look better than me in my own costume. It makes me feel inferior. I just wanted you to really look at me." She let her secret out, "I love you."

"And, I love you." He then pressed her up against his body and slanted her head. He kissed her and quickly deepened it, claiming her mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. One hand slid to the middle of her back and the other to the back of her head. He refused to let her go. She was his now.

He pulled back, and they caught their breath. He smirked at her kiss swollen lips. He did that to her. "You're mine. Do you hear that?"

She nodded, "And, if that slut comes by you again-"

"You won't force me to take a picture with her." He finished.

She looked shocked. "I didn't force you."

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I was about to say no, and you were holding up the phone ready to take it. She's not my type."

"Big boobs aren't your type?" She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Darien shook his head, "Sailor Moon isn't my type. Serena, she's my type."

She began to cry again. This time with happy tears. "You like Serena?"

"Sailor Moon is just an alter ego that I get the chance to help save the world. Serena, she's real. She's the one who sits by me and makes me smile. The one I look forward to running into every day. The one I lie awake at night wishing she would love me back."

She kissed his cheek and said, "That is a relief, because I'm in love with Darien. Tuxedo Mask's a bit of a sissy after all. I mean, what's with the flowers?" She laughed and took off running.

He chased after her, caught her, and tickled her. She collapsed in hysterics. "Take that back. Those roses are cool."

She looked up at him and smiled, "They're very cool."

He laced their fingers together and said, "Let's go back in. I, for one, want to know who wins."

That night, as she laid in his arms, their trophies rested on his nightstand.

Prompt: It would be fun to see Serena talk Darien to going with her to a convention and they decide to go as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask & they win for best costumes because they're so authentic looking.

She does read manga after all


	41. Liquid Courage

blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien drained his third sake cup and poured another. Kunzite looked at him strange and shook his head, "Slow down. You're going to have a headache tomorrow if you keep that up. And, since when do you drink too much?"

Darien sighed. "Since now. Damn, I'm not going to be able to hold my tongue."

"In vino veritas." Zoisite said matter of factly.

Jadeite laughed at Zoisite, "Wow, are you drunk! You're already incoherent."

Zoisite rolled his eyes, "It's Latin you moron! It means 'In wine, there's truth.'"

Nephrite nodded, "So, what's the truth Darien? Why are you drinking so much tonight?"

Darien drained his cup again and poured another, "Serena. I'm trying really hard not to be tortured by the fact that we're on this Hot Springs trip, and the girl I'm in love with is naked and wet right now."

Kunzite choked on his sake, "And, how's that going for you?"

"It's not working." He sighed, "It's all I can think about. Shit, I bet her skin is pink from the heat too."

Jadeite shook his head. "So, am I the only one that's surprised that Darien has such a dirty mind? And, since when is he in love with Serena?"

Zoisite laughed and took a sip, "This is hilarious."

At the same time, Darien said, "Since forever."

Darien grumbled. "She's hot. You can't be surprised that I want her. Dammit, the things I want to do to her." He groaned. "I really want to suck on her pussy. I bet she'd be delicious."

"Okay, enough. That's way too much truth." Kunzite took Darien's sake away and handed him a bottle of water. "Drink that. I'm cutting you off."

Nephrite chucked, "Zoisite's right, this is hilarious."

Kunzite shook his head, "You really want to watch Darien torture himself over Serena?"

Jadeite laughed, "Yup! I know I sure do! Especially since she's in love with him too."

Darien knocked over his, thankfully, sealed water bottle. "Wha…?"

Kunzite looked startled, "What are you talking about?"

"Seriously? Tell me I'm not the only one who knows!" Jadeite demanded and looked at the guys. He was smiling.

Zoisite nodded, "It seems like you are. What makes you think that?"

Jadeite smirked, "I guess I really am her favorite! That's awesome."

Darien wanted Jadeite to just get to the point already. He really wanted to know what made him think that she loved him. He took another sip of water. He wanted to sober up and have a clear head for this news.

Kunzite was the one to speak up, "Yes, you are. Now tell us why you think that."

"Oh, I'm loving this." Jadeite said, leaning back. "I don't just think it. She told me she's in love with him." He enjoyed watching Darien's face when he said that. He thought Darien didn't smile enough. He was glad to get a big smile out of him now.

Nephrite said, "She did? When?! And, why didn't you tell us?"

Darien was glad he didn't have to ask the questions. His mind was reeling. He desperately wanted answers.

Jadeite rolled his eyes, "Mr. 'I don't show my feelings' over there was the reason why. Why tell anyone when I didn't know he loved her back? No wonder I'm her favorite. I wouldn't hurt her like that." He sighed, "She's been in love with Darien for a while. Why do you think she turned Seiya down? He's a freaking pop star!"

Darien stared at Jadeite. He asked, "She told you that? She told you that she didn't date him because she was in love with me?"

"Yup. She was sad that the wrong guy asked her out. She got a note from a secret admirer, and it turned out to be him. She had been really hoping that it was from you." He laughed. "How many girls would have been disappointed that he was her secret admirer?! Probably only her."

Nephrite asked, "Wait, how did Jadeite become her favorite? I missed this!"

"I'm just cooler than all of you."

Zoisite shook his head and sipped at his sake, "No, that's definitely not it." He looked at Nephrite, "Jadeite acts the fool, but if you look past all of the idiocy, you'll realize that he's always watching out for her. He's become like a brother to her. Even down to teasing her."

Jadeite decided to fill them all in. "It actually is because I'm cool. There was a guy in her first class a few years ago that was following her around too much. It was making her nervous to be alone. She told me, and I threatened the guy that I would kick his ass. Apparently, I can be very intimidating. He never went near her again. Ever since then, she comes to me if she needs something. She goes to Darien too, but you don't go to the guy you're crazy about for some things."

Nephrite looked thoughtful. "Makes sense. Who would have suspected that Jadeite was her White Knight?" He asked rhetorically.

Darien leaned back, and asked, "She's in love with me?" He wanted to get back to the subject he cared the most about. His brain was struggling to process that.

Jadeite nodded, "Go, ask her out. You should still have enough liquid courage in you. She deserves to be happy; you could do that for her. Oh, her room is 142, she's sharing with Raye. Don't worry though. Raye won't be in the room tonight, so you can talk to her in private."

"Are you sure? We're all sure he said something stupid to Raye, right?" Nephrite commented and everyone nodded, even Jadeite. "Maybe she won't show up."

"Of course I said something stupid. She's fiery. I love it when she gets angry at me. It always leads to crazy sex." Jadeite smirked. "I told her to wait naked in my room for me. Trust me, she'll be there."

While the guys were distracted by his crazy statement, Jadeite sent off a text to Serena: Darien's in love with you too. Was drinking to drown his perverted thoughts about you. He smirked. It was only fair he told her too. He really did watch out for her. It extended to wanting her to get the man she was in love with.

A bit later, he received a text back from her: You know what that means to me. Thank you for telling me. You're the best. Oh, and fair warning, Raye is in your room and pissed. He smiled at that last part.

"Why are you smiling at your phone?" Kunzite asked.

"Raye's mad at me. Time to go. I'd say I hate to break this up, but it'd be a lie. Darien, go knock on Serena's door. Don't be a pussy and back out."

Darien nodded. "I will. I still have courage to talk to her."

Jadeite walked away and texted: He's going to knock on your door.

I'll be ready. Was the reply he got.

Darien knocked on the door to room 142. Jadeite promised she loved him. How he got so lucky to have her love him back, he didn't know.

He saw the door open, and he watched Serena step back to let him in. He walked in, closed the door, and all of his words died in his mouth. She was standing there wearing a satin robe, and her hair was still piled on her head from her bath.

He watched her stare at him as she raised her arms and took down her hair. It fell in long silky waves cascading down her back. She was stunning. Then she took all of the air out of his lungs when she untied her robe and let it slide down her body, slipping to the floor. She was standing there completely naked for him. There were no words for him then. Just action.

He stalked forward, pressed a hand to the center of her back, and pulled her against him. He held her there and crashed his lips into hers. It was rougher than he was wanting to be with her, but his desire was raging. He deepened the kiss and didn't let up on expressing his passion for her. In one single act, she had awoken a fire deep inside of him. It was consuming him, and he was determined it would consume them both together.

He picked her up and laid her on her bed. Darien stared down at her body. She was not only beautiful, she was also sex on legs. His eyes feasted on her breasts and her pussy. She was even better than his fantasies of her. He leaned down and kissed her stomach then decided to work from there. His kisses and lips drifted over her stomach, and he made his way up to her breasts. He kissed each and then took a nipple in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. He then did the same to the other one. He felt her run her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck.

He then spread her legs for him and kissed up one inner thigh then the other. He looked into her eyes, and they were almost black with desire. He then shifted his gaze to her pussy and saw it was dripping wet. He licked his lips; he wanted to taste her. So he did. He realized he was right, she was delicious. He licked her and heard a low sultry moan from her. His already hard cock twitched. He then sucked on her clit and felt her arch her back in pleasure. He smirked. He was glad to know that she liked it too. He would make sure he drove her wild. He reached up, grabbed her breasts in each hand, and licked her again. He played with her nipples as he slid his tongue into her. He felt her writhe against his face. He started thrusting with his tongue and heard her whimper. He left one hand on her breast, playing with her nipple, and brought the other down to stimulate her clit. He felt her rubbing herself up against his face and moaning. He began flicking her clit, and she orgasmed, hard.

She was laying there looking wild and wanton. Her hair was fanned out over the bed, her legs were still spread for him, and she was breathing hard from her orgasm. Looking at her was only causing his desire to build. This time, he wanted to watch her face when she fell apart. He kissed up her body and sucked on her nipples. He then slid his fingers down to her pussy to get her worked up again. It didn't take long at all. He stood and removed his clothes. He noticed a condom laying on the nightstand. He smirked, ripped it open, and rolled it on.

He climbed in the bed and hovered over her. He looked her in the eye, and she nodded. He then thrust into her. He felt her barrier break, and he used all of his will power to hold still. He knew it had to have hurt her, but it felt incredible against the head of his penis when he hit it and pushed through it. He felt her relax, and he began thrusting in and out of her. He liked watching her face while he made love to her. She looked so sexy, and desire shone in her eyes. His desire started to flare hotter, and he started taking her faster. He felt her breasts against him as he thrust into her. They were bouncing and sliding against his skin. He heard her moans, and it was teaching him her body and what felt good. He felt her pick up the rhythm and heard her moan. He buried himself into her and came just as he heard her reach her orgasm. Her inner walls fluttered and milked him dry.

He collapsed and laid there with her in his arms while they were both gasped for air. He held her tightly against him. He wanted her to feel cherished. He also liked the feel of her naked body against his.

Once he caught his breath, he stood and turned the shower on. He wanted to take care of her and clean her up. He also wanted the excuse to see her naked and wet. He had very vivid fantasies of that after all. He turned up the temperature a bit to make sure it was warm enough.

He then went back to the bed, pulled her up, and led her to the bathroom. She smiled at him. They washed together, and he made sure to get her nice and clean.

Once they toweled dry, they made their way back to the bed, and he pulled her into his arms again.

Darien blushed and said, "I probably should have told you that I love you before we did that."

Serena smiled. "Cupid let me know you love me."

"Cupid?"

"Jadeite texted me, told me you were in love with me, and was coming to my room."

"He told me you love me, too."

She laughed, "He really wanted us together. He's known how I've felt for you for a while now."

"Serena, I've been in love with you for so long. It's been years. I was so relieved when you didn't date Seiya. I was a secret admirer. I just didn't have the guts to do anything about it. It mattered too much to me to risk hearing no."

She snuggled into his arms. "Well, at least we're together at the beginning of the trip. We have the whole week to still enjoy. I'll miss sharing a bed with you when we go back to Tokyo."

He rubbed his hand through his hair. "You're going to let me stay in here with you?"

She smirked and nodded, "There will be a cost though."

"What's that?"

"You have to give me at least one orgasm a day."

"Serena, I can guarantee you that won't be a problem."

She smiled and felt his penis grow hard. "Each day resets. Don't think one of my earlier orgasms counts for tomorrow."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He ran his fingers over her body. "Believe me, I've waited a long time to have sex. I wanted it to be with you and special. I have zero intention of holding back once I have you. In fact, I'm ready to go again."

"Already?" She loved the desire burning in his eyes.

"Yes." He looked at her nervously, "Is it too much?"

She opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out another condom. "Mina gave them to me. I texted her in a panic that I needed them and that one wouldn't be enough."

He ripped it open and rolled it on. He moved to climb on top, but she shook her head. "I'm going to ride you, now. It's my turn to be on top." She slid down on his hard cock. "Fuck, you feel so good inside of me. I feel so full."

He bucked his hips and drove himself into her. "Keep talking. It's hot. I want to know what I do to you. It's so hot when you have a dirty mouth."

She started riding him, and he watched her breasts bounce. "You're so big. It feels so good. I've had so many fantasies about your cock inside of me. I've touched myself at night thinking about you. Only you could satisfy me. It's only you I wanted to bring me pleasure." She started riding him harder. "Only you. This feels so fucking good. When I ride you like this, I feel the drag of your cock in me. It feels so good. Grab my ass, and hold on. I… I want…."

He grabbed her ass and squeezed. He heard her moans tumble from her lips. Then the volume picked up, and she was calling out his name. He roared into his release as he felt her walls flutter around his cock. She collapsed on his chest, panting. He held her to him desperately. He couldn't let go of her.

"Serena, that felt so fucking good. Give me some time. I'm definitely not done with you tonight. Tomorrow, you're going to have to soak in the hot springs to ease your tired muscles. I will leave you so worn out, you won't be able to stay awake tomorrow.

Forty five minutes later, he had her on her hands and knees taking her from behind. When they collapsed into each other's arms, he smirked. "Still not done with you." She just whimpered.

He woke her up at midnight. He wasn't ready to go again, but he had a point to make. She rubbed her eyes and watched as he spread her legs and sucked on her cunt. He licked, sucked, and nipped at her. She was quickly screaming out her orgasm with her legs clamped on his head. He couldn't breath, but he didn't panic. He mused that it would be a fantastic way to die, being smothered by her cunt. She relaxed her legs, and he came out from between them. "I just wanted to make sure you couldn't kick me out of bed in the middle of the night. It's technically the next day, and I owed you an orgasm."

She was barely able to speak between her panting breaths. "Fuck. That was. Incredible."

He gave her a cocky grin. "I could tell. I think your screaming might have woken the neighbors."

She laughed. "Kunzite and Mina are on the other side of this wall."

"Then they won't be surprised when we're late for breakfast."

"And, you already know we'll be late?"

"Won't you be tired?"

"I could sleep til noon and still be tired. Just wake me up on time, and we'll get there. Plus, I don't want to waste time sleeping. I like being awake in bed with you."

"Serena, I'm going to have so much sex with you that you'll need to rest up after this trip." All of a sudden, he realized he could go again. He pulled out another condom and frowned. "Last condom."

"You'll have to go out and buy more in the morning."

He nodded, put the condom on, and thrust inside of her. "I'll make sure to buy a lot." He made slow, sweet, tender love to her. He wanted to have sex with her in so many ways. He came deep inside of her and heard her orgasm. He moaned and rolled over on his back. "I just can't get enough of you. Never enough."

He fell asleep a short time later with her wrapped in his arms. He held her the rest of the night and didn't let go.

He quietly rolled out of bed the next day. She was a very deep sleeper. He dressed, grabbed his keys, and headed out to the store. He purchased the biggest box of condoms he could find. The guy behind the counter chuckled, "She that hot?"

"She's so fucking hot." was all he replied.

He walked back in their room, and he looked at her spread out in bed. The blankets had twisted around her waist, and her breasts were exposed. He grew hard again. He undressed, rolled on a condom, and decided to give her a great wake up. He worked his hand between her legs and played with her pussy. He marveled at how this was his life now. He was dating Serena and feeling her pussy get wet as he played with her clit, sliding his fingers inside of her. She moaned and brought her arm up over her eyes.

She said, "I wish we had condoms. I want-"

"I just got back from buying some."

She parted her legs and said, "So, why aren't you inside of me already?"

"I don't feel comfortable doing that while you're asleep. It feels like you should have the chance to say no."

She brought her arm down and looked him in the eyes. "You now have permission to fuck me awake. Please take advantage of it as often as you can."

He got under the covers and gave her a heated look, "Ass up, head down on the bed. I want to try something." He buried himself in her, and she let out a keening moan.

She said, "Fuck me! That angle feels incredible."

He rutted into her until they both came hard. He threw his condom in the trash can he had moved by their bed last night. She then settled into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She moaned and smiled. "You're right. My muscles are sore."

"Let's shower and get ready. We should head to breakfast." He loved showering with her.

Once they were done showering, she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Seven."

"Seven?"

"Orgasms. You've given me seven orgasms in less than twelve hours."

He gave her a cocky grin. "And, are you satisfied that I will be able to keep up with your terms for sharing your bed?"

She chuckled, "I'm more than satisfied." She grabbed his ass. "I'm already looking forward to tonight."

He scoffed, "Like I could wait that long." He made a point of putting three condoms in his pocket. "I plan on finding places we can sneak away to for sex today."

Her eyes blew wide. "I think I unleashed a monster." She smiled, "I can't wait to have you drag me off and have your way with me. That's so hot." He kissed her, and they left the room.

They joined everyone for breakfast. Kunzite and Mina both smirked but didn't say anything. Darien couldn't hide his grin.

Serena then spoke, and Darien noticed something he hadn't before. She sounded a bit hoarse.

Jadeite laughed and said, "Well, at least we can tell from Serena's voice that Darien managed to satisfy her."

Everyone but Darien burst out laughing. He was worried that Serena would be embarrassed. He needn't have worried. She looked Jadeite straight in the eyes and said, "So, very many times." Jadeite laughed.


	42. In The Moonlight

Prompt from 87WW moonlit picnic on the roof or in another secluded area. Thank you for sending yet another great one.

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Princess Serena swept into the library and made her way to Darien. "Sorry I'm late for my math lesson. My mother insisted that I be fitted for a gown for the spring ball." She sat down with perfect posture and opened her book. "I apologize for wasting your time."

"You're three minutes late, and you're the princess. It's not a problem." Six months ago, Darien had been offered a job as a private teacher/tutor for the Princess. He was offered a lot of money, but that wasn't what caused him to say yes. The top doctor of the nation came to him at med school and asked him personally. He was thrilled to be recognized and asked by him. Darien made sure that he didn't disappoint him.

She smiled at him and spoke, "Of course. It's as you say." She sighed internally only. She had perfected that. She wanted one person around her to say what they thought. It was exhausting being the perfect princess all of the time. Secretly, she wanted to scream. She would have been on time if she had run, but 'A lady never runs in the halls'. Actually, she'd discovered over the years that there's a lot a lady doesn't do.

She prepared for her lesson from Darien. She pulled out her notebook, calculator, and pen and then hid away her heart. It began beating for him four months ago. He was always kind to her and patient. He was also incredibly hot. She had begun wondering what he'd look like with no shirt on. She bet he had a bunch of sexy muscles hidden away under his suit. She wanted to lick them.

Darien explained the math problems to her and tried, like always, to figure her out. She was beautiful, everyone knew that. Yet after six months, he knew nothing more about her. He wondered if she ever had an original thought or if she just parroted back everything people told her. He was sad that her mother had created a beautiful talking doll.

She finished up her lesson that day and headed out to her next appointment. Her mother expected her to help prepare for the ball. Eventually, she would take over handling the preparations. She was bitter over that. She was expected to choose what her mother would prefer. She would take it over, and it still would be a reflection of her mother.

Later that night, she slipped her guard like usual and snuck out of her room out onto the palace grounds. She made her way to the hedgerows so she could hide from prying eyes. She pulled off her shoes and ran barefoot through the grass. In her mind, she pretended she was escaping and running off to find her own adventure.

She stepped around a corner and ran straight into someone, falling down. She darted up off the ground, and in a complete panic, she took off running. She was going to be caught outside. Then she'd be more heavily guarded, and she'd never slip away for her evening walks again. She needed this time, it kept her sane. She ran as fast as she could, and then she felt the person tackle her, tumbling them to the ground.

Darien was glad he was able to catch the intruder. She was petite, but who knew what she was doing there. He pinned her to the ground and pulled his head back to look at her face. He hoped his eyes were deceiving him. "Princess Serena?"

She looked up at Darien, and her heart rate picked up even more. He was laying on top of her with his body pressed into hers. She wanted him to move his hand and caress her breasts. She felt her nipples pebble. She nodded, "It's me."

Darien leapt up off of her and backed up bowing. "I'm so sorry, Your Highness. I didn't know you'd be out here."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not your fault. Don't apologize. I snuck out and then was dumb enough to get caught." She stood, "You may take me to the guards. They'll appreciate your vigilance, and you'll be properly rewarded."

"I'll be rewarded for tackling you instead of the intruder I thought I was after?"

"No, I'm not supposed to sneak out. I'll be more carefully watched, and you'll be rewarded for returning me to the safety of the palace." She brushed off her dress and muttered, "Back to my beautiful cage." She then forced a smile and looked up at him. "I'm ready when you are."

"Wait, you snuck out? You?"

"Yes, I did."

"That's all you have to say? No explanation?"

She dug her fingernails into her palms to try to keep herself from crying. She didn't know what to say or if her voice would wobble, so she stayed quiet.

"The perfect princess sneaks out? That's hard to believe. Are you meeting a boy out here?"

She shook her head, "I promise you that I'm not. I was just…" She dug her nails in even harder.

He looked down and noticed her hands. "What are you doing? Stop, that has to hurt." He grabbed her hands to try to stop her.

"I was trained to do this."

"To injure yourself?!" He was outraged.

"No, to control myself. I'm always in control. That is what a princess is expected to be. I've learned to conform from a very young age. This was a trick I learned when I was six."

"What does the pain do?"

"Keep me from crying."

"You weren't allowed to cry when you were six?!"

She laughed at him and covered her mouth in horror. She kept slipping and showing emotion.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What if I don't turn you in? What if you tell me the truth, and I forget I saw you out here?"

She took the chance that he was telling the truth. "I wasn't allowed to show any feelings since I was six. I have to always appear perfectly content and pleasant. I sneak out to run barefoot through the grass and be myself for a little bit each day." She looked at him in desperation. "Please don't tell. I won't be able to sneak out again."

"You're forced to hide who you are?"

"I'm a princess. Of course I am."

"I promise I won't tell. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you."

The next day, she arrived on time for her lesson, and he looked at her oddly. She asked, "What? Please don't tell me you're changing your mind."

"No, but you can't wander around alone. If something happens to you, and I knew about your sneaking out, I'd feel awful. I will meet you outside tonight and keep an eye on you."

She nodded, "I guess it's only fair. I assume you expect me to act like a princess though." She sighed.

"No, be yourself. I'd prefer to get to know the real you."

That night, she snuck out and was incredibly nervous. She didn't fully trust that he wouldn't tell someone about her, but she risked it anyway. When she arrived in the garden, he was standing there and ushered her into a copse of trees.

She stepped into them, and at the center, was an opening with a picnic blanket and a fabulous view of the moon.

He said, "I figured this was as good a place as any to hide from the guards."

She sat and smiled up at him. She found a picnic basket filled with sweets. She pulled out some chocolates and ate them. "This is perfect."

They met at the picnic blanket every night that week. She found it made the highlight of her day even better. She loved sneaking out and talking with him. He always brought her chocolates to eat. It was perfect, and so was he.

Then one night as they stared up at the full moon, Darien found himself overcome by her. He needed to touch her, so he offered to rub her shoulders. She had been in a long meeting that day, so he used it as an excuse.

He began massaging her back, and she let out a moan. "That feels so good. A little lower please."

Fuck. Bad idea. That sent his hormones into overdrive. He'd quickly been falling for her that week, and he was incredibly attracted to her. He complied and rubbed lower on her back.

He almost moaned out loud when she shifted and lay down on her stomach in front of him. He kept massaging her, and he kept rubbing lower onto her side by her breasts. He rubbed her and felt the edge of her plump breasts. She moaned, and he chanced massaging a little further down and touching more side boob. He was so hard now.

She moaned again and whispered, "If… if you want to, you can touch them." He froze. He couldn't believe his ears. She blushed and said, "I… sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Her sentence died on her lips when he reached underneath her with both hands and grabbed her breasts. He held them firmly in his hands and moaned.

She sat up and boldly sat on his lap. She put her back to his front, placed his hands back on her breasts, and leaned her head back on his shoulder. He grasped her breasts, and she moaned.

Darien whispered into her ear, "Your boobs are amazing, Princess. Do you like this?"

She nodded and grew even wetter. He had spent the whole week asking her questions and discovering what she liked. He was the first person to really want to hear what her opinions and feelings were. It made her feel seen for the first time. The fact that the man she loved was asking her what she liked sexually drove her almost wild. "It feels so good. I would like it better if you were touching me more though."

He started breathing heavily. "I want that too." He slid his hands underneath the top of her dress and beneath her bra. "Your skin is so soft."

"That feels so good. Darien, please take off my dress. I want you to touch me more. So much more. I love you." Slipped out. Her whole world slammed to a halt, and his hands flew out from under her dress. She spun around and faced him. She was terrified. She stood and took off running.

Darien tackled her again and wrestled her to the ground. He pinned her and held her down. His hands then went to the zipper on her dress, and he fought against her squirming. "Stop! Stop trying to get away from me! I'm going to strip this dress off you, pin you to the ground, and bring you pleasure. Please stop fighting me. I love you too!" The fight went right out of her, and she rolled onto her stomach. He unzipped her dress, pulled it off of her, and tossed it to the side. "You're so incredibly sexy." He then pulled off her panties and took off her bra. He then lifted her up and took her over to the picnic blanket and laid her down. "Spread your legs for me. I want to taste you for dessert."

She moaned and spread her legs for him. She almost chuckled. That was one of the things she was told a lady doesn't do. His eyes dilated, and he swallowed, making his Adam's apple bob up and down. His brain caught up with his desires. He had the princess naked, her legs were spread wide for him, and he was staring at her pink wet pussy.

Serena was growing impatient. Darien was staring at her, and if it wasn't for the lust in his eyes, she would have been embarrassed. She slid her hand over her breast, down over her stomach, and slid her fingers between her folds. She lightly pinched her clit, and she let out a sultry moan.

Darien watched her begin to pleasure herself, and then she moaned. He gave her a heated look. "Fuck, what an incredible sight. Don't stop." He unzipped his pants to ease the strain created by his cock. He then watched her touch herself and bring herself to orgasm. He grabbed her fingers and licked them clean. "Delicious. I want to taste you some more." He then lowered his head between her thighs to lick and suck on her cunt and play with her clit. She orgasmed again and was panting out harshly.

She looked him in the eyes and said, "Make love to me."

He sighed, "Not in the grass on a sheet. You deserve more than that."

"Not on a blanket under the full moon? I think that sounds romantic." She countered.

"A bed would be so much better." He sighed. "We'll have to wait."

She nodded, "I… I could sneak into your room. Would you like that?"

"You can?"

"I know this palace and all of the hidden passageways. I can."

He gathered her clothes and handed them to her. "Get dressed, and meet me in my room. I'll go find condoms from someone."

"I'm on the pill. We don't need them. Unless you've had a lot of-"

He placed his finger over her lips. "No condom then. I'm a virgin too." He smirked, "Thank goodness. I want to feel you on my cock without a condom. I heard it's incredible."

She laughed. "I'll meet you there."

Darien walked back to his room through the palace. He was seen leaving, so he wanted to be seen returning. He made it to his suite of rooms and walked in to find Serena already naked and laying spread on his bed.

"Fuck, you look so hot. I love you, but shit. Right now, all I can think of is what a hot piece of ass you are. Sorry."

"Don't you apologize. I want you to take your shirt off. I've had a fantasy of licking your sexy muscles."

He removed his shirt, and she groaned. "You're hiding so many muscles under your shirt. Get naked, and get over here."

He stripped the rest of the way and joined her on his bed. She pressed him down on his back and licked his nipple and his pectoral muscle. "You taste so good." She then licked his other nipple and nipped his chest. "So fucking sexy." She ran her hands over his six pack. "I didn't know real men actually got these." She then kissed them and sucked on them. "You look like an Adonis." She looked at his huge cock. "That's supposed to fit in me? It's huge!"

He rolled her onto her back and hovered over her. "Has anything we've done not worked out yet? I have a feeling we will fit together just fine. Plus, I like the idea of stretching you and you being able to feel me still tomorrow. Let's see if all of your princess training can keep you from walking funny after I fuck you so good."

She moaned. "It's on. Do your worst." She smirked.

He ran his fingers through the folds of her pussy. "Good girl. You're wet for me." He then looked her in the eyes, "You're sure?" She nodded, and he lined himself up with her and thrust into her. She winced and then nodded. He then began thrusting into her. "See, I fit. You're so tight on my cock. It feels so fucking good." He raised himself up on his hands and watched as he drove himself into her. "You have no idea how good you feel." He heard her moaning and cursing. "The princess has a dirty mouth."

She moaned out in pleasure. "I'll suck you off, and you'll see how dirty my mouth is." She arched her back and encouraged him to go faster. "Yes! Right there! Fuck me right like that!"

He pounded into her, and they both came hard together. He then collapsed next to her. He pulled her close and held her, "You're so precious. I love you so much. You can't believe how much I love you, darling."

She smiled over at him and rested on his shoulder. "I love you too. I'll find a way for us to be together." She paused nervously, "Wait, do you even want that?"

He put his finger under her chin and raised it. "I want forever with you." He then kissed her passionately.

A short time later, she sighed and sat up. "I have to go. I can't be caught in your bed." She kissed him. "No matter how much I want to stay with you, my love."

Darien smiled at her. "Maybe tomorrow we can meet here instead of the garden."

"Sounds perfect. I have a book I found. I'd love to try some things from it." She gave him a heated look.

"You're just perfect."

She dressed and left. Darien buried his head in sheets so he could smell her. He smiled and fell asleep.

Darien was harshly woken up by being wrenched out of bed and dragged to the floor. He was pressed hard onto his stomach by two men and held there. To his horror, he saw the Queen.

She said, "Check the sheets. Is there blood?"

He heard someone reply, "Yes, Your Highness."

The Queen replied, "Good. It took you long enough to bed her." She looked at the man by the bed, "Cut up the sheets like he kept it as a trophy."

Darien squirmed and was forced back down. "What are you doing?!"

"Using you to break my daughter's heart and keep her in line." She smirked, "After all, you tricked her into loving you, took her virginity, and then left her. And since she's on birth control, she won't be pregnant with your bastard."

"I didn't trick her!"

"She won't know that. All she'll know is that she gave you her heart and body and then you left. Her heart will be shattered." She laughed at Darien. "I wanted her to marry Lord Carie. Now she will. Thank you for helping me make it possible."

"He's old enough to be her father!"

"He's powerful. With him as her husband, I'll get more political power. He's willing to take her after she's given herself to another man. And now, she'll go to him without complaint." She looked at her guards. "Make him disappear. Don't forget to pack all of his things. Make it look like he left on purpose. Also, don't forget he has things in the library." She then swept out of the room.

Darien was devastated. The Queen was going to make sure Serena believed he used her. That he claimed her virginity as some sort of sick trophy and left. He loved her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and now he was going to be used to further control her and strip away who she was. He heard men packing his things. He didn't care that he heard things breaking. His heart was destroyed.

He was roughly drug through the hall, down through the dungeons, and out the door into the woods. The guards stopped abruptly. He heard a bunch of noise, and he was dropped to the ground.

He rolled on his back and quickly got up. He turned and faced Dr. Billings, the man who had gotten him the job. He then looked around, and all of the guards were unconscious.

"What's going on?"

"I shot them with tranquilizer darts. They'll be out for a while." He grabbed Darien's arm and pulled him away from the palace.

Darien yanked his arm out of his hold. "Thanks for the help, but I have to go back. They're going to make Serena think I used her for sex and left. I can't let them do that!"

Dr. Billings smiled and looked behind Darien. "How do you think I got involved?"

Darien turned and looked behind him. Serena stood there smirking at him. She said, "Do you really think I'd have believed you left me?"

He was wild eyed, "Maybe."

"Idiot, I knew you weren't lying to me." She walked up to him. "On top of that, there's a benefit to knowing the secret passageways. I overheard what my mother was plotting tonight. Run away with me. Dr. Billings can get us new identification in another country. You can go to med school there, and we can marry."

"But… Don't you want to be a princess? You are one."

She rolled her eyes, "We spent a lot of time talking under the moonlight. What about being a princess do I actually like?"

Darien pulled her to him and kissed her on the mouth hard. "Not a damn thing. Marry me. Run away with me, and be my wife. You'll never regret it."

"I thought you'd never ask." She looked at Dr. Billings, "Do you have a way out of here for us?"

He bowed, "You, I serve always. I do. And, I will have papers made for both of you. Vow you love each other until death."

Darien looked into her eyes and said, "I'm yours completely. I won't be parted from you until death. You are my everything."

Serena wiped a tear away. "Death is the only thing that can part us. I believe in us and our love. Nothing can come between us. You're everything to me."

Dr. Billings smiled, "Good, your new identities will list you as husband and wife. I'm proud to witness your marriage." He showed them to the vehicle that took them to a private jet that got them out of the country.

On their one year wedding anniversary, Darien removed the blindfold from Serena and smiled at her reaction. He'd set up a moonlit picnic with candles. She looked at him and said, "This was the beginning that led to our happy ending."


	43. Principal Shields

lueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta.

Serena is above the age of consent, she's 18. In the USA it's 16 or 17 depending on your state. That said, sex with your Principal is illegal for a very good reason. This is fiction, please read it as such.

Principal Shields

Darien had been Principal of an all girls school for a year and a half now. He was known for being very professional and, if anything, erred on being a little cold. He knew many of the high school girls flirted with him, but he wasn't tempted in the slightest. The staff laughed at how well he was able to put them all in their place.

That was until Serena was transferred into his school her senior year. She was eighteen and looked older than that. Her body was amazing, and her breasts were straight out of a man's fantasy. He wanted. He dreamed of touching and tasting her. His fantasies were so vivid that he jerked off to the thought of her often.

Serena sat in Principle Shields' office. She was fidgeting. She was late again for school, and she was excited about it. The moment she was sent to the office she had to hold back a smile. She liked looking at him, and when he talked sternly to her, it made her stomach flip, making her so wet. She liked it when he sounded commanding. It was straight out of her fantasies.

He walked in and sighed. "Serena, you have to stop getting sent here!" His eyes bored into her. He needed her to stay away; his very thin resolve was cracking. He wanted her. His cock had a mind of its own and was getting hard.

She held back a moan and pouted, "I can't help that I'm late. I hate getting out of bed." She locked eyes with him and moaned, "I love laying in bed, I love sleeping naked, and the satin sheets feel so good on my bare skin."

He looked at her sternly, "Serena, you have to stop talking like that." His hand twitched as he felt his resolve shatter. All that had been holding it in place was him telling himself she didn't want him.

"Why?" She stood, walked over to him, and placed her hands on his chest. "Do you really want me to stop? I noticed that you watch me."

He shook his head adamantly, "No. No, I don't want you to stop." He grew even harder as he breathed in her sweet scent.

"Good." Her hand drifted down, ghosted over his abs, and then rubbed over his cock. "I want you." She stroked him through his slacks.

He moaned, "You should stop." He tried to find a scrap of resistance to her. They were in his office at school for goodness sake.

She gave him her most innocent look, "I'm not hearing that you want me to stop." She reached down in his pants and grabbed his large hard cock in her hand. She stroked him.

He snapped and reached out, grabbing her breasts. He hissed out, "I don't want you to stop. I want you so fucking much." He played with her breasts. "Your boobs feel better than I imagined. And, I've imagined them a lot." He moaned and pressed her body up against the wall, "I've wanted to do so many things to this sexy body of yours." He grabbed her ass and held it firmly. He whispered in her ear, "Tell me you'll let me fuck your sweet cunt. It's all I can think about. I'm losing my mind over you. I want to feel what it's like to bury my cock in you and hear you scream my name." He rubbed his hard cock against her leg. "Come to my apartment, I'll give you my address. Please say yes."

She nodded and said, "I'll be there." She stepped back and said, "See you tonight."

That night, he answered the door, and his already hard cock twitched at the sight of her. She was standing there in a very short skirt and a tight top that barely covered her nipples and exposed a lot of her boobs. She looked like sex.

He looked at her full of desire, and reached out with both hands and pinched her nipples, using them to pull her into his apartment. "You look so fucking sexy." He wrapped one streamer of her hair around his hand and gently pulled down on it. "Get on your knees for me." He unzipped his pants, pulled out his cock, and stroked it. "Suck it." He then thrust himself into her mouth. He held onto her hair and put his other hand on the back of her head, guiding her into a rhythm. She sucked on him and took him deep into her mouth. He then began rutting into her. He pulled out with a soft pop. "Enough, I want to cum inside of your cunt."

Serena wanted to find a way to work him up even more. She liked what she was doing, and she wanted him. She leaned forward, sucked his balls into her mouth, and hummed. She flicked her eyes up at him and saw the lust in his eyes. She then pulled back and licked her lips. "I knew you must have huge balls. You invited a student to your apartment after all."

"Well, you're too sexy to resist. I tried so hard. I masterbated so many times trying to control myself. And, every time it wasn't satisfying enough. Now, it's time for you to satisfy me." He pulled her up off her knees. He then slid his hand up her skirt. "I'm going to fuck you and make you come back begging me for more." He slid his fingers under her panties and thrust his fingers into her tight, wet pussy. He moaned, "You're going to feel so damn tight on my cock. He pulled his fingers out, pinched her clit, and heard her moan. "Follow me. I'm going to fuck you now."

"Yes, Mr. Shields."

"You better call me Darien. Mr. Shields is a bit much to scream out during sex." He led her into his room and pulled off her shirt. He then played with her breasts. "This bra looks so sexy on you." He pinched her nipples and rolled them in his fingers. He released her and then unhooked her bra. "Lay on my bed." She did, and he pulled off her skirt and panties. "You are so damn hot. I want you so much." He removed his pants the rest of the way and took off his shirt. "Spread those sexy long legs for me."

She scooted back more onto the bed, spread her legs for him, and he thrust deep inside of her. He felt a barrier tear. "You're a virgin?"

"Was. Now fuck me." She wanted him to get over it. She was nervous that it would bother him.

"I… you should have said something. I would have been more gentle." He wanted her, but he didn't want to hurt her.

She rolled her eyes, "Fuck me, now. I'm okay."

He began thrusting long slow strokes of his cock into her. He watched her face as he took her. He reveled in how much pleasure shone there. "Are you on the pill?"

She moaned, "Yes."

"Good. You feel so good. I don't want to put on a condom. I like fucking you like this and feeling you on my bare cock." He thrust once hard into her and then went back to his slow and steady rhythm. "I like seeing my cock glisten with your juices. Flex your inner muscles." He let out a guttural moan, "Good girl. That feels so damn good. You're so fucking tight." He sped up the pace the smallest bit. "I'm going to have so much fun with you. Does this feel good?"

"So good," she moaned out.

"Your tight cunt feels like a vice on my cock." He started thrusting harder. He moaned, "So good. You have such a pretty cunt and your boobs are so big." He grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples. "You're a naughty girl, aren't you? You just love being sent to the Principal's office, don't you? You like it when I lust after you. How images of your perfect body tortured me." He thrust into her harder. "You like coming to my office and finding out your punishment from me. I fantasized about being able to spank you. I would love that."

She moaned, "I do like it. I purposely get in trouble to be sent to you. When you talk sternly to me, it gets me so hot. I also unbutton a few buttons on my shirt on my way to your office. I'm so naughty, I think you do need to spank me."

"Fuck, Serena," he thrust into her harder now. "Are you up for punishments? We'll have a safe word."

"Yes, punish me!" She then moaned loudly. "But first, fuck me harder, dammit."

Darien thrust into her harder and flicked her clit. He felt his release building and pounded his cock into her pussy. He heard his balls slapping against her and moaned. He then lost himself in blinding pleasure. He did hear her yell out his name in passion. They both collapsed on his bed.

He looked at her. "Serena, you're not going anywhere right now. You stay in my bed. I'll need a bit of time, and then we'll go for another round. I'm going to love fucking you again. You feel too good to let you out of my bed, yet."

She looked at him with vulnerability in her eyes. "What are we?"

"Exclusive. I don't want you fucking any boys. I want you only in my bed. Also, if I'm bold enough, in my office."

"You won't see anyone else? Even for dates?"

"I won't even meet up one on one with a female friend if that makes you feel more comfortable with continuing to have sex with me. We'll be truly exclusive, I promise. Do you promise too? You won't need any boys. I'll keep you satisfied."

"Yes, I'll promise that we're exclusive."

"We need to work out our schedules. We have to be careful and plan ahead. I can't get caught."

"I can come by tomorrow. Is seven okay?"

"Yes, that works for me. Will I see you in my office tomorrow?"

She smirked, "That will be a surprise."

Darien stood and got a washcloth. "I'm going to get us cleaned up." He wiped off the blood from her. "I love looking at your body." He then sighed, "You should have told me you were a virgin. I would have been more careful with you."

"I was afraid you'd turn me down if I told you."

"You think I wouldn't have been willing to take your virginity?" He laughed, tossed the wet rag in the sink, and came back. "It wouldn't have stopped me for a second. I don't think you understand how much I lust after you." He pinched her nipple. "All I needed was to know you were willing. Once I did, I had zero desire to control myself around you. Tomorrow, if you show up at my office, I'm going to tell you in detail what your punishment will be for the evening. You'll also get to approve it."

"I may even add something to it. You do seem rather tame to me." She smirked.

"How the hell am I tame? I just took the virginity of a student, and I'm not even remotely sorry."

"Spankings. I think we can be more creative than that. Do you have a paddle?" He shook his head no. She smiled and said, "I'll pick one up on the way over tomorrow. I think I know exactly the one I want you to spank me with."

"You already have a paddle picked out? How? You were a virgin." He was puzzled.

"I like pleasure in pain. I like pinching my own nipples, hard. I also stop by the sex toy shop. I have a vibrator I bought there." She smirked, "I named it Darien. While I was there, I browsed through the other things, and it looked exciting."

His gaze darkened, and he stroked her stomach, "You're a very naughty girl. You look so incredibly innocent, but you're not." He ran his hand over her breasts. "It's exciting." He pinched her nipples. "Spread your legs for me again. Now, I'm going to taste you." Without a word, he buried his head between her legs and sucked her clit. She bucked her hips, and he put his hands on them pinning her down. "Stay still." He then began sucking on her again. She whimpered and moaned.

"That feels so good. Please, don't stop." She writhed under his minstations. He fucked her with his tongue and used his teeth on her clit. He quickly had her screaming his name.

"See, screaming 'Darien' works better. Plus, it's what I thought of you screaming out when I jerked off." He wiped off his mouth and kissed her, hard. "You taste delicious. Don't you think so?"

She moaned. "Kiss me again, and I'll tell you."

He kissed her and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She moaned. When he pulled back, she was panting and nodded. "That was so good. You're so good with your tongue."

He rubbed his hardening cock against her leg. "Touch me and finish getting me hard. I want to have sex again."

She reached down, took him in her hand, and stroked his cock. "Does this feel good? You need to teach me."

He changed the angle and grip very slightly. "There. Shit, that's perfect. Feel how hard I am?" She nodded, and he pulled her hand off of him. "I'm plenty hard now." He smacked her thigh, "Spread 'em." He then thrust into her.

She matched his rhythm as he pounded into her from the start. She moaned and said, "I like it rough. That feels so fucking good when you do that. Harder!"

He pounded into her and watched her boobs bounce. "Fuck, you're perfect. I love your boobs and hearing you like it hard." He snapped his hips into hers, and he heard them slapping together. Pretty soon they were both coming, and he was screaming out her name.

He collapsed next to her and tried to catch his breath. "What kind of hobbies do you have?"

It struck her odd when he asked her about her hobbies. She asked, "Besides being late?"

He chuckled, "Yes, besides that."

"I like to hang out with my friends at the arcade and play video games. I used to take gymnastics."

His eyes darkened. "You did? I didn't know that."

"You're suddenly trying to think of sexual positions."

"Yes, but that's not why I asked."

"What are your hobbies?"

"I love to read… that's mainly it. Gosh, that sounds boring."

"I think having sex with one of your students makes you officially not boring. Plus, I rate that sex incredible. Not dull at all." She smiled at him, "It's actually very exciting that we get to do that again tomorrow."

He grabbed her breast. "I couldn't agree more about tomorrow." He pinched her nipple. "Your boobs are so perky and big. I liked the shirt you wore to my place today." He kissed her breasts.

Serena groaned. "I hate this, but I have to go. My parents are expecting me." She leaned down and kissed his pecs. "You're hot."

Darien nodded. "See you tomorrow."

The next day, Serena smirked when she was sent to the Principal's office. She sat outside of it and was called in by a very stern looking Mr. Shields.

He closed the door and smirked, "You just couldn't stay out of trouble, could you?"

"No, Mr. Shields. I was promised that I would hear what my punishment was going to be tonight." She moaned and unbuttoned a few extra buttons.

Darien noticed her bra, "Pink lace, very nice. As for your punishment." He pulled out some cash and handed it to her. "Buy a paddle. Whatever's left will go towards future purchases. They all stay at my place. We can't have your parents finding out." He reached out and pinched her nipple. "I plan on spanking you with the paddle. I'll make you count them out."

She moaned. "I'm loving it. How many?"

"How bad have you been?"

"So bad. You have no idea. I want you to spank me and then make me suck your cock. I liked it when you grabbed my hair and forced me on my knees last night. Just thinking about it gets me so turned on." She looked around. "What's the chance I can suck on your cock in here? I bet you're so hard right now."

"Fuck. Yes, it's so hard. Everyone thinks you're so sweet and innocent. Get over here quickly," He rolled his chair back and waited for her. "Be a good girl and take me deep down your throat."

She sank down on her knees under his desk as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his turgid cock. She slid it in her mouth and sucked on him. He held the back of her head as he rutted into her mouth. He tugged her hair as he thrust into her. He came hard against the back of her throat. She swallowed, looked up at him, and smirked.

"You look like sex right now." He reached down, grabbed her breasts, and rolled her nipples in between his fingers. He then released her.

She stood, buttoned up her shirt, wiped her lips, fixed her lipstick, and straightened her hair. "Better?"

"Yes." He looked down. "I have your pink lipstick on my cock. That's so damn hot." He zipped his pants back up and straightened his shirt.

"You might want to open a window. It smells like sex in here." She said.

Darien opened his window. He then whispered, "I'm going to leave your ass pink tonight. You're so naughty."

"You're the bad boy. I only did what you told me to." She smirked and stood. "I'll tell them you gave me a warning. After all, the real punishment comes later. After you spank me, I think you need to take me from behind." She then walked out his door and closed it.

She showed up that night right on time. Serena handed him the paddle. "It looks sturdy enough."

"You really want me to use this on you?"

"If you don't want to, then that's okay."

He shook his head then went and sat on his couch. "Ms. Tsukino, you have been tardy yet again today. Come over here. It's time for your punishment. Bend over my knee, and show me your bare ass. I'm going to paddle it."

Serena did as he asked. She purposely wore her school clothes to his apartment that night. She pulled off her panties, flipped up her skirt, and bared her ass to him. She was bent over his knees. "I've been so bad. How many spankings?"

"We'll see. Count them."

He lightly paddles her ass. "One," she said. He paddled her a bit harder. "Two." He made the next a bit harder. "Three." He paddled her a bit harder, and she let out a lusty moan. "Four."

"You like it that hard?" His cock twitched.

"Yes!" He paddled her again. She moaned out, "Five." He did it again. "Six." Again. "Seven." He paddled her one more time harder. She moaned loudly, "Eight!"

He set the paddle down and looked at her pink ass. He then ran his fingers over her pussy. "Fuck! You're so wet. You really liked that, didn't you?" His eyes were blown wide in shock.

"Yes, I did. It was so hot."

He flicked her clit, and he felt her body react. He buried two fingers inside of her completely and fucked her with them. He then scissored them. "Serena, I'm going to play with your pussy as you're bent over my knees."

She rocked into his fingers to create more friction. "You have no idea how worked up I've been since I gave you a blowjob in your office. I want you."

"Serena, I'm going to give it to you. Right now, you look so wanton. I love seeing you like this." He thrust his fingers into her tight channel harder. "All the people in the office today were talking about how kind you were and that they wished you would just show up to school on time. They called you a sweetheart." He let out a dark chuckle. "The whole time I knew I had that sweetheart's lipstick on my cock. Shit, I loved it. Knowing that you had just been on your knees for me. I knew that you had money in your pocket to buy a paddle that I would get to spank you with. And now, look at you. You're bent over my knees with a pink ass and my fingers buried in you. I really like this addition to your punishment." He flicked her clit.

She moaned. "How do you want me? I want you so badly. Please fuck me so hard."

"Get up, strip, and get on your hands and knees on my bed." He thrust his fingers into her again. "I'm going to take you from behind." He kissed her pink backside.

She got up and stripped with his fingers still inside of her.

He said, "You're so sexy. I like seeing myself buried inside of you." He pulled his fingers out and licked them.

Serena went and got on his bed on her hands and knees.

"You remembered to take the pill today?"

"Yes."

He slid his hard cock inside of her. "Good." He grabbed her ass. "I like this view." He reached around with both hands and grabbed her nipples. "I'm not going to be gentle."

"Good. Now fuck me already!"

He thrust into her and played with her clit. She moaned and arched her back. He grabbed a shoulder for leverage and took her. Hard. She moaned out her pleasure. Their bodies slapped together, and she shouted out her orgasm as his orgasm raced through him. He came deep inside of her.

They both laid on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the sheets over them. "That was incredible," he said.

She just nodded and made an unintelligible sound.

He gave her a cocky grin. "It was that good?"

"Yes," she breathed out.

He continued to hold her. "Please tell me you're available tomorrow."

"It's Friday. I should make plans with my friends. We're trying to hide this."

"Can't you make any time for me?" He pinched her nipples, hard.

She moaned and said, "Since you asked so nicely, yes. How about ten o'clock? I'll tell them I'm tired and leave early."

"What time will you have to leave though?"

"My parents are gone. I don't have a curfew that will be enforced."

He smiled, "So, late night play time at my place."

"Yes." She shifted to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"We already had sex. I just assumed you wanted me to leave." She looked confused.

"Give me some time, and we'll go again." He grabbed her ass. "You're just too good to let go yet."

She nodded and settled back into his arms. "Just let me know when you're ready."

He looked at her funny. "Don't you want it?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I do. I showed up here after all. I don't have to come."

"What aren't you saying?"

"I just don't know the protocol for having sex with your hot Principal. Forgive me if I get it wrong sometimes."

"With a body like this," he ran his hands over her. "It's hard to get anything wrong."

She smiled, "Good to know."

He looked at her and huffed, "So, I don't play video games. A lot of guys my age do. I just don't know what to do with them. If I bought a console and some controllers, would you teach me? I would like a new hobby."

"Yes. I would be happy to. I love all video games."

"Thanks."

She laid there in his arms and felt a bit lost. It felt tender to her. She worried that being so soft hearted would make this mean too much to her. She reminded herself that he was just waiting on his cock until he could fuck her again. He really liked her body. Then she would be dressed and on her way back home.

Another incredible orgasm and an agreed upon safe word later, and she was dressing and getting ready to head out. She left the paddle by his bed.

The next night at ten, she showed up. He let her in, she took off her shoes, and then her shirt. "So, where do you want me?" She then removed her shorts. "I remembered to take my pill."

He seemed a bit lost. "Is there something you want to do?"

"I want to ride you."

Two orgasms later, she was dressing and getting ready to head home. "When should I come over next?"

"Tomorrow afternoon?"

"I'll be here at one. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

She left after that. He rubbed his hand through his hair. He didn't know how to make her stay longer, but he wanted to figure it out. He decided he would buy a gaming system tomorrow morning.

The next day at one, she showed up, and Darien smiled and held up two gaming controllers. "Care to teach me?"

"I'd love to!" She beamed.

She absolutely kicked his ass at the game. He was laughing so hard when they stopped. "I'm just terrible."

"You just need practice. You'll get good at it." She smiled at him. "It was fun beating you."

Darien chuckled, "I'll just have to show you how I can come out on top."

"Please do." She gave him a sultry look. "I want you cuming on top."

He picked her up and pinched her ass. "Time for a different kind of play." He set her on his bed and pulled off all of her clothes. He smiled at her body. "I can't resist any bit of you. Now, I want to bury myself inside of you."

She spread her legs wide. "Get naked, and get inside of me. I want you so much right now."

"Can I tie up your wrists? We do have a safe word."

"Yes." She held her wrists over her head, and he tied her up with a silk necktie.

"This is so hot!"

He thrust inside of her. "I can't get over how tight you are! It feels so good." He then began taking her. He could tell she was loving it. Her nipples were hard and flushed. She was also moaning. "You have no idea how good you look like this."

"Tied up, moaning in pleasure?"

"Yes, and naked. I can't get enough of your body."

He thrust into her and played with her breasts. He loved them. He changed angles and hit her g-spot. They both came, and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. "Want to kick my ass again at the game? I want to have you again before you leave." He untied her.

"Sounds wonderful to me. Video games and hot sex. Great day!"

She destroyed him again, and then they came together again.

Later that night, he practiced his game. He wanted to get better.

A week and a half later, he was reading an article online and laughed. He turned to tell Serena and grew pensive. She wasn't there. He tried to figure out what he was feeling. He realized he really missed talking to her. She had a family night, and she wasn't able to come.

The next day at school, he was cranky. That was until the sixth hour when Serena showed up at his office door.

She walked into his office, closed the door, and sat down. "I'm sorry I couldn't get away last night. I hope you aren't mad at me."

"What?"

"We didn't have sex. Are you upset with me? I wanted to apologize. I can come over tonight, and I'm up for anything you want to do." She looked sheepish.

"Serena, I understand you have a life. I'm not mad."

"Oh, good! I can still come tonight at seven."

"I'd like that."

She smiled. "I'm glad our deal is still on. It is, right?"

"I haven't gotten together with any woman."

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good."

He looked confused, "I promised that we're exclusive."

"I know. I just… never mind."

"Everything is fine. Come over tonight. I've been practicing my video game. I don't think I'll lose as badly this time."

"I'll be there!"

Darien felt uncomfortable. He didn't know what he did to make her feel like he would end things with her so easily. He didn't want to. Not at all.

He thought for a moment. He realized he wanted way more than just sex from her. He then thought about how he had been holding her, talking, and playing video games with her. He had wanted more from the beginning.

Serena showed up at his apartment in a tight pink dress. He opened the door and said, "Serena, you are so damn hot. I want you." He pulled her in and pressed her against the wall. "I want to fuck you in this dress." He pulled off her panties and bent her over the back of the couch. He pulled out his hard cock and buried it inside of her. "I like your wet pussy. It feels so good." He drove himself into her until they both came.

She smiled at him over her shoulder. "So, the dress worked like I wanted it to."

He sat on the couch and pulled her into his arms. "If you mean it drove me wild, then yes. It worked."

"Good." She sighed. "We need to be more careful at school. I can't get sent to your office again for a while. Ms. Moore is getting weird around me. She also wants you."

Darien rolled his eyes, "I know. She's asked me out several times in the last two weeks."

She grew pensive, "Oh."

"Don't say 'oh.' You know we're exclusive. I would have said no even if we weren't. She's not my type."

Serena laughed bitterly, "Hot and easy? I think she's both."

"Serena, don't. That's not how I see you."

She gave a dark chuckle, "I'm a good fuck. I know just how you see me."

"No, you're wrong." He was aggravated with her.

She smirked, "I'm not a good fuck?"

"You are, but that's not all you are." He sighed. "Give yourself some credit."

"I did. I said I was good."

"Serena."

"I'm also good at video games."

"You're more than all of that."

A tear leaked down her cheek. "You need to stop. I've been trying so hard, but I can't do this anymore." She stood and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I'm not capable of separating sex and my heart. I… I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, but I fell in love with you. Don't worry. I'll leave, and I won't bother you again." She turned and looked for her shoes through her tears.

He grabbed her arm. "Look at me!" She turned with tears in her eyes. "I love you too."

"Wha…?"

"I miss you when you're gone. Not just the sex. I just noticed that I turn to you to say things all the time when you're not here. I love having you around. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you I want more from you. Please stop leaving right after sex everytime damn time. I want to spend time with you talking and holding you."

"Darien, really?" She smiled at him, and her tears dried.

"Really. I don't ever want to let you go."

Six months after she graduated, they faked the start of a romance between them. Four months after that, he asked her to marry him. They eloped by the end of the following week.


	44. Lockdown

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta.

87WW thank you for the prompt: Serena & Darien are on lockdown/stay at home order.

Darien sighed and said, "That's true but-"

"Please, just say yes. You know you want it." Kunzite said. "I share a place with Zoisite. Amy can't stay with her mother because she's a Doctor and dealing with Covid cases. She's going to spend the lockdown here. Mina invited me to spend it with her, but… having Serena there would be awkward. Mina's rather vocal in her pleasure, and I like it that way."

"So, you want Serena to spend the lockdown here at my place?"

"You admitted you're in love with her. So, invite her over. Please."

Darien let out a dark chuckle, "And then I slip and tell her I love her, and we spend how long with her trying to avoid me?"

"If she agrees to it, shouldn't that show you something?"

"She hasn't agreed, and she never will."

Kunzite laughed, "She already has. She's just waiting on your approval. Actually, she's packed already. She threatened Mina that she'd live on the streets if she had to. She can't move home right now. Her mother has Covid. She's lost her sense of taste and smell, but otherwise, she just thought she had a sinus infection. She's going to be fine."

"Fuck it. Fine, she can move in. If this goes horribly, I'm going to kick your ass when this is over."

"And, if it goes well, I get to be your Best Man."

Later that afternoon, Darien pulled up in front of Serena's place and helped her load her luggage into his car. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for letting me do the lockdown at your place."

He smiled and tried to get a handle on his desires. "No problem." Shit, this was going to be torture. He wanted her so badly, and they hadn't stepped foot in his place.

Serena smirked. This was going to be fun.

Earlier that day after Kunzite got off the phone with Darien, he drove over and told Mina that Serena could go to Darien's to stay. He also informed her that Darien was in love with Serena and asked if it would be a problem. Her eyes popped open and she said, "Shit, we have to buy them condoms! She's in love with him too."

Kunzite nodded and ran to the store. He bought so many condoms that it would have embarrassed anyone else. He didn't care. He figured it didn't hurt if he had some extras too.

He handed them to Mina and said, "How are you going to explain the need for them to her?"

She laughed, "You made a mistake telling me. I love you babe, but I love her too." She then shouted, "Serena, get out here!" She tossed the box of condoms at Serena who easily caught them and Mina said, "That boy loves you. I'll race you through a box. Have a very happy lockdown."

Kunzite sighed, "I didn't think you'd tell her!"

Mina rolled her eyes, "You're getting your best friend laid. Shut up and move on."

"He loves me?" Serena asked with her voice full of vulnerability.

Kunzite gave in and nodded. She sounded so desperate to know. "Yes, he loves you. He wants you there, but he's also afraid it'll be torture for him."

Joy lit up her face. "I'm so happy!" She paused and she smirked at Mina, "Some torture should be fun. Think I can get him to snap?"

Mina laughed, "Oh, call me, and tell me all about it."

Serena smiled, "Mina, I have to adjust my packing." She then disappeared into her room.

She dug through her closet for her sexiest clothes. She wanted to walk around tempting him. She had also been talked into some sexy nighties by Mina over the years. She packed every one of them. She was excited to finally get some use out of them. She'd been in love with Darien for so long, she didn't date. He'd teased her about it, and it hurt. She loved him. She'd been asked out a lot. She just couldn't stomach the idea of kissing someone else when he was all she wanted. Now was the time for payback. She'd drive him crazy. She'd known Mina long enough to know what to do.

Darien picked her up, and she gave him an innocent kiss. She watched him try to act unaffected. She hid her smirk.

They made it to his place, and he had cleared out some room in his closet and dresser for her. She quickly put her things away and joined him in the living room.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Darien said.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Don't be ridiculous! You're way too tall for that couch. I'll sleep on it, and you sleep in your bed."

"It can't be that comfortable."

"It would be worse for you, and it's so much better than laying in my own bed, listening to Mina scream how big Kunzite is."

He chuckled, "You got me there." He smiled at her. He loved seeing her happy. "So, you have everything you need before the lockdown goes into effect in…" he looked at his watch, "now."

She smirked, "I have everything I need." The condoms were hidden in one of her drawers beneath her panties and bras. Now she just had to figure out her next move. She originally was planning a long game. She was going to torture him for a while, but now that she was there in his apartment, she was realizing that wouldn't work. He didn't know she wanted him too, but she knew. She was already incredibly turned on just by the idea of being stuck inside with him for a long period of time.

That night after dinner, she changed into her pajamas and watched him freeze when she came out of the bathroom. He said, "You sleep in that?"

She nodded, "Is something wrong with it?" She looked down at her body and his eyes followed hers. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top without a bra. Her nipples were hard and obvious.

He huffed and walked to his room. He pulled out a t-shirt of his, came back, and tossed it at her. "Put this on. You look cold." He blushed.

She smirked and put the t-shirt on. As she expected, it was long enough to make it look like she wasn't wearing any shorts at all. Perfect.

Darien looked at her and noticed his mistake. Fuck, he wanted her. He was already going out of his mind, and she just moved in with him. His brain came to a slamming halt. No, he couldn't think of it that way. She wasn't moved in. She was just staying for lock down. Then she would be gone and living with Mina again. Kunzite owed him. He hoped he needed his kidney one day. He felt he had every right to expect it from him now.

They both went to bed. Darien rolled in his bed and tried to get the thought of her out of his head. She looked so sexy, and she was in his apartment. In a way, she felt even further away. He had to control himself around her, or it would be so awkward. An hour of tossing and turning and he finally fell asleep exhausted and mentally worn out.

Later that night, Darien rolled over and came into contact with something in his bed. He shouted out in surprise and heard Serena ask what was wrong. "Wha… You're in my bed! Did you sleep walk?"

She shook her head, "No, you were right. That couch is really uncomfortable. You have this huge bed, we can just share it. She rolled over and pretended to go back to sleep. She wondered how he would play this. She was incredibly turned on and horribly impatient. She was terrible at waiting for what she wanted, and she was planning on getting it now.

Darien groaned, and his mind raced. How was he going to get her out of his bed? He knew he couldn't tell her he loved her and needed her to leave. He smirked, he had a great idea. "Serena, I'm just a red blooded man. If you're going to sleep in my bed, I'll have certain expectations of you."

She pretended to sound sleepy and said, "Okay."

He shook his head and said, "I don't think you understand." He got her to roll over to look at him. "If you want to sleep in my bed over lock down, you'll have to be naked."

She nodded, "Like I said, okay."

He grew frustrated. It wasn't working. "No, what I mean is that I will expect sex from you. I'm not going to share a bed with a woman and not be fucking her." There, he said it. Now he waited for her to jump out of the bed and run back to the couch.

"How many women have you shared your bed with?" She smirked.

"So far? None, but you need to leave and keep it that way."

Serena wanted to laugh. She knew what he was doing. He wanted her to be shocked and jump out of his bed. She said, "What if I'm willing to let you fuck me in order to share your bed with you?"

"That's ridiculous!"

"This is a really comfortable bed." She scooted closer to him and shimmied off her shorts. She tossed them so he could see what she was doing.

"Put your fucking shorts back on!"

"If I do that, then we can't have sex, and I can't stay in your bed." She pouted, then removed his t-shirt she was wearing, and she was laying naked in his bed.

"Shit, Serena, you have to stop this!" He was incredibly hard, and his mind was racing. He wanted to fuck her now, and she wasn't getting it. He was sure she should be jumping out of his bed soon, and he would be left with blue balls.

She looked up at him with her most innocent look, "But, you said-"

He growled out and pulled her beneath him. He stared down at her and raked his eyes over her body. "This isn't a fucking joke, Serena. I want to bury my hard cock in your sweet little cunt and fuck you until you scream out my name. Can you live with that? Can you handle that? I will do that to you tonight. Here in my bed, I will take your virginity." He rocked his hard cock against her thigh to make a point. She didn't flinch. He was losing his damn mind. What the hell was he supposed to do now? She wasn't backing down. Why wasn't she backing down?

"What if I can live with that?"

He was going crazy. He wanted her, and she wasn't stopping him. She acted like she wanted it. He gave her a feral grin. He was going to push things even further to show her that he really wasn't kidding. He would make her see she needed to get out of his bed. He said, "I will suck a hickey to mark you as mine, and then I will stick my cock in you." He ran his hand down her body, over her breast, pinching her nipple, down her stomach and to her pussy. He went to slide his fingers between her folds and said, "I will stick my cock right here." He ran his fingers through the folds of her pussy and discovered that she was wet. "What the hell? You're wet?"

She nodded, "I told you I can live with losing my virginity to you, right now."

He thrust two fingers inside of her, and he groaned out. She felt incredible. "I'm not kidding. I'm going to expect you to let me fuck your cunt. Don't think it's a one time thing either. Over this whole lock down, I'll expect you to let me have sex with you, a lot."

She moaned, "Good."

"I'll have you here, the shower, the couch, the kitchen floor. Anywhere I want." He started fucking her with his fingers. He played with her clit, and she moaned. "I'm not going to be the 'good guy' and hold back. I will expect you to let me fuck you again and again."

She rode his fingers and said, "I will let you fuck me wherever you want! Just take me already!"

He lost his will to resist her. How many times did she have to say yes before he would just shut up and take her? Apparently, he reached that limit. She was going to get it now. He sucked a hickey on her neck and smiled down at her. Then his face fell, "Shit! I don't have any fucking condoms." He collapsed onto his side and groaned out in absolute agony.

Serena reached over to the night stand by her and handed him a square. "Yes, you do."

"How?"

"I'm not on birth control. We'll need it."

"Why do you have a condom on you?"

"Aren't you glad?"

He nodded and rolled the condom on his hard shaft. He wanted her so badly. "Serena, I'm going to fuck you now."

She laughed. Now she was done torturing him. It was time to tell him, "No, you're going to make love to me now. You love me."

He groaned, "Yes, how-"

"Kunzite told Mina who told me." She smirked.

"I'm going to absolutely kill him after we get out of lock down."

She shook her head and smiled at him. "No, you won't. Mina told me because she knows I love you too."

She loved him! Darien knew she was wet, and he thrust his cock inside of her. She winced, and he held still. "Sorry, I hurt you. You have me so fucking wound up, I lost it. Sorry."

Serena placed her hands on his ass to keep him from removing his cock. "I was trying to get you to snap, and I said so many times that I wanted to have sex with you." She squeezed her inner muscles. "I'm getting exactly what I wanted."

"I heard you loved me, and I had to bury myself in you. I couldn't hold back anymore. I love you, so damn much!"

"Please make love to me, now."

He couldn't hold himself back at all. He wanted to, but she'd worked him up so much he took her virginity with powerful thrusts. The whole time she was screaming out in pleasure. She screamed his name, and he lost his mind. He rutted into her as hard as he could, and they both crashed into their orgasms.

He collapsed by her side, "Think I could convince a police officer that condoms are an emergency?"

She laughed, "No need. Kunzite bought us a box of 100. Mina said they'd race us through the box.

He gave her a feral grin, "They don't stand a damn chance."


	45. Girl Nextdoor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my wonderful beta and helping me fix this one shot.

Serena sat on her front stoop and pouted. Her mother kicked her out… again. She didn't mean to get such a bad grade on her math test. She'd struggled since middle school, and now it was so hard to catch up her senior year of high school. She sighed and got up. She balled up her paper and tossed it to the side.

"You really shouldn't litter." She looked over at her neighbor. He was smirking at her, and he picked up the test and looked at it. "Wow, that's bad."

"Shut up, Darien. No one asked you." She pouted, "Now, I'm locked out of the house."

He looked startled, "Your mom locked you out?"

"Yup. It's pretty standard. I fail, she gets mad, she locks me out."

"That's… ridiculous. She isn't sitting down with you and helping you figure out what you got wrong?"

"Nope. I get locked out every time."

He shook his head. "Come over, and I'll help you. I love math."

"Of course you do."

"What does that mean?"

"You're in your last year of pre-med. You're brilliant. You must love studying. You're good at it."

She stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked over to him, taking the test from his hands. "It feels like I'm so far behind."

"Give me a chance to help you before you give up."

"Fine." She followed him into his house.

They sat at his kitchen table, and he meticulously worked through each of the problems from her test. The incredible part was that she actually understood how to do them. So, he gave her some sample questions to solve.

"One hundred percent." He handed her back the sample test he made up and smiled at her.

"No way! Really?!"

"Yup!"

She opened her school bag, pulled out her math homework, and handed it to him. "Can you teach me this? Would you mind?"

He smiled at her and showed her exactly how to do them.

She then did her homework as he worked through his biology assignment. When she was done, he paused and checked her work. "Perfect." He laughed, "You're going to have to tell your teacher you had someone explain it to you. She'll think you cheated."

She chuckled, "She absolutely will. Think you can write a note and sign it? She may not believe me." Her eyes danced with mirth. "Although, I'll nail this part on the next test. She'll have to believe me then. I'll probably fail the rest though."

"Why?"

"Because, I won't have your help."

He shrugged, "I don't mind explaining things to you. Come and study here after school. I'll help you get an A on your next math test."

"Really?!"

"Yea."

"So, how do you feel about English? I really have trouble with that."

"Get out your assignment. I'll help you." They worked on her homework, and he patiently explained everything to her. "Do you have any other homework tonight?"

"Nope. Thanks! This is amazing. It actually is starting to make sense." She packed up her things and paused. She shook her head and stood. "Thank you for the help!"

"You're allowed back in your house now?"

"No, I'm not. I'll figure out where to go."

"Stay here. I'll order takeout. I need to study, but you can hang out."

"Thanks!"

Later that night, Serena laid in bed and thought about how she had always thought her neighbor was really sexy. And, how she wanted him, badly. She pulled out her dildo and came with his name on her lips.

Darien loved helping Serena on her homework every day after school. She was sweet and was always so appreciative of his help. He loved having her around. She was so joyful that he found himself smiling a lot. She was also incredibly sexy.

He had just come back from retrieving his laptop and peaked over her shoulder to check her work. Instead, his eyes looked straight down her shirt. Her breasts were incredible. He felt his cock stir, and he smirked. He liked the view, a lot. Instead of sitting to go through the math problem with her, he stayed standing and looked at her breasts as he explained it to her. He was fully hard by the time he was done helping her. He stayed standing, "Why don't you start on the next problem?"

She nodded, "Thanks for all of your help. You have no idea what it's meant to me." She worked the problem as he leaned over her shoulder. She smiled up at him. "How's that?"

Fuck, he wanted her. As they studied together and he grew to know her he wanted her more and more, her body was a work of art. He'd masterbated while thinking about touching her for a while now, even before he started helping her with her homework. He swallowed hard and looked through the problem. "Good job. You got it right."

He watched her as she shifted and moved onto the next problem. He saw more of her pale breasts and his cock twitched. He just couldn't help himself anymore. He ran the back of his left hand down her neck, over her collarbone, and then slid his hand down under her bra and cupped her breast. His thumb then stroked her nipple several times. He then moved his hand and pinched her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. "Let me hear you moan. You know you want it." He listened to her let out a lusty moan. He then unzipped his pants with his right hand and pulled out his cock, stroking it. "It's time for a study break."

She moaned out. "Yes, please. That feels so good. You want me too?"

"I've wanted to for so long now. Why do you think I invited you over to study? I'm a selfish bastard, I masterbated everytime you left." He began stroking his cock. "Now, I'll masterbate while I touch your breasts and play with your nipples. Looking down your shirt at your breasts has gotten me so fucking hard." He began jerking off while he touched her breasts. "Your breasts feel so good. I want to taste them next." He pinched her nipple.

She knocked her chair over in her haste to get to her knees. She then slid his hard cock into her mouth and sucked it. His eyes rolled back into his head, and his hand fisted in her hair. "You're going to let me fuck your mouth?"

She pulled back and licked his cock, sucked his balls, and hummed. She then said, "Yes. And, I"m going to let you fuck me too." She licked the tip of his cock. "You taste delicious. It's even better than I imagined."

He thrust himself into her mouth, "Suck it. Take me down your throat." He felt her suck him, and he moaned. "You've imagined tasting me?" She nodded. "Fuck, Serena." He rutted into her mouth. "I want to fuck you so badly. I want you naked underneath me, screaming out my name. I'll make it feel so good."

She sucked him off until he came down her throat in a thick rush of his seed. She swallowed and got up off her knees. He looked absolutely wrecked. She smirked, "Now, I'm calling the shots." She picked up her chair, fixed it, and stripped off her panties. She sat down and leaned back. "Go up under my skirt and eat me out. Be a good boy and use your fingers too." She looked him in the eyes, "Get to it already!"

He nodded, got down, and pulled her hips a bit more forward so he would have access to her pussy. He licked her with the flat of his tongue. "You taste so good."

"Get back to eating me out." As he licked between her folds, he slid two fingers into her and then sucked her clit. He worked her hard and had her orgasming with a shout. "Tell me your cock is working again. I want you to fuck me on this damn table that we've been studying on."

His eyes blew wide. He'd lost all control, and he was finding he didn't mind it at all. He watched her strip and knock all of their things to the floor. She then laid out on the table and looked up at him. "What're you waiting for?"

He stripped off his clothes and then thrust his cock in her. "Tell me you're on birth control." He began thrusting in and out of her. "I don't want to put on a condom. You're so tight, and you feel so good on my cock." He thrust harder.

"I'm on the pill."

She flexed her inner muscles, and he groaned. He said, "Fuck, you almost got me to shoot off already." She flexed her muscles again. "Fucking stop that!" She flexed her muscles again. "Dammit! I want to enjoy you longer before I cum." He thrust into her, hard. "I'm going to punish you for that." He pulled out and lifted her up. He carried her to his room and tossed her on the bed. "Get on me and ride me. I'm going to spank your ass while you do."

She smirked and sheathed his cock. She then flexed her inner muscles again, and he spanked her. She moaned loudly and rode him hard. She raked her long nails down his chest and abs. She flexed her muscles again, and he spanked her again. He growled, "You love that, don't you? Being spanked gets you off."

"I fucking love it." She used her leg muscles to get her to slide up and down on his cock while she sat on him. She arched her back and threw her head back in ecstasy. He spanked her again and then flipped her onto her back and rutted into her. He fucked her hard as the headboard was rhythmically hitting the wall. He played with her clit as he watched himself thrust into her. They both came hard, and he shouted, "Fuck!" as he spilled himself into her.

He looked over at her as she gasped for breath, and he smiled. "You're my girlfriend now. You don't have a damn choice on that."

She laughed, "You keep trying to be a demanding asshole, and it's not working. I want to be your girlfriend. If you have sex with another woman, I'll be over here with gasoline and a match burning your fucking house down. You're mine now. I'll be expecting lots of sex from you. You will satisfy me whenever I tell you to. Tell me you understand."

"Oh, Serena, I understand perfectly. I'm at your beck and call." He circled his finger on her areola.

She moaned. "Good boy. Now, hold me." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I was acting like an asshole because I was afraid to ask for what I want. Serena, I love you."

"I love you too. So, stop being a jerk and go back to the sweet guy you've been."

He laughed, "Don't act like you don't like the jerk too. Admit it, it turned you on."

"Fuck, yes. It turned me on. I take it back, you can be a jerk once in a while." She kissed him. "Let's bring our homework in here and study naked. I will have you bring me to orgasm again tonight before I go. If your cock isn't ready for that, then you can eat me out again. You're really good at that."

He smirked, "Can I touch your breasts while we work on our homework?"

"I'd be mad if you didn't."

Later that night, she snuck out of her room by shimming down the tree outside her room. She used the key he gave her to slip into his house and stripped off her clothes. She snuck into his bed and kissed him awake. "I need you to have sex with me again. I'm so turned on right now just thinking of you being demanding and jerking off while you touched my breasts."

"You really liked that, didn't you?"

"Yes. It was so fucking hot. I do like you when you're demanding."

"Fucking spread your legs already. I'm going to give you what you want."

She mewled, "That's so damn hot."

He thrust into her. "I really do love you. I just didn't know how to handle my lust for you."

She gave him a sultry look and grabbed his ass. "Make me scream your name."

He groaned and sucked a love bite on her neck. "Mine." He then thrust into her. He smirked when he heard her moaning and cursing as he took her. He pounded into her. Her orgasm hit her, and she yelled out his name. He kept thrusting and chased his own release. He kept pounding into her, and she moaned again. He smiled and slowed down a bit. He was working her up again, and he wanted to give her time. When she was writhing under him and meeting him thrust for thrust, he rutted into her, and they both orgasmed. She gave a hoarse shout as he spilled himself inside of her. "That was two orgasms you just had." He held his weight off of her and didn't pull out.

She nodded. "When I graduate high school in a month, I'm moving in here with you."

"Why not move in now? What's your mom going to do? Get mad and throw you out?" He kissed her forehead.

"It's not too soon?"

He chuckled and rocked against her hips with his semi hard cock inside of her. "The only thing that's too soon is another round of sex. I want you here. Your grades will stay up. I'll keep tutoring you."

She laughed, "Most girls' grades drop when they start seeing a guy."

"I like tutoring you. You can do a year of Junior College and then apply to University. I'll help you with your studies."

"So, when do I move in?"

"I'd have you move in now if your mother wouldn't call the police when she finds your bed empty in the morning. How about tomorrow?" He slid himself out of her and pulled her to him.

"Tomorrow sounds perfect. If my mom throws a fit when I tell her, you'll probably hear it from over here." She chuckled.

He shrugged, "Tell her I'm top in my class for pre-med, and that I'm accepted into the best med program in the country next year. Then, tell her I love you, and I don't plan on ever letting you go."

She kissed his shoulder. "I'll also tell her I love you too. I'll leave out the bit about what a good fuck you are."

He laughed, "I think she'll figure that part out. You're moving in with me." He then sighed, "Now, I'm going to be a caveman and ask who your first was. I plan on kicking his ass."

She looked startled, "I was a virgin. It's not like you can say anything about it anyway. Who was your first?"

"How could you have been a virgin? You didn't bleed."

She chucked, "I got a large dildo at the sex shop. I didn't think about how it would tear my barrier. It really hurt."

"I was your first?"

"Technically, the dildo was my first. I was fantasizing about you though."

He kissed her hard, "We're back to me being a selfish bastard. I don't like sharing. You were my first too."

She raked her eyes over his body. "Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Good. I guess I don't need to scratch out anyone's eyes. I don't like to share either."

"You're violent. I like it."

She kissed his cheek, "Good. Now, I better go. I need to get home…" She smirked. "I have an idea." She dressed quickly. "I'll be back soon."

Five minutes later, she was back in his room stripping. He asked, "What did you do?"

She crawled in bed and into his arms. "I'm good at getting thrown out of the house. I walked right in the front door. Loudly. Mom was pissed and kicked me out."

He spooned her and stroked her stomach. "You're brilliant." He fell asleep with her in his arms.


	46. Rose Garden

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta. But, mostly thank you for becoming my friend through this all. It's crazy to think that kind reviews from you developed into a true friendship. One where we call each other and send each other gifts for Christmas. BTW the chocolate is fabulous!

This story was prompted by 87WW who's been such a sweet reviewer on all of my stories. I'm excited to hear what she says each time. This prompt is that I make Darien the Rose Gardener. As always it was a lot of fun to write. I love getting prompts.

This one is completely AU and takes place in Victorian England. I hope you all enjoy it.

Serena sighed as she arrived home from boarding school. As much as she was glad to be finished with classes, she'd miss her friends. It was going to be a very quiet summer, and she was afraid she'd be completely bored.

She hugged her parents, she was glad to see them. Her brother was still at school and would be spending a month at his friends house after the term was over. She walked into the house and was greeted by the staff. She smiled and winked at the housekeeper. She knew she'd hand her the gift she got her later.

Her things were taken to her room and put away for her. She looked out her window at the beautiful rose garden that was there. It was one of the things she missed while she was away. She looked forward to spending time there reading and writing in her journal.

Darien was trimming the rose bushes when a beautiful, sexy woman walked into the garden. He bowed to her and said, "Good afternoon."

She smiled at him, "Good afternoon. The roses look incredible!"

"Thank you. I'm the new gardener here."

"I figured you must be." She ran her fingers over the petals of a rose. "I didn't recognize you."

"You come here a lot?"

She nodded, "I'm the daughter that was away at boarding school."

His eyes lit up in recognition. "You're Serena."

She nodded, "I am. And, you must be Darien. Shelly told me about you."

"Shelly?"

"The housekeeper. Don't you know her name?"

"I do. I'm just surprised you referred to her by her first name. Sorry."

Serena shrugged, "She practically raised me. She also wrote to me more times than my parents did." She looked at him conspiratorially, "Can you keep a secret?"

He nodded, "I sure can."

She smiled at him and said, "I brought her back a beautiful shawl as a gift to throw her off. Her real gift arrives in two days."

"What is it?"

"Who?! I paid for her best friend from childhood to come visit her. My parents are all set to give her the week off."

Darien's eyes shot open, "She'll be thrilled. Wow! That's so thoughtful of you."

She smiled at him and twirled, "I can't wait to see her face! I discovered they haven't seen each other for over ten years!"

"That's a huge gift. The travel expenses have to be a lot."

She shrugged, "She's like a second mother to me. It actually bothers me that I didn't think of it sooner." She frowned. "It was selfish of me."

"No one here has ever described you as selfish."

"I benefit from lowered expectations. I'm just the daughter of the wealthy family they all work for."

"No. I've heard story after story of you taking care of people. I know you've paid the medical bills for several of the staff here. It's nice to finally get to meet you."

"So, am I what you expected?"

He shook his head, "No, you're prettier than I thought you'd be." He realized what he said and then blushed.

"I am?" She showed genuine curiosity.

"You are." He fidgeted, "I probably shouldn't say that though."

She cocked her head, "Why?"

"I'm staff."

She smirked at him, "Kiss me, and I promise I won't tell anyone."

His eyes blew wide. "What?"

She deflated. "Nevermind. I promise I won't tell." She turned to leave.

"What did I say to bother you?"

"I'm embarrassed, that's all. Let's forget I ever said anything." She quickly left and decided she'd write in her journal in the library that day instead of the garden.

Later that night, she snuck out of the house and wandered the grounds that weren't easily viewed from the house. She wanted to be back at school with her friends, talking and laughing. She was lonely. Tonight, her parents were at a dinner with some of their friends.

She turned a corner and stopped in her tracks. Darien was there, and he was laying on a blanket in the grass, looking up at the stars. There was another woman there with him, and her stomach dropped. She hid behind a bush. She didn't want to be spotted outside.

All of a sudden, Darien jumped up and shouted out, "I said, leave me alone! I was enjoying myself, looking up at the stars. I never asked you to join me." He huffed, "Please leave. I'm not interested." She got up and took off running, and Serena could hear her crying.

Serena backed away so she wouldn't be spotted. When she did, she tripped over a rock and fell on her bottom. "Shoot. That hurt!" She stood and rubbed her backside.

Darien looked at her in shock. "What are you doing outside?"

"I don't stay where I'm supposed to." She smirked.

"Were you spying on me?"

She rolled her eyes, "No. I saw you out here, and I hid. I didn't want to be caught. Of course I'm a klutz, and I fell." She sighed.

"Why hide from me?"

"Aren't you going to tell on me?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Thank you!" She sighed, "Well, now that I've embarrassed myself twice around you in less than twenty four hours, I'm going to walk away."

"Do you regularly flirt with the staff and fall over rocks?"

"No. Actually, I was flirting with the sexiest guy I've ever seen. I thought it would be nice to kiss you. Obviously."

He stared at her, "You actually wanted to kiss me?"

She just shrugged and turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to him, pressing her against his body. He then crashed his lips into hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth and plundered her's. He slid his hand to the back of her head, holding her to him. He loved the way she tasted.

He parted their lips and nibbled at her bottom one. "You're so damn hot, and you feel so good pressed up against me." He ran one hand down, cupped her ass, and squeezed. His eyes then got wide, and he stepped back and released her. "Sorry! I got carried away!"

She stepped forward and pressed her body to his again. "Then, get carried away again. I liked it." She wrapped her arms around him.

"I shouldn't."

She stepped back and turned to walk away. "I won't force you."

He huffed out and said, "Wait. Don't go."

She paused and turned to face him, "I can't keep up with you. Make up your mind."

"You're a lady. I shouldn't be touching you like that."

"So, being a lady means I can't have fun?"

"It means…" he shook his head. "What do you actually want from me?"

"I want to do a lot of kissing and touching. You're so sexy."

He pulled her close, slid his hands to her ass, and kissed her. She parted her lips, and he tasted her again. When they broke apart to breathe, his eyes were dark with desire. "Follow me." He pulled her towards the house and paused. "I don't know where to take you."

She smiled at him and led him to a hidden door in the side of the house. They made their way down a secret passageway and into a room.

He looked surprised, "Where are we?"

"My room." She smiled up at him. "I thought we could kiss in here."

"Your room?" He looked at her.

"Do you object to being alone with me in my room? No one will come in and interrupt us."

"I'm just not normally like this. Don't get me wrong. I want to be kissing you. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about me."

She smirked, "You just sent another woman away tonight. I saw you. I know you're not like that."

"You saw that?"

She nodded, "At first, I thought you were on that blanket with her by choice. Then, I heard to send her away in disgust. I was so relieved. I want to be the one you're kissing and touching."

He pulled her close and kissed her again. "I think you need to tell me what kind of touching you're talking about. I'd hate to do something you don't like."

She smirked, stepped back, and raised his hands to her breasts. She then moaned out in pleasure. "I've always wondered what it feels like to have a man touch my breasts."

He smiled as he heard her let out a lusty moan. "You really like that don't you?" She nodded. "I like watching your face while I touch you. It feels good to know you like it so much."

"I really do." She stepped back and climbed onto her bed. Darien swallowed hard and then joined her. He leaned partially over her, kissed her, and brought one hand to her breast again. She arched her back as he did. "So good." She slid her hands to his ass and squeezed. "Please, don't stop."

That night, they laid there like that and kissed for hours. He couldn't believe how perfect she was. She snuck him out of her room in the early hours of the morning and kissed his cheek.

He laid there in his room with a huge smile on his face. He loved the way she felt. Her breasts were huge and so much fun to play with.

The next morning, he was working in the rose garden, and she came out and walked through the paths. She smirked at him and examined the roses next to him. She then whispered, "Are you coming to my room tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm glad." She raked her eyes over his body. "My parents have a dinner party tonight. I'll have dinner and then dismiss my maid early. You can sneak into my room any time after eight."

He smiled. "I'll be there exactly at eight then. I'm looking forward to it already."

He kept his word. At exactly eight, he walked through the hidden door in her room. His eyes blew wide the moment he walked in. She was laying on her bed in a pale pink nightgown. She looked like a delicate flower. He thought about how badly he wanted to pluck her.

He laid on her bed next to her and ran his hand over her body. The fabric felt so soft on his skin, and her body was perfect. "Your breasts are just so perfect."

"They are?"

"Yes. Your breasts are so big and plump. I love touching them."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad you like them. I… I was nervous that maybe they weren't-"

He scoffed and cut her off, "Don't you dare! Never put your breasts down. They're incredible. The moment I saw you, I noticed how big your breasts were. I was disappointed to find out you were someone I should probably stay away from."

She smirked at him, "How's that working for you?"

He looked at her with desire burning in his eyes. "Things are incredible from where I am." He pinched her nipple.

She moaned out in surprise, and her eyes shot open wide. "Wow! Do that again. That felt so good. I didn't know it would feel like that."

He smiled at her enthusiasm and sat up next to her. He then brought both hands to her breasts and pinched her nipples. He did it over and over again. "Harder." She moaned out. He pinched harder, and she writhed in pleasure. "I feel… I don't even know how to describe how I feel."

He smiled at her and played with her breasts. "How about if I can help you figure it out?" She nodded. "Your body feels like it's coming awake and learning new things. It's tingling, and your nipples are getting hard." She nodded. "You also noticed wetness between your legs in your private place." She blushed to the roots of her hair. "That's a natural reaction. Don't be embarrassed." He kissed down her neck to the swell of her breasts. "It means you really like what I'm doing to you."

"Why am I wet?"

"It enables you to have sex without pain. Well, there's the initial pain a virgin feels. But, it prepares you to be… penetrated by a man." He nipped her tit though her gown.

She moaned out. "How do you know so much? Have you had a lot of women?"

He shook his head. "I've worked hard for everything in my life. I haven't had time to play with a woman. Plus, there hasn't been one that tempted me. I've read books on it."

"They have books about sex?"

"Lots." He pinched her nipples. "It's how I learned to touch you like this."

She moaned, "When's the last time you read one?"

"Today. I wanted to figure out how to bring you pleasure while you're dressed. I didn't expect you to be in your nightgown." He looked at her with lust in his eyes. "I'm very pleased about this new development."

She blushed, "I thought you'd be able to touch me better in it. You seemed to like touching me. You do, right?"

"Very much! I thought about you all day. You have no idea how much I like touching you." He then kissed her and plundered her mouth. He wanted her to enjoy it and keep asking him to come back to her room. She was intoxicating.

The next day, she found him in the garden again. She smiled at him. She then whispered, "Can you come back again tonight? It can be the same time."

He nodded, "I'll be there." He glanced around and lowered his voice. "I'll be there whenever you want me to be."

"Do you want-"

"Yes! I want." He smirked at her. He raked his eyes over her body. "You definitely tempt me."

She swayed her hips, and she saw lust in his eyes. "Good. Come to my room tonight and teach me more about my body. I like all the new feelings I'm learning."

He felt his cock get rock hard. He had to remind himself that she didn't really know what she was saying. He knew she never lived in a place where hookers openly plied their trade in alleys during the daytime. He'd seen men fucking whores quite often by accident.

That night, he slipped into her room again. She was wearing a different nightgown, one that he could make out the pink areolas and her nipples through. He stopped short when he saw her laying on her bed.

She blushed, "I'm sorry. I thought you'd like it."

He shook his head, "You read that wrong. I like it. A lot. I need to control myself for a moment. I need to reign in my desires."

She pouted at him. "Why?"

"Because I want to touch your bare skin."

"You do?" He nodded. "Oh. Good! I thought it would be weird if I was naked."

"Naked is never weird."

She shimmied out of her nightgown and laid there bared to him. "So, is that better?"

He nodded and swallowed hard. "Where am I allowed to touch you?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to do something that you don't want to do."

She shrugged, "I don't know much about my body. Teach me."

He slid his hands over her breasts and played with her nipples. She moaned. She then said, "You've gotten me wet again."

He glanced down and saw her wet pussy. He took one hand and ran his finger though her folds. "So wet."

She moaned out, "If you like that, can you do that again? It feels so good."

He touched her again and then played with her clit. He was glad he'd done some extra reading. "Serena, thank you for letting me touch you like this. You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen, and I'm getting to play with your body." He then brought his mouth down to her breast and sucked her nipple into his mouth, using his tongue on her. At the same time, he continued to play with her clit.

"You're such a good teacher. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He rolled onto his back and nodded. "Let's leave my clothes on, but straddle me." She did. "Now grind your private area on my cock. It'll feel good for both of us. I'm so hard."

She began rubbing up against him, and her eyes popped open wide. "Wow. That feels so good!" She rubbed up against him frantically. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she knew that she needed more and faster. She shouted out in ecstasy, and he came in his pants. "What was that?"

"An orgasm, and it was fantastic."

Two days later, and she had a smirk on her face when he entered her room. "I found a book!" She crowed. "There's a whole part you didn't tell me about."

He looked confused. "There is?"

"Yes. Drop your pants."

"What!?" He looked shocked.

"I want to give you a blowjob. I read all about it." She crossed her arms. "Hurry up, it sounded like fun."

He stared at her in shock and then dropped his pants and boxers to his ankles. "You won't hear an argument from me!"

She got on her knees and took him in her mouth. She licked and sucked him, wrapping her hand around his cock and taking him in her mouth. His knees went weak, and he had to lock them. She got him cuming hard down her throat.

"Where did you read about that? That felt incredible!"

She smiled and pulled out a book. "I was reading this. It's about a guy who traveled around Europe having sex with different women wherever he went."

"I'm not like that at all."

"I know, but it's very descriptive and informative. You did like the blowjob, after all."

"I did."

She smirked. "Do you want me to read some of it to you?"

"That sounds incredibly erotic. Yes." He fixed his pants and sat on her bed. She crawled up and settled in his arms, opening it up to the place she had stopped. "You can touch me while I read."

"I'm loving this already." His hands went to her breasts, and he pinched her nipples.

She read, "He had developed quite the sexual reputation by the time he reached Italy. When he arrived in his room at the hotel, a woman was waiting for him naked in his bed. He didn't even question her. He stripped off his clothes and climbed on the bed. She looked up at him and said, 'I'm already wet for you.' He thrust his hard cock in her. She was so incredibly tight. He hadn't had a woman that tight in years. He fucked her hard and grunted as he thrust into her tight, wet cunt. He then-"

Darien growled out. "You have to stop. I'm so hard thinking about having sex with you. And, we both know I can't."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You don't love me? I've tried so hard to please you."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm in love with you. I think I fell for you before I met you. I heard story after story about how amazing you are."

She smiled at him, "So then, we can have sex?"

"You have to be a virgin when you marry, don't you?"

"I… No, I want to be with you. Even if you don't want me once I'm no longer a virgin."

"It's not about wanting you. I can't marry you."

She grew very still. "I still want you anyway."

"What does that mean?"

She became embarrassed and climbed out of bed. "You're not forced to want me."

He grabbed her and pulled her back. He laid her down and hovered over her. "I'm the damn gardener. Yet, I would take your virginity, your heart, and I would give you my last name. No father would accept that though."

She shook her head, "I don't care. I chose you."

He stared into her eyes. "You still want to marry me?"

She looked incredibly vulnerable. "Yes. If you'll have me."

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "If I'll have you? Serena, I'll give you anything you want."

She smiled at him. "Are you a virgin?" He nodded, "Then, what I want is your virginity."

He stripped them both bare and thrust his cock in her. Her maidenhead tore, and she winced. He tried to pause. He felt like he waited a really long time for her to adjust to him. Yet really, he was afraid he didn't wait long enough. He then drove himself into her, and he was lost in blinding pleasure. He played with her clit as he took her. He was overwhelmed with how good it felt to be thrusting into her tight cunt. He felt her orgasm hit her, and she moaned out in pleasure. He pulled out of her and jerked off until he spilled his seed over her stomach. He knew he couldn't get her pregnant.

He collapsed next to her. "Sorry, I made a mess."

She shook her head, "Don't. Please don't regret what we did."

He looked her in the eyes. "I couldn't ever regret that." He cleaned her up and sighed, "How are we going to hide the blood?"

She shrugged. "Do we need to?"

"Your father would kill me."

"My maid won't tell him. Don't worry."

He climbed back in her bed and held her. "So, when are we going to marry? I don't want to have to sneak into your bed. I want to be able to wake up with you."

"We'll work it out. You're all I ever want."

The next day, she looked around and smirked, "Follow me."

He did as she asked, and she pulled him into the secret passageway and up to her room. "I want sex again."

His eyes blew wide. He pulled his pants off as she stripped. "This will have to be quick."

She nodded. "Take me."

He laid her down and thrust into her. He took her in deep, powerful thrusts. She grabbed his ass as he took her. She moaned, and he made sure to get her off. She orgasmed loudly, and he pulled out of her again. He then jerked off and spilled himself. "You look good with my seed on you."

"Soon, you can cum inside of me. I want that so badly."

"Me too." He cleaned them up and put his pants back on. "I can't wait to marry you. I'll be back tonight for more though. You feel incredible."

She smiled. "Maybe we can read more of that story together tonight."

"I'd enjoy that." He pinched her nipple. "I hate to leave you like this. I want to stay with you here all day."

That evening, he was back in her bed. He read to her this time, "He was bored and in an ale house. The waitress had large boobs and gave him a sultry look. He grabbed her ass and said, 'I want to fuck you.' She smiled at him. 'Where?' She asked. He pulled her into his lap and grabbed her breasts. 'I'd take you right here if you'd let me.' She shook her head. 'Follow me out back.' He got up quickly and did just that. The moment they were outside, he demanded. 'Bare your cunt to me.' He pulled out his cock, and then he fucked her hard up against the wall. She screamed out in pleasure-"

Serena took the book from him. "Please, have sex with me."

He nodded, took the book, and tossed it on the floor. "You don't have to ask. I always want sex with you." He thrust into her wet pussy. "I love fucking you. You're so damn perfect."

Her door was thrown open, and her father screamed out. "You whore!"

Darien tried to cover her naked body with his own. He looked her in the eyes and quickly said, "Run away with me." She nodded.

Her father screamed. "I'm getting my gun."

They both dressed, and she ran and grabbed her valuables. They then dashed for the secret passageway.

He pulled her close once they got in. "Let's wait until they exhaust their search and leave tonight."

She nodded and held him close. "I love you."

Years later, they told their children about their harrowing escape from her father. It always was met with a round of cheers when they got away and were finally safe and together.


	47. Bachelor Auction

This is a prompt for 87WW who seems to get me and the stories I enjoy writing. It started out as a prompt where Darien asks Serena to help him out and bid on him at a Bachelor Auction. We went back and forth over messaging and refined this story. I hope it lives up to your desires 87WW.

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my fabulous beta!

Darien approached Serena at the Crown Arcade with a chocolate milkshake in hand. He set it down in front of her, and her face showed all of the confusion she felt. He said, "I have a favor to ask of you, so I thought I'd butter you up first."

"Well, you sure know what to buy me to do that!" She smiled and took a huge sip then winced in pain from a brain freeze. Darien didn't comment. "Wow, it must be big if you're skipping the chance to pick on me for eating too fast."

He fidgeted and sat down. "It kind of is."

"Kind of?"

"I would front the money, but you would have to… deal with some dirty looks. Maybe even snide comments."

She narrowed her eyes, "I deal with that from you every day. I'm an expert at those."

Darien flinched. "Yea, but the difference is that I don't mean them."

"You don't?" She sounded shocked and gave him a huge smile.

He looked panicked. "I thought you knew that. I just like to tease you and get you riled up."

She rolled her eyes, "And, I was supposed to know that how? Was I supposed to figure it out from all of the times you were nice to me?" She paused and pretended to think. "Oh yea, there aren't any of those."

"I'm nice."

"You're nice to Andrew."

He shook his head, "I'm nice to you. I…"

She waited for a full minute before speaking. "Can't think of an actual time, can you?"

He deflated, "No, I can't. Shit."

"Go ahead and ask me the favor. I won't hold it against you. Maybe it will prompt you to be nice to me in the future."

"That's not why it bothers me."

"What's the favor?" She took a sip of her milkshake again. A much smaller one this time.

"The theater club is having a huge fundraiser at my University. They want to buy new curtains for the stage, and apparently, they're expensive." He huffed, "My bio professor is married to the theater department head, and he asked me to be part of the bachelor auction."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Hence, you're saying you'd front the money, and I'll get dirty looks. You realized that every girl at University wants to marry a Doctor, and they'd be hoping you'd go out with them and fall madly in love. You want me to win you at the auction with your money."

He nodded, "Yes, that is the huge favor."

She took another sip and said, "Okay, I'll do it."

He narrowed his eyes, "You agreed that easily? Why?"

"Maybe I'm a sucker for the arts?"

"That's not it. Why?"

"Honestly, I'd like it if you were nicer to me. I'm hoping you will be now."

He sighed, "You don't have to do it to get that. I'll be nicer."

"I still agree. You're… well... you, and I want to help you."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't even know. But, I find that I like the idea of helping you for some reason," she admitted.

Darien got ready for the bachelor auction. He told Serena that he didn't care how much she had to bid. She just had to win. He thought of Serena and rubbed his hands over his face. How had he managed to be a total jackass to the one woman he was in love with? After he left the arcade, he spent the evening thinking over all of their interactions. He realized that he was horrible to her. That is, now that he knew she thought he meant what he said. He felt sick to his stomach. And he couldn't figure out what should have convinced her otherwise. Other than his love for her, that he'd made sure to hide though.

Maybe he could convince her to actually go on the date she won, and he could try to charm her. He rolled his eyes at himself in the mirror. Right, because one date would undo years of damage.

He made his way to his car and then to the auction. He had to "mingle" so that everyone there could meet the bachelors they were bidding on.

Serena sat in her room as Mina applied her makeup. It would be flawless. Even Serena admitted she looked amazing. Her pink dress showed off her curves, and her strappy sandal went perfectly with it. Once Mina was done, she added her earrings and a delicate necklace and her purse.

Mina smirked, "You look so sexy. If he doesn't want you after tonight, then you'll have a line of guys waiting to take you home."

"I only want one guy to take me home tonight."

"Yea, but the confidence booster of having the guys drool over you won't hurt."

"It most certainly won't." She winked at Mina. She noticed that guys checked her out. The problem was that the one man who she wanted to check her out treated her like crap. For some reason, she loved him anyway. She was just incredibly drawn to him.

Darien was miserable. He couldn't even get himself to fake a smile when he was talking to the women around him. A few of the other bachelors from the pre-med program wandered over to him. He discovered they were as miserable as him, but they just hid it better.

That was until one looked up sharply, and his jaw dropped. "I'd pay her to bid on me."

The guy next to him nodded. "You might have to. I'm trying to think how much money I have on me to have her bid on me."

A third scoffed. "She doesn't have to pay for a date. You're idiots if you think she's here for the auction. I've seen her before. She's a freshman at another University, and the moment she wants a date, there will be a whole bunch of guys she could pick from. My friend is in law school there, and he's tried to get her number three times."

The first guy groaned, "He struck out three times?"

"Yup. He's from a lot of money too. If she was a golddigger at all, she would date him."

"You act like your friend is an ass."

"He absolutely is a complete dick. It just so happens that I'm shallow. He throws the best parties though, so many hot women attend."

Darien sighed at their antics and turned, looking at the woman they were talking about. He couldn't see her. "Which woman are you talking about?"

Guy two said, "You're looking right at her. The hot piece of ass in the pink dress and the long blond hair."

Fuck! They were talking about Serena. Darien pinched the bridge of his nose. "She has a name."

"Well, I don't know it."

"Serena, her name's Serena." Darien then walked away from them and over to her. He reminded himself not to be a jerk to her for once.

She gave him a shy smile when he walked up. She whispered, "Why are people staring at me?"

"Guys are staring at you, not people. That's what happens when you wear a dress like that."

"Oh." she said quietly. "I…" She stepped back and her lip quivered. "I didn't realize that it was inappropriate. Is there time for me to change? I can text Mina. I don't want to embarrass you at the auction."

He looked at her wide eyed and startled. "Shit. I still sound like an ass. No, that's not what I meant at all. Serena, you're absolutely gorgeous. Don't change. When you bid on me and win, I'm going to be the one getting dirty looks."

She gave him a huge grin. "Well, I'm biding your money on you. Maybe I can bid on a date of my own." She winked at him.

He nearly choked. "That'd give you less arcade money, Dumpling Head."

Her smile fell. "Maybe it's time for me to grow up and move on." It definitely felt like it was time now for just that.

Darien shook his head. "You shouldn't bid on any of those other guys. They won't respect you."

She leaned towards him and whispered, "Do you think they'd want to do naughty things with me?"

He nodded, "Older guys want to do more… mature things with women."

She locked eyes with him, "Good." She then wiggled her fingers at him and walked away swaying her ass.

He ran up to her, grabbed her arm, spun her around, and pulled her towards him, whispering in her ear. "This date you win with me. We will be going on it tonight." He then released her arm and walked away before she could object.

He was furious at himself. He had pushed her until she got the idea to bid on someone else. At least this way they would be going on their date first. He had to convince her that she didn't want anyone else, just him. He just needed to stop being such a prick to her.

There were seven bachelors, and they were pulled in a random order. So far, Darien was pacing and watching Serena. She had managed not to bid on any of the first three bachelors. When the forth one walked up, he watched her notice the guy and smile at him. Crap. He panicked and pulled out his cell phone to text her: Don't forget to bid as much as you have to. He watched her read her text message and roll her eyes at him. She texted back: I'm not stupid, I remember. He texted: I'm just nervous. Sorry. She smiled at him, and he smiled back even bigger when he heard the winning bid announced for bachelor number four. Distracting her worked.

He heard his name called. He walked on stage and waited for the bidding to start. He frowned when the bidding started, and Serena hadn't held up her hand to bid on him. He watched two girls fight over the winning bid, and when the auctioneer asked for any final bids, Serena finally put her hand up. He was relieved. It drew the attention of the crowd that she was a late entry. The bid went back and forth a bit, and Serena finally won.

The autioneere said. "And, the winning bid goes to the lovely lady who waited to get in on the bid."

Serena smiled and exclaimed back, "I didn't need to be in at the beginning. The point is to win, and I did." Everyone chuckled at that.

He watched her make her way to the auction table to pay for the date she won with him. He was incredibly relieved. She must have decided not to bid on either of the next two guys. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked off the stage. One of the guys from earlier scowled. And said, "Jackass, you had to get her too? Having the highest grades isn't enough?"

He smirked and decided not to enlighten the guy. "She bid on me, not the other way around. I guess she liked what she saw in me."

Darien then walked away to go find her. And, of course, he found her surrounded by a group of guys. He cut though and said, "Well, since you won the date with me, and you look so lovely in that dress, I thought I'd take you out tonight."

Serena cocked her head at him and nodded slightly. "Lead the way." And she motioned for him to lead.

He offered her his arm and led her to his car. When they got there, he held the door for her and waited for her to get in and buckle up before getting in also. He closed the door and smiled at her. "Where to? You won, and you get to pick the place."

She rolled her eyes, "No one's listening now. You don't have to put on an act anymore. They won't know you didn't take me on a date."

He growled in frustration and put the car in drive, peeling out of the parking lot. "I'm taking you on a date, and somehow, I'm going to try and figure out how to not fuck it up."

"What?"

He drove for a bit and then pulled over, put the car in park, and stared at her. He took a deep breath and said, "Because, dammit, I'm in love with you, and if you date some other guy, it's going to wreck me. Yea, I'm an ass to you, but it's the only way I figured out how to get your attention. When I stop picking on you, then you stop looking at me. All I want is you to fucking pay attention to me!"

In a quiet voice, she said, "You're in love with me?"

"Yes." He sat back and nervously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

Serena had enough; she grabbed the front of his shirt in her left hand, pulled him to her, and kissed him. She then deepened the kiss when his lips parted in shock. When she pulled back, he was still not moving. She raised one eyebrow at him. "Are you going to kiss me back or not?"

He shook his head as if to clear it, put his hand on the back of her head, and crashed their lips together, kissing her with so much passion he was sure she could feel how much he wanted her. When they were panting for breath, he said, "So, that date?"

She shook her head. "Do you have coffee at your place?" He nodded. "Then ask me there for coffee."

"You hate coffee."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, then no false pretext after all. Just ask me to your place for sex."

His eyes blew wide. "I… Come for sex?" He shook his head and his hand slipped, hitting the horn. He jumped and then turned to look at her. "Smooth. Will you have sex with me?"

She chuckled and caressed his face. "Take me to your place already."

He nodded, put the car in drive, and pulled out to take her there. At the first stoplight, he said, "I should stop for condoms."

"I'm on the pill. Keep driving."

He nodded. The green light came, and he continued to his place. When they got there, he opened the door for her, and she stepped in. She removed her shoes and so did he. When he looked down, he noticed her panties were on the floor too. She smirked at him and took a few steps backwards from him. She smiled and looked him in the eyes, saying, "I'm in love with you too."

He picked up her panties and put them in his pocket. He felt his desire for her flare, and he stalked towards her. "You minx you. You love me, and you said you'd bid on someone else?"

She smirked, "I had no clue you loved me too. I was serious when I said I needed to move on. You just thought I meant arcade games."

He put his hand on the middle of her back and pulled her forward a half step. "There will be no 'moving on' from this." He pulled her another half step forward. "You're mine, and I refuse to let you go." He pulled her flush up against his body. "This is where you belong."

She placed both hands on his ass. "Your ass is mine, Shields." She squeezed and moaned. "It's even better than I imagined."

"You imagined my ass?"

"Yup, and your cock. It's time for show and tell. You show me what I tell you to. Take off your shirt, and show me your sexy muscles."

He removed his shirt and pulled her against him. "Do you like what you see?"

She raked her eyes over his body. "Hell, yes." She looked at him, unzipped her zipper, and her dress slid to the floor. She was standing there in a push up bra. She unhooked her bra and dropped it.

"Fuck, Serena. You look so damn sexy."

"Please, fuck Serena. Now."

He stripped off his pants and boxers, and his erection sprang free. He then picked her up and brought her to his bed. "I love you. You're it for me. Say you feel the same way. I can't handle ever losing you."

"You're it for me too. There's no one else I'd ever want."

He bent down, licked her pussy, and felt her get wet. "Serena, I've read so many books learning about sex. All I could think about was what I would do to please you. I masturbated to the thought of you enjoying me and loving me. When I'm really desperate at night, I admit that I would give you all of me, even if you just wanted to use me. I'm going to learn on your body what actually works. Tell me if it feels good or if I need to do something differently." He then licked her pussy again, and she moaned out lustily. He worked her over the way he'd read about. She tasted delicious, and he loved the breathy sounds she made and the whimpers. He got her worked up, and then he sucked on her clit and fucked her with his fingers. She came hard and cursing. He smirked into her cunt. He was proud of himself for that.

She was panting for breath and she said. "You fucking nailed that. That was incredible! Now, come up here, and make love to me."

He thrust into her, and she winced. He asked. "You're a virgin too? Sorry, I would have been more careful."

"As if I'd fuck someone when you're the only one I ever wanted. I'm fine now. Please start moving. I want you so badly."

He tried to take her slow and steady, but he couldn't. She was so tight and warm, and he was heading to his first orgasm that didn't involve his hand and visions of her. He was in her warm, tight cunt, and he'd never felt bliss like this before. He took her in hard, powerful strokes and thrust the entirety of his cock deep into her. He felt his cock bottom out inside of her, and it felt incredible. He started flicking her clit, and they came hard together. He felt her ride out their orgasm, and he heard her shout out his name. Fuck, that felt incredilbe.

He kissed her naked shoulder and said, "Serena, please tell me you'll move in with me." He hadn't removed his cock from her. Deep down, he didn't want to relinquish any claim he had on her while he waited to find out if he could get her to move in. His cock was his lifeline to her. "It may sound soon, but I've loved you for so long. I'm absolutely devoted to you and only you."

She nodded, "I'll move in with you if you promise that's not just a post orgasm question and you'll regret it later."

He still didn't remove his cock. "I won't ever regret it. I want you here in my life."

"And, in your bed." she chuckled.

He nodded. "That too."

"I want that. I'll move in with you." She kissed his neck.

He pulled out of her and laid next to her. "I have a key for you, and I would love it if you moved in tonight or tomorrow."

"How about tomorrow and I sleep here tonight?"

"That sounds wonderful." He pulled her to him and held her close. "Can we have more sex?"

She grabbed his ass, "I'd be disappointed if we didn't."

He growled, "I'll never disappoint you, Serena. Never."


	48. Kissing Booth

87WW requested a Kissing Booth. This turned out to be short, but I hope it's 'short but sweet'.

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien growled out when he saw what Serena was doing. She was currently sitting in a Kissing Booth with a very long line of guys, waiting for her and clutching their money in their fists. He wanted to scream. He tortured himself by watching her kiss guy after guy. He was miserable.

Kunzite walked up to him and shook his head. "Just tell her you love her already. She wouldn't be doing this then. Mina was asked too and turned them down."

"I asked her not to."

"Let me guess. You said something rude to fuck up a perfectly good request."

Darien groaned. "I did. I may have said she wouldn't make much money anyway."

"And, there she is proving you very wrong."

"I didn't even mean it. I don't know what it is. I try to say something nice, and then I always end up insulting her."

"You're an idiot and really into self sabotage."

Darien's stomach clenched when he watched her kiss Seiya. He then paid for a second kiss too. He hated that guy. "What am I going to do?"

"Grow some balls, and go over there and tell her how you feel."

"She's signed up for another fifteen minutes."

"You're rich. Pull out a wad of cash, march up there, and pay for the rest of the time."

Darien shook his head. "She won't want-"

"Right now she's kissing all these men. Do you want her to keep doing that?"

Darien opened his wallet, pulled out two hundred dollars, and moved forward before he could second guess himself. He cut in line, paid the woman taking the money, and pulled Serena out of her seat. "That should be enough money to get you to kiss me for the next fifteen minutes."

The woman looked at the money and nodded. "Kissing booth is closed until the next girl shows up. This guy's paid for the rest of the time."

He crashed his lips down on hers and deepened the kiss, pressing her against him. He let his desires take over. He knew if he spoke he'd fuck it up, so he hoped that he could express his feelings better this way. He deepened the kiss and plundered her mouth. He tasted her and nipped at her. His cock hardened when he heard her moan.

He stepped back and grabbed her wrist. "We don't need an audience for the rest of this." He dragged her behind the building and pressed her against the wall. He then went back to ravaging her mouth. He poured his passion into the kiss.

When they stopped to catch their breath, she looked completely kissed. Her lips were swollen and pink, there was a flush on her cheeks, and she was panting for breath.

She breathed out, "What? Why?" She was obviously confused over the passion he showed.

"I can't watch you continue to kiss guy after guy. I was in agony. I'm sorry for every mean thing I ever said. What I wanted to say to you every time was actually, 'Please, pay attention to me. I don't feel complete if you aren't looking at me. My whole world lights up when you're with me.'"

"Kiss me again."

He pressed himself against her and kissed her passionately. He pulled back and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next year, when Serena was asked to do the kissing booth again, he gave them four hundred dollars to keep her out of the booth. He pulled her behind the building and kissed her the whole time she would have been working it.


	49. Perfect Woman

87WW requested a story that had a sexy massage and scented oil. Here it is, and I hope you like it!

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien walked through the wooded path deep in the mountains. He was only now finally able to decompress from the hectic semester he'd just finished in med school. He'd managed to get straight A's, but that was only because he worked harder than he ever had in his life. It took him two days of complete solitude to be able to breathe fully again. And now, he was starting to feel relaxed, and the exercise from the hike felt good.

He examined the lush woods around him and listened to the birds singing in the trees. That, combined with the rustling of the leaves, gave a sweet sound in the air. He exhaled and turned the corner in the path, and all of the air rushed out of his lungs completely.

He stopped short and looked at the idyllic pond in front of him. What really caught his eye was the woman sitting on a rock. She was leaning back on her arms behind her with her face turned up to the sky and her eyes closed. The most important detail to him though was that she was completely naked. Her golden hair cascaded down and over the rock. Her breasts were impossibly large, perky, and perfect. He could see a thatch of blond curly hair between her legs. Her long, sexy legs that looked too long to be real.

He was rooted in his spot, staring at her, wondering what in the world he should do. Well, he knew he should turn his back to her and give her some privacy. The problem was that he couldn't. He was completely entranced and more than a little turned on. He wanted to know if her creamy skin felt as soft and as perfect as it looked. He felt something like a low grumble emanate from his chest. He wanted to claim her. She needed to be his. Now.

He watched her open her eyes and turn to look at him. She smiled seductively at him. He was shocked that she didn't show any sign that she was embarrassed or mad that he didn't look away. She arched her back, and his eyes locked on her breasts. He was incredibly hard and aching for her.

"There you are."

He was confused by her words to him. "What?"

"Aren't you going to come over here and touch me?" She moaned. "I want it so much."

His feet were no longer rooted to the ground. They moved him towards her without his conscious decision. When he got to her, he looked down at her body all stretched out and so fucking perfect. He reached down and ran his hand over her breast. "You're so sexy."

"Take off your clothes. I want you so much, Darien."

His shock registered on his face, and his whole body tensed. "How do you know my name?!"

"I was created for you. Of course I know your name." She kneeled on the flat rock and looked up into his eyes. "Please, touch me any way you want."

"You were created for me? What does that even mean?"

"You're the reincarnation of Zeus' favorite Demi-god son. He heard your stress and loneliness and created me. Your perfect woman." She placed her hand on his chest. "I want what you want."

"That's not possible."

She raised one eyebrow at him, stood on the rock, and jumped off. Her breasts bounced. "You really liked that."

He swallowed hard. "I did."

She smirked, wiggled her fingers, and suddenly, she was wearing short shorts, a tube top that barely covered her breasts, and shoes. "Take me back to the place you rented."

She had magic! That lent some credibility to the idea that she was who she said she was, right? His mind tried to process that. His cock, however, was insisting that he fuck her against a tree, now. Instead, he led her back to his place. But first≤ he asked, "What's your name?"

"Serena. You will keep me, right? I was made for you, and I want you so much. I wasn't kidding when I said I want what you want."

Darien looked at her as they walked. "I want to keep you. I just-"

"You're used to being on your own."

"Yea. I don't have a frame of reference for this."

She smiled at him and said, "Let's just assume you'll figure it out. After all, I'm created for you with all of your needs in mind. Assume Zeus knows this is uncharted territory for you." She paused and looked vulnerable. "I do please you, right?"

"More than anything I've ever come across. The moment I saw you I was entranced."

They made it back to his place, and she pulled him to his room. "I think you need a massage. You worked so hard this semester in school. Zeus was so proud of you. Take off your shirt, and lay on the bed." She pressed her body against his. "If you feel comfortable, you can be completely naked."

He took off his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers on. He laid face down on the bed. His mind was still catching up with what was going on. He turned his head so he could look over at her, and suddenly, her clothes disappeared and a bottle of oil showed up in her hands. He groaned out.

She climbed on the bed, poured some oil on his back, and started massaging him. He moaned as she kneaded his muscles, and he felt the last of his lingering tension being worked away. A different kind of tension was coiling deep in his gut. He loved the feel of her hands pressing into his back and sliding along with the oil. She kneaded his muscles and worked lower on his back. The oil was warming up from their body heat, and the smell of roses wafted up. The smell was intoxicating. She hummed out in approval as she massaged his biceps. She then worked back to his shoulders and down his back. He wished he'd taken off his boxers after all. He then felt them disappear, and her hands worked the oil down to his butt cheeks. She grabbed them and raked her nails over his ass. He knew it would leave scratch marks. He moaned out how hot that was. She poured oil onto his legs and worked his muscles there too. He was completely relaxed and hard as steel at the same time. Once she finished his legs, she went back to his shoulders. She worked more oil into them making sure that they were completely relaxed. She poured more scented oil on him, working it in. She then startled him by straddling his ass. He felt her very wet pussy come to rest on him there as she leaned over and rubbed his upper back.

A horrible thought struck him and he asked, "How long? How long are you here for me?"

"I'm yours to keep, silly. I'm not going anywhere. Well, I'm going anywhere you go." She rubbed her pussy against his ass. She moaned. She then went back to rubbing his shoulders.

"You're incredible."

"Now, for the rest of the massage." She poured oil over her breasts, rubbed it in, and then laid on his back, rubbing herself against him and moaning in pleasure.

He snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. "On your back." She complied, and he grabbed the oil and poured more on her, working it into her flat stomach and breasts. "You're so fucking sexy. When I saw you in the woods, I couldn't imagine a more erotic sight. And yet here, rubbing scented oil on your body, this is even more erotic. You can't imagine how much I like your breasts. I'm assuming you're a virgin."

"Yes, but you don't have to be careful. I was created without a maidenhead. Zeus knew you wouldn't want to cause me pain." She smirked. "That, and you could have me exactly as hard as you want the first time."

The blood that wasn't in his cock was pounding in his ears. Her breasts were all oiled up, and she was ready for him.

She added, "Oh, and I can't possibly get pregnant before you finish your residency."

"Zeus thought of everything."

She shook her head. "He didn't tell me how to get you to finally have sex with me. I want it so much. Please. Please take me. I'm absolutely aching for you." She brought his hand to her pussy. "Can't you feel how wet I am? I need you inside me. I'm craving your cock bringing me pleasure."

He let out a low growl, spread her legs, and thrust into her tight heat. He roared out in ecstasy. "Fuck, you feel incredible." He buried himself deep in her and felt her oiled breasts under him. He propped himself on his forearms and thrust into her. He watched her breasts bounce. He thrust into her over and over. She arched her back and met him thrust for thrust. Her breasts were bouncing the whole time. There was something so primal to him about watching her breasts like that. He then chased their release with a single minded focus. He wanted to hear her screaming out in pleasure. He took her in powerful thrusts, and just as he came hard, deep inside of her, spilling himself, he felt her orgasm hit and milk him dry. She was screaming out in pleasure so much her voice sounded raw.

He collapsed next to her and pulled her close. He took time to catch his breath and have his heart rate slow to normal. He looked over at her. "What happens next?"

"More sex."

He laughed. "I like that, but you know that's not what I meant."

"I do, but I also knew you needed to laugh." She gave him a sweet smile. "You take me to your place when the vacation is over. This last year of med school will be filled with studying and study breaks full of hot sex. I bet I can get a lot of that stress out of you from studying."

"I won't just use you for sex. I know you're made for me, but-"

She placed her finger on his lips. "I know that. I just don't want to worry you. I know you'd worry about being good to me. You will be. I know you after all." She removed her finger and kissed him. "Tell me that you won't love being with me and want to show me all the time. It will be wonderful."

"I hope you're right."

"Could I be perfect for you if you weren't perfect for me? You wouldn't really be happy if I wasn't."

He let out a relieved breath. "You're right. Sorry. This is all still a shock."

"You don't have to apologize for worrying about my happiness. I'm just pointing out that I will, in fact, be happy." She half leaned over his body, and her breasts pressed against his chest. "So stop worrying."

He brought his hand to her breast and watched her moan. He then pinched her nipple. "So, what your saying is that I should concentrate on the sexy woman naked in bed with me right now."

She nodded and straddled him. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

He flipped her on her back then got off of her and out of bed. "Let's go back to that pond. I want to go skinny dipping with you."

They both rushed there, and her clothes disappeared when they arrived. She then jumped in naked, and he joined her. He pulled her wet body up against his and moaned. "You're perfect."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm glad you think so."

He turned her around, pressed her back to his front, grabbed a breast in one hand, and thrust his fingers in her cunt. He then looked down at her body, fucking her with his fingers and playing with her clit. She orgasmed loudly, screaming out his name. He watched her chest as she panted for breath, and the water lapped around her tits. He wasn't close to being done with her yet.

He pulled her to him and sucked her tits, nipping them. Everything he tried she moaned out in pleasure. It was nice knowing they were perfect for each other. He slid his cock inside of her and fucked her against the shoreline. She was writhing in ecstasy underneath him. He took her with powerful thrusts, feeling her tight walls drag on his cock, creating the most incredible feelings. He was lost in pleasure. He spilled himself deep inside of her, and she orgasmed.

When the vacation was over, she clung to him on the back of his motorcycle as he drove back to Tokyo. She had used her magic, and she was wearing leather pants, a tight pink top and a motorcycle helmet. He couldn't believe his girl. He definitely had thanked Zeus many times.

When he got her to his apartment, her clothes melted away. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. The whole room felt different. It was so much better. He loved the sound of her pleasure echoing off the walls. He finally understood what 'headboard banging sex' was like.

Over the years, he came to realize just how right she was. He adored her. She made everything so much better. But most importantly, they were perfect for each other.


	50. Slave And Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from: MasterRay5, A modern slave and master society. Serena has been under slave contract to young doctor Darien who had taken care of her for 5 years and denying his feelings. Serena doesn't want her time to end and wants to serve him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!
> 
> This prompt was a lot of fun to write. Thank you for the idea!

A little over five years ago, one of Darien's pre-med professors approached him. He knew of a girl from his neighborhood being sent to the slave auctions to pay her family's debt to the government. She was kind and very pretty, so his Professor's wife objected to him buying her. He was hoping that Darien would purchase her contract and be kind to her. He trusted him not to take advantage of her.

Darien hated the modern slave society that had formed in his youth. The government or the courts would force individuals into slavery in order to pay debts. Oftentimes, they weren't even their own. And, as he suspected with Serena, the debt was her parents, but the government decided they could get more for a young virginal beauty.

He watched her parents weep when she was brought up to auction. Six years of service with the option to then purchase her outright from her the government after that if her parents had gotten back into debt. Sometimes that happened.

He watched the bidding start and noticed it was all older men bidding on her. Many of them had scantily dressed women with them. He knew what her fate would be with them. He entered the bid. He watched her as the price for her went higher and higher. She sat there unmoving with her head held high and not acknowledging anyone. When the final bid was done, he was now her Master.

He stood and went to finalize his purchase. He noticed her parents were shuttled out the side door. The government would ensure she didn't have contact with them for the rest of her contracted time. He paid the money for her and was asked, "How do you want her delivered, sir?"

He wasn't expecting that question, so he improvised. "I will pull up my car, and she can be brought out to me."

"Don't you want her cuffed? Sometimes they try to run."

He shook his head, "She looks too smart to run. She wouldn't get far after all. Not with all of the security here."

"Very well, sir."

He noticed his jaw was clenched, and he tried to relax. There was a reason he didn't participate in the slave auctions. He then headed to his car and texted his professor that he had, in fact, purchased her.

It was five and a half years later, and he had just gotten off his shift at the hospital and gotten home. Serena was there smiling at him and obviously thrilled. "Welcome home! Dinner is almost ready."

"It smells delicious. Let me wash up, and then I'll be ready to eat."

"I'll have it on the table when you're ready."

She went and set the table. She had just finished plating up the meal and setting it on the table when he came out dressed with his hair still wet. He sat down, and she stood behind him and began to massage his shoulders. She could feel the tension in them.

"Serena, sit and eat before your food gets cold."

"You're incredibly tense." She commented as she tried to massage the knots out of his shoulders.

He set down his fork. "I'm not eating without you. You know that."

She sat at her place at the table and began eating. Then he picked up his fork and ate too. She asked, "How was your shift?"

"Rough. You know how much I love working with children, but some of those parents are awful."

"You had a bad one today, didn't you?" She looked at him full of concern.

He set down his fork and rubbed his hands over his face. "It was horrible." He sighed. "The parents went to prison after I called the cops. That poor kid." He didn't elaborate. He couldn't right now, and she knew that.

She reached across the table, took his hand, and got him to look at her. "I'm so sorry to hear that child went through something so awful. I'm glad you could be the hero though. You stopped it. You made sure the nightmare was over. I'm proud of you." She pulled her hand away and placed it in her lap. It was tingling from the contact with him.

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks. That helps." He quietly went back to eating. He then paused. "This is delicious by the way."

Serena felt like she had been given the most precious gift. He liked the food she made for him. She smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it."

"It's kind of fancy too. There's not a special occasion I missed, is there?"

She tried to keep her tone light. She knew for a fact that he would have no idea what today was. He was never told and never asked. Not that she expected him to. She knew she was incredibly lucky to have been sold to him. He never hurt her, and she was warned by those selling her that a man would buy her and be legally able to have sex with her whenever they wanted. She would be their property after all. She responded, "I just felt like making it." She had quietly sung Happy Birthday to herself before he got home.

They finished dinner, and she cleaned up the dishes as he went to look over some case files. She had the whole kitchen scrubbed and gleaming before she was done.

She walked into his study with a cup of tea for him and placed it in its usual spot on his desk. She then noticed he still held tension in his shoulders. She began massaging his shoulders while he read. She heard him sigh in contentment. Another precious gift she'd tuck away in her heart.

His reading was interrupted by a phone call. He looked at the number and said, "This will be a private call."

She nodded and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked to her room, sat on the edge of her bed, and dropped her head in her hands. She loved him, and she didn't regret it in the slightest. What hurt was that her love was unrequited. He was always kind and polite to her. Yet, he was never warm. She wanted him to hold her. She blushed to think that she would enjoy it if he took her to his bed. She would go willingly.

Darien grew pale when Serena closed the door. He knew that number. It had to do with Serena's slave status. He answered, "Hello, this is Darien Shields."

"Dr. Shields, we are calling you to inform you that the Tsukino's are indebted to the government. This time for even more. You have one week to decide to purchase her lifetime slave contract, or she will be going to the Slave Auction when the six years is up."

He mentally groaned. He'd hoped she'd be going home to her family soon. "I'll let you know soon. I assume I call this number?"

"That is correct, Dr. Shields."

He hung up and placed the phone gently on the desk. He then deflated. What the fuck was he supposed to do. He chuckled darkly to himself. He knew he'd never send her back to the slave auctions. She was even more beautiful now than she was then. He called back and said he'd take her.

He put the case files away and paced. He was absolutely in love with her. He'd held back for all these years. She was supposed to be going home to her family one day. He assured she went home unharmed. How the hell did they owe more money in the five and a half years than they did before?!

He looked at himself in the mirror. "Darien, how are you going to keep your hands off her now?" He didn't think he could. In his darkest fantasies, she agreed to let him touch her in exchange for his protection. In his wildest fantasies, she wanted him too. She loved him and came to his bed willingly, wantonly. It was spectacular.

He looked at his desk, and his heart contracted. His tea was there and finished. She'd been giving him a wonderful massage while he read. She was perfect. And now, she was his for the rest of her life. He walked over and picked up the tea cup. She'd picked out the pattern, and it was just his taste. What was her taste? He suddenly hated the pattern. He wanted to destroy the tea set and have her pick one she liked. He threw the cup and it smashed against the wall.

He sighed when he heard her knock. Of course she'd come to check on him. "Come in."

She noticed the tea cup and started picking up the pieces. "I'll get this all taken care of."

"You don't have to. I'm the one who broke it."

"I don't mind." She smiled at him, and then it faltered when she saw the look on his face. "The phone call was bad news, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "I own you now for the rest of your life. Your parents are even more in debt."

She froze and looked at him. "I… thank you. I know you don't want… thank you."

She quickly picked up the last few pieces and dashed out of the room. She threw the cup away in the trash in her room and collapsed on her bed, crying silently. He didn't want her. He purchased her because… she didn't know why. But, he looked so upset that she would be his for good. She straightened her spine. She would just have to figure out how to be a better slave from now on. First, she just had to figure out what she was doing wrong. She tried so hard for him.

There was a knock on her door, and she told him to come in. She then said, "This is your place. You don't have to knock. You know that."

"You know it's not like that here."

She replied, "Maybe it should be." She stood tall and resolute. "Maybe we should be more like master and slave. I should be in your bed. You shouldn't have given up your office for me to have my own room." She bowed her head to him. "What is your desire, master? My only wish is to please you." She used the phrase she was taught but never asked to use.

He growled. "You want me to treat you like that?!" He pulled her wrist and pressed her against his body. "You want me to fuck you whenever I want?"

"Yes. Maybe if you did, you wouldn't be so pissed that you had to purchase me for life. Why did you purchase me anyway?" She began to cry. "I thought I was making you happy. I tried so hard. Did I spend too much on dinner tonight? I promise I'll be more careful with money." He was still holding her wrist, but she got down on her knees and bowed the best she could. "You never tell me when I've displeased you. Please. Please, tell me when I do something that displeases you. How do I know how to be better if you don't? I don't want you to be upset that you own me now."

"I'm upset that you'll never see your parents again. I didn't want that for you!" She looked up at him.

"What in the world does that matter?!"

"They're your parents!"

"My parents borrowed money from the government knowing they couldn't pay it back. They traded me for a nicer house."

He shook his head. "They were crying when you were purchased."

"Who? They weren't. They weren't even there."

"I saw them. A woman with black hair and a man with white hair. They were weeping!"

"That wasn't my parents. That was the couple that used to watch me when I was younger."

"Your parents sold you?"

"How do you think I was able to stay so stoic? I knew it was coming for a long time. I prepared myself."

"The government let them borrow money they couldn't return?"

"You paid a lot for me. It might not be the same to you, but my parents got a better house in a better neighborhood."

"They're monsters."

She shrugged, "I know. I didn't have to be trained to take care of your place. I was basically a slave before I was ever sold."

"How? How could they do that?"

She gave a dark chuckle. "I'd think you'd understand. I can't figure out why you purchased the rest of my life contract. You don't seem to want me here anymore. They just had a more lucrative way of getting rid of me." She stood and stepped towards him. "I'm yours for life now." She placed her hand on his chest. "Let me take care of all your desires. I'll do anything for you."

He swallowed hard, "I thought I watched your parents weep while you were sold. I was expecting they would do anything to get you back after six years. I was preparing myself for that this whole time."

"And, now you know the truth. Take me to your bed, I'm yours completely." She looked up at him without a hint of doubt.

He pulled her against his body and luxuriated in her finally pressed against him. It was total bliss. His hand traveled down and grabbed her ass. "Do you really want this?"

She nodded. "I do." She had read quite a lot on how to please a man. She'd wanted him, and knew if he ever brought her to his bed, she'd try and make sure he would keep her there. She stripped off her clothes and stood there in her lacy bra and panties. She watched lust darken his eyes. "I want you."

He swallowed hard and nodded. He'd spent so many years trying to resist her that he found he just couldn't anymore. She wanted him to take her to his bed, and he would make sure she enjoyed herself there. He knew he would enjoy it. He wouldn't just take from her without returning. He laced their fingers together and led her to his room.

She stepped in and said, "I… This could be our bed if you're okay with sharing it with me. You should have your office back."

"I don't mind giving you your own space."

She nodded and decided to try to be a bit bolder. Just obeying him wasn't pleasing him apparently. "We should share a bed if you're willing to. I'd prefer to be in here, with you." He smiled at her, and she realized she was right. She needed to insist that she should behave more like his slave.

Darien undressed and grew nervous. He didn't know what to do now that they were going to sleep together. He'd fantasized about it, but he'd skipped this initial part.

Serena stripped off the rest of her bra and panties and climbed on the bed. "How do you want me, Darien?"

"Um, lay down on your back. I…"

She smiled gently at him. "How about you lay down, and I'll take care of you?"

He nodded and laid on the bed. She then leaned over him and kissed his body. She worked her way to his neck, and she kissed and nipped his skin. As she did, her hand drifted down over his taut abs and down to his hard cock. She stroked it exactly like she had read, and he moaned. She then ran her thumb over the tip of it, and she felt it grow even harder. She looked at his face, and it showed his absolute pleasure. She nibbled on his ear. She wanted to kiss him, but she refrained. She was afraid he would be able to tell her true feelings from her kiss. She was here for his sexual pleasure. Her heart didn't need to be exposed to him. It just meant she could have sex with the man she adored.

She touched and teased the way she had studied and heard his moans of pleasure. She then kissed down his chest, over his abs, followed the deep v there and took his large cock into her mouth. She then wrapped her hand around the part she couldn't fit in. She licked, bobbed, and sucked on him. She had him moaning and panting with pleasure. She then deep throated him, and he groaned out and came down her throat.

Darien was laying there, panting hard. That was fucking incredible! How the hell did she know how to do that? He smiled at her, and she settled on her pillow a distance from him. She then pulled the covers up over them.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, Darien." She looked at him expectantly. "You did, right?"

"Hell, yes! That was incredible." He noticed she looked relieved.

Serena closed her eyes. There was more she wanted to say, but she couldn't make herself look at him when she did. She didn't know what kind of reaction to expect. "I know you'll need some time, but when you're ready, I want you to have sex with me." She heard heavy breathing.

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Then why are your eyes closed?"

"I'm afraid you don't really want me. You spent over five years not touching me."

"I was trying to not be a creep!"

"But, I belong to you." She opened her eyes and noticed that he looked frustrated.

"Yes, but you're still a human. I'm not a rapist."

"No! I never thought that! I just tried so hard to please you, and no matter what I did, you still didn't want me." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"It's not about wanting you! Dammit, I thought you'd be going home. I thought that couple was your parents, and I was taking you from them." He pulled her underneath him and looked straight into her eyes. "I thought I was going to have to give you back. All I wanted was to keep you!" He caressed her breast. "I went and fell in love with you, and I thought I'd have to let you go!"

She begged him with her eyes. "Say that again!"

"I love you."

A tear dripped down her cheek. "I love you so much. All I wanted was to be the perfect woman for you. I want to stay here for the rest of my life."

Darien grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. "You have no idea how much that means to me. You're mine, all mine. I want to make love to you." He nipped at her neck and pressed his cock against her thigh.

"Yes. Please."

He thrust his hard cock in her, breaking her barrier. He stilled his hips and kissed her tenderly. "I love you." She relaxed, and he began thrusting into her, making love to her. He felt every bit of love between them, and so did she. They met each other thrust for thrust. He felt her arching her back in pleasure. She was moaning and telling him how amazing he was, how incredible it felt, and how much she was his completely. He rutted into her perfect, tight heat, and they found bliss, orgasming hard together. She moaned out his name.

This time after his orgasm, he made sure she didn't retreat across the bed. He pulled her close and held onto her tightly. "You're perfect in every way. Any distance you felt was me trying to protect my heart from you. Yet, deep down, I knew I already failed. I fell so hard and so fast."

"Your heart was never really in danger. I've got it safely tucked in mine. I'll never let it get hurt." She kissed him tenderly as she held him tightly.

He sighed, "I've been afraid to ask things about you because I knew it would only bring us closer. I'm so sorry. Tell me something about you I don't know." He watched her blush. "Whatever that thought was right there, please tell me."

She shifted nervously. "Um. I don't know."

"Please trust me enough."

"It's… it's just that there was a reason for the fancier meal tonight."

He looked shocked. "What did I forget?"

"You didn't forget. You just never knew. It's my birthday today."

He shifted up to lean on his elbow and look at her. "It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask and… it's not like you even celebrate yours. I was just the-"

"Don't you say slave."

"But, it's true! As kind as you were to me, I always was the slave."

He shook his head. "No…" he paused. "Shit. I was trying so hard to keep from falling even more in love with you that I never asked about you, did I? I used your being the slave to keep you at a distance."

"I still fell in love with you. You were always kind to me."

"You deserve better."

"You were already better than what I grew up with."

"Things are going to change. I'm not going to be afraid to get closer to you anymore. After all, you love me, and you get to stay. You want that, right?"

"I was hoping my parents would be in debt. I don't ever want to leave you."

"Will you marry me? I can pay to convert the contract into a marriage contract, but only if you want to."

She gave him a sweet smile. "I would love that. It's the perfect birthday gift."

"If you can say that, then you don't understand how much I love you and how much I want you to be mine."

They made love another time that night and fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

The next morning, he researched who that couple was while she was still asleep. He then quietly contacted Luna and Artemis. They weren't her parents, so they wouldn't be required to stay away from her.

Three months from then, on a blissful day, Darien watched as Artemis walked Serena down the aisle towards him with Luna crying happy tears.


	51. Amnesia

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and for your feedback.

87WW Prompt: amnesia: Darien and Serena are friends and she wakes thinking he is her boyfriend. There was a bit more to the prompt, but I don't want to give the story away. ;-)

Tuxedo Mask watched in horror as one last youma came out from behind the building and caught Sailor Moon by surprise, hitting her and launching her across the street into a building head first. He gasped and ran for her, ignoring the battle against the youma completely.

He was horrified when he reached her. She was completely unconscious, and he couldn't wake her up. He knew he couldn't take her to the hospital, and his stomach clenched. He didn't know what to do to help her. It was crushing him.

Sailor Venus showed up and bent down next to her. "How is she?"

Sailor Mercury arrived and pulled out her computer, scanning her. "She'll be okay, but she has a concussion. Luckily her sailor abilities will keep it from being faital.

Tuxedo Mask picked her up and held her close. "Let's take her to my place. It's the safest, and I have some medical textbooks I want to look at." They all agreed and headed to his apartment.

Before he got her to his place, she detransformed in his arms. The dirt and blood disappeared, and she was in her bunny pajamas again. She looked so innocent and sweet. He knew no one was looking, so he kissed her gently on the forehead. When he entered through his balcony, he immediately set her on his bed to rest and detransformed.

The girls arrived through his balcony door and stood around his bed. He stepped back and let them check on her.

His head jerked to look at her when he heard her speak. She moaned out and said, "Ouch. My head hurts." She looked around her at the girls and said, "Who are you?"

Raye crossed her arms, "Who do you think we are, Serena?"

"I don't know, or I wouldn't have asked you." She looked at them all. "Why does my head hurt?"

Amy pulled out her computer and scanned Serena. "She has damage to the long term memory portion of her brain. I think she has amnesia."

Mina sat on the bed, "Serena, we're your best friends. Your memory will come back. Right, Amy?"

Amy nodded, "Yes, it will. The swelling just needs to go down enough. It might take a little time."

Serena started crying. She was scared that she didn't remember people, and she felt alone. Suddenly, she saw her boyfriend. She was relieved she remembered him. She reached out her hand, "Darien, I remember you."

He walked over and stood by the bed. He was trying to remain stoic and not let her know how scared he was. He was glad she remembered someone. He imagined that would be hard to face them all and not know who they were.

Serena rolled her eyes. "You're not going to come and give me a kiss to make it better?"

"Why would I?"

She shook her head at him. "I would think my boyfriend could spare me a kiss for any reason." She tried to sit up, winced, and laid back down. "Ouch! My head feels awful."

"Serena, why don't you stay here and rest. The girls and I will step out. You need to heal." Darien said.

She quickly fell asleep. What commenced in the living room was a quiet, but spirited, debate. Darien hissed out, "I failed to protect her from that youma. I will protect her now. She will stay here with me. I'm the only one she recognizes."

"She thinks you're her boyfriend, and you're not!" Raye hissed back.

"What do you suggest then?" He crossed his arms. "She only remembers me, and she needs to feel safe. Just leave her here. I'll break it to her slowly. Let her at least sleep well tonight."

Mina sighed, "You'll tell her?"

"Yes, I'll tell her. Please go bring her some clothes for about a week. She's welcome to stay here while she recovers." They all nodded and left his apartment.

Darien went into his room and tucked a sleeping Serena under the covers. He gently kissed her on the lips. He noticed she smiled in her sleep. Damn, did he want it to be true that he was her boyfriend. He quietly put her clothes in a few of his empty dresser drawers.

The next morning, he woke up and climbed out of the bed. He'd slept on top of the covers with a blanket covering him. He also fell asleep staring at her beautiful face. It was bliss.

Serena woke in Darien's room around ten and tried to remember where she put her clothes. She opened a few drawers in his dresser and found them quickly. She dressed in a cute outfit and stepped out of the room.

She saw him reading, snuck up on him, and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Darien."

Darien was startled by her easy manner and her playfulness. What shocked him the most was the desire he had that this was really his life. He knew he loved her, but he was now learning what a life with her could be like. "Good morning. How's your head? Did you remember anything more?"

"My head doesn't hurt as much. I did manage to remember what drawers my clothes were in at your place though. That's a step in the right direction, right?" She smiled at him hopefully. She then walked around the couch and tried to climb into his arms. He stood quickly and walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of cold water.

Darien's day was spent dodging Serena's advances. He'd told the girls he'd tell her the truth, but he couldn't form the words. At the same time, he knew she'd remember, and he couldn't take advantage of her confusion. It was a torturous day.

Serena was slowly coming to realize something was wrong. At first, she thought it was because he was just worried about her, but soon, she couldn't fool herself anymore. Darien retreated any time she came near. He really didn't seem to be comfortable with her touching him.

By the time they had finished dinner, she was a mess of anxiety. She loved him, and she couldn't figure out why he didn't seem to want her by him. Serena really couldn't take it anymore, so she spoke to him from her heart hoping it would ease whatever was going on between them. She kissed Darien on the cheek and said, "I love you."

His whole world slammed to a halt, and he wanted to say it back to her so badly. After all, he loved her with his whole self. Yet, he knew she'd remember she wasn't actually his girlfriend. He didn't know if she'd really still love him then. Then...when she remembered what a jerk he usually was to her. Instead of telling her he loved her, he smiled at her and asked, "Would you like some ice cream? I have your favorite."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Absolutely! I would lo... that would be great." She was impressed she was able to force a smile and a light tone.

They quietly ate ice cream together. He really liked watching her enjoy it. He was glad he knew so many things about her so that he was able to have it in his apartment.

When she finished, she cleaned up their dishes and said, "I'm going to take a shower before bed."

Serena stepped into the shower and let her tears flow. She wept and covered her mouth so her sobs couldn't be heard over the running water. She'd told him she loved him, and he offered her ice cream, granted it was her favorite. She hated her amnesia. What exactly was she forgetting about their relationship? She was so sure that they had been happy together, but obviously that wasn't true. She was angry that she wasn't remembering her past. She felt like a burden to him. It was obvious to her that they were over.

She called Mina when she got out of the shower. She didn't remember her, but it was easy to tell that Mina valued her. "I don't remember anything more, but I need your help."

"I'll do anything for you. What is it?"

"Darien. Was he about to break up with me before I hit my head?"

Mina was silent for a long time. "What did he say?"

Serena sighed, "I told him I love him, and he offered me my favorite ice cream."

"Oh."

"There's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

Mina hesitated. "I… he wanted to handle it."

"I was sobbing in the shower so he couldn't hear me just now. It's not working." Serena tried to convey with those two sentences that she needed Mina to tell her. She felt so raw.

"You aren't dating, you never were. He wanted to protect you when you only remembered him. I'm so sorry."

Serena looked at her trembling hand and a tear leaked down her cheek. "Thank you. I don't remember you yet, but it's obvious that you're an incredible friend to me. I look forward to remembering you."

"Serena, I'm so sorry. The only reason I went along with it was because I was sure he'd fall for you. You loved him before you hit your head too. I screwed up so badly."

"No, it's great that you thought he had to love me. That's so sweet."

"And, now you're hurt."

"And now, I know. I assume I was agonizing over it before?"

"You were."

"Now I have my answer. Just because I don't like the answer doesn't mean that it's a bad thing to know."

"I… I can come and get you."

"I'll talk to him about all of this first. I'm sure I'll be calling you again soon. I'm glad I have you in my life."

They said goodbye and she went and washed her face again to clean away her tears. She then dressed in conservative pajamas and went to confront Darien. If her heart was going to be broken, now was as good a time as any. She headed to the living room and stopped just out of sight. Andrew was there, and he looked angry. She decided that she wasn't above eavesdropping.

"What the hell, Darien?! This is why you've avoided the arcade, isn't it? You knew I'd find out and be pissed."

"What do you want me to have done?! She has amnesia, and I'm the only one she remembers." He shot back.

Andrew scoffed, "That's not the problem and you know it. If she was just a friend, it would be fine. She thinks you're dating! Have you slept with her?"

"No! I know we're not together. I'd never do that."

Serena covered her mouth to hide her whimper.

Andrew shot back, "I thought you weren't capable of doing this to her either. She's in love with you, and you're letting her think you're dating."

"I know! She just told me!"

"What did you say when she said that?"

Darien deflated. "I offered her ice cream."

She saw Andrew's face grow stone cold. Her eyes grew wide as saucers when she saw his fist connect with Darien's jaw. He stumbled back and held it. Andrew hissed out, "I can't even look at you right now. She deserves so much better than this!"

"I fucking know! Don't you think I get how horrible I was to her? It's killing me. She's going to remember we're not dating and what an ass I was to her! She won't love me when she remembers."

"Idiot. I know she loves you because she loved you before the amnesia. She's going to get her memory back and still love you, you jackass. And now you've hurt her." He clenched his fists.

"What?"

"Don't bother coming to the arcade. I don't want to look at you anymore."

Darien stepped forward. "Wait! She loved me before?"

Andrew narrowed his eyes at Darien. "Yes, she did, and now… now you're going to crush her. Actually, you probably already did. Fucking ice cream! What the hell?"

Darien's shoulder dropped. "No. Please, no. I… you don't understand! I went along with being her boyfriend because I'm in love with her! I have been for a long time. All I wanted to do was protect her."

"Then why didn't you tell me you loved me back?" Serena asked, stepping out from her hiding space.

Darien whipped his head to look at her. "Because I knew you'd remember I wasn't your boyfriend, and I didn't think you'd still love me. My love though, that is never going away. I love you."

She smirked. "Want ice cream?"

"Yea. I'm a jackass." He gave her a weak smile. "I still love you."

Her eyes softened, and she smiled at him. "I love you too."

"I'm leaving." Andrew said, and then quickly left them to work it out themselves.

Darien stared at her, and Serena stepped towards him, saying, "Now, give me the truth."

"We aren't dating. You were injured, and all I wanted was to make you feel safe. So, I went along with it and brought you here. The selfish part of me was happy to have you here with me, all to myself."

"That's why you wouldn't touch me."

"Yes."

A tear leaked down her cheek. "So, it wasn't that you were going to break up with me. It was that we weren't ever together."

"Yes. I realized my mistake after I got you here. I wanted you so badly, and you wouldn't stop me because you thought you wanted me too."

"According to Mina and Andrew, I wanted you before I hit my head."

"I didn't know that."

She stepped towards him. "Now you do. What are you going to do about it?"

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. He reveled in the feel of her lips. She opened to him and he loved her taste. He plundered her desperately. When he pulled back, her eyes lost their focus, and she gasped.

She caressed his face. "I remember. I remember everything. Your kiss brought me back."

He looked at her with his nerves obviously on display. "And?"

"Am I your girlfriend now?"

"Yes, please be my girlfriend."

"Take me to your bed, and make love to me. I want you so badly. Make me scream your name."

Darien's eyes darkened with uncontrolled lust. "I'll go get condoms."

"I also remember that I have an implant in my arm. You don't need them."

He nodded and breathed hard. "Yea. Wow." He shook his head to clear it a bit. "I have so many things I want to do with you."

"You do? What kind of things?" She placed her hand on his abs and gave him a sultry look.

"I want to taste your pussy. I've fantasized about having my head between your thighs. Would you let me? Can I do that with you?"

She nodded and backed towards his bedroom. "I want that."

He picked her up and placed her on his bed, and she stripped off her pajamas.

Darien's eyes raked over her body. "You're the single sexiest thing in the world. I can't believe I get to see you naked."

She spread her legs for him. "And now?"

"Even better. Damn, this is so erotic."

He settled between her legs and licked her pussy with the flat of his tongue. She bucked her hips a bit to add friction.

"I didn't know it could feel that good." She said.

"And, I've only started." He then licked and sucked on her, making her a writhing mess of desire and pleasure. All she could feel was his mouth on her pussy. Everything else seemed to cease to exist to her. She was screaming out in pleasure and fisting her hands in his hair to hold him there where she most needed him. He swirled his tongue around her clit a few more times, and she orgasmed hard. He was washed in her taste, and he licked it all up.

She was panting out hard and trembling. She worked to get her breath back. "I don't know how I survived all of that pleasure. I think it almost killed me."

Darien tried to figure out how to control himself. He couldn't believe he was able to do that to her. He was so fucking proud of himself. He wanted to scream out that he did that. That he brought her that much pleasure and how she was his. Instead he said, "That's only the beginning. Now, it's time for me to make love to you. You want that. Don't you?"

"Yes! I want that." She looked at him with desire burning in her eyes.

He climbed on top of her and used his fingers to play with her pussy to make sure she was ready again. He then slowly thrust into her, breaking her barrier and paused. "You're mine." He nipped at her neck. "I love you, and I'm never letting you go. Promise you'll stay here and not move out."

"I promise."

"Good girl." He then started thrusting into her. He watched her face for her reaction. Her moaning and gasps would have told him all on their own. She was loving it. He changed the angle, and she screamed out his name in pleasure. He kept himself there, and she was arching her back, meeting him thrust for thrust. He was grunting. He couldn't believe how tight she was and how it felt against his cock. She was bliss and heat and fire and sex itself. She was everything, and he loved the feel of her. Her soft creamy skin felt incredible against his body. He wanted to devour her and make her all his. He took her hard, trying to show her that they were perfect together, and that he'd make it so good for her. He came hard deep inside of her as she shouted out her orgasm and milked him dry.

They laid there tangled in each other for a while. It took a long time for them to both catch their breath. He held her tightly.

Serena softly said, "I didn't even know it could all be like that. I don't ever want to leave your bed."

"I'm glad I please you."

"Do I please you?"

"So fucking much, Serena. That was the best experience of my life. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be begging you for sex, a lot."

"You won't be. Trust me." He scoffed at that. "You won't have to beg. Just say 'sex', and I'll spread my legs for you."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure it's not that easy."

"Trust me. After that, I'm going to be that easy."

They were both exhausted and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. He woke later to her caressing his face.

He smiled at her and kissed her lips. He then joked and said, "Sex."

She then straddled him and spread her legs wide as she sank down on his hard cock. "I told you it'd be that easy." She rode him hard and brought him to orgasm. He felt himself cum deep inside of her, pulsing hard. She orgasmed and collapsed on his chest. "I'll never get enough of that."

Darien held her close and kissed her passionately. "Neither will I. You're amazing."

They spent the weekend barely leaving his bed. He'd give her a wry smile and say, "sex" and they'd be tangled up with him deep inside of her. By the end of the first day, her voice was raw from her screaming in pleasure. He could get hard just thinking about that fact then he'd say "sex" again, and they'd be chasing their orgasms again. He was tempted but refrained to take her on his balcony so everyone could hear how much pleasure he brought her. He was so proud of what he could do to her.

When Monday came, she started to cry. "What's wrong, Serena. I'll make it better."

She gave a little chuckle. "You can't. I don't want to leave your bed."

He looked her in the eye, said "sex", and brought them both to orgasm before they had to shower and head off to University.

Mina was there, waiting for Serena. "When you didn't call, I talked to Andrew, and he told me what happened. You're together?"

"Yes. Sorry I didn't tell you, but…"

"But…?"

"We had sex all weekend. It was incredible."

"In that case, I'd have been furious if you called me!"

Serena chuckled. "I remember you all by the way."

"As glad as I am to hear that, how's the sex?!"

"Did you not hear me say we had sex the whole weekend. I actually cried when I had to leave his bed this morning."

"That good?!"

"That good."


	52. His Teacher

As always thank you blueeyeddevil06 for being my beta!

Darien thought his last class of the day, Art class, was absolutely torturous. He liked to sketch, but he was awful at everything else he tried. He hated being bad at anything. His whole life was structured around success. The clay thing in front of him was not successful in the least. The other torturous part of the class was his teacher, the goddess, Ms. Tsukino. She was the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. When he wasn't failing spectacularly at his latest project, he was trying not to picture her without her clothes on.

That attempt, the one to not picture her naked, lasted all of two weeks. After the third week, he snuck a sketch pad in and, when he was not making the next monstrosity, he sketched her. He drew her as he saw her, not in reality, but through his desires. He sketched her standing there looking off at some unknown with her breasts bare and little lace panties on. He paid special attention to her breasts, drawing her nipples hard and perfect.

He snuck the sketch pad under the artwork that he was attempting. She walked by, looked over his shoulder, and suggested a color he could add. He noticed he had only used two. He took her advice and worked on his project for the rest of the class.

The next day in class, he quickly made another sketch. Her breasts were bare again, and she was looking right at him.

That night, he added more detail. He drew her torso and her flat, sexy stomach. He added in her legs spread for him. He couldn't get her out of his head. He wanted her so badly.

All that week, he drew her in his sketch pad. They got more erotic as time went by. He even drew one of her flushed from arousal and her lips opened in an "O." He jerked off, imagining the pleasure on her face was from him.

Monday rolled around, and he was supposed to be working on his art project. He was so wrapped up in drawing his teacher that he didn't see her behind him. The first clue he had that she was there was when she grabbed his sketchbook and flipped it shut. "Darien, really. You're a better student than this. Why is it only my class you fail to stay on task in?" She held his sketchbook in her hand, and he panicked. "I'll be holding on to this until the end of class. Get back to work."

"Um, you shouldn't look in it. I… it has personal things in it." He flushed red from mortification.

"Get to work." She clicked off in her heels and threw his sketchbook in her desk drawer, locking it.

He sighed with absolute relief and got to work on his art project.

Serena sat at her desk frustrated. Darien was the star pupil of the whole freaking school, and she just couldn't get him to focus in her class. What was wrong with her? He was always barely trying lately when he worked on his art projects, and now she found him writing in a notebook instead of doing his work.

She walked around and checked on everyone's projects, making suggestions to help them out. She checked, and Darien was working hard on his project for once. That, she was glad about.

Everyone was focused on their work, so she quietly unlocked her drawer and pulled out what appeared to be a sketchbook. She opened the page and was confronted by a very erotic drawing of herself. She moved it down below her desk to hide it from prying eyes and flipped through the pages. Her body heated up, and she felt herself grow wet. Drawing after drawing was of her, naked and in increasingly erotic positions. The one he'd been working on today was of her body with the beginning sketch of a man's hand on her stomach. She shut the sketchbook and locked it away again.

She sat there trying to get control of herself. She reminded herself that she was his teacher. The response she heard back was that she was only four years older than him, and that he obviously wanted her. Part of her wished she'd caught him after he'd finished that drawing. Her face was not complete; she was sure she'd be awash in pleasure.

She blinked hard, got up, and forced herself to concentrate on her students and the art they were supposed to be making. When she walked past Darien, her desire flared. She stomped it down and continued on.

The bell rang, ending the class and the day. She went and sat at her desk. She didn't know how she was going to handle the situation. He hung back and slowly packed his things, making sure he was last to leave. As he walked towards her, she realized there was only one thing she could do. He was so sexy, and she wanted him so badly. Any resolve she'd had to stay away really shattered the moment she opened the sketchbook.

"Sit down, Darien." She pulled out the sketchbook, set it on her desk, and watched him shift nervously. "Is there a reason you can't pay attention in class?"

"No. I'm sorry, Ms. Tsukino." He swallowed hard.

"I think you're lying to me. Try the truth."

He blushed bright red and shook his head, "Art isn't something I'm good at."

She scoffed, opened to the first page, and turned the sketchbook to face him. "Really? I think you're an incredible artist."

"I can explain!"

She flipped through each page one by one. "You can? Your technique is really fantastic. You don't agree?"

He looked like a deer frozen in the headlights. "I…"

"I thought you weren't paying attention to me in class. Turns out I was very wrong. You were paying very close attention to me." She smirked, "You got one part wrong though. My breasts are actually bigger than that."

"They are?" He didn't know how else to respond.

"I wear a sports bra to school. I work with a bunch of teenagers. I try to keep them a bit... underwraps we'll say."

He gulped. "You do?"

She nodded. "I do." She closed the sketchbook and handed it back to him. "If anyone else catches you with that, you'll be in trouble."

"You're giving them back? I don't understand."

"You don't want them back?"

"No! I do!" He blushed again. "I thought you'd be furious."

She rattled off an address, and he looked at her in confusion. "That's my address. Meet me there in thirty minutes." He looked confused. "You got my breasts wrong. I think I need to model for you so you can get them right."

He swallowed hard. "Really?"

"Yes. Don't you want me to?"

He nodded and tucked his sketchbook into his bag. "This is actually happening, right?"

She stood, walked towards him, and placed her hand on his chest. "It's happening if you want it to. I'm all in."

He nodded. "I'll be there in twenty nine minutes."

Darien knocked on her door, and his hands were shaking. He was so excited that the adrenaline was coursing through him. He wanted her, and he was about to get to see her breasts. Damn, did he want that.

She opened the door wearing a silk bathrobe, and the lust coursed through him so hard he thought he felt his blood rush south. He was painfully hard. He stepped in, pulled out his sketchbook and his pencil, and set his bag down.

She said, "You want this, right?"

"So fucking much. Yes."

She gave him a seductive smile and placed her hand on his bicep. "I think we should talk a bit first. It's obvious you want me." He nodded and blushed. "Well, I want you too. I'm assuming you're able to keep us a secret."

"I am."

She leaned forward and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and pulled her against his hard body. He kissed her with all the fire and passion he'd been accumulating for her. He heard her moan into the kiss. He pulled back a bit and nibbled at her bottom lip. She said, "You're mine now. You won't be dating anyone else. Not that any of those girls have gotten you to even look at them."

"And you? Are you mine?"

She raked her eyes over his body, "I'm yours. We just have to be careful to not get caught. That includes you not bringing that sketchpad to school."

"I'll leave it at home."

"Or, you can bring it here. After all, I'm going to model for you." She stepped back, dropped her robe, and she was completely naked.

"Fuck, they're so much bigger than I thought!" Without even consciously making the decision, he reached out, touched her breasts, and rubbed his thumbs over her pebbled nipples. She moaned out and arched her back.

She stepped back and laid on the couch in a seductive pose. "I'm ready for you to draw me." She laid there patently while he drew her. She watched his eyes flick back and forth from her body to the page. She felt the heat of his stare on her, and it excited her like nothing before. She felt herself growing wet and realized he was noticing too. His eyes flicked to her pussy, and he stared. He then went back to drawing her.

When he was finished, he set down his pencil and tossed the sketchpad to the side. "I need to touch you!" His hand went to her pussy while he sucked on her tits. She was moaning out in pleasure. He then grabbed her hips, repositioned her, and asked with a mouth full of a nipple, "Can I suck on your pussy?"

"Yes!"

He spread her legs, licked her, and got her to scream out in pleasure. He then licked and sucked her until he had her orgasming.

She whimpered, "That was so good."

"You taste amazing." He grabbed her breasts. "I'm so fucking turned on." He pinched her nipples and rolled them between his fingers.

"I'm on the pill. You're not done yet. I want you in my bed fucking me next."

"Yes, Ms. Tsukino."

"Serena. Around you, I want to be a woman, not a teacher."

They made it to her bed, and he thrust into her. "You're so tight!" He then began rhythmically thrusting his cock into her and feeling the drag of her walls against his cock. He lost his mind. He started taking her really hard, rutting into her and grunting. He looked at her face, and it showed how much pleasure she was in.

She yelled out, "You're so fucking big!"

He couldn't help the cocky smile as he pounded into her and heard the headboard bang into the wall rhythmically. He loved all of the sounds of their sex. He heard their hips slapping together too. He flicked her clit, and she orgasmed just as he came hard deep inside of her. He collapsed next to her. "Again." He joked.

She chuckled. "I'm ready to go again when you are."

"Give me some time, and I'll go again." He pulled her close and shoved his head in her breasts. "You're right. They're huge."

She smirked, "I noticed you liked them."

He licked her breasts and grabbed them. "I'm a teenage guy. I like boobs, and yours are enormous." He squeezed them. "I'm going to touch them any time you let me. If I bought you a trampoline, would you jump up and down on it for me?" He kissed her breasts all over.

She laughed, "Now you see why I wear a sports bra to work."

"Hell, yes. Is that a yes on the trampoline?" He jiggled her boobs. "I like this a lot."

She laughed, "You're such a guy."

He looked down at his cock, "Yes, I really am." He grabbed her breasts and squeezed again. "They're amazing, and I like playing with them. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

He motorboated in her breasts. "Damn, that's fun." She giggled. "I'm ready again."

"My breasts turn you on that much?"

"Yup." He thrust himself inside of her and moaned out in pleasure. "I really like this too."

"So do I." She flipped him onto his back and started riding him. "This is amazing also."

"Fuck, yes!"

She rode him hard, and he started thrusting up into her, meeting her thrust for thrust. He grunted as she rode him. He smirked, "This is better than a trampoline." He thrust hard into her. "Your boobs bounce when I fuck you like this too." He lightly placed his hands on her breasts and felt them bouncing. "Fuck!" He roared out his release. She orgasmed and collapsed on his chest, panting.

"I'm keeping you." She chuckled out and kissed his pecs.

He smiled, "Good, because I want to be kept."

Serena couldn't help herself the next day. She didn't wear a sports bra. She held back a smirk when Darien walked in and saw her breasts. She watched him set his things down and pull himself together.

She laid out the art project for the day and watched the students get to work. She noticed a girl walk over to Darien nervously. She blushed and set her hand on his arm.

Serena rolled her eyes when it was obvious Darien said no and she kept trying. She spoke up, "Trista, is there a reason you're not working on your art project? Are you finished?" She stood to walk over to where she should be sitting. "You're not even close to being done. Get back over here." She turned and walked around the room, looking at everyone's progress.

After class, Trista walked up to Darien again, "Why? Why won't you go out with me on one date? I'm smart, and I'm pretty."

Serena sat back at her desk and smirked.

Darien looked at Trista and said, "I'm not interested in you. I didn't even know your name until Ms. Tsukino said it in class to tell you to get back to work."

"You're so cold! What's wrong with you? You don't notice any woman, do you?!" She then stomped out of the room, and only Darien and Serena were left.

She smirked at him. "Oh, you notice women all right!"

"Nope, just a woman. One, incredibly sexy woman." He smirked back at her. "I'll meet you at your place in thirty?"

"I liked your drawing by the way."

"What?"

"You left your drawing of me at my place. It's very good." She raked her eyes over him.

He got to her place and she met him at the door, pulling him in. "I want you right now."

He growled and picked her up. "Where do you want it?"

"Get naked, and sit on the couch."

He stripped and obeyed. "I'm so hard for you already."

"Good." She straddled him, facing away from him on the couch and sheathing his cock. Her ass was pressed against his stomach, and he growled at the sight.

He grabbed her ass and squeezed. "I like this already."

She then rode his hard cock like that as he thrust up into her. He kept his hand on her ass as he did. He loved the new angle and the way her body looked. She braced her hands on his knees as she rode him harder and harder until they both orgasmed. She collapsed back into his arms. He held her tightly.

"That was amazing." He moaned into her ear, his breath fanning over her neck. His hands drifted up and grabbed her breasts. "I can't get enough of you at all."

"Good. Your cock is so big. I can't get enough of you either."

He kissed down her neck. "It's more than just your breasts. You're incredible."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "You're developing feelings for me."

"I am."

She spun in his arms and kissed him deeply, straddling him. "Do you want to be my boyfriend, not just my boy toy?"

He swallowed. "I do."

She kissed down his jaw. "That works for me." She kissed his nose and then pressed her breasts up against him. "I'm all for it, in fact." He grabbed her breasts, and she moaned. "In fact, I remember that you live alone."

"That, I do."

She gave him a seductive look, "It seems like sleepovers would work for us then."

"Yes!" He kissed her breasts. "I'd really like that."

Friday came and Serena was aching for him. Wednesday and Thursday they weren't able to meet up since she already had plans with friends, and he had a test on Friday. When the final bell rang, he cast her a longing look and bolted out the door to his locker.

When she knocked on his door, he opened it and dragged her in. "You've got your weekend bag?"

"I do." She dropped it and kissed him. "You're so sexy. It's torture looking at you in class and not being able to touch you."

He pulled her further into his apartment and onto his couch. He laid her down and began kissing her like a man starved. "I thought class was torturous before I knew what you looked like naked. Now it's agony!" He pulled her up and had her straddling him. He grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples. "I'm going to spend this whole weekend on your body." He nipped at her neck. "Make sure you scream for me."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled it apart, hard. The buttons went flying. "Your muscles are so sexy. I want to look at your perfect body." She kissed his pecs.

He lifted her up and brought her to his bed. "I'm going to fuck you as many ways as we can think of in this bed." He made good on that promise. He also spent a lot of time with his face buried in her breasts.

Two years later, Darien finished studying for his bio test. He was absolutely exhausted, and his brain felt fried. He collapsed on his bed and ran his hands over his face.

"I know what would help you feel better." Serena said walking in the room.

He smiled at her. "Oh, and what's that?"

She climbed on the bed and removed her shirt and bra. "You always feel better once you've played with my breasts."

He nodded. "That's true. I'm really stressed though right now. I think I need to play with your breasts and have sex with my fiancé. Now that would make me really feel better."

She stripped off her shorts and panties. "Anything for you, my love."


	53. His Fake Girlfriend

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta. I stink at grammar! LOL

I received a fabulously fun guest prompt to write. I really enjoyed writing it. Prompt: Maybe next time, u can have Motoki usagi fake dating, making Mamoru so freaking jealous but once he finds out they're not really dating he doesn't waste time and make usagi his. Then u can give us a jealous possessive dominant Mamoru in bed! Of course, Usagi's really enjoying it, that would be so hot! Please please please.

On to a very sexy Darien:

Serena walked into the Crown Arcade, smiling and excited for the milkshake she was preparing to order. The thought of the milkshake is what got her through her last couple of classes for the day. She plopped down on a chair at the counter and said, "Chocolate milkshake, please!" She beamed at Andrew. She noticed his expression, and her face fell. "What's wrong?"

"Rita won the breakup." He sighed and started making her milkshake. "I waited that whole time she was gone in Africa, and she broke up with me the first week she came back. To make matters worse, it turns out she's now dating a guy that was with her in Africa."

Serena accepted her milkshake and frowned. "That doesn't sound good." She took a sip. "Let's see a picture of him."

"I don't-"

She scoffed, "You absolutely looked on Instagram and found a picture of them. You're not fooling me."

He pulled out his phone and showed her the picture he'd found of them smiling and happy together. "Okay, so I did."

She looked at it and shook her head. "She's an idiot. You're so much hotter than him. Talk about trading down. Maybe the African sun fried her brain cells." She frowned at the photo.

Andrew smiled at her. "Thanks for saying that."

"Hey, it's true. You're like a brother to me, but objectively, you're way better looking." She took another sip of her milkshake. "On top of that, you make the best milkshakes. What more can a girl want?"

He chuckled and wiped down the counter. "The rest of the problem is that there's this party Friday that we were supposed to be going to. Now, I have to back out and look pathetic."

"Why do you have to back out?"

"Because she's going to show up there with him, and I'm single. Everyone will be speculating on my reaction the whole night."

She shook her head. "Like I'd let you lose the breakup like that! I may be like a sister to you, but no one else knows that. I'll go with you. I see how the guys look at me. I'll dress hot, and we can really torture her. Think about it, she knows you've known me since I was four. She'll be wondering if you were dating me while she was gone. You wouldn't ever cheat, but she doesn't have to know that."

"I can't ask you to do that, Serena."

"Psh! You're not asking me, I'm offering. It's for me also. I hate that she treated you like that. You are like a brother to me. I take personal offense to what she did to you."

"I don't know…"

"Think about it. You don't have to decide now." She went back to drinking her milkshake, and Andrew went to take someone else's order.

He came back ten minutes later and showed her the text he received. It read: Todd asked how you were doing with the breakup. Told him to go to hell.

"Who's Todd?"

"The new boyfriend." He sighed. "I'll pick you up at seven on Friday if that's okay."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll be ready."

"Milkshake's on the house, by the way. Thank you for this."

"You're the best fake boyfriend ever!"

Mina applied the last of Serena's makeup. "You look so damn sexy. Wow. I'm all for this look."

"Thanks. I'm glad I can help Andrew. Rita is such a monster to do that to him." She looked at Mina and asked, "So, what are we calling this look?"

"Easy. Sacrificial Virgin."

"That is, by far, the craziest name for a look you've come up with!"

"But, it fits. Look." She pulled Serena in front of the mirror. "See. That pale pink dress that comes mid thigh and has a modest, but loose neckline. Boys will be hoping that it gaps just right so they can see your boobs. Your makeup is perfect and natural and brings out your natural beauty. With your creamy skin, guys will be hoping to touch. You look so innocently sexy that Sacrificial Virgin is the only title for this look that I can come up with. You totally look like the heroine from one of those movies!"

"You're ridiculous. But, I admit that I look really good. Thank you for all the work you put into it."

"I stand by my assessment of your look. Oh, and don't wait up for me. I have a date tonight."

"How is Kunzite by the way?"

"So very good." She winked at Serena.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Serena blushed.

"I do. Actually, he loves me. He… he told me today."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"It's...I don't know. I didn't think I'd fall in love with him, and I did. I'm kinda still reeling from the whole thing."

Serena hugged Mina. "You're perfect for each other. I'm so glad."

"Thanks."

Andrew walked into the party with, objectively, the hottest girl there. When he picked her up, he was finally completely assured that he saw her as a sister. Any less than that and he would have been trying to get her to really date him. At least he was assured that the talk that night would all be in his favor.

He left Serena talking to some of his friends and went to get them both drinks. On his way there, he ran into Rita and Todd. Todd asked, "So, you came after all?"

Andrew nodded and kept himself from checking out Rita. "I did." He didn't get any further before he saw Todd's attention shift away from them.

Todd's mouth dropped open. "Who's she?"

Andrew felt someone put her hand on his arm, and Serena appeared next to him. "I was wondering where you got off to, Drew. Hi, Rita!"

Andrew saw Todd's look. More importantly to him, he noticed that Rita saw it too. He held back a smirk. Todd was looking like he wanted to devour Serena. "Todd, this is Serena, my girlfriend." He heard Rita suck in a breath. He couldn't hold back his smirk that time.

He then watched Serena give Todd the briefest of looks and then completely ignore him. She made it obvious that she wasn't in the least bit impressed with him. Dang, she was good. He was thrilled he agreed to this. She then gave Andrew a peck on the cheek and said, "I'll let you all catch up if you want to. I wanted to get back and talk to your other friends. Mike's girlfriend is a sweetheart!" She then left them all standing there.

Andrew smirked at Todd and Rita and said, "I have better places to be." He then walked away, following Serena. He heard Rita hissing at Todd that he didn't have to drool over Serena in front of her.

He joined Serena and smiled at her. "You're the best. You know that, right?"

"Yup." She winked at him.

They spent the night together, talking and laughing with his friends. They had a fabulous time. Eventually, he pulled her aside. "Rita and Todd have left. She looked pissed too when they did. Thank you for all of the help."

"You're welcome. My feet are killing me! I think I'll go sit and relax a bit. Go ahead and hang out with your friends." She found a quiet couch, sat, removed her shoes, and stretched her aching muscles.

Darien entered the party that night, looking for Andrew. He was trying to be a good friend. As much as he absolutely hated parties, he knew that Andrew would be there without a girlfriend and Rita was bringing Todd. He hated her for what she did to his friend.

He stood in the corner, waiting for Andrew to get there. When he finally did, Darien's jaw clenched. Andrew walked in with Serena on his arm, talking and laughing. Shit. He stayed where he was and watched them the whole night. He saw her kiss Andrew's cheek and wink at him. He was beaming at Serena the whole night too. They looked happy, and worst of all, together. Word circulated around the party that Andrew was dating the sexy woman he walked in with. Darien's gut clenched, and he felt sick to his stomach.

His mind raced back to all of their interactions at the arcade. He tried to pick apart everything he'd seen between Serena and Andrew. He was trying to figure out what he missed between them. His mind ran up against something Andrew had asked him many times. Over and over, Andrew had asked Darien if he had feelings for Serena. Darien always denied them. What if Andrew wasn't prying? What if he was making sure they weren't both attracted to the same woman? What if his lies made Andrew feel he could pursue Serena?

Darien clenched his fists. She was his, dammit! Why did he let Andrew come in and take her from him? Truthfully, he knew he was afraid she didn't return his feelings, but he didn't think she had feelings for Andrew either.

He watched them enjoy themselves, and he felt her slipping further and further away. Any chance he had could be more than over now. Andrew was his best friend. He knew what a great guy he was. Why wouldn't Serena fall in love with him?

Darien spent hours at that party hidden and in total, gut wrenching, agony. She was gone, and he never took the chance. Everything in him, though, wanted to claim her as his. Deep in his gut, he believed she needed to be in his life, in his arms, in his bed. He begged for one more chance. Even the littlest one.

He noticed that Serena was talking to Andrew, and he then walked off leaving her alone. She went and sat in a dark corner, removed her shoes, and was all alone. He couldn't believe Andrew would insist they stayed when she was obviously tired. Well, he'd do something about it. Someone had to watch out for her, after all.

He walked up to her and sat down across from her. "Hello."

She looked at him, startled. "When did you get here?"

"A bit ago." Was all he'd answer. "You look tired."

"Gee, thanks." She gave him a very unimpressed look.

"That's not what I meant. Why don't I drive you home since your boyfriend can't be bothered to?"

She chuckled. "I'd appreciate that. I'll go let him know you're bringing me home."

"I'll wait outside for you."

A few minutes later, Serena stepped outside and into the cool grass with her bare feet. She sighed, "That feels so much better." She wiggled her pink painted toes in the grass.

Darien chuckled. "I don't get why girls wear those."

She shook her head at him as if he didn't get it. He didn't, after all. "They make our legs look long and our ass look good. They're totally worth it!" She smiled at him and looked at him conspiratorially. "Especially since Rita was there." She looked around, and no one was outside. "It worked just like we hoped."

"What did?" He was thoroughly confused.

"I'll tell you in the car. We can't ruin it now." She whispered to him.

He walked her to his car completely confused. He opened her car door for her and placed his hand on her waist as she climbed in. He couldn't help himself. She looked like sex, and he'd spent the whole night watching her. His desire for her only grew.

He got in and looked at her. "Okay, what's the big secret?"

"Rita's a bitch."

"That's not a secret." He countered.

"Rita's a bitch, and Todd was on that Africa trip with her the whole time. Andrew thinks she was cheating on him. He won't come out and say it, but he does. So, I had an idea. I know how guys look at me, so I offered to be his fake girlfriend. Now, she can wonder if he was cheating on her too. Mina even got involved. She helped me with my look. She calls it 'Virgin Sacrifice.'"

Darien stared at her. "Fake girlfriend?!"

"Yea. You know he's like a brother to me. I just had to flirt a bit, and even that felt weird."

Darien rested his head on his steering wheel. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"What?"

His brain was so focused on her admission that it didn't register anything else. He pulled her towards him and kissed her with all of the frustration and passion that he had in him from that horrible party. He heard her moan, and he reclined his seat and pulled her onto his lap. She came willingly, and he growled deep in his chest. She was his, dammit. And she was finding that out too, and he reveled in it. He grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her against him, and he plundered her mouth. He kneaded her ass with his hands as he pulled back and started nipping down her neck to her breasts. She arched her back and moaned. He wanted her to arch her back more and press her breasts into his face. He wrapped each of her long tendrils of hair around each arm and gently pulled her head back, arching her into him more. Her breasts came right to mouth level, and he nipped at them through the fabric of her dress. He heard her whimper when he bit her nipple.

"Tonight was fucking torture watching you with him. You're mine, and I'm going to take you to my apartment and show you just how true that is." He sucked a love bite on her breast.

Serena whimpered and ground her core against his hard cock. "Yes! I want that!"

He released her hair and dug his fingers into her ass. "You better buckle up. I'm taking you to my place." She climbed back into her seat and put on her belt buckle, and he pulled out of his parking spot.

She looked at him funny when he pulled into a convenience store parking lot. "Why are we here?"

"We need lots of condoms." He looked at her with desire burning in his eyes.

She shook her head, "I'm a virgin, remember?"

"I remember the Sacrificial Virgin part."

"Have you had lots of partners?"

"None. I can't seem to get… I'm not attracted to anyone but you."

She rubbed her hand over his hard cock. "I'm on birth control. We don't need condoms." Without a word, Darien peeled out of the parking lot, leaving dark tire tracks in his wake.

He didn't remember getting her to the parking lot from the store. She never removed her hand from his cock. He loved the feel of her stroking him while he drove. He slammed his car in park, hopped out, and opened her door before she could. He locked the car and pressed her back against it. "You need to tell me now if you plan to leave my place a virgin. I won't force you, but I need to get control over myself now if you don't want it."

She grabbed his ass with both hands. "Take my virginity, it's yours."

He pulled her with him to the elevator. "Done."

He got her inside his apartment, and he raked his eyes over her body. Fuck, did he want to possess her. "All night, I watched you with Andrew, thinking you were his. All night, I thought about how much I wanted you to be mine, all mine." He pulled her close and kissed her hard. "Mina's right, by the way. You look like a heroine from an adventure movie. The sexy one that gets tied up and threatened with death. The one the hero saves." His eyes were so dilated with lust they were almost black. "Get on my bed. I'm going to have some fun with you. And, trust me, you'll be enjoying it too."

Serena rubbed her legs together and nodded, "Do you want me naked?"

"No! I want you on the bed just as you are." She complied and laid on his bed. Darien went into his closet, pulled out a silk neck tie, and brought it out. "Arms up and together. You're the heroine tonight." He tied her wrists together firmly, and then tied them to his headboard. "Is that uncomfortable?"

"No." Serena's whole body felt like a live wire. She was so turned on she couldn't quite think straight. She trembled in anticipation.

Darien stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the side. "I'm the antihero tonight. The thing being sacrificed is your virginity." He smiled when he heard her whimper with desire. He reached up under her dress, pulled her panties down her long legs, and tossed them over his shoulder. "I just need to hear you consent one last time."

"Yes, please. Take me."

He spread her legs apart slowly. "I'll take you alright." He slid his hands up her legs and pushed her dress up so her pussy was exposed. "You're dripping wet for me, Serena. I'm going to feast on you." He buried his face in her pussy, licking and sucking her. She was writhing against the silk tie and rubbing herself against his face. He sucked her clit and swirled his tongue on it, and she orgasmed hard. She was left panting and gasping for air.

He sat back on his heels and looked at her absolutely wrecked for him. He loved the sight. "I'm not even close to being done doing that." He let her catch her breath and then his head was back in between her legs. He worked her hard and brought her to orgasm, screaming his name. "Again!" He said. This time, he didn't wait; he used his mouth and his fingers to work her up and get her going again. He fucked her with his fingers and flicked her clit with his tongue. She absolutely shattered into her third orgasm.

He rested back on his heels again and watched her laying there trembling. Her chest was heaving up and down, and her head was thrown back in pleasure.

"Now is the time when our antihero gets to look fully at his prize." He moved her dress up her body and pushed it up to tangle with her wrist ties. He then unhooked her strapless bra and tossed it to the side. "You are the sexiest thing that's ever existed." He leaned forward and sucked a love bite on her other breast. "You're mine. Do you hear that? I fucking love you so much."

"I love you too. Please, make me yours."

Darien crawled over her and thrust into her. He paused and waited until her pain subsided. Then he was lost. She was so tight, so warm, so perfect, and so his. He thrust into her, wishing he could mark her forever. He wanted the whole world to know she loved him and only him. He heard her screaming out in pleasure, and he took her harder. He did everything he could to bring her more and more pleasure. He then lost himself completely in her and rutted into her, chasing their release. He came hard, deep inside of her, and she orgasmed, cursing loudly.

He collapsed next to her, panting. "I'll untie you in a minute when I can move my limbs again."

"You'll hear no complaints from me."

He kissed her neck and then regained his breath. He managed to fumble with the tie and get it undone. He removed it and tossed her dress to the floor. He then pulled the covers up over both of them and held her tightly against him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my antihero."

He smirked. "How are your wrists?"

"I don't fucking care. That was incredible. I'd crawl over broken glass to get you to do that to me again."

He pulled her wrists into his hands and kissed them. "I care."

She kissed his lips. "They feel fine, really. I was just making a point. This heroine wanted everything the antihero did to her, so even though I was tied up, I didn't strain against them."

He growled low in his chest. "And now, your virginity is mine."

She nipped at his ear and whispered, "Your virginity is mine too."

That night, they fell asleep, clutching each other close.

Mina called the next afternoon, wondering where Serena was. "I'm at Darien's. Turns out he's really into virgin sacrifice. Don't expect me home anytime soon."


	54. Make Up Sex

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta.

87WW sent me a prompt for make up sex. Hope you like it.

"You're such an ass! No matter what I do, you pick on me. Why don't you just ignore me and live your perfect life with your perfect grades!"

"Did you really come all the way to my apartment to yell at me?!"

"Yes! It's a nice change to not be insulted in front of all my friends and strangers for once! Ass!"

"You already called me that. Try coming up with a new word. I can wait if you need time."

She scowled at him. "I have lots of words for you! Prick, jerk, dick."

Darien growled. "You need a bigger vocabulary."

Serena narrowed her eyes at him. "Not everyone can be as good as you at cutting people down."

"Get over it! You can handle it."

Tears rushed to her eyes, and she spun away so she wasn't facing him. She tried to swipe them away. "You're always so mean to me. Well, fuck you."

Darien grabbed her arm to make her face him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like to fuck me." He pulled her around and grew pale when he saw her tears. "What the hell?!"

She got out of his grip and made for his door. She tried to leave, and he slammed the door, pressing her against it. Her eyes dilated, yet she looked unsure. "You're crying."

"Congratulations, you caught me this time."

"This time? I made you cry before?"

"You're too smart for me to believe you don't know I've been crying."

"I didn't! Let me make it up to you." He pressed his body against hers and trapped her between him and the door.

"And, how would you do that?" She looked up at him with lust in her eyes.

"Make up sex. I can apologize to you over and over again." He thrust his cock against her each time he said over.

She looked at him in shock. "You want me?"

"So damn much. I hate that I made you cry, ever. I only liked getting a rise out of you. You're so sexy when you're yelling at me." He rubbed his hard cock up against her thigh. "Can't you tell how hard it gets me?"

"The arguing?"

"And your sexy body. I want to see you naked so desperately."

"I thought you didn't approve of me."

He stepped back and raked his eyes over her body. "I approve of everything about you, Serena."

She tentatively lifted her hand and stroked his cock through his pants. "You're so hard."

He closed his eyes and moaned at her touch. "Only ever for you, Serena."

"Me?"

"You're the most incredible woman. You're all I ever see."

She stroked his cock again. "And, what do you see?"

"The sexiest, kindest, most loving, and the single most perfect woman in the world."

"But, you like to argue with me."

"Yes."

She smirked at him. "Well, now that I know the game, let's play."

"What?"

She unbuttoned a few buttons on her top and exposed her creamy breasts as well as the edge of her red lacy bra. She then stroked his cock again. She winked and said, "You think just because you get perfect grades that you can insult me. Well, I just care more about my friends!"

He gave her a feral smile and said, "And yet, Amy manages to get perfect grades."

"She's a fucking genius! Of course she does. Don't forget, before me, she didn't have any friends. I make people's lives better by knowing them! Ass!"

"You so fucking do!" He grabbed her arms and crashed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately and slid his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her against his body and held her tightly to him.

When he broke off the kiss, he immediately picked her up and took her to his bed. "Take your clothes off already!"

She stripped and smirked at him. "You want me so fucking badly, don't you?"

"Fuck, yes." He pulled his clothes off and climbed on the bed. "I'll spend hours with you in bed making up for every time I ever made you cry."

She spread her legs. "I'm on the pill."

He cursed under his breath. He shook his head and said, "This is so hot." He brought his fingers to her pussy and ran them through her folds. "This sight right here is incredible." He flicked her clit, and she screamed out. "Like that, do you?"

"Yes! Do it again."

He flicked her clit again and took his cock in his other hand. "See how hard you get me every time we argue?"

"Yes. I didn't know."

He lined his cock up with her and gently thrust in. He knew she was a virgin and hoped he was being careful with her. He also hoped he'd read up enough on sex. She was the only one who could ever excite him. He tried dating other women, but he never felt even the stirring of lust. Serena, on the other hand...He just had to think of her, and he was so fucking hard.

"I'm okay. I'm ready." She kissed his neck.

That tender act while he was inside of her already set him burning even more with desire. He pulled almost all the way out and then thrust his entire length into her. She arched her back and moaned. He took her with all the passion he'd been holding on to.

Serena was experiencing something she never had before but was sure was incredibly well done. He excelled at everything, why not sex too? The feeling of him inside her, thrusting, his sexy body on top of her, and the look of pleasure on his face, nearly had her coming undone immediately. When he thrust forward at that angle, he managed to hit her clit. The dual stimulation was making her curse. "Fuck! Right there!... Yes! That feels so fucking… yes!" She was pushed over what felt like an edge into a free fall of her orgasm. She felt him pulsing inside of her and heard him grunting out his release.

She laid on his shoulder as he panted for breath. She could feel his heart racing along with hers. He said, "You're very vocal. Think the neighbors heard you?" He smirked.

"You're an idiot. You liked that." He nodded. "And, if the neighbors heard me, it's your fault. You're just too good at that."

"And, what does the virgin know about sex?"

"Asks the other virgin. You're not fooling me. I thought you didn't sleep with women because your penis didn't work. Turns out you were just waiting for me. I lost a bet on that one by the way."

"You didn't!"

"I did. Mina was right, you were watching me like a stalker."

"I'm not a stalker!"

Serena smirked. "You're right. Sorry. Make up sex again?"

He laughed. "I can't get it back up yet. I'll have to take a raincheck." He grabbed her ass. "I will be collecting on that soon."

She moaned. "I'll be on top this time."

He flipped her on her back and hovered over her. "I'm so sorry I ever made you cry. Never again. I love you, Serena. I didn't sleep with anyone else because I was in love with you the whole time."

"I love you too. That's why your words hurt. I wanted so badly for you to like anything about me."

"Serena, I love everything about you. Even your bad grades. You are the most emotionally intelligent person I know. You're amazing, and you astound me with how you can care for people. Everyone in your life is better because of knowing you. Especially me. I'm such a failure that I kept making the girl I love cry without realizing it."

"You are kinda an idiot about that." She smiled. "But we're together now. Right?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I know it might be soon, but move in with me. I don't think you know how much happier I am when you're even in the same room as me."

A tear slipped down her face. "It's not too soon. I'll move in with you."

He kissed her passionately and rolled on his back. His cock was hard. "Time for you to be on top."

She sheathed him, leaned forward, and braced her hands on the bed by his head. She knew he was going to like this position. Mina had told her about it. She rode him while her boobs bounced right by his face.

"I'm liking this a lot." He thrust up into her, and they found their rhythm. He then grabbed her ass as she took him. They both orgasmed together. Once he pulsed out his release, she rode him some more, and he growled. "That feels so good on my cock." She rubbed against him and had felt pleasure wash over her again. She then collapsed on his chest.

"It's a good thing we like to argue. I'm really liking the make up sex."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm liking everything about this day. It led to you being here with me."


	55. Maid-Sama

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta.

Ericsookieforever Prompt: How about a request...where Serena works in a cafe and she has to dress up in different sexy costumes and when Darien finds out and sees her, he's both horny and jealous at the same time. That would be fun!

87WW Prompt asking for one of them to take care of the other while they are sick. One that is both sweet and sexy.

I got these two requests and they made me think of the Anime Maid-Sama. So I'm going to combine them and write a version that would work with Darien and Serena and with the prompts.

Darien sat in class and stared at Serena. She was drawing in her notebook instead of listening to the teacher. He rolled his eyes and kicked her desk. "Pay attention." He hissed. She then went back to taking notes. He smiled and focused on the teacher again.

After class, she looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You're really bossy. It's annoying."

"And you're just annoying." He shot back. The class bell rang, and Serena left.

Raye laughed. "Right. She annoys you. Very few people actually believe that." She leaned towards him and whispered. "If you knew what feelings were, you'd realize you have them for Serena. You like her. You're just too emotionally stunted to notice." She then stood and walked out the door.

He rolled his eyes. "You're crazy." He said, long after she could no longer hear him.

His best friend Andrew was packing up his things and started laughing. "She's really not." He shook his head and left to go to his next class.

That evening, as Darien was walking home from the Crown Arcade, he saw a Maid Cafe and looked in. He was shocked to see Serena working there and looking sexy as hell. He stopped in his tracks and watched as the men stared at her. His gut clenched, and Raye's words from earlier that day came back to him.

He quickly decided he could do with another cup of coffee. He was shown to a table in her section and sat down. He watched her serve the other men and jealousy flared deep in his gut. He tried to remind himself that she wasn't his. That fact didn't really matter to him right now.

Serena's smile faltered as she noticed him. She then pasted it back on and walked over to his table. "What can I get you, Master?"

"Coffee, please. Black."

She nodded and went to go get his coffee. She was a ball of nerves. He was so mean to her at school, and now he knew she worked at a Maid Cafe. It was going to be all over the school and be incredibly embarrassing. She poured the coffee.

Darien sat there as she set the coffee down at his table. "Can I ask why you work here?"

"The money. It works with my school schedule, and it pays really well." She blushed.

"You need a job?"

"I'm helping out with the bills at home. My brother is sick, and his medical bills are high."

He nodded and thought about it. He had no clue she was struggling with something in her personal life. He watched her fidget. "What's wrong?"

"Are you going to tell everyone at school?"

"No. This will be our little secret." He smiled at her. He didn't say that no way in hell would he tell anyone else. He didn't want the guys from school seeing her like this. The school uniform hid her body. She was incredibly sexy dressed up like a maid. He was glad the table was there. He was incredibly hard. He wanted her badly. Her breasts looked amazing, and her legs looked like they went on forever. He admitted to himself for the first time, he was crazy about her.

"Thank you. Can I get you something else, Master?"

His cock twitched when she called him Master. He wanted to pull her into his lap and plunder her mouth. What he said was, "No, thank you." His mind supplied that he would then reach up her skirt and see if she was wet for him.

She smiled at him and went back to serving the other tables. He sat there for quite a while and watched her. He desired her, and he wanted to wring the necks of every other man that looked at her. He went and ordered coffee there every day after school.

A week later, they were in class, and he noticed she looked ill. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She lied.

"You're not fine, you should call in sick today."

"I can't. I need the money. It'll be okay."

He shook his head and didn't say any more. He went to the cafe like normal and watched her. She was obviously struggling. He hated to watch her while she was ill. Half way through her shift, she wobbled a bit. He was up and out of his seat, managing to catch the tray of food before she dropped it and collapsed. He handed another waitress the tray and said, "I'm going to take her home. She can't finish her shift." No one stopped him.

He unlocked his apartment and she said, "They assumed you meant my home."

He smirked. "Oh well, I didn't." He then brought her in his apartment and laid her on his couch. Damn, even sick she looked sexy as hell in that costume laying on his couch. His hand itched to touch her warm skin. He wanted to strip her and… He tried to control his libido. He reluctantly put a blanket over her to keep her warm.

She fell asleep and woke up an hour later, feeling worse. She moaned dramatically, "I think I have the Black Plague." She was shivering under her blanket. Her fever came with chills. She ached all over.

"You don't have the Plague."

"How can you be sure? You aren't a doctor yet. You're not even out of High School."

"You aren't bleeding from your mouth." He pulled her hands out to look at them. "And, your fingers aren't blackened from the death of tissue."

"Darn."

He shook his head fondly. "You want the Black Plague?"

"Death by fever is a lot less cool than death by Black Plague. That sounds better."

"First, you aren't dying. Second, it wasn't cool to the hundreds of millions of people who died of it in Eurasia and parts of Africa."

She groaned. "Nerd."

He chuckled. "You need to drink water." He unscrewed the bottle cap and handed it to her.

"Yes, Dad." She took a big drink and gave it back to him.

He put it on the table by her. "I'm not your Dad. I am, however, going to make sure you're okay."

"Why?"

"Because you're sick."

"I mean, why am I here? And, don't say because I'm sick." She huffed.

"I want to help you."

"Why?"

He sat on the floor next to her. "What are you looking for, Serena?"

"I know I'm not dying. I'm trying to make myself laugh by being silly. I feel miserable. I just don't understand why you're doing this."

"What's wrong?" He looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"I don't think I can take your kindness while I'm this sick."

"You can't take kindness?"

"I can't take kindness from the man I'm in love with." She groaned. "Now I'm going to die of embarrassment, not the Plague."

He caressed her cheek. "Silly, sexy Serena. I'm in love with you too. That's why I'm taking care of you."

She beamed. "I'm not feeling as bad anymore."

"I do have a nerd fact I think you'll like." He couldn't help himself, he was keyed up from looking at her body in that sexy costume for a week. His libido was on overdrive.

She looked at him skeptically. "What is it? I'll be the judge."

He blushed. "I probably shouldn't say it."

"Just tell me what it is." She pouted at him and gave him puppy dog eyes.

He couldn't resist her. "A long time ago, doctors used to believe that stimulation of the clit helped heal women."

"Bull. They wanted to believe that. A bunch of dirty old men got to touch virgins that way."

He nodded and laughed. "Yea. Probably."

She closed her eyes to relax and realized what he was actually saying. Her eyes flew open. She wanted that. She gave him a sweet smile. "Well, before we condemn the whole profession, then we should try an experiment. For science."

"What do you want to try, for science?"

"I want you to try and see if stimulating my clit helps me feel any better."

He moaned. "You want me to…"

She pulled the blanket over her head. He heard a muffled "Nevermind."

He yanked the blanket down and off her then put his hand up her skirt on her costume. This was definitely a fantasy he'd had many times lately. He moaned as she parted her legs. He then found her clit and started rubbing on it slowly. He heard a mewl from her and smirked. "Like that?" She nodded and blushed. He then slowly began speeding up the pace. Her breath was getting shallow, and she was moaning. He sped up, and she was rubbing up against his hand. She then let out a loud moan and orgasmed. He stopped rubbing and slid his finger through her wet folds.

"Well, turns out that, if you were my doctor, I'd fake being sick a lot." She smiled. "I do feel a bit better though."

He licked his fingers. "As your doctor, I will have to prescribe you more of that."

She looked at him with lust in her eyes. "I absolutely agree."

He chuckled. "I can't believe you let me do that to you. Serena, I've wanted you for so long." He blushed.

"You did?"

"You saw me in that cafe watching you every day."

She smiled. "I wondered why you kept coming."

"Because I'm a horny guy who wants to look at your sexy body in that sexy costume. I realized that I'd fallen in love with you two days into sitting there."

"Love or lust?"

"Both, really." He caressed her face. "Shit, you're really hot!" He went and grabbed a washcloth to cool her down. "We should call your parents. They're going to wonder where you are."

"They are out of town with my brother. They're taking him to see a specialist."

"You're staying here tonight then. I can't let you go home sick and not have someone there to keep an eye on you. But first, we need to get your fever down."

Darien went and drew her a warm bath. It was going to feel freezing to her, but he had to do it. He then went in, pulled back her blanket, and soaked in the sight of her disheveled costume. His hand slid to her thigh and caressed it. "Are you up for your next treatment?"

She moaned and spread her legs. "Yes, please."

He pulled off her panties, flicked her clit, and got her worked up. He watched her back arch as she laid there. Her head was thrown back, and her lips were slightly parted. "Damn, this is hot!" He exclaimed. He heard her orgasm and pulled back his hand to lick his fingers. He then said, "I need to take off your clothes. I have a bath ready for you, your temperature needs to come down."

She nodded. "It's going to feel really cold, isn't it?"

"Yea, but we have to do it."

She let him undress her, and he struggled to control himself. He wanted her desperately, and he was stripping her clothes off her body. He'd fantasized about that so many times, sitting in that cafe. He then carried her naked to the bath and lowered her in. She squealed when she felt the temperature of the water. He then saw her start to shiver. "Sorry, but your temperature is too high."

"Please touch me while I'm in the bath. I need a distraction, and your hands on me would help."

He nodded and touched her breasts and moaned. "Your wet breasts are literally out of a fantasy." The whole time she was in the bath, he explored her body with his hands.

When the bath was over, he gently toweled her dry and got one of his t-shirts, putting it on her. He then carried her to his bed and tucked her in. "No panties?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not that much of a good guy. I don't ever want you wearing panties when you're in my bed." He felt her forehead. "You're a lot cooler now. I'm so glad."

"Take off my shirt please."

"What!?"

"I'm more comfortable sleeping naked, and I think you would prefer that too."

He pulled off her shirt gently. Really, he wanted to rip it from her body. "When you're better, I'm going to spend hours bringing you pleasure. I want you so much, Serena. You look amazing."

"I'm sick. I can't look that good."

He raked his eyes over her body. "Oh yes, you can."

He then stripped and climbed in bed, lying down next to her. He knew it would be tortue not burying himself in her, but he wanted the feeling of her in bed with him naked. It was a living out of just one more fantasy. He watched her drift off to sleep. He couldn't help himself. At times while she was sleeping, he lifted the covers to look at her perfect breasts.

He spent the weekend taking care of her. He bought her soup when she was feeling well enough to eat, and he fed her himself. When she was feeling really miserable, she would ask him to touch her, and it would get her to moan and distract her from her illness. She smirked eventually. "So, some of those doctors were sick bastards. But, I could see the idea that a girl is expected to be perfectly behaved and never look at boys like that. I need you to do that again."

"For science?" He smirked.

"For science." She agreed.


	56. Secret Agent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

From MasterRay5 New prompt: secret agent Darien Shields is called to a secret meeting spot by rival spy, Usagi Tsukino, the White Rabbit of Tokyo. They had slept together on a mission and he can’t get her out of his head.

At the time, Darien didn’t know, and that’s hard for him now. He always wanted to know everything when he was younger. It gave him control in his life. When he became a secret agent, that want became a need. Knowing everything and control kept him alive. It also made him one of the best. He’d heard about the White Rabbit of course, but he thought she was a myth. No one could be that good. He was wrong. Someone could be, and she was perfect. And now, he was on his way to the Tokyo Tower to meet with her. 

It all started six months ago. He was sent by his agency to infiltrate the group running drugs in Tokyo. They were highly organized and had a knack for spotting moles. They killed every one of them they found. And so far, they’d found every one of them. 

He managed to make his initial steps into the group, and then he caught a break. He saw a rival gunman coming and pushed a high ranking member out of the way of the bullet. He was instantly given more access. 

He was at the main house shortly after saving the man when he met Serena. She stepped into the room, and it felt like all the air had been sucked out. He was entranced. “You like her?” He heard. 

He swallowed hard. “Yea, I really do.” She was beautiful. 

The guy waved her over. “Serena, come here. What do you think of Darien here? He’s the one who saved Tommy.”

She raked her eyes over his body. “He’s hot.” She walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest. 

The guy smacked her ass. “Be a good girl and satisfy him.”

She smiled up at Darien. “I’ll have no trouble satisfying him. This will be fun.” She grabbed his wrist and led him off to a room in the pool house. 

“This is my room.” She pulled off her shirt. “Do you like it?”

“You have a place here?” He looked at her. He really liked her breasts. Wow. 

“I’m Tommy’s cousin. What, did you think I was a hooker?”

“Yea. Sorry.”

She laughed and shook her head, “No, he just figured I’d want to show you my appreciation. He’s right.” She raked her eyes over his body. 

Darien swallowed hard. He’d never had sex before. He always talked his way out of it on missions, and he worked all the time. He suddenly found himself with no desire to do that now. He wanted her. He just had to put his knowledge to work to satisfy her. 

He blustered through the start. He stalked towards her, pulled her flush against his body, and grabbed her ass. “Just how appreciative are you?”

She licked his neck and then nipped at it. “Fucking appreciative.”

He moaned. He was so hard, and he wanted to do so many things to her. He unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor. “Tell me you have condoms in here. I want to bury myself in you. I’ll have you screaming in pleasure.” He then sucked on her breasts, and she moaned. “I want you so badly right now.”

He quickly had them stripped after that, and he spread her out on her bed and thrust into her. He was completely wild with desire for her and was desperately fucking her. She was gorgeous, and he loved how tight she was. She felt so good on his cock. He took her hard, leaning on his forearms and driving himself into her. She was moaning and bracing her hands against the headboard. Her head was thrown back in pleasure. They both orgasmed, and he collapsed next to her. 

“Wow.” He breathed out. 

She nodded. “Yea. That was fun.”

He looked at her. “Will you let me have sex with you again?”

“I will.”

For the next two months, he was kissing her and laughing with her. Then they’d race to what was now their room, he’d bury himself in her, and they’d have sex. It was glorious. He couldn’t get enough of her. 

And then one day, it all changed. The police swept in and arrested everyone. He couldn’t figure out how they got the warrant. He hadn’t managed to get enough evidence yet. He was walked out in handcuffs. 

When they realized that he was a secret agent, they released him and brought him to a back room. “Sorry about that. We didn’t know there was another working the case.”

“Another?” He stepped in the room, and Serena was standing there. 

“I guess I beat you to the evidence.” She said smiling at him. 

“But, you’re Tommy’s cousin.”

“No, I just convinced him I was.” She winked at him. “I’m actually the White Rabbit.”

That was the last time he saw her. He ached for her and her smiles. He missed talking with her and joking around. She had lit up his whole world, and now he was desperately lonely. He felt like a ghost in his own life.

He stood in front of Tokyo Tower with a very pissed off Serena staring at him. She was so sexy, but she looked even hotter when she was mad. 

“You told me to meet you here. What do you want?” He asked. 

She scowled. “You’re not happy to see me?”

“I… yes, I am.” He was confused. That didn’t stop him from wanting her. From missing what they had together. He thought of her all the time. She haunted him. 

“I don’t sleep with people. The first time I had sex was with you!” She deflated. “I went along with it because I wanted to. You...”

“But you didn’t...”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m an athlete. I tore that exercising.”

He realized what she was saying. He wasn’t dumb, and he was so relieved she wanted him too. He pulled her close and kissed her desperately. His hands slid to her ass, and he rubbed his cock against her. He then said, “Come home with me. I fell in love with you.”

“Then why didn’t you find me!?”

“Because I was sure I was just a passing fling for you. No woman could be as perfect as you. I don’t get good things like you in my life.”

“I love you too.” She hit him in the arm. “Don’t you ever let me go again.”

He kissed her desperately, and he held onto her. “Never again.”


	57. Headmaster

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for editing all of this. It's a long one.

Boys and Girls boarding school. Darien is the headmaster. Serena is an eighteen year old student. This all takes place back when spankings with a paddle were legal in schools. Again, there is a reason this is illegal in real life. This is just fictional fun.

Headmaster

Darien sighed as she came into his office. "You have to stop pulling pranks! It's that or you'll keep getting sent to my office."

Serena hid her smirk. She wanted him to spank her with the paddle. It was always a fight to keep her emotions under wraps when he did. It turned her on. She never used to get in this much trouble before he was the Headmaster of the school. She'd then go to her room that night and spend time in the shower masturbating thinking about it.

She bent over his desk and assumed the position. "I accept my punishment."

He picked up the paddle. He hated using it on the students, but it was expected of him. He tried not using it at first, and the board of trustees met and almost fired him. He promised to reinstate its use. "It's five today."

Shit. She was hoping for more. She'd make it work for her though. She counted each one out loud. Whack "One," whack "Two," whack "Three," whack "Four," whack "Five." She slipped on the last one and let out a sultry moan. She then straightened up and almost panicked when she saw the look in his eyes.

He was shocked. "What?"

"It hurt. I just made a noise." She shifted nervously.

He reluctantly nodded and said, "Time to go back to class." She dashed out.

Darien sat down hard in his chair and pulled out her file. He updated her punishment and then began looking back through it. What he saw confused him. She wasn't the kind of student to get in trouble before he came. In fact, she didn't until… he was forced to use the paddle on students. He ran his fingers through his hair. She moaned when he was done, right? His head wasn't messing with him, was it?

That moment changed things for him. It was utter torture. He started thinking of her more. She confused him, but he also started noticing her as a woman who had sexual desires.

Three days later, she was back in his office. "Serena, again? Rules say it's ten this time."

He paddled her backside as she bent over his desk. As she counted them out, he looked at her. She was fully clothed and wearing her school skirt and thigh high socks. She looked so innocent. He paused after the third one and moved to "check on her". He said, "Serena, are you okay?" He moved and looked at her face. Her eyes were dilated with lust.

She nodded. "I'm fine, Headmaster Shields. You can continue."

He stepped back and looked at her ass as he paddled her. Even through her skirt, it looked amazing. He finished and surprised her with one more. His lip twitched when it startled a moan out of her. All he said was, "You need to behave. You've been naughty."

She stood and slowly turned to face him. He figured she was trying to get herself under control. She wasn't fooling him. Her nipples were hard. She then went back to class.

He collapsed in his chair and ran his hands over his face. He needed to get control over himself. What the hell was that last one about? He knew he was pushing her. He knew what would happen when he did that. And, now he was tortured by yet another moan he got out of her.

He had to discipline several other female students that day. He was relieved to know it was only her that was affecting him. He could control himself around one woman, right?

Serena worried that she had given herself away with that last one. She wasn't expecting an extra, and she hadn't held back her reaction. She still enjoyed herself in the shower that night. She was currently sitting in class, wondering if she should stop getting in trouble. She was afraid she embarrassed herself so much she was nervous to show her face. It had been a week since she was in his office, and she missed the paddlings.

Her teacher scoffed, not that she noticed. "Serena, you aren't paying attention! Go to the Headmaster's office!"

Damn, well that decided that. She picked up her things and walked to his office dreading it for the first time.

Darien sighed when he heard who was waiting in the hall for him. He didn't want to face her yet. He spent the week noticing her more and more, and now, she was all he could think about. He opened his door and called her in. "Serena, what now?"

"I was distracted in class. I guess I made him mad one too many times, and now he will use anything to throw me out."

"You glued his briefcase to the floor… twice."

"It's an ugly briefcase. I was trying to do him a favor."

"He's going to expect… dang. He's going to want to see the file and how many you got today. It has to be ten."

Serena swallowed. She had to brace herself in case it was eleven again. She got wet just thinking about it. She bet over his desk without him even asking.

"Does this even work on you?"

"What?"

"It doesn't seem to stop you. It's not working."

"It's the rules."

"That, it is." He then began punishing her. She was a naughty girl. Shoot, he shouldn't have thought of it that way. He spanked her with the paddle harder than he normally did. He was trying to make it an actual punishment. Instead, after the fourth hard spanking, she moaned out. He just fucking snapped. He raised her skirt up and exposed her panties. "Can I continue like this?"

"Yes." She was so excited.

He then spanked her with the paddle and watched her ass grow pink. Fuck, he was in trouble. By the final spanking, he set down the paddle and decided he didn't give a damn anymore. He then spanked her with his hand one final time. She moaned out and rubbed her legs together. He knew she was trying to create some friction to ease the tension. His hard cock grew even harder. His pants were incredibly uncomfortable. "Time to go back to class." He ordered. Now he was stuck thinking about her pink ass and her pale blue panties.

Serena straightened and fixed her skirt. "Yes, Headmaster Shields." She gave him a seductive look and then picked up her things and headed out to class.

He slouched in his chair. He was losing so much control of himself. He was heading towards trouble, and he wasn't sure he even cared right now. She was the hottest woman he'd ever seen, and she liked it.

Four days and three nights of wet dreams of her later, she showed up in his office again. He couldn't help looking at her breasts. They were enormous, and he wanted to bury his face in them.

She stood there and shifted under his scrutiny. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, you like it when you get sent to my office for punishment. It's only encouraging you to act up."

She blushed and looked at her shoes. "Um…"

"I have a solution, but you have to be one hundred precent in. You can't tell anyone. Also, you have to stop getting sent to the office. Come to me, and I will spank you whenever you want."

Her head snapped up. "What?"

He bent her over his desk. "I have to punish you now. You were sent here after all." He lifted up her skirt. "Tell me if you don't like something I'm doing." He then pulled her panties down to around her knees. She moaned. "Spread your legs a bit." She did. "Good. The vibration of the slap will travel to your clit that way." He caressed her ass with both hands. What he didn't say was that it also gave him a view of her pussy. He then picked up the paddle. "It's fifteen this time." He then used the paddle on her bare ass and watched as it grew pink and her pussy as it grew wet. When he was done, he left her bent over his desk with her ass showing. He stood looking at her bared to him and said, "Now, you can come to me at any time for a punishment like that. Just know it won't be like this again in my office. Come to my place at night. I have a big desk there, and I can bend you over it and punish you."

She looked over her shoulder at him, and he was staring at her ass. "Can I come tonight? I'll be a good girl for the rest of the day."

"You want to come so soon?" He couldn't help himself. He rubbed his hands over her ass again.

"Yes, I do."

He pulled up her panties and fixed her skirt. "We can't have someone else walking in and seeing you like that." He patted her bottom. "Time to go to class."

That night, she showed up at his door. She was wearing a dark coat and a dark hat. She didn't want to be recognized. She knocked, and he let her right into his place.

"You're here."

"I am. I said I was coming." She took off her hat and coat. She was wearing a slave girl costume. It was tight and barely there. It looked more like bondage straps than clothes. She turned to place her coat down and most of her ass was exposed by her costume. She heard him suck in a breath as he took her in. She turned back to him. "I'm yours to punish as you want. You have my complete consent."

He swallowed hard. "That's a lot of trust."

She shrugged, "I don't think so. There's a lot I want you to do with me." She looked at his crotch. "It looks like someone agrees with me."

He shifted to make room for his boner. "So, I have a feeling you have a fantasy you want to act out."

She shook her head. "Your reaction today showed me what you wanted. I'm not dumb. You left my panties on around my knees. It was a bit like bondage. You could have just taken them off." She gave him a sultry look and walked towards him. She placed a hand on his chest and said, "I shouldn't be the only one enjoying myself."

He raked his eyes over her body. She looked so fucking hot, and he liked the slave girl look a lot. He didn't know how she was able to read a kink that even he didn't know he had. She was very right though. "I'm definitely enjoying this look. You're really game for this?"

"Yes." She didn't waiver in the slightest bit.

"I don't want to just spank you right now. You got me wanting more."

"That was the point of my outfit." She replied and stroked his hard cock through his pants. "I thought some role play would be fun."

"Tell me the second I take this too far." He then reached out and pulled her against him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and dropped the other one to grab her bare ass. "You should know better by now, slave." He ground his cock against her. "You speak only when I tell you to. You're mine to do with as I please." He pulled his hand back that was on her ass and spanked her once. "I'm in charge here. I'm your master." He then pulled her to his office and bent her over his desk. He still really wanted to do this part. He'd cleaned his office all evening in anticipation of her. He then pulled out a paddle. He spanked her five times. She moaned after every one. "You will obey my every command. Tell me you understand that now."

"I understand."

He spanked her again. He then grabbed her ass and dug his fingers in. It was so tight and so perfect. He hadn't been able to get the sight of her bare ass out of his mind all day.

He hesitated with her bent over his desk. He wasn't sure where to take it next. "You're mine to do with as I please. I've watched you." The slave girl fantasy was slipping into real life. "You get me so hard." He realized what he was doing and went back to role play. "I'm going to show you who's in charge. This time, he spanked her five times with his bare hands. Each time he did, he kissed the spot of the slap. He then pulled her off his desk and spun her around. He pinched her nipples. She looked at him with lust in her eyes. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me."

He physically jerked back. He was shocked by what she said. "You what?"

She looked down at her feet nervously.

He reached around and spanked her. "You will answer me when I ask a question." He spanked her again on the other cheek.

"I want you to fuck me."

He grabbed her ass in both hands and pulled her against his cock. "No one can find out I'm fucking you. Do you hear that? I'll get fired and go to jail." He had dropped the master/slave talk. "I want you, but we have to be very careful. You're eighteen, and that's what matters to me. That won't matter to the law, though, or your parents."

She rolled her eyes, "They sent me away, and I don't ever go home. They don't care. I won't tell anyone. I just want to be with you." She paused. "I'm a virgin."

He gave her a feral grin. "Not after I'm done with you tonight." He kissed down her neck. "Tonight, I take your virginity. I'm so fucking hard right now."

He went back to the game. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. "Touch me, slave. Wrap your hand around it, and make sure I'm fully hard for when I fuck you." He already knew he was, but he wanted her to touch him. He wanted it to be her hand on his cock this time. He was tired of jerking off, thinking of her.

She caressed his balls and started stroking his cock. She moaned. "Do you like this?"

"I told you not to speak unless I asked you a question." He bent her over his desk and spanked her twice. He then rubbed his cock against her ass. He thought about how easy it would be to thrust into her and fuck her on his desk. She was a virgin though. It would have to be some other time. "Go back to stroking my cock. I was enjoying myself."

She stood and stroked his hard cock again. He let his eyes drift shut, it felt so damn good. He raised his hand to her breast. "You have the biggest breasts. I will be fully enjoying them." He brought up his other hand and pinched both nipples. "I want to… nevermind. You're my slave. I get what I want every time." He trusted her to say no if she didn't want something. He then sucked on her breast. He pulled down her strap a bit exposing her nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

He then unhooked her clothing, and it began sliding to the floor. She stood there completely naked in front of him. His eyes went black with desire. "I want you so badly. You're so damn hot. Your breasts are better than I could imagine. I've never seen any this big before." He grabbed them again and moaned. He then used his mouth to lick and suck on them. "I get to touch these. I'm so glad." He looked at the rest of her body. "You're a work of art. I'm going to trace your whole body with my hands and my tongue."

He took her to his bed, stripped, and did just that. He traced her curves with his tongue. She was a bit salty, and she tasted delicious. "The play is over. Now, it's just us in bed together. I'm going to make it feel so good for you." He then tried to pull her legs apart, and she blushed. "Don't worry. You'll like this." She relaxed her legs, and he pulled them further apart. "I'm going to put my mouth on you and taste you. It's going to feel really good for you. I promise." He lowered his head and licked her once, getting her used to the idea. She moaned out loudly and relaxed.

He then went down on her. He licked and sucked her, she was squirming and moaning. He loved knowing she was enjoying what he was doing. He then thrust two fingers into her. She was so damn tight. He then flicked her clit with his tongue until she was screaming out her orgasm. She laid there panting, and her legs were trembling from the pleasure.

"I didn't even know…" she said.

"I told you you'd like it." He gave her a cocky grin. He then licked his fingers. "You taste so good."

"I'm going to want you to do that again." She looked up at him blissed out.

"I'm going to want to do that again too." He ran his finger between the folds of her pussy. "I really enjoyed myself between your legs. Now, I'm going to enjoy myself some more. I'll be gentle with you… this time." He flicked her clit, and she arched her back and moaned.

Darien rolled on a condom, laid over her, and eased his cock into her, breaking her barrier. She winced, and he paused to give her time to adjust. Then he was thrusting into her and bringing her pleasure. She was yelling, "Oh! That… yes!" … "That feels so good!" He sped up the pace, intending to drive her absolutely wild. She was screaming and arching her back in pleasure. "Yes!" She screamed over and over. "Right there! Yes!" She saw stars and screamed out, and then he came hard as her walls fluttered.

She laid there, looking at him with so much vulnerability in her eyes. "Are you…what happens now?"

He rolled his eyes. "As if I would risk jail time for one very good fuck in a tight cunt." He pulled her under him. "Come to me every night that you want sex. I will keep bringing you pleasure like this."

She nodded, and mumbled "... any other women?"

"I've never seen a hotter woman than you in my whole life. Why would I screw that up by being with anyone else?"

She blushed again, "Really?"

"Really. Serena. This is more than really hot sex. You're mine now. Please, tell me you want that."

"I want that. I got in trouble because it was the only way I could get you to touch me. Well, and I get off on being spanked. I want you to be mine too."

He kissed her. "I'm yours. And, I actually enjoy spanking you now that I know it turns you on."

The next day, he called her into his office. "What?" he asked exasperated.

"I promise it wasn't me this time! It was Misty, but she sits behind me, and everyone is used to me being the one making smartass comments." She blushed. "This wasn't on purpose. I promise."

He chuckled. "I'd believe you anyway, but Misty makes it even more plausible. With all you did, you never lied. She really doesn't like you, does she?"

She blushed, "What's the point in lying about what I did when the whole point was to get sent to you to be paddled? And as far as Misty goes, I don't even know why she doesn't like me." She huffed. "I've done nothing to her."

He fondly shook his head. "All the boys are crazy about you. She's jealous." He smirked at her. "Joke's on her. You aren't interested in a single one of them."

She smiled at him. "Nope. I do have a boyfriend, but he's… forbidden." She arched a sexy eyebrow at him.

He raked his eyes over her body. "Bend over my desk." He then pulled her skirt up and her panties around her knees. She was right, he really liked it and it looked a bit like she was tied up for him. His cock grew harder. He took the paddle to her ten times. He reached out and ran his fingers through the wet folds of her pussy and then licked them. He pulled up her panties and fixed her skirt. "Please come by tonight. I want you so badly."

"Of course. It's nice to not have to masturbate tonight after you did that to me. I did every other time you did. Just me, thoughts of your punishment, and a hot shower." She stood up and gave him a sultry look.

"Every time?"

"Yes, every time."

He shook his head fondly. "Tonight, I'll join you in the shower. You'll have to show me what you did."

She looked at him with unconcealed lust. "I'll walk you through it, and you can get me off."

"Deal."

That night, he had her back pressed to his front in the shower and his fingers getting her off as she walked through in fine detail what she did every night after he punished her. He loved it. He then had her in his bed underneath him, screaming out his name. He kissed her, wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.

A week later, she was laying in his bed naked in his arms and sated. He said, "We have a week vacation coming up. I told them I'm going out of town. Can you join me?" He kissed along her neck.

"I usually stay at school, but I can invent an excuse. I'd love to go with you. Where to?"

"A cottage in the woods really close by. It would just be the two of us and nature. We still have to be careful not to be seen."

She smiled at him. "It sounds perfect. Please bring the paddle."

Serena hopped the bus a week later and headed for the outskirts of town away from the cottage to preserve her cover. Everyone believed she was going to watch after a sick aunt for a week. She had huffed that the aunt never paid attention to her until she needed something, but she felt she should still help her. Everyone bought it.

The bus left, and she sat on a stump on the side of the road a bit out of sight. Darien's car pulled up, and she quickly hopped in and kissed him. He then drove away in the right direction.

"How did it go?"

"Perfectly. Misty was smirking about how I had to spend my vacation taking care of a sick relative instead of going somewhere fancy and exciting like she was. She made sure everyone knew I was off to do something awful. You were right." She smirked. "If she's going to keep trying to get me in trouble, she can at least help me sneak away with my boyfriend."

He pulled off the road and made sure the car wasn't visible from the street. He then pulled her into his lap, straddling him. "Sexy boyfriend."

"What?"

"I love it when you call me your 'sexy boyfriend.'" He kissed her and plundered her mouth while he grabbed her ass.

She ground against his big, hard cock. "My sexy boyfriend." She smirked, "Is there a reason you're feeling insecure?"

"How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're avoiding the question."

"So many guys at school want to date you. You could be seen in public with them." He shrugged. "Soon, the allure of the forbidden will wear off."

She shook her head and looked into his eyes. "You're ridiculous, baka!" She kissed him tenderly on the lips. "You're going to make me say it when I didn't want to ever say it first. I love you." She placed her finger over his lips so he couldn't speak. "If you say it now, I will be pissed. I didn't say it to hear it back. I said it because you need to know that those other guys are just noise to me. The allure of the forbidden wore off a while ago. It wasn't really ever all about that for me. It was you. Now it's just all you. And now, you're going to act like I didn't say 'I love you.' You will, however, stop being insecure when it comes to us."

He gently placed her back in her seat in the car. He took her hand, held it, and kissed her fingers tenderly, then he kissed her cheek. He stepped out of the car and opened her door then. He took her hand to help her out of her seat and gently closed her car door. He raised both hands to his lips, kissed them each, and held them up. He looked at her tenderly, and then his look morphed to one of passion. She was pressed against the side of his car, and he was grabbing her breasts and plundering her mouth. He rocked his hard cock against her core at a steady pace. He pulled back his head and gently grabbed her hair, forcing her head back and exposing her neck. He licked, sucked, and nipped his way down her throat. "I love you so damn much, Serena." He pinched her nipple. "You can be as pissed as you want. In fact, I'm up for angry sex if you are." He rocked his cock against her again and again.

"Not this time. We'll try that sometime when we didn't just tell each other we love each other. She stripped and laid on the hood of his car. "Make love to me on the hood of your sexy car."

He didn't care if they dented it. It would be worth the cost to get the dents out. He stripped and climbed on top of her. "Thank goodness for birth control!" He then thrust into her and took her on the hood of his car. They both orgasmed, and he smiled at her. "You're amazing."

"You love me."

"That, I do." He kissed her forehead. "And, you love me too."

"Yea, and you're the ass that made me say it first." She chuckled.

"Sorry?" He said with confusion.

"I just didn't want to be at a disadvantage even more. I'm already a student at your school. You hold all the cards in this relationship."

He scoffed, "I feel like you control me completely. I'd never imagined I'd sleep with and fall in love with a student. And yet, you came along, and I feel zero regret except that we can't tell people about us."

She held him and smiled. "You're still older."

"Yea, a bit, but you're so much more… everything. You're joy, kindness, you live life in a way that makes me feel like I'm living for the first time. Everything was order and darkness, and then you came along. Now, it's exciting and bright and… hopeful. I feel like you're the one with the actual control. If we break up, you go on and live your wonderful life. I would go back to darkness."

"Take me to that cabin, and make love to me all weekend. I'm not going anywhere. I'm in love with you, it feels huge and epic and unending."

"Thank goodness! I just can't ever lose you, Serena."

"That's not in the cards for us, is it?"

He helped her up, they both dressed, and he held her car door for her. When they were both in, he pulled out onto the road again to take them to the cottage in the woods. He finally said, "I love you. I mean that with everything in me, and I've never loved anyone before. When you graduate, what do we do then?"

"I have a question I always wondered, do you like your job?"

"No! I hate it." He sighed, "Oddly enough, it's the corporeal punishment I hate the most. Well, except on you, but that wasn't even until I realized you liked it."

"Then start looking and find a new one. We'll find a new life together. I might be ignored by my parents, but I wasn't by my grandparents. They both passed away about three years ago. I have a large trust fund. I get terrible grades, and I can't really go to university, but I don't need to. I can find a job I really enjoy anywhere you are. I can even work for a non-profit. I don't need the money."

"Then there is one requirement I will have before that."

"And, what's that?" She asked and looked at him with curiosity.

"Say you'll marry me. I can't give you a ring right now, but I will have one for you the day we move to a new town."

"Yes! I'll marry you. Now I'll just have to call you my sexy fiance." She smiled at him.

"I have a trust fund too."

"What?"

"I don't want you to worry that we would be living off your money. My parents died when I was six, and I have a large trust fund too."

"Then why the hell do you have a job you don't like?"

"I didn't think I'd find a job I liked. I haven't been happy until…" He blushed scarlet. "Honestly, when you moaned after I spanked you, it was exciting. As sick as it sounds, the first time I lifted your skirt and spanked you, my life had more color in it."

"Yea, my pink ass." She quipped.

He blushed to his ears. "And, your light blue panties. You excited me."

"I got your cock hard."

"So fucking hard. Damn, you have no idea how long my erection lasted. I started worrying that I would have to go to the doctor."

"You're practiced at spankings. You couldn't have spanked it." She quipped.

"I was in my office. I was worried the secretary would hear me doing… that." He turned off the road, pulled up the very long drive, and parked the car. The "cottage" was huge.

"Wow that's…"

"Mine. It's my cottage. I really hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will! Wow." She spun to face him. "So, which room do we have sex in first? I demand we have sex in every one."

He shook his head. "First, I lay you out in the grass and have sex with you there." He pulled her to a lush lawn, laid her down, and pulled off her clothes. "Fiance, I'm going to… why don't I just show you?" He then spent his time working her up and bringing her to orgasm with his mouth. He finally thrust inside of her at last and took her there. He chuckled when he laid next to her. "I have grass stains on my knees."

She looked at him, "I have grass in my hair, and I don't care."

"It looks beautiful. You look like an earth goddess. You could be the goddess of the wheat and the fields, and I can plow you."

"I believe you already did." She smiled and stroked his biceps.

"I'm not even close to being done with you." He kissed her nipples. "I won't ever get enough."

"Good. I don't want you to ever stop wanting me."

They spent a week making love in every room in the house multiple times.

When they finally went back to school, he groaned. He knew he would miss holding her every night as they fell asleep. He liked not having to be worried about being caught with her. Now, he knew they couldn't slip.

So, of course, it happened a week later. Serena had been managing to stay out of trouble, and then one teacher with a grudge against her sent her to the office for a minor infraction. Darien called her in and kissed her passionately. She unbuttoned her shirt, and he nipped and sucked on her breasts. He then leaned her over the desk like that and paddled her with her skirt flipped up and her panties around her knees.

He then heard noise outside his office door. He recognized the voice, it was Mark from the board of trustees. He pulled up her panties and fixed her skirt quickly. The problem was that she didn't recognize the voice. His reason for haste confused her. So, when the man marched in Darien's office without knocking, her shirt was still mostly unbuttoned. Darien tried not to fidget as he stood there with the paddle.

"Good to see you actually use that thing. I was worried about you being soft at first!" The man looked at Serena. "You can go. I assume he's done with you."

Serena tried to calm herself and not panic. She knew what she had to do now. She couldn't let Darien get in trouble. She'd sacrifice herself. She stood up with her breasts bared. She wasn't able to fumble any of the buttons closed while she laid over the desk. She huffed at the man, "I finally try to make a move on him and you show up!" She began slowly buttoning her shirt and locking eyes with him. It was obvious that he liked her breasts a lot. She'd use that. "How about you? I find men in authority… exciting." She knew for a fact that he didn't wear a wedding ring. She checked. She placed her hand on his chest. "I was going to make a play for him today, but you're even more powerful than he is, aren't you?" She smirked.

"You need to step back!"

She took a half step back and kept her hand on his chest. "Don't you want me? I'm a virgin. Teach me about my body, I want to learn." She needed to make him sure that she was the aggressor. Darien couldn't go to jail for her. "You look like a man who knows what he wants. I'll give it to you."

He swallowed hard and groaned. He then stepped back until she wasn't touching him any more. "You need to go back to class. Now."

"Yes, Sir. I like it when you boss me around." She then left, hoping Darien understood.

Darien watched the whole thing with disgust. Mark obviously lusted after her. He hated watching her touch him and come onto him. What bothered him the most was what was coming as soon as she left the room.

Mark said, "She's expelled. You can't be expected to keep resisting a woman that beautiful. I'll take it to the board of trustees today. I assume we will support each other in front of the board. She's gorgeous, they will need reassurance that we both resisted her. I saw you were able to, and you saw the same with me."

Darien nodded, "I will attest to that." He hated that he agreed to it, but he couldn't let what she did go to waste.

"Good. Well, good job here. I just wanted to see how things were going." He then walked out, forgetting really why he'd come. Serena had sent him for a head trip. He tried not to picture her breasts as he left. It didn't work.

Darien sank down on his desk chair. She'd done it. She kept him out of trouble and sacrificed herself. Her parents would be furious, and she'd be sent away. He didn't want to be separated from her. By the end of the day, she was ordered out. The next day, her room would be packed, and she would be gone.

Serena had all of her things loaded into a taxi. She hugged her friends and said goodbye. "I'll be at my parent's house. I won't be able to call for a while. They're angry. I'll get in contact with you when I can. I love you Amy, I love you Mina." She hugged them and said goodbye.

Darien watched from the shadows of his office with his window open. He heard everything she said. He knew it would be the last thing he heard from her for a while. He gritted his teeth. He promised himself that he'd find her again soon. He had to. She couldn't sacrifice herself for him and not have him fight for them.

Mina walked into the Headmaster's office a few hours later that day and sat in the chair across from him. She crossed her arms and gave him a dirty look. "I figured it out a while ago. I just cared about her too much to say anything about it. Even to her. I didn't want her worried that I'd slip."

He didn't even play coy and pretend he didn't know what she was talking about. "I'm so sorry. She didn't even ask. I would have-"

"Gone to jail, or at best, been fired?" She cut in. "Don't be ridiculous," she hissed at him. "She did the right thing. She hates private school, it's why her parents sent her here. They were pissed she inherited all her grandparents' money. She's fucking brilliant, can test out of school, and get an equivalency degree any time she wants. She fails because she wants to punish them."

"I noticed that. Still, I'm sorry. I didn't want her sent away."

"I bet you didn't." She smirked. "You should have seen the two of us when we dressed sexy and went out. I know how men looked at us, lusted after us. Nothing about either of us screams 'little girl.'" She winked. "When we danced together, we didn't have to pay for anything."

He hissed quietly, "We're engaged! I'm not just some horny older man looking for a younger hot woman to get his dick wet!"

"She told me when I confronted her while she was packing. Seems she has a lot of extra cash on her. The driver hired to take her to 'her parents' will be bribed to tell everyone he did just that."

"Her parents will notice she doesn't show up."

"They don't want her home. She's eighteen and 'not their problem anymore.'" Mina smiled, "She lied about that."

Darien was really worried then, "Where is she going? At least if she was with her parents, she would have somewhere to go."

"Apparently, she knows of a cottage in the woods nearby." She winked. "She's having the taxi driver take her there." Mina stood. "And, now I've passed the message along." Right before she opened the door, she said, "Hurt her, and I will destroy you." She then smiled at him and left.

The end of his work day couldn't come fast enough for him. As soon as it was over, he was in his car and driving to the cottage.

Serena got in the taxi, and it pulled away. "Change of plans. Here's the new address. My parents actually hate me, and I lied to everyone." She let a crocodile tear slip out. "I can't go home. I have a house I can go to of a friend's. She will let me stay there." She handed him a hundred dollars. "Please, lie. I don't want to be embarrassed by the fact that I'm not welcome at home."

The taxi driver nodded at her and took the money. "I hope 'she' takes good care of you. You can be assured of my silence."

She smirked, "Thank you."

Serena got out of the taxi, went around to the back door, and set her bags down then walked over to a back window and pulled it up. She laughed out loud. He always forgot to lock those. She climbed in then unlocked the door and brought her bags in. She then put them in his bedroom and took a shower. She wanted to wash the whole experience off her. She also wanted to be ready for him tonight when he showed up. She trusted Mina to tell him, and she trusted him to be okay with her pretty much breaking into his place.

Darien finished up his work day and made it out of the building quickly to his car. He then picked up food and drove to his cottage. When he pulled up, the lights were on inside. He breathed a sigh of relief. She was there.

He was out of his car and through the front door. He ran to her and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. I'd rather meet here than prison. On top of that, I would have been expelled either way." She kissed him.

He took over and grabbed her ass. "This is your home now until the school year is over and I get a new job. I will come here every night. I won't be away from you."

She smiled at him. "I'm so happy." She pulled him to her and kissed him.

"I picked up dinner on the way. It's early, but we can keep it warm in the oven." He held her close. "I didn't want to have to worry about dinner later. I want to… shit, Serena. I thought I would have to track you down and try to get around your parents. You're brilliant. I was almost out of my mind with grief."

"We're engaged. I'm not losing you."

He kissed her desperately. "I can't lose you. I love you." He pulled her tight against his body. "My world was so dark again the moment Mark walked through my office door."

"You're not mad I came on to him, are you?"

"I didn't love it, but I knew what you were doing. I actually respected him more for his response. I wasn't able to resist you like he was."

She smiled up at him. "I got the impression that I chipped away at your walls for a while."

"True. You kept moaning when I spanked you." He grabbed her ass. "I'm so hard."

She unzipped his pants, pulled his hard cock out, and stroked it. She then dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. He began rutting into her mouth. She deep throated him, and he moaned out. She worked him until he came hard down her throat.

She stayed on her knees and looked up at him. "I'm glad you couldn't resist me."

He pulled her up and kissed her hard on the mouth. "So am I." He picked her up, put her on the couch, and pulled her skirt and panties off. He then spread her legs and thrust two fingers into her while he locked eyes with her. "I didn't stand a chance of resisting you." He began flicking her clit with his thumb and fucking her with his finger while he talked and kept going. "I hated punishing everyone but you. Once you moaned… it was so exciting to paddle you." She was moaning out as he brought her pleasure. "I told you to spread your legs for the vibration. While that was true, I really said it so I could see your pussy get wet." His eyes flicked to her pussy and then he locked eyes with her again. "It was so forbidden and so erotic." He then removed his thumb as he continued to trust his fingers into her tight heat. He then brought his mouth to her clit and sucked on it, bringing her crashing into her orgasm. She screamed his name in pleasure and laid on the couch boneless. He licked her juices up and then his fingers.

"You're so good at that." She breathed out.

"I'm always happy to hear I bring you pleasure."

He then cuddled with her on the couch. He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A year later, they were cuddling on a different couch together. They were living in Tokyo together and married. He was holding her in his left arm and reading his textbook, flipping pages with his right hand.

He had applied to, and was easily accepted to, med school. He felt like he was on course for the first time in his career. Of course, it was her suggestion that had him applying in the first place. She knew him better than he knew himself.

He looked at her, and sure enough, she had drifted off to sleep. She had a long day working at the orphanage. She had surprised him shortly after they moved to Tokyo together. One day, she came home and announced that she had a job at the very same orphanage that he was raised in. She declared that she would make sure that they all knew someone really cared about them.

He brushed her cheek and whispered that he loved her. And he did. More than she even knew. He realized that he never stood a chance to resist her. She was made for him. It was the only way to explain their deep connection.

He went back to studying for his test in a couple of days. He wanted to ace it and make her proud of him. He smirked. It really turned her on when he excelled.


	58. Can't Forget You

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and not being overwhelmed when I send you a lot of chapters for different things at once. Love You!

Darien stood there in the doorway at the arcade and stared at Serena. She was laughing and talking with a boy, and he hated it! One week ago, they had defeated the Negaverse, and he'd just discovered she was the princess from his dreams and his fated love. She sacrificed herself and saved everyone. But now, she didn't remember him, and he was left remembering their love on his own.

He reluctantly went to his normal seat at the counter to order coffee. Before he even sat down, Andrew placed his drink on the counter and looked at him with empathy. "Don't worry, she's not interested in him."

Darien looked at him in shock. "How do you know?"

"Your feelings or hers?"

He snorted. "Both, honestly." Darien then took a sip of his coffee.

Andrew wiped down the counter so he wasn't looking right at Darien. What he was going to say would make him uncomfortable enough, so he wanted to give him a bit of space. "When you walked in and saw them together, you looked... broken." He paused and continued on. "As far as Serena, her smile isn't reaching her eyes."

Darien sighed and took another sip. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it does. Do you think Serena wouldn't be able to really smile at a man she was interested in? She's always happy." Andrew paused and focused on Serena. Darien watched him scowl. "I'll be right back." He threw down his towel on the counter.

Darien turned, watching Andrew march over to Serena and the boy and grab the kid and yank him out of his seat. "No, means you don't try to touch her." He then walked him out of the arcade and pushed him out the door. He wanted to cheer for Andrew.

He watched Serena leap out of her seat and run to Andrew. "Thank you. I was so uncomfortable!" She beamed up at him. "You're the best big brother!"

"I'm not really your brother." He smiled fondly at her.

She shrugged. "You are now. You protected me like one." She narrowed her eyes at him in mock seriousness and then smiled, "You aren't secretly in love with me, are you? I'd hate to friendzone anyone so badly."

"Ha! No, I'll be your big brother. Just let me know if anyone else gives you any problems." He then headed back to fill peoples' drinks.

She skipped up to the counter and sat next to Darien. "Well, the good part about that is now I don't have to talk to him anymore."

"I thought you were laughing with him when I walked in."

She shook her head, "No, he thinks he's funny. He really isn't. I was being kind and trying to laugh along with him."

"Not everyone has my wit." He joked.

Serena laughed. "No, they don't, Darien. You're one of a kind." She then yawned.

"Aren't you getting enough sleep?"

"I don't sleep well. Don't worry about it." She then hopped off the stool, gathered her things, and left the arcade.

The next week, Serena tossed her bag on the table at the Crown Arcade and flopped in the booth. She then put her arms on the table and rested her head on them. She was exhausted. Her nightmares just wouldn't stop, and she woke up with silent tears coursing down her cheeks multiple times a night for the last two weeks. The nightmare was always vague and hazy. She could make out a huge battle and the outline of a man she loved. All of a sudden, she would know that he was dead, and death was all around her. The only clear part of the dream was when she would grab his dropped sword and fall on it, impaling herself and dying. And that was when she'd wake up with tears running down her cheeks.

Her eyes started to drift shut, and she relaxed. As uncomfortable as this position was, she was so incredibly tired. She drifted off to sleep and into her perpetual nightmare.

Darien heard Serena enter the arcade and sit down so loudly he was sure they could hear her across town. He rolled his eyes and focused back on his studies. Eventually, he looked over and laughed. She'd fallen asleep. He stood to go and give her a hard time. He walked over and slid into the seat across from her.

"Serena." That didn't get a response so he leaned forward to look at her, and he was shocked. She was completely asleep and yet tears were streaming down her face. He shook her to try and wake her, but it didn't work. He shook her harder, and she still didn't respond. "Serena! Wake up!" Nothing. He lightly slapped her cheek a few times.

He stood and went over to her side of the table and pulled her towards him, gently shaking her. "Serena, you need to stop messing with me. Please, wake up." He was concerned as he watched her face pinch in pain, and finally, her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay?! What just happened? You're crying, and I couldn't wake you up!" Darien looked at her in concern.

Serena wiped the tears off her face quickly. She was mortified that Darien saw them, and she blushed. She couldn't form a sentence. She'd just died in her dream, again, and woke up to Darien staring at her with panic in his tone. "I'm… I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

"I figured that. I couldn't wake you up though. What happened?"

"Oh, well…. I'm… I'm awake now." She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him that she never woke up before she killed herself in her nightmare. That would sound too weird. "I'm fine."

"I should have been able to wake you. You're not fine." He huffed and noticed the bags under her eyes. "You haven't been getting enough sleep, either. I can tell."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, really."

"Of course I'm going to worry about you!"

"Why?"

"Because I do!" He huffed and grabbed her bag. "Follow me. I'm taking you to the doctor!"

"No! You can't force me!"

"Dammit, don't make it sound weird." He huffed. "Fine, come to my apartment." He kept her bag and packed his things. He looked at Andrew. "This is for my coffee. Thank you."

She reluctantly followed him out.

He got her to his apartment and said, "Please, tell me what happened. I couldn't wake you, Serena. That's not okay."

She blushed and shook her head. "I don't think you were trying hard enough. I can be difficult-"

"Trust me. I was desperately trying to get you to wake up. You were crying. I wouldn't leave you in a nightmare like that. You need to trust me."

"Why?" She looked up at him with uncertainty in her eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore. Two weeks without her was torture. He had to trust that their love was fated and that she had some feelings for him. He looked into her eyes and brought a hand to the back of her head. He then slowly lowered his head to kiss her. When their lips touched, he felt alive for the first time in two weeks. He deepened the kiss and pulled her close.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Please, tell me what happened. Trust me with whatever it is."

She hummed out a happy sound and closed her eyes, "For two weeks, I've been having the same nightmare. There's a huge battle and people are dying around me. The man I love is there holding my hand, and he dies trying to save me. I pick up his sword and fall on it. I never wake up before I die in my nightmare. That was why you couldn't wake me up. I know I sound crazy…."

He pulled her close and held her. "You aren't crazy, my love. You're perfect." As much as he hated that she went through it, he was glad her mind was trying to get her to remember them.

"Your love?" She pulled her head back and looked into his eyes.

He nodded. "Yes." He then kissed her again passionately. His hands slid over her body and under her shirt. He wanted to feel her. To touch her and assure himself she was really there. He then pulled off her shirt and went back to kissing her. His hands went up and grasped her breasts. "I need you so much."

Serena felt a deep desire flare in her belly. He'd taken her shirt off and began touching her breasts. Somehow, it wasn't enough even though it was further than she had ever been with a man. Heck, the kiss was further than she'd been. She moaned, arched her back, and pressed her breasts into his hands. He took the hint, pulled down the cups of her bra, and pinched her nipples. She reached back, unhooked her bra, and tossed it. "Touch me more. I want…"

He couldn't believe how it felt to have her tell him that. He kissed her hard and grabbed her breasts. They were huge and amazing.

"Sex."

He looked at her in shock. "What?"

She didn't even blush. "I want to have sex with you. Please. Something in me is desperate for you. I don't care how it makes me sound. I'm on the pill. Please. I need you to make love to me." Something in her was screaming at her to have him claim her. Own her. Make her his completely.

Darien didn't respond with words. He stripped off his shirt and dropped it. He locked eyes with her and pulled off her skirt and panties. He then looked at her naked body. "Serena, you are absolutely beautiful." He then pulled off his pants and boxers and carried her to his bed.

He laid her down, kissed her, and touched her pussy. She was so wet for him. He then pushed his hard cock in her, and they were one. He waited for her to adjust to him, and he began thrusting into her. He reveled in her soft warm skin. She smelled so sweet. He then began thrusting into her hard. She moaned out at her orgasm, and he thrust hard three more times and spilled himself in her.

She was panting out her breath, and she cuddled into his arms. "Thank you. I needed that."

He chuckled. "Not as much as I did. Serena, that was incredible. You're amazing."

He held her, and they drifted off to sleep, sated. This time, when Serena dreamt, she stood on the Moon in a time of peace. Her mother was there. "You'll remember now my daughter. Your hearts are so entwined, you're never supposed to forget."

She woke up and Darien was staring at her. She caressed his face and said, "Endymion."

His eyes lit up with so much joy, and he rolled her onto her back. "I'm not done with you, my love."

"I love you too."

He then thrust into her and spent the night making love to the most precious woman of two lifetimes.


	59. Captive

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Endymion strode down the halls. He knew whatever was waiting for him in his room would piss him off. He opened the door and said, "Happy Birthday to me." The woman chained to his bed looked up at him, startled. She then shrunk back as if she were trying to make herself invisible.

He shut the door, locked it, and shook his head. "My father's a monster." He found the lock pick he kept and walked towards her as she shrunk back. "If I unlock your chains, are you going to kill me?" She shook her head. "I'll unlock them, but don't run. It's not safe out there." He then unlocked her wrists and removed the chains.

He looked at her. She was barely dressed and incredibly sexy. At least his father had good taste in women. "He chose you for me as a Birthday gift. He thinks I want a slave girl I can treat however I want. He's wrong. You're safe as long as you can pretend I'm sleeping with you."

She looked up at him nervously. "You won't force me?"

"I won't."

She climbed onto his bed and looked at him wide eyed. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"Sleep in the bed next to me. No one will know the truth. I'll knick my thigh with a dagger to put blood on the sheets tonight."

"You're really the Crowned Prince, and you're this kind? Your father would-"

"Rape you? Yes." He nodded. "I know he invaded your country, but I had no part in that."

"He conquered my country and killed the Queen. He then slaughtered everyone he could find that had any power."

"He's dying. This is his last attempt to be remembered before he does. The doctor says he doesn't have long to live. The man who rode the king's horse and the crown into battle wasn't him. He's too sick."

She laid back. "What if I gave myself to you?"

He looked at her, startled. She was wearing a very small covering on each breast and underwear that was very low on her hips. Her breasts were enormous and plump. Her hips were rounded, and her legs were so long. "You want to give yourself to me?" He wasn't against having her if she came willingly.

"Yes." She spread her legs. "I can submit to you. You're right, my country is destroyed. I need protection, would you give that to me?"

He ran his hand over her creamy skin. "You can't be serious." His hand made it to one breast and felt how plump it was. He wanted to just shut up and fuck her.

"I am." There had been a reason she had been hidden away. She may be the princess, but she had always been a bit wild. Now, she was in a room with the sexiest man she'd ever seen, and she had nothing to lose, besides her virginity.

"What's your name?"

"What do you want it to be?"

He shook his head. "It won't be like that." He pulled her towards him, kissed down her neck, over her collarbone, and down to her breasts. "I want you willing and to be yourself." He then pulled down the fabric on her right breast and took her nipple into his mouth. He smiled when he heard her moan.

"Serena, my name is Serena. Please, don't stop. That feels amazing." She brought her hand to his head to encourage him to keep his mouth there.

"Has a man touched you before?"

She shook her head, "Never."

He gave her a heated look. "That seems hard to believe. You're this sexy, and you haven't been touched?"

He pressed her back until she laid on his bed. "My mother kept the men away from me."

He pulled off her top and then her underwear. "She must have had to work very hard at that. I would go to a lot of trouble to get my hands on you."

"And yet, here I am, offering myself to you." She spread her legs further for him and gave him a sultry look.

He stripped off his clothes and climbed on the bed. "You're sure about this? I will give you my protection as long as you're in my bed. And, since you're mine, if any man touches you, he dies."

"I'm sure."

He pushed his cock into her and felt her barrier tear. "You really are a virgin."

"Was a virgin. And, yes I really was."

He shook his head. "You're so damn sexy." He then slowly started thrusting into her. She moaned and arched her back in pleasure. He worked her up with his hands on her breasts and passionate kisses as he took her. He then lost himself in pleasure and drove himself into her, bringing them both to orgasm. She screamed out in pleasure.

He laid there until he got his breath back, and then he cleaned them up. He looked down at her body and said. "I think this is going to work out very well for both of us."

She gave him a sated smile. "Yes it is."

For the next two months, he felt like a whole different man. She had a way of listening to him and talking to him that made him feel really heard. He loved listening to her and hearing her opinions. She was incredibly smart and so kind. And then there were the times she would smile at him, and then he'd be dragging her out of the room and finding someplace private where he could bury himself inside of her. He couldn't get enough of her. Everyone knew that his mistress was not to be bothered or demeaned. He kept her very well protected. She kept him very well satisfied.

It was the end of that second month when his father died, and the whole country went into a fake mourning. Well, that was how he felt about it. He immediately began reversing many of his father's policies, and he noticed everyone wearing black and smiling. He didn't blame them. His father was put to rest with all the fanfare a King should receive.

That night as she lay in his bed, Serena smiled at him. "You're already a better King than your father."

"Thank you. You always say what you think, don't you?"

"You mean I don't pretend like everyone else does that they are sad he is dead? I have always spoken my mind around you, why stop now?"

He caressed her face and smiled at her. "I like that about you. I would like it if you were honest with me too though."

She shook her head. "I'm as honest as I can be around you, Endymion."

"I could order you to tell me the truth."

"You won't." She smiled at him and climbed on top of him. "Plus, I know just how to distract you, my love." She grew pale and froze, straddling him while he was laying in bed. She then leapt up off of him and picked up a nightgown, put it and a robe on, and left the room.

He then dressed and went after her. He found her in the rose garden. He shook his head, he knew she gravitated towards it when she was upset. He didn't think she realized that yet. He found her and pulled her close, "Why did you run?"

"I was embarrassed. Please, don't be mad at me for saying that. Our deal is still on, right?"

He shook his head, "Don't run next time, my little bunny. I love you too. Marry me."

She scoffed. "You can't marry your mistress."

"I'm the King, of course I can." He kissed her with love and tenderness. "Plus, everyone likes you. I don't think I'll meet any resistance.

She smiled at him. "I'll marry you."

He took her to their room and made love to her that night.

Endymion woke incredibly happy. He had his arms around Serena, and she loved him back. Everything was good. That was until he was close to announcing their marriage that day to his council. He was in a council meeting when one of his best advisors spoke up. "I recommend you arrange a marriage between you and Serenity."

"The princess of the conquered Luna? She's alive?"

"Word is they got her out before your father could have her killed. We are close to an uprising there right now. I didn't agree with your father taking their kingdom, but that's done. Now, we need to protect our people who are there. The best way to do that is for you to marry their princess."

"I was about to announce my engagement to Serena!"

The man sighed. "Serena is incredible and would make a wonderful Queen. Under any other circumstances I'd be thrilled, but this is for your country and to save lives. She can remain your mistress." He fidgeted. "She would still have your protection and our respect."

Endymion ran his hands through his hair. "Find this princess. Maybe we can work something else out. I will do everything I can to marry Serena, but let's see what we're dealing with first. She might already be married in hiding."

They all bowed and left the room. No one looked happy with the idea that he might have to marry the princess, but they all knew it might be the only thing he could do.

He walked to his bedroom and slammed the door. He needed some time to himself and to get out his anger. He picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. He then turned and saw a very startled looking Serena staring at him. "Sorry, I didn't think you'd be in here."

"Sit and tell me what's wrong." She then began to massage his shoulders.

"The Princess of Luna survived."

"That's bad?" She asked lightly.

He shook his head, "No, not in and of itself. They are heading towards an uprising against us, and I need to pacify the people there. I have too many of my men there, and I don't want to risk their lives. The council unhappily suggested I marry her."

"Unhappily?"

"They want me to be free to marry you. I'm trying to come up with a way to not have to marry her and keep her former citizens from going to war."

She kept massaging his shoulders and neck. "They want me to marry you? Your mistress?"

"They all really like you. That shouldn't surprise you."

She sat in his lap and kissed him. "What if I have a solution where you can marry the princess and be with me."

"I don't want to do that to you! I know you could be my mistress, but I would have to sleep with her to have an heir." He shuddered. "I only want you."

"Dear, sweet Endymion." She kissed his nose. "I'm going to have to tell you the truth now. My name isn't really Serena."

"What is it?"

"Serenity."

His eyes shot wide. "What!?"

"I'm Princess Serenity. Where better to hide than under the King's nose? I didn't expect him to chain me up as a gift for you."

He lifted her up as he stood and swung her around in circles. "You're the princess?!"

She giggled. "Yes."

His eyes burned with lust. "You don't act like a princess."

"I'm not actually a princess anymore, am I? I didn't have to act like something I wasn't. You control the country that was once mine."

He kissed her like a man starved and then said, "I'm so glad. You have no idea!" He then stepped back, took her hand, and walked them out of the room. As he did, he ordered his councillors to be assembled in the throne room.

When everyone gathered, he hadn't released Serenity's hand. He then said, "I will marry the Princess Serenity and make her my Queen."

He chuckled as he watched all of his councilors frown and sadly nod their heads. He could tell they were disappointed in that. He smirked and said, "If you were hiding from my father, the man who killed your family and allies, where would you hide?"

"Where he couldn't find me." One announced.

Another said, "In a cabin in the woods, far away!"

Serenity smiled, "Those both sound good. But, I would hide under his nose in his own palace." She then stepped away from Endymion and bowed to him. "Princess Serenity, at your mercy, my King."

A gasp went up from everyone assembled. Then the room fell absolutely silent until someone started cheering. Everyone then started cheering along, and Endymon swept Serenity into his arms and kissed her.


	60. Top Hat

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

87WW Prompt: Mina would be out shopping with Serena. Then Mina would text Darien asking his preferences, transform into Tuxedo Mask, and remove his top hat and put it on her head.

Mina sat in the chair in the waiting area. They were at the high end lingerie shop, buying things to wear for their men. She had already made her selections, Kunzite was very specific in what he liked her to wear. She heard Serena sigh again. "What's wrong?"

Serena replied, "Darien says everything looks good on me. I don't know what he'd like the best." She let out a larger sigh. "While it's sweet, it doesn't help me pick out anything special for him."

"What's his favorite color on you?"

Serena groaned. "I don't know! He has such strange taste in colors. When I met him, he was wearing purple pants, and he loves that ugly green jacket. That doesn't help me know his taste at all!" She whined.

"There's always pink. You love that color."

"Yes, I do. But," She sighed again. "I just don't know if that would get him… excited. I have a few others to try. Could you pick out a few more you think would work?"

"Absolutely!" Mina got up to go through the racks and completely agreed with Serena. As sweet as it was that he always told her she was beautiful, he didn't ever voice a preference. As she looked, she smirked. She had an idea. She texted him: Serena is trying on some sexy lingerie at the store right now and wondering what your preferences are. Any suggestions?

She then put her phone back in her pocket and browsed the racks again. She picked out eight different things for her to try, went back, and handed them to Serena. "I picked out a bunch of different ones. Maybe something will inspire you."

"Thanks! Ugh, I just really don't know!"

Mina heard a noise, turned, and there stood Tuxedo Mask by the window of the shop. She smiled at him and whispered, "I'll make my purchase and head out. Bye." She then pointed to which dressing room Serena was in.

He mouthed the words "Thank you" as she left.

He sat in the chair that Mina had been occupying and removed his top hat. He set it on his knee and waited a moment. He had rushed over as soon as he'd received the text, and now that he was here, he had to decide what he wanted to do. He stood, held his top hat in his hand, walked over, and knocked on the dressing room door.

Serena opened it a little bit and peaked out. "What, Mina?" Then her eyes shot wide, and the door swung open more.

"I heard you needed some help picking out things I'd like." He smirked and raked his eyes over her. She was in a black and white teddy that pressed up her breasts and showed off how amazing her body was. "I definitely like that. It needs one more thing though." He took his top hat and placed it on her head. "You look so incredibly hot."

She gave him a bright smile. "I'll buy this one. Let me try on some more for you. Leave the hat."

His eyes dilated with lust. "Absolutely." He sat back down in the chair and waited.

The next time the door opened, she was in a red teddy wearing his hat. He nodded and shifted in his seat to make more room for his erection. The door closed again, and he swallowed hard. This was going to kill him, but it was a glorious way to go. Next, she wore a pale pink thong with a matching corset that had black ribbons running through it with his hat still on her head.

"You look so sexy." He was painfully hard and loving the torture of looking but not touching.

She tried on three more sexy outfits for him, and each time she wore the top hat. By the very last one, she realized that, while it was true he liked everything she wore, he did have a preference. He really liked her in his top hat.

Serena stepped out of the dressing room in her regular clothes with a bunch of things she planned on buying. She whispered to him, "See you at home, Tuxedo Mask." She handed him his hat back. "I'll make these purchases, but I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?" His eyes still burned with lust.

"Pick me up a top hat of my own. I want to wear it for you tonight."

He stepped towards her and kissed her passionately. "As you wish."

He then left through the window as she made her purchases. As she did, Mina texted her: So what's his preference?

She replied: The top hat ;-)

She arrived home before Darien did, and she put on one she hadn't modeled for him. It was the same color blue as her eyes. It had a lace thong and a corset with a black ribbon to tie it up. He walked through the bedroom door in his regular clothes and a top hat in his hand. He stopped short and gulped as he took her in.

He then walked over and placed the top hat on her head. "So fucking hot." He kissed her passionately and then removed his own clothes. He wanted to enjoy her in what she was wearing a bit longer.

"On your back," she ordered, and he complied. She took off her thong and crawled on the bed towards him, wearing the corset and the hat. She then sheathed his cock, sitting on him and resting her hands on his abs. His hands went to her breasts, and he played with her nipples through the fabric. As he did, she started riding him.

Darien took her in with the corset and that top hat as they were having sex. It was such an erotic sight. She began riding him harder, and he thrust up into her. She eventually screamed out, and they both orgasmed together. She sat there on him with his spent cock inside of her. "You're perfect," he breathed out.

She smiled and climbed off him, laid the hat on the nightstand, and then cuddled into his arms. "So, you do like everything I wear, but I take it the top hat is a huge turn on."

He huffed out a laugh. "Yes. I love the top hat on you."


	61. IT Couple

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and helping me with the story line.

They all met back by Artemis's office. The moment Darien and Zoisite walked in, everyone there grew quiet and turned to look at them. Luna was standing there, looking very serious as Artemis walked out.

Artemis walked up and punched Zoisite in the face. "I feel better." He shook out his hand, and Zoisite dabbed away the blood. "I'm still the bad guy?! Do you know how much paperwork I just had to do to get you out of that?" He didn't wait for an answer. He looked at Darien, and he flinched. "And you," Artemis didn't even pretend. "You killed that sick bastard. Good." He shook his head, laughing. "You've shot two unarmed people now. That shouldn't please me, but it does."

"Sorry. I still should have let them-"

"Like hell you should have!" Artemis yelled. "Scott said he could see Serena trembling over the surveillance feed. Four bodyguards instantly dropped their weapons." He glared at Zoisite. "Shooting him could have stopped one of you from being shot by them."

Amy spoke up, "Zoisite was just protecting Darien."

Artemis looked at her. "Since when do you bend the law?"

She scoffed, "All the time! Like my purse? I got it from Zoisite as payment for sex." She walked over to Zoisite. "I bugged and hacked his computer without warrants. Scott doesn't bother with warrants until he needs to actually take someone down. He hacked the security in two houses without one. And you! You've shot the man who killed Jadeite's father. Tell me how armed he was at the time."

"He had a knife on him."

"In his pocket." She smirked.

"He'd just killed two children."

"Umm, my father's killer is dead?" Jadeite asked. "Thanks."

"He is." Artemis acknowledged. "He took a break from his MO of kidnapping and murdering kids to kill your parents for Beryl."

Zoisite stayed quiet as Artemis turned back to him. "The point of punching him was because of all the paperwork I had to do. I hate paperwork. As far as I'm concerned, the issue is closed. As long as you're okay Amy."

She smiled, "I'll make sure to punish him tonight."

Zoisite smiled for the first time. "I still have the handcuffs."

Artemis shook his head. "Luna, what happened to our sweet little girls?"

She scoffed, "They started working for you. Although, Lita wasn't innocent when you met her. She'd just been arrested for making a bomb."

"That's my girl!" Nephrite yelled. Everyone chucked.

Artemis looked at Darien. "Despite my aversion to paperwork, I did some for you. You're legally my son." He then turned to Zoisite. "Once you no longer work for Beryl, I'll be adopting you too. You'll legally be brothers. I thought that was the best way to thank you for what you did for Serena."

Zoisite rubbed his jaw. "Thanks! Think I can call Child Protective Services?"

Artemis laughed loudly. "Go ahead. I'll tell them what you did."

"Naw, I'm good." Zoisite amended.

Once they were home, Darien pulled Serena close. "How are you hanging in there?"

"Honestly, it's rough. It was a huge shock to see him. I've been through worse." She put her finger over his lips to silence him. "The point is that I know it will be hard for a while. I also know it gets better. I have the experience to know that I'm strong enough to get through this. And now, I have you by my side."

"Damn right, you do!"

"You shot him six times. I was frozen in fear, and I watched the bullets hit him. Every time I start getting overwhelmed by the memory of what he did to my parents, I think about that. Their murderer is dead. Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you."

She smiled. "I noticed."

The next day, they were dressed up and met Molly and Melvin for a double date. They arrived at the same time at the restaurant and were all shown their table together.

As Melvin sat at the table, he was reeling after overhearing someone say, "Do you think they're all from a modeling agency?" He couldn't believe that he was included in that.

Serena had heard it too and noticed his reaction. "Melvin, you really shouldn't be surprised. You're very handsome." Darien growled, and she placed her hand in his. "Really, you're jealous?"

"I don't share well."

"I'm not asking you to." She then whispered to him, "You're the only man I want."

They all sat down and ordered. Once they had, Molly said. "Something happened."

Serena nodded. "It did. I can't say a lot about it, but my parents were murdered when I was six. The murderer has been…"

"He's dead." Darien supplied.

Melvin was confused. "Wait, I thought you lived with your parents?"

"They're adoptive parents."

Molly narrowed her eyes, "I get there are things you can't say, but about their murder, what am I missing?"

"I was hiding when they were murdered. My father told me to not make a sound. I saw it happen."

"That explains how you go involved in things." Melvin said. "I was wondering."

They continued to talk and had a fabulous night together. Darien was glad they had them as friends. Every time they all met for dinner together, they had a wonderful time. It also made them both feel like a regular couple, and that was really nice.

Kunzite and Zoisite sat together in the VIP section of the club, and Amy and Mina arrived together and joined them. Mina smiled. "Hey, boys. Your night just got better."

Kunzite smiled at her and pulled her into his lap. "It sure has."

Amy sat next to Zoisite, and he draped his arm over her shoulder. She then kissed his cheek and picked up the drink she had waiting for her. "Perfect. How's your jaw feeling?"

"Artemis might be in his fifties, but he's strong. It's sore."

"He really hates paperwork. He was a field agent for a long time. He can still bench press two hundred pounds. He was holding back when he hit you, trust me."

Kunzite laughed. "I'll remember not to piss him off."

Mina smiled. "I have a feeling his muscles turn Luna on."

Amy laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"They're together. Haven't you noticed?"

"They are!? Wait, that makes so much sense!"

"I called Luna the other night with a question, and I heard Artemis in the background. I had obviously woken her up."

Zoisite pulled Amy close and kissed her. "I missed you earlier." He then whispered into her ear. "I'm thinking of dragging you to my office right now. You look amazing in that dress." He raked his eyes over her body.

Mina's eyes almost popped out of her when she watched Amy run her hand over his chest and down to his crotch. She looked at Kunzite and mouthed, "In public?"

Amy caught what she said and replied, "Good point." She looked at Zoisite. "Let's go to your office. This is about to get too graphic for public viewing."

He stood, followed her, and unlocked his office. She pulled him in and slammed the door.

Kunzite laughed out loud when he heard cheers go up, and someone yelled, "Get 'im Amy!"

Mina's mouth was dropped open comically. "She's so different than she used to be."

Kunzite smirked, "She looks really happy though."

"Yea, who wouldn't with that much sex!? She actually carries around nipple clamps in her purse!"

Kunzite smiled. "Let me guess, you do now too."

"Yea, and we don't even use them! I couldn't be one upped by her."

He placed his hand on her stomach and whispered, "Maybe we should. I think they'd look good on you."

She gave him a seductive look. "Later tonight. You don't have an office you can take me to. And, knowing them, there isn't a surface they haven't had sex on in that room."

Zoisite pulled her to him when she shut the door. "You're perfect." He then unzipped her dress. "And yet, it gets even better."

"How do you want me?"

"Screaming in pleasure." He laid her on his desk and pulled off her panties and bra. "I want you completely naked." He ran his fingers through the folds of her pussy. He then spread her legs and sat in his desk chair. "I like this angle. You're so wet for me already." He then rolled his chair forward and sucked on her pussy. He then reached forward, grabbed her breasts, and pinched her nipples. He looked up and locked eyes with her. "You're incredible. I love you so much."

"Love you too. Less talking, more licking."

He got her to orgasm, and she screamed out her climax. He smirked. "The boys should have heard that one."

"You like showing off."

"Hey, they think you tamed me. I have to show them I'm still a bit wild."

"There's nothing tame about you."

"Nor you, my minx." He stood, thrust into her, and moaned. "You came in here and offered yourself up to me. I was so relieved. I wanted to fuck you the moment you walked in." He began thrusting into her. "You feel so damn good on my cock."

Mina blushed. "I can't believe she has me blushing. They'll be out soon. She's really loud." She noticed the guys looked impressed with Zoisite when he came out a bit later with Amy.

She even heard one guy say, "You go, boss."

Kunzite growled, "I feel like the computer nerd is more respected than me now."

She kissed his cheek. "You're probably right." She giggled as he glared at her.


	62. Secret Admirer

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

87WW Prompt Darien is Serena's Secret Admirer.

Darien smiled to himself as he sipped his coffee at the counter. He'd been sending Serena love notes from him for over three weeks. Naturally, he was too afraid of exposing his feelings, so he signed them as a secret admirer. It made him happy every time he saw her smiling over a new love note from him.

He watched as Serena walked into the arcade and sat with her friends. He was puzzled because she looked upset. He stood and hoped he could tease the problem out of her. He liked seeing her happy. He wanted to know what went wrong. He walked over. "Hey, dumpling head, did you fail a test again today?"

She looked at him and shook her head. He noticed that Mina was comforting her. What was that about? She finally said, "No, my secret admirer… never mind. You'll just laugh at me."

Now, he was really curious. He hadn't sent her anything today. "I'll try to be nice this time. What is it?"

"He's creepy. It seemed like he was so nice, and it was exciting. Now, I got this from him too." She handed him a note he knew he didn't send.

"Too?" He took the note and started to open it.

"I've gotten a few other strange things from him also, but I didn't want to think anything of it at first."

He read the note: Serena, I can't help but look at your beautiful lips and wonder what it would look like as you sucked on my hard cock. You turn me on every time you walk by. Sometimes, I think of reaching up your skirt and seeing if you're wet for me. I bet you would be. I think you want me to touch your pussy and shove my fingers in your tight cunt. Love, Your Secret Admirer

He paled and looked at her. "You have to report this guy! Where are the other strange notes he sent?"

She reached into her bag. "I have them all here." She handed him all of the notes.

He shook his head and started two piles on the table. One pile was the notes he sent. The others were from the other secret admirer. He then read the others from the mystery guy and grew angry. "This guy's sick!" He held the notes together and put them in his school bag. "Tomorrow morning, we're going to the Principal's office and showing him these notes. We have to figure out who this is!"

Serena looked at him curiously. "What about these?" She held up the love notes he sent to her.

He shook his head, "They're from two different guys."

She brought the notes back to her and smiled. "Are you sure?" She flipped through them and opened one up. "Someone else wrote these?"

"The tone is completely different. It's two different people."

Serena smiled at the letter she opened. "'Your smile alone can brighten the cloudiest of days.' The tone really is different."

Mina narrowed her eyes. "Yea, but how did he know? You didn't open any of the letters to figure that out."

Serena looked up at him with questioning eyes. "That's a good point. Could you really just tell from the envelopes?"

He hesitated and said, "The envelopes are obviously different. Look." He held them up to show everyone.

"That doesn't mean anything." Raye pointed out. "The same guy could have grabbed different envelopes. How can you be sure which envelopes he used?"

Serena shrugged and wiped a tear away. "It doesn't matter really." She shoved Darien's letters towards Mina. "Take them. I'm tired of this whole secret admirer thing all together."

Mina grabbed them and smiled. "Finally! I told you if he really has this strong of feelings for you he should just tell you to your face! Really, does the guy have no backbone?" She grabbed them and held them up. "I'll only take them if you promise to go with Darien to the Principal tomorrow about the other love letters."

Serena nodded. "I promise."

Darien watched in horror as Mina opened her school bag to put the letters in it. He reached out and grabbed them away from her. He didn't want his words of love for Serena in her hands. "I'll hang on to those too!" He quickly stuck them in his bag with the other letters.

"No!" Serena yelled out. "Give those back!"

"You didn't want them. You gave them to Mina!"

"I don't want you to have them, you'll read them and make fun of me. Someone said some really nice things." She pouted.

"Then why don't you want them?"

She teared up. "Because I'm falling in love with him too! My heart is so confused."

"You're confused?"

"Give them back! I can't have you reading those!"

"Why?!"

Serena deflated completely. "Because, I know you'll think he's weird that he could feel that way about me."

"Why would I think he was weird, Serena?" He looked at her earnestly.

"All you do is pick on me. All he does is tell me how wonderful I am and how much I matter to him." She held out her hand for the letters. "It'll seem weird to you."

Instead of giving her the letters, he grabbed her hand that was held out and pulled her out of her seat. "We need to talk!" He dragged her after him and found a quiet corner. He then pulled out the love letters he wrote and held them out. "I'm going to do this right this one time." He handed her the letters. "That is how I should have given them to you in the first place." He then pivoted and walked away in embarrassment. He didn't want to see her face when she realized they were from him.

Serena was silently congratulating herself and then snapped out of it when she saw him walk out of the arcade. She yelled, "Girls, guard my things! The love letters were from Darien after all. I have a man to track down and make out with!" She then ran out of the arcade while she heard them cheering for her.

Luckily, all of those days being late to school helped her to be a really fast runner. She quickly caught up with him and grabbed his sleeve. "Don't you dare walk away anymore, baka! These are from you?" He turned to face her and nodded. "Then you better kiss me right now!" She then kissed him right there in the middle of the sidewalk.

He kissed her back with passion. When they parted, he looked at her stunned. "What?"

"You love me." It was a statement not a question. "I love you too."

He wrapped her up in his arms and swung her around. "I love you so much, Buns."

She smiled at him. "You really think all those things about me?"

"Yes. Well, the ones I actually wrote."

She gave him a seductive look. "So, you don't want to reach up my skirt?"

"Now, I wouldn't go that far." He joked. "I just wouldn't do it without asking you first." He kissed her nose and put her down. "Those other notes are really creepy."

Serena nodded. "They sure are. I creeped myself out a lot when I wrote them."

"What?" He looked at her in shock. "You… huh?"

"It got you to admit that you're my secret admirer." She laughed, grabbed his hand, and started walking towards his apartment. "I wasn't sure it was you, and I didn't want to embarrass myself if I was wrong."

"Where are we going?"

"Your place." She looked at him over her shoulder. "I want you to reach up my skirt."


	63. The Other Man

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Ericsookieforever Prompt: How about another request, amara/haruka and Serena being cozy on amara/haruka's motorcycle. Darien sees them and gets the wrong idea, and guess who decided to come out and play? My absolute fave of course ...a jealous possessive Darien! Please! Thanks!

Tears fell down Serena's face as she sat on Amara's motorcycle. Amara wiped them away and said, "I'm sure he loves you, kitten. How could he not?"

Serena nodded sadly and placed her head on Amara's shoulder. "I hope so."

"Have you told him you love him?"

"No… but-"

"Kitten, think about how much you love him, and you haven't told him. Now, at least consider he's the same way." She climbed on her motorcycle in front of Serena and put on her helmet.

Serena smiled at her in gratitude. "Thank you. I'll talk to him." Serena put her helmet on and wrapped her arms around Amara, holding on tight as they drove off.

Darien saw Serena on some guy's motorcycle from across the street. He knew she loved riding on his, and he offered to take her on it any time. Why would she ask someone else? He then saw the man brush her cheek, and Serena smiled. Darien's gut clenched. He stayed rooted in his spot as Serena leaned on his shoulder. The guy said something to Serena, and she beamed at him. Soon they were driving off with her arms wrapped tightly around him. He hated that man. He knew how good it felt to have Serena's arms wrapped around him while he took her for a ride on his motorcycle. He knew how much it turned him on. She was his! What was she doing with that other guy? Wasn't he enough? He'd show her he was all she needed.

Two hours later, Serena knocked on his door. He had been pacing for over an hour, and he was so wound up he was ready to snap. He knew he couldn't lose her. She was the most important thing in his life. He would fight anyone for her. He opened the door, pulled her in the apartment, and pressed her against the wall. He heard her purse drop as he kissed her hard and pressed himself up against her. He stepped back and noticed how sexy she looked. He'd completely missed what she was wearing when she was cuddled up with that other man.

She smiled up at him when he broke the kiss. "That was a really nice surprise, Darien. You aren't usually passionate. I like it."

His mind reeled, was that the problem? Was he not normally passionate enough for her? He held back with her. He didn't want to overwhelm her with his deep desires. He grabbed her wrists, pinned them above her head on the wall, and kissed her hard again. He then rocked his hard cock up against her. He pulled back and said, "You are mine." He stepped back, lifted her in his arms, and took her to the bedroom.

He stripped off her clothes. She might have been touched by another man, but she had only ever been in his bed. He intended to keep it that way. He was going to show her how passionate he could be. She wouldn't need another man when he was through with her. He pulled off her clothes with practiced ease and then he stripped too. "Spread your legs!" He demanded. Then he pinned them open and licked her pussy. "You are so wet." He growled against her pussy, and she quivered. He then licked and sucked her until she orgasmed, screaming his name.

He sat back on his haunches and relished how blissed out she looked. She was still spread for him and only him. "Roll over, ass up." He smiled as she complied. They had a trust between them and a safe word. He grabbed her hair in one hand, pulled her head back, and thrust his cock into her. He started driving himself into her hard. She was moaning and writhing underneath him. "Tell me it's only me you want!" He thrust into her hard when he said that.

"Yes!... Only you!" She moaned in pleasure.

His other hand was holding him up on the bed so he could get the right angle. He fucked her and heard their skin slapping together. He pulled her hair a bit harder, and she moaned out lustily. "Tell me it's only my cock you want in you."

She groaned and moaned as he took her. "Only your cock!" She whimpered. "It's so good!"

He thought about the other man she was with. He needed to be the one to satisfy her. He needed to be the only man that touched her. He was so jealous. He wanted to erase the memory of him from her. He heard his balls slapping against her, and he grunted. "Tell me you're mine!"

"I'm yours in every way!"

He lost it completely then. She was his and only his. He fucked her hard into the bed then released her hair and began flicking her clit. He loved the sound of her screaming out in pleasure. His name sounded so good on her lips. He rutted into her and heard her orgasm. He wasn't done with her though. He went back to pulling her hair, and he drove himself into her hard eight more times before he came hard inside of her and collapsed next to her.

She laid there sated and smiled at Darien. "Wow, that was amazing. It's always incredible though."

He sighed and looked her in the eyes. "Then why were you cuddled up with that other man?"

"I wasn't cuddled up with any other man." She sat up and glared at him. "I would never do that, Darien."

He grabbed her naked breasts and pressed her down on the bed, hovering over her. "But, you did. Don't lie. I saw you with him today." He was angry that she was denying it.

"What are you even talking about?!" She looked at him in confusion and hurt. "I would never!"

"You were with him on his motorcycle. He caressed your cheek, and you put your head on his shoulder. Then you went for a ride with him." He pinched her nipples. "You're mine!"

She laughed in his face. "I told you about my friend Amara?" He nodded. "That's her."

"What?!"

"I told you she dresses like a man, didn't I?"

"...Yes."

She looked at him with a sassy look and said, "And, that was her. She was wiping tears away when she touched my cheek. She was comforting me."

Darien released her, flopped on his back, and put his hands to his face. "That's such a relief!" He looked over at her. "Wait! Why were you crying?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "You've never told me you love me. She pointed out that I hadn't said it either and that I needed to talk to you about it."

"What are you talking about, Serena? Of course I love you." He looked at her in confusion.

"You never said it."

He got her to look at him and he said, "I didn't know I needed to. I thought it was obvious. I knew you loved me too, and you never said it. I just figured we both knew. I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't love you. I assumed it was the same for you."

She smiled at him. "It was." She kissed his cheek. "You love me?"

"I really do, Buns. If I had known you weren't sure about my feelings, I would have said it a long time ago."

She blushed. "I just love you so much that I was afraid to hope for too much. You're too good to be true."

He shook his head. "Serena, I was terrified of losing you today. You're everything to me. I love you."

"I love you too."


	64. sHe

Prompt from blueeyeddevil06: Serena uses the Luna pen to disguise herself as a man and Darien sees her. Thank you for being my beta too.

They are both seniors in high school.

Serena snuck into the school and grumbled to herself. "Why in the name of the Moon am I breaking into school?!" She huffed, and Luna jumped up and unlocked the door.

Luna looked up at her primly, "Because there was a strange energy coming from the basketball during the game tonight."

"I know, I know. I'm going." She stepped into the school gym with Luna and sighed. "The basketballs were put away already." She looked down at Luna. "I'm going to have to break into the guy's locker room." She pulled out her Luna pen. "Disguise pen, transform me into a male basketball player!" She was surrounded by lights, and when it was finished, she looked like a basketball player from her school.

Luna sat down and said, "Go in, find the basketball, and dust it with your tiara." I will meet you back at home once you have completed your task.

"Yes, Luna." She smiled down at her. "I'll see you there."

She slipped in through the locker room door and found her way to the supply closet where they kept the basketballs. Two of them had an eerie green color emanating from them. She slipped off her tiara. "Moon tiara action!" She then tossed her tiara, and the basketballs turned to dust. "That was way too easy." She commented to herself and then turned to go.

"What are you doing here? You aren't on the team."

Serena had walked straight into Darien's chest. She looked up at him and took a step back. "New recruit?" She offered up.

"You're asking me?" He grabbed her arm and held it up. "I'm going to find Coach and report you." He twisted her arm behind her back and pushed her face and chest against the wall. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Serena dropped her disguise and was back in her school uniform. "Hi, Darien."

"Serena?! What are you doing here?" He didn't release her.

"Two basketballs were collecting energy for the Dark Kingdom. I dusted them."

He loosened his hold on her, but he didn't let go of her completely. He then ground his cock against her ass. "Good job. And, now we are the only two people here. I noticed it too and was about to look for them." He took the arm he had pinned behind her back and placed her palm against the wall. He then took the other hand and did the same thing with it. "We're the only two people here, and you're at my mercy."

She moaned. "You know I can't deny you anything. I want you."

"Don't move your hands." He then slid her skirt and panties down her legs and laid them on the bench near them. He stood and ran his hands over the globes of her ass. "I'm going to fuck you now. How do you want it?"

"Hard. Take me please."

He pulled her ass towards him so she was bent over more. He then unzipped his pants and pushed them down out of his way. He thrust into her with practiced ease. His right hand came up under her shirt, pulled the cup of her bra down. and pinched and held her nipple. She then moaned and flexed her inner muscles. As he continued to pinch her nipple, he began driving himself into her. "You like it like this?"

"Yes!" … "So fucking much!" She moaned.

His left hand went to her other breast, pulled the cup of the bra down frantically, and pinched her other nipple too. He looked down at her ass and saw his cock pistoning into her. "This is so damn hot." He then cupped each bare breast in his hands and used her breasts as leverage to drive himself into her even harder. Their bodies slapped together, and he watched the slap from his hips travel through the motion of her ass. He gave it to her hard, and her ass jiggled a bit more. "So fucking hot." He brought one hand down to flick her clit, and they both orgasmed hard. He leaned against her back to catch his breath.

He finally had the energy to stand, and he backed up. She turned and smiled up at him. "I'll meet you at the arcade tomorrow for lunch. I love you."

"I love you too, Buns."

She quickly dressed and kissed him sweetly then pulled out her Luna pen again. "Disguise pen, transform me into a male basketball player."

Darien still had his pants down around his knees. "That's a weird sight, seeing you looking like a man."

She kissed his cheek and then made for the door. "That was fun." She winked at him.

"What the hell?" Mark, from the basketball team, was standing there, staring at the disguised Serena and Darien with his pants down. "Sorry, dudes. I'll… go now." He then turned and quickly left the locker room.

Hours later, Serena laid on her bed and burst out laughing for the fourteenth time. Luna looked at her like she was insane and went back to strategizing how to find the Moon Princess.


	65. Kiss Cam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!
> 
> 87WW sent a prompt request for Serena and Darien to be on the Kiss Cam at a game.
> 
> FYI: I have a new one-shot under 'Valentine's Day' if you haven't read it yet.

Darien's night had started like any other night lately. He'd gone to hang out with his friends, and he spent the whole time trying not to stare at Serena. Damn, was she beautiful tonight. Not that it differed from any other night.

Their friends had apparently conspired to torture him by first making him sit next to Serena at Kunzite's Basketball game. Then, when the kiss cam started, he saw Mina on the sidelines holding her pom-poms and laughing with her squadmates. It turned out it was about him.

The kiss cam at the game made the rounds, and there was clapping and laughing at the various kisses. To his absolute horror, he watched the camera focus on him and Serena. Damn. He stared up at the jumbotron for a second, staring at her reaction. She turned her head towards him and looked up at him. It felt like everyone in the room was cheering for him to kiss her. In what felt like slow motion, he turned his head and kissed the lips of the one woman in his world that he ever wanted to kiss. He didn't even hear the cheer go up. All he could focus on was the kiss and how she parted her lips for him to deepen it and taste her. He put his hand on the back of her head and held her to him. He didn't want the kiss ever to end. He was afraid it was his only shot ever to kiss her.

When they parted from the kiss, he saw the desire in her eyes. It gave spark to the first bit of hope he'd ever had for something more than just friendship with her. "Serena, that was…"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat. "Kunzite will understand." She then had him walking down the aisle, their friends smiling and moving out of the way.

He heard Jadeite mumble, "Man had to be forced to grow some balls."

When they got to the end of the aisle, she said, "You brought your motorcycle, right?"

"Yeah, I did." He responded, a bit flustered.

"Good. We're leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"Your place. I want more kisses." She stopped and kissed his lips. "Or, did you not enjoy that?"

"Serena, let's go. I want to be kissing you again." He pulled her out of the stadium and brought her to his motorcycle. They got on, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He was tempted to drive her around the city a bit to have her hold him. Then he reminded himself that he would be kissing her once they got to his place.

He had her on his couch, and she initiated the kiss. He then pulled her tightly against him and deepened it into a very passionate kiss. He wanted her so badly for so long, and now he was finally getting his first taste of her. He wanted to know more about her and taste her more fully. He struggled to keep his hormones in check. He was failing. As he kissed Serena, he laid her on her back on his couch, and he laid on her, pinning her underneath him and feeling his hard cock pressed against her. He brought his hand up her body, caressing it, and he reached her breast and grabbed it. He shocked himself when he actually groaned into her mouth at the feel of her plump breast.

Suddenly, the realization of everything he was doing brought him slamming to a halt. He pulled his hands back and kneeled on the couch, looking down at her. "Shit, Serena. I'm so sorry. I didn't ask!"

"Darien, do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes. I'm in love with you."

She pulled off her top and her bra. "Then get back down here and touch me."

He stayed looking down at her from his knees and grabbed her breasts, and jiggled them. "Fuck, this is hot."

"You like playing with my boobs?"

He smirked and pinched her nipples. "I like playing with your boobs. They're sexy, and mostly, they're yours. I want to touch every bit of you."

She moaned as he pinched her nipples and grew wet. "I love you too, Darien. I'm yours to do with as you please. Take me, take every bit of me. I want it."

He looked into her eyes, and he didn't insult her by questioning her statement. "I want to make love to you, Serena. I want you to be my first and my last." He stood and lifted her off the couch. "Do you want that?"

"You'll be my first and my last. I want that. Take me to your bed."

He looked down at her, half-naked in his arms. "Do I need to go buy condoms?"

"No, I'm on the pill."

He nodded and said no more. He then gently laid her down on his bed and kissed each breast. "I'm going to work on pleasing you." He pulled off his shirt, pants, and boxers. He then moved to remove the rest of her clothes. "Be my girlfriend. I won't continue if you don't agree."

She chuckled, "So you're holding sex hostage." She reached up, grabbed his hard cock in her hand, and stroked it. "I bet I could get you to have sex with me without my promise, but you have it anyway."

He moaned at the feeling of her soft, warm hand stroking his cock. "You're right, but I'm glad you're mine." He then spread her legs and licked her pussy. "Although, I bet I could've gotten you to agree to be mine by the time I had you screaming out your first orgasm."

She smiled up at him. "Keep that up, and I might agree with you."

He ate her out and had her screaming in pleasure. Her back was arched, and her head was thrown back. He looked at her, and she looked glorious. She was panting from the pleasure, and her breasts were perfect. He sat back on his heels on the bed and stared at her. "Serena, you're so sexy. I can't believe I have you looking like that in my bed. It's so fucking sexy looking at your naked body. I love your huge boobs and being able to look at your wet pussy." He dragged a finger through her folds. "You're everything a wet dream could only hope to have in it."

She ran her hands down her body, over her breasts, and down to her flat stomach. "Make love to me, or am I going to have to get myself off again. Do you have any idea how many times I pictured you while I brought myself to orgasm alone in my bed at night?" Her eyes flicked to him, and she looked him in the eyes. "I was planning on having to masturbate tonight after sitting next to you during the game anyway."

"You were planning on that?" He pinched her clit. "Naughty girl." He then flicked it. He then plunged two fingers into her. "You want me to stick my cock right here?"

She nodded and moaned. "That's exactly what I want. Stick it in me and make me feel how big you are. I want to be walking funny tomorrow. I want to be able to still feel the stretch from your huge cock as I sit in class."

"Fuck, I want that too. I'm going to make it feel so good and leave you feeling me and wanting more." He pulled his fingers out of her wet pussy and thrust his cock inside her. He waited for her to adjust, and he began drawing it out of her slowly and pushing back inside her. "I'm going to make it feel so good, Buns. I'm going to have you coming back for more."

"Yes! Yes! That's… Right there!" She was awash in pleasure and quickly became incoherent. She loved the sound of him driving himself into her. "You feel so good! You're so big!" She knew he was big, but he felt huge, and he filled her up completely. "Yes! Right like that!"

Darien was grunting as he made love to her. Everything she was saying to him was driving him more and more wild. She made him feel like the best lover in the world. She was moaning obscenities and arching her back. Her mouth was open in an "o" and her breasts were bouncing. He watched her orgasm, and it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He then thrust hard into her three times, and he spilled himself deep in her and collapsed next to her.

He looked over at her once he had his breath back. "Please stay the night, my love."

"Yes." She kissed his bare shoulder. "Can we sleep naked?" He smiled at her and nodded.

The next day they were walking holding hands at University. They ran into Mina and Kunzite, and Darien smiled at them both. "Mina, thank you for setting that up."

Mina began laughing and shook her head, "That was all Kunzite! I knew you'd assume it was me."

Kunzite shrugged, "I had to help a bro out. It looks like it worked."

"Especially since Serena is walking funny." Mina laughed and winked at her.


	66. Can I Have This Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil thank you for being a beta and catching my mistakes.
> 
> 87WW prompt: Darien & Serena have a hot dance together.
> 
> Well, here it is, and I hope you like it.

Darien was standing along the wall at Andrew's party. It was his birthday, so he felt obligated to go since he was one of Darien's best friends. He was miserable. He hated the noise, the fact that he didn't know half the people there, and the… he just hated parties. Every time Andrew looked over at him, he forced a smile. He hoped it was convincing.

"Well, don't you look miserable?" Kunzite stated and pat Darien on the back. "How much time is left before you decided you could politely leave?"

Darien sighed and didn't deny it. He looked at his watch, "An hour and… thirteen minutes. I set a timer on my phone."

"Of course you did." He chuckled and shook his head. "While you're here, you could do some good." Kunzite pointed discreetly over at Serena. "Seiya has had her cornered for twenty minutes-"

"Twenty-four." Darien cut in.

"Twenty-four minutes." Kunzite corrected and gave Darien the side-eye. "None of her friends have thought to rescue her yet."

"Does she want to be rescued?" Darien asked skeptically.

"You really can't read women, can you?" He sighed and shook his head at him again. "See how she keeps darting her eyes around?" Darien nodded. "If she wanted to be there, she would have her attention fixed on him. She's looking for an escape."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Ask her to dance."

Darien shook his head. "I can't dance."

"No, you don't want to dance. There's a difference. Just wrap your arms around her and move to the beat. I've seen her dance. She'll make you look like you know what you're doing." Darien looked at him like he didn't believe him. "Or, you can leave her there, miserable, talking to Seiya all night. Word is he's hoping to get in her pants."

"Don't be crude."

"That's actually a direct quote from him." Kunzite countered.

"What if she doesn't want to dance with me?" He finally admitted his genuine concern.

"She doesn't want to talk to Seiya. At least it would be a break from him."

"You assume she'll say yes and…"

"And you won't be crushed by getting turned down by the woman you're in love with?" He finished.

"How did you…?" He looked shocked.

"I've known you a long time Darien. Don't worry. I think I'm the only one who's figured it out. It isn't like we talk behind each other's backs."

"True." He sighed. "I don't know how-"

"Just ask. She'll say yes."

"How do you know that she will?"

"She keeps darting her eyes over to you. I think she is hoping you'll rescue her. Help the damsel in distress. Although, the monster she needs to be slain is that she's too kind to tell him to get lost."

Darien took a deep breath. "I guess I could help her."

Kunzite rolled his eyes, making sure Darien could see him. "Man up, Darien. Take a chance with her. Standing here mooning over her isn't getting you anywhere with her."

"I'm not mooning over her."

"Bullshit." Kunzite poked him in the ribs with his elbow. "Go already!"

Darien listened to Kunzite, and he walked over to Serena with giant strides. He didn't want to lose his nerve. He stepped up to Serena and Seiya and heard him talking about perfecting his lay-up. No wonder she was bored. It sounded like he was only talking about himself.

He interrupted and said, "Serena, I was wondering if you wanted to dance." There he got it out.

He watched her smile up at him and nod, "Pardon me, Seiya." She didn't even look over at him when she talked to him. Her eyes stayed fixed on Darien. She then gave him her hand, and he pulled her through the crowd of people without another word. He couldn't speak with her eyes fixed on him. It took his breath away.

He pulled her into the other room and onto the dance floor. He held her at a respectable distance and smiled down at her as he tried to dance with her. He watched her body move, and he was overcome by desire. She moved like a temptress. It was incredibly alluring. All the while, she had an innocence to her as if she didn't know what she was doing to him. She probably didn't.

He watched her body move, and he wanted to touch her more. His desire continued to flair, and even his iron self-control was eroding. Fast. His hand on her waist slipped back on her hip a bit more. He was urging her to step forward a bit closer to him. To his great relief, she did. She then looked up at him, and he couldn't quite read the look in her eyes.

He swallowed hard when she stepped forward again and pressed her body up against his. His hand at her waist went to her back, and he held her there possessively. He wanted her to want him to keep holding her like that. The song changed, and his body stiffened. He relaxed when she didn't make a move to step away. She was safe from Seiya now, and he reasoned that she didn't need to dance with him anymore if she didn't want to be there. In his arms, no less. He felt like he won something.

If she looked sexy and alluring before when she was dancing with him, it was nothing like now. Now her body brushed up against his as she moved. She was slowly killing him, but what a way to die. It felt like a fire deep inside of him, and he didn't want it to stop.

He kept one hand on her back, and the other one drifted up to stroke her cheek. It was as soft as he'd imagined. She was perfect. She looked up into his eyes and smiled at him. Then he felt like he was ignited all over again when she wrapped her arm around his neck and rubbed her body against his. He was so damn hard now. His hand moved from her cheek, and he slid it down her back to join the other one.

He almost choked when she danced and rubbed herself up against his hard cock. He hoped she was impressed. And then he was horrified that he thought that way. That was until she did it again and smiled at him. His hands went to her ass without any real forethought. White-hot desire was washing through his body, and he lost the will to curb it. He looked for her reaction to his hands, and she moaned. She fucking moaned. He felt like all coherent thought was destroyed at that moment. All there was left was his love for her and his raging desire.

He grabbed her ass and held her up against his cock. She wasn't smiling anymore. Desire burned in her eyes too. She danced, rubbing up against him more, and he couldn't help himself. He kissed her hard. He was pouring his passion into her, thrusting his tongue in her mouth, and tasting her sweetness. He plundered her mouth, and she gave back as good as she got. She was desperate for him under his kisses. He began rubbing his cock up against her as he kissed her. He was no longer aware of anything except the two of them pressed against each other.

"Hey!" Kunzite interrupted. "Darien, you need to cool off." Darien glared at him. "Look around you. A party isn't the place for that."

Darien's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Yea…" His eyes darted around, and people were looking at him. "I…"

Serena drew their attention. "Sorry, I…" She blushed and looked up at Darien. "We could always head out…"

Darien sighed and shook his head. "I have to stay a bit longer. It's Andrew's birthday, and I don't want to be rude."

Serena nodded solemnly and colored. Kunzite was the only one who saw the tears in her eyes. "Yea, of course. Thanks… Thanks for rescuing me from Seiya." She trailed off and then, not waiting for a response, darted away.

"Fucking moron," Kunzite muttered.

"What?" Darien asked.

He pointed in the direction Serena went. "You just basically said you…"

"What?"

"You were pretty much humping her on the dance floor, and you used a lame excuse to get rid of her. She feels used right now. Baka."

Darien grew pale. "Shit. I-"

"Go get the girl before she gets away." Kunzite shoved his shoulder.

Darien nodded and found her with Amy. Thank goodness because she wouldn't interfere. He grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her away. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"Out of here. I'm going to act like a caveman, drag you off, and kiss you until you don't remember that I'm an idiot." He stopped and looked at her. "Please say yes." She nodded, and that was enough for him. He led her to his car and held the door for her. When he got in, too, he didn't turn on the vehicle. He just leaned over and kissed her. He pulled back and said, "You're even better than my fantasies." He then kissed her desperately again. He plundered her mouth again and tasted her. "So sweet." He muttered as he kissed her.

He was losing his mind again when she climbed into his lap, and he leaned his seat back. She was pressed up against him, kissing him, and he felt her warmth pressed up against his hard cock. His hands went to her ass again and kneaded it as he continued to kiss her. He then used them to encourage her to start moving against his hard length. Fuck! His mind shouted. She did. And he was already in ecstasy.

She pulled back slightly. "I want…" She shook her head. "I mean, I do, but I can't. Well, that is unless... Do you love me? I love you." She blushed. "If you don't-"

He cut her off with a growl and then a kiss. He then pulled back. "I love you so much, Serena. You have no idea."

They went back to kissing. Their bodies pressed tightly together. She pressed up against his cock and filled his whole body with the desire to consume her. Make her his. Never let her go. He pulled back with a ragged breath. "We have to stop, or I'm going to…"

"To…?"

"Serena, I want to make love to you. I need to calm down."

"No, you need to drive me to your place." Her eyes burned with desire as she looked at him. "I want you also."

He didn't even question her. She wanted him, and his mind and hormones were screaming at him to take her. He nodded. "I need condoms?" It was an awkward question, but his blood wasn't flowing to his brain correctly.

She shook her head, "I have an implant. I'm a virgin, so-"

"Me too. We'll figure this out. I'll be careful. Damn, I don't want to ever hurt you in the slightest."

"Then don't stop loving me. Don't break my heart."

"I can't. You're it for me, Serena. I was content to wait for you. To watch you in silence as you dated until you were ready for me. You're done dating now. It's just us. I'm not going to be able to let you go. Somehow I'm sure that we're forever."

Sweet tears came to her eyes. She kissed him tenderly and then crawled off of him. He hated that last part. "Drive. I want you to make love to me."

He nodded and put his car in gear. "Anything you say, Buns."

"Buns?"

"It's my nickname for you."

"Okay, Baka."

"Hey!" He said in mock offense.

She looked at him innocently, "What? That's my nickname for you."

He shook his head and drove off. "You need to come up with a new one." The corners of his mouth twitched up into a slight smile.

"But it works. 'Make love to me, Baka.' See?!"

He shook his head, smiling. "'Make love to me, Darien.' Sounds better." She shook her head. He said, "How about, 'Sexy?'"

"Snookums?"

"No!" He responded immediately. He then thought as he drove through town. "I can't come up with anything."

"How about you just drive faster. Maybe I'll come up with a better nickname later. Like maybe…" She touched her index finger to her lip. "Like, Sexy Beast. Oh! Or Stallion." She gave him an appraising look. "I wonder if you're hung like one."

"Huh?" He turned into the parking lot.

"Are you hung like a stallion?"

He hopped out and opened her door. He leaned over and hastily whispered into her ear. "You're about to find out." His hand slid down and pinched her butt. "Hot Buns."

Darien didn't know how he made it into his bedroom without throwing caution to the wind and taking her. She was pressed up against him, and he strongly considered pushing the emergency stop on the elevator and taking her against the wall. He tried to remind himself they didn't need to lose their virginity in the elevator.

His mouth was hot and heavy on hers as soon as they got into his apartment. He'd wanted her since the moment they met their Freshman year of high school. They'd now just graduated, and he could kick himself for waiting this long to kiss her like this. She moaned, and he pulled back. "Fuck, do I want you." He pulled her shirt off and scorched her with his gaze. "I need…. Shit, I need you, Serena." He grabbed her breasts and groaned, "Damn, you are so big, and they feel amazing."

She arched her back. "Don't stop touching me. Please."

He couldn't wait; he stripped her clothes off completely, and he raked his eyes over her as he removed his. "You are so sexy. You have no idea how wild you drive me. I want you."

"Then take me." She crawled on his bed and pulled back the covers. She was looking up at him, and she looked so vulnerable.

"Damn, you look so vulnerable right now. All it makes me want to do is possess you completely." He crawled up over her body and suckled on her breasts. "You are a goddess." He kissed down her stomach and down further until he reached her wet pussy. He licked her, and she bucked her hips. "You like that?" She nodded and made an unintelligible sound. He licked her again and then sucked on her clit. She screamed out in pleasure. He felt powerful that he could get her to react like that just with his mouth. He buried his mouth in her cunt and sucked and licked her until he had her a needy writhing mess. He then flicked her clit and had her orgasming. He then licked her all up. "Delicious."

She was panting hard and struggling to get her breath back. "Wow… so… so good." She breathed out in a whisper.

"I'm glad I please you."

"Did…" She blushed. "Did you enjoy that too?"

"So damn much, Serena." He crawled up over her and looked into her eyes. "It made me feel… I don't even know how to describe it. Also, you taste so sweet. But now, I want to make love to you."

She nodded desperately, "I want that too."

"I'll try to be gentle." He eased himself into her, felt her barrier then thrust past it, and stilled.

He felt her hands go to his ass, and she dug her fingernails in and held him there. "So, full!" She moaned. "Please, start moving, or I think I'm going to die. I need-"

Her words were cut off when he pulled back and thrust into her. He watched her arch her back and moaned in pleasure. Her mouth parted in a small "o." He kissed her arched neck and picked up a steady rhythm of driving himself into her as deep as he could go. She spread her legs, and he hitched them up so that he could get in deeper. "So, tight." He groaned out. "You feel so good." He watched her smile at his praise. He continued. "Better than any fantasy. You. Are. Bliss."

Serena moaned and screamed out in pleasure. "Right there. You're so big!" He knew she didn't have anything to compare it to, but with how incredibly tight she was around his cock he decided to believe he was big. Surely they were made for each other.

He lost himself in blinding pleasure, but by her sounds, so had she. He took her until they were both grunting out their orgasms, and he collapsed next to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I love you. That was incredible. You're amazing in every way."

Her heart soared at his assurances, and she kissed his naked shoulder. "I'm never going to let you go. I love you, Darien."

"Do you have to go?"

She shook her head. "I live with Mina now, and she won't freak out if I don't come home. I'll probably have a congratulatory text from her on my phone in the morning."

He chuckled, "She does like to talk about sex."

She shook her head and then stopped. "Well, yea. But that isn't what I meant. She knows I've been in love with you. She'll be happy for me."

"How long?"

"Umm…" She thought about it. "At least three months."

He barked out, laughing. "I win. I've been in love with you since Freshman year."

She looked at him in shock. "You suck at showing your feelings."

He shrugged. "You'll have to call me on that. I don't want you worried about how I feel."

She gave him a saucy look, "I'll just require lots of presents then. That way, I'll know."

"Even I know you need to hear it in words." He chuckled. "You're very verbal after all."

She pouted. "I was just trying to get lots of gifts, but you're right."

"Oh, trust me. I'll give you gifts. It's the more appropriate way of marking my territory." He kissed the top of her head.

She chuckled, "I was teasing about gifts."

"I know. But I wasn't. It's that or tattoo my name on you." He smiled at her.

She shook her head, "I'm not getting a tattoo. Those hurt!"

"Correct. Hence the gifts." He smiled at her.

"Well, since it would please you, I'll accept the gifts." She gave him an adorable grin.

"Thank you for humoring me." He chuckled and held her tightly.

The next evening they met up with Mina, and Kunzite and Mina screeched when she saw Serena. "When did you get that beautiful necklace?! Wow!"

Serena smiled up at Darien, "It was a gift from Darien. Do you like it?"


End file.
